Falling Slowly
by hey-torch
Summary: I don't know you, but I want you, all the more for that.
1. Belle of the Boulevard

**A/N: Alrighty, this is my newest brainbaby. Hoping people like it since I've been writing it offsite for a while now and already have a bunch of chaps written out. **

**Summary: "**_I don't know you but I want you all the more for that_**." How is it possible that she'd always been there, just outside the circle he knew, and he'd never noticed her? This girl he knows nothing about but suddenly can't stay away from. The more he thinks about her, the more he needs to unravel her mystery. **

**Need to Know: Completely AU takes place junior year. Keith is Luke's dad, Married to Karen. Nate and Luke are cousins, not brothers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have, sadly, never will. Not mine, but I sure do love it and love playing with the people as I see fit.**

**

* * *

**

"_Down at a local bar_

_Out on the boulevard_

_The sound of an old guitar_

_Is saving you from sinking…"_

'_Belle of the Boulevard'_

-Dashboard Confessional

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"

The loud voice boomed off the walls of the house, heavy footsteps accompanying it, following the young man on the way out the front door.

"Out." He answered angrily as he ripped open the door.

"Dan, leave him alone!" the feminine voice appeared, yet the owner did not, choosing to remain where she was.

"Damn it, Nathan, get your ass back here! You've got practice in the morning! Nathan!" The slamming door was the only response he received as his son left the house.

Nathan got in his car and sped out of the driveway as fast as possible. He truly couldn't stand being in that house. Especially at times like tonight. Both of them bickering at each other; both acting as if they were the one that spoke on his behalf…like he wasn't even there. It drove him insane.

So he drove. And drove.

It was a little after ten thirty, most of the town's life had already dwindled away for the night. Every weeknight it was like this, making the town seem fairly dull if you were out looking to have a crazy time. The weekends were another world altogether. Those were the nights that you could pretty much do anything that came to you. But for now, Nathan didn't want any of that noise. He was grateful for the sleepy town at the moment.

He needed to be somewhere he could quiet his mind and banish the angry tension pumping through his veins. After some time, Nathan found himself pulling aside to the curb, parking under a streetlamp. He knew where he was. The waterfront shops, the docks…He knew this place, though he didn't come often; hardly ever really. His day to day life didn't bring him around there too much. Besides his friends were more interested in any bars or clubs they could get into. That is, when they weren't partying and getting wasted at each other's houses.

But he had come around a couple times a year though he couldn't recall having done it so far since school started.

He liked it.

After turning off the engine, he got out of the car and began walking along the planks. A couple people passed by him in the opposite direction, but for the most part there were few signs of life. Only the bars still lit and a few restaurants waiting out the last of their patrons. Nathan came to a stop, looking out at the dark water crashing into the beams that held up the very dock he stood on. Closing his eyes, he let the breeze coming off the water embrace his exposed skin, kissing him with the taste of the ocean.

He could feel it beginning to wash away all that drove him out of the house and to that spot. A fresh calm started to spread within him. But soon enough the buzzing against his leg in his jean pocket brought him back from any momentary peace he might have found. He knew without pulling it out and looking at it that it was someone he didn't want to talk to. Dad, Mom, friends, girls…whatever.

There were really only a few people that he considered to be real friends. People he could actually talk to and be around without needing to be who they expected him to be: Nathan Scott…great player on and off the court. Arrogant, wealthy, carefree, all that. That's who they saw, who he let them see. But some people, his real friends, understood him. But even if it was one of them calling, he didn't want to speak to anybody right now. He just wanted to be alone with a calm quiet mind, if only for a few minutes.

Moving farther down the walkway, consciously knowing every step he took was another step away from his house an d his life there. As if he could run away from it all by putting distance between him and it and everything there. As he walked along, Nathan began to hear a faint melody coming from down the way.

His ears perked and he kept a steady pace, heading in its direction. It got slowly louder as he got closer to the melodic source. Something about it was drawing him; pulling him towards it. Louder. Guitar strings being strummed and commanded with a fluid grace. As he moved still closer, his mind began a task: trying to determine if it was a song he knew.

He came up with nothing. It was beautiful, but he didn't know it. True that it wasn't the type of song he would normally be found listening to, he knew some of the sort, but this he did not recognize. Whatever it was, wherever it came from, he was intoxicated. Hitting the perfect tone he needed for the moment. He was close now.

Moving in a hurry, he collided into a man, clearly drunk, knocking him over.

"Sorry." He apologized, helping the man back to his unbalanced feet.

The stranger muttered a response with the stink of alcohol on his breath. Standing again, he began a far from graceful walk past Nathan. Once the man was on his way, Nathan turned back to his quest and registered something new. It stopped. Still standing where the collision had happened. He stared forward, and then looked around. The air was silent without the soft notes dancing through it.

That was it? Were they done?

He looked at his watch, it was after eleven. The last of the businesses that weren't bars would be closing now. Maybe that was why it was over. Despite the silence, he continued forward hoping to possibly catch a glimpse of whoever it was that had unintentionally and unknowingly drawn him in so powerfully. He found himself before the last lit restaurant with still no clue as to the identity of the singer. The last stray people were leaving and the waitress flipped the hanging sign to read _'Closed.'_

For some reason, he couldn't accept not knowing and he had the strange inkling that there was an answer in this restaurant. He knocked on the glass of the now locked door. The waitress spoke without looking up from the table she was cleaning.

"We're closed."

But Nathan only knocked again. She finally looked up and her eyes widened a bit; her tone instantly changed.

"Nathan Scott." She said intrigued and more than happy. She quickly unlocked the door and let him in. "Hi there."

"Hi." He returned from the interest she showed. He recognized her from school…a cheerleader he thought. Diane or Dina or something. "Was someone playing music around here a minute ago?"

"Yeah." She responded, and then quickly went on. "Why? You think it sucked? It did, right? Cause I've told the manager he shouldn't let her. We've got tables out there and not everyone wants to hear some street musician-"

Shaking his head, he dismissed her rant in the middle of it, clearly an attempt to interest him; if he said he loved it no doubt she would agree. "Who was it?"

"What?" caught off guard and then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Some girl. She comes and plays outside some nights."

"What nights?"

"I don't keep track." She snapped annoyed. "She just shows up. God."

Nathan sighed in frustration and looked back outside again; wishing he had made it in time to see the girl who'd captured him and didn't even know it. The waitress let out a huff at his action. He was distracted by some street grafter nobody when she was standing right in front of him. Sure, she wasn't the most popular girl around, but she knew she was hot. And so was he. But even for Nathan Scott, the hottest of the hot, she wouldn't stand and wait while he wasn't interested. Too bad.

"Alright, I gotta finish closing." She told him. "So if that all you came for…" she trailed off, giving him a moment, another chance to see her and give her a front row to the show she'd heard so many girls talk about. When he said nothing, she had her answer. "Too bad. That would've been great. Bye, then."

Nathan exited the closed business with a sigh. Once out on the walk, he ran his hand through his hair and glanced both ways. No sign of anyone. No mystery girls with magic voices. No nothing. Frustrated that he missed her, confused by why it seemed to matter so much, he headed back towards his car.

Nathan was out of sight of the large window panes when a voice got the attention of the waitress.

"Donna?" the manager asked as he emerged from the back room with Haley behind him. "Someone here?"

"No." she answered nonchalantly as she wiped the table. "Some guy, I told him we were closed and he left."

"Some guy, huh?" he repeated suspiciously. "not causing trouble are you D? I'm letting you work off what you owe as a favor to your mother. If you're causin' more-"

"Nope." She interrupted. "Trust me Jeremy, I've learned my lesson. Having to serve and wait tables is plenty punishment."

"Good." He nodded, then put his hands on his hips. "Well, the books are all done, money's taken care of, all you gotta do is sweep and kill the lights. You handle that?"

"Of course."

"Ok, then." He nodded with a smile. "Then we're heading out."

"Goodnight." Donna said as he held open the door for the girl to walk through first. "Bye Holly."

"Haley." The short girl corrected, though she knew well and good the other girl knew her name.

* * *

"You really don't have to do this. It's not that far." She informed as they reached the man's car.

"You say that every time like you're actually expecting a new answer." He stated amused then unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"I don't want you going out of your way." She said, always grateful for what he perceived as a small favor. Jeremy chuckled.

"You say that every time to." He reminded as she set her guitar in the back seat. "And I always say, 'It's not out of the way. It's not a burden. It's me giving you a ride because a pretty young girl should be – "

"Walking home this late." She finished in unison with him as she sat inside.

"Glad you agree." He closed the door. Not long later, he pulled up to the familiar spot and let the car idle.

"Why don't you tell me where you live, I'll take you to your house." He offered, to which she chuckled.

"Now who's expecting a new answer?" she teased.

"I mean it."

"So do I." she smiled. "Thank you, but the bus station's fine. Really."

"I don't like the idea of you waiting and riding so late." He told her. "Lot of weirdos out there."

"Couple of them in here too." She joked.

"Haley-"

"Look, I appreciate it, I do. You're helping out plenty giving me a ride here. You really are." She told him. "If you're worried about waiting with weirdos, just park at the corner and watch like you do every time."

"You see me there, huh?"

"Sight, one of my many super human abilities." She joked, opening the door and stepping out. "As always, thanks for the ride."

"No problem." He answered as she pulled her instrument from the back.

"When can I expect you back wow-ing the customers?" he asked.

"Not sure." She answered. "Have to play it day to day."

"As always." He chuckled. "You take care of yourself. Goodnight, Haley."

"Night."

She sat on the bench, waiting for the bus to pull up. Closing her eyes, she felt the exhaustion of the day begin to creep on her.

Not just the day…every day. Every day for…had it really been six years?

Six years and how many more to come?

She wanted to consider herself strong, capable generally on the optimistic side. But there were times…quiet times when she felt each moment of it in her bones and couldn't help but doubt those traits. Times like now when she honestly wondered how much longer she could continue with the way things were.

The whining of the bus brakes opened her eyes as it stopped in front of her seat. Before entering, she glanced down the street where she could plainly see the manager's car waiting. She knew once she stepped on it, it would drive away. Not a moment sooner.

Just like every day.


	2. Mosaic Life

**A/N: Totally pleased with the responses I've got for this so far! Yes, thanks guys for agreeing to go on another journey with me! Hope this doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

"_Ever so near_

_To what I can't hear_

_To something to dear"_

'_Mosaic Life'_

-Toni Collette and The Finish

* * *

He stared into his locker, not really looking at anything. The rap music slammed from his headphones, completely erasing the bustling of his surroundings. All he could think about was the night before.

How much it sucked, the fight with his dad. Dan Scott, once again, was riding Nathan's ass so he could then ride his coat tails farther than he ever got. If it wasn't his only shot at everything, he might seriously consider quitting playing ball. Seemed ridiculous, but honestly with the help of his father, he was forgetting more and more why he loved the game. Then his mind went to something else without warning.

Between leaving and coming back to his house …his mystery.

The only sort of peace he found yesterday came in the form of an unknown girl singing in the dark.

He knew absolutely nothing about her, but somehow she owned his thoughts anyway. Who was she? How could he find out?

'Hey loser!" Brooke announced, tugging one of his headphones out by the cord.

"Hey back, dummy." He returned, using his friend as a reminder that there was a world he had to get back to. "You're cheery."

'If only there were some sort of outlet for both my leadership skills and my cheeriness." She joked of her status as cheerleading captain.

"Until then." He teased, though he was obviously not as into their daily banter as usual. A fact that Brooke picked up on.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sorry. Not a great night." He admitted.

"Yeah I figured. Dan?"

"Of course." He sighed, leaning against his locker.

"You know, you ever want to run away there's a lot of an empty bedroom at Casa de Best Friend."

"Thanks, Brooke." He returned. "Anything from your parents lately?"

"Last I talked to them, Victoria was still buying out half of L.A. while daddy dearest was getting ready to finish some deal in Manhattan." She answered as they walked down the hall. "But that was the last time I talked to them, which means they could be on the moon by now for all I know."

"Sorry." To which she shrugged.

"The moon can have them." She replied. "Always thought Victoria was some sort of other worldly evil anyway."

"Ever wonder if we'll mess our kids like our parents do to us?"

Brooke sighed, biting down a sarcastic joke of an answer. She didn't like to think about the man and woman who left her alone most of the year, because honestly, it was becoming more difficult as days passed to come up with anything good to think or say. And as much as she hated them being so dismissive of her, she hated more when she was asked about them. Except, of course, for Nathan and Peyton. Peyton's situation was different, her dad clearly cared for her. Everyone could see how much the Sawyer patriarch loved his daughter and hated being away. Nathan was easier than her to talk to. His parents were a train wrecked sorry excuse for the title. He understood.

Before Brooke could answer, something heavy slid into the toe of her shoe. She stumbled a bit after accidentally kicking it, steadied by Nathan's quick hand.

"Whoa." He said as he caught her. "Ok?"

"Walk much?" Brooke heard, looking up as the red head walked by. Then Rachel threw a wink at the dark haired boy before disappearing in the crowd.

"I hate her." Brooke growled. "If I didn't need her filling the spot on the squad, I'd break her legs."

"Easy tiger." He said, bending down and picking up what his friend almost tripped over. Holding a thick text book, he asked. "You drop this?"

"Please. Look at the size of that thing." She replied. "I don't even know what Trigo…that is. Probably Rachel."

"Rachel's in this class?" he asked surprised.

"God no." Brooke scoffed right away. "_But_, she loves being a mega-bitch. So ift here's a book on the floor with more pages than Rachel's file at the free clinic, it means…" she trailed off a moment as she scanned the still crowded hall until she found what she expected. "Voila!"

Brooke took the book from her friend's grip and walked to where a girl she didn't know what gathering strewn papers and books into a single pile on the floor. Obviously a victim of Rachel's stupid actions. The cheerleader took a second to realize how hideous it was that everyone simply walked by or around without offering a hand. One specific ass stepped on a paper as the girl grabbed to collect it. As a result the paper tore and he either didn't notice or didn't care, and just kept walking.

"Really?" the girl spoke loudly after him, now holding the pieces in either hand.

Brooke then approached and held the book out for her.

"This yours?" she asked.

"Thank you." The girl replied, accepting it with a sigh.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked next. Not that she'd known Rachel to actually physically hurt any of the undeserving people she tormented.

"I'm fine." She answered, offering a small smile and shrugging. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Brooke stated. "It's someone being a major bitch. Granted, I'd be grouchy too if someone dropped a house on _my_ sister. Don't worry, I'll give her hell at practice…more than usual, I mean."

The girl let out a short chuckle and Brooke smiled, her joke hitting the mark as she'd hoped it would lighten the tone of the day for the stranger.

"Have fun." The girl replied lightly after standing. She paused a second and spoke. "Thanks, again."

"You're welcome." Brooke replied, watching her walk away to get lost in the shuffle of students.

"Hey." Nathan greeted coming up behind her. "She gone?"

"Yeah, why?" Brooke asked. "You know her or something?"

"I don't think so. I didn't get a good look." He answered then lifted a few sheets of paper. "I think these are hers."

"Shoot. Is it important?"

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "Doesn't look like homework. At least not for any class I know. It's like a poem or something I think."

"Maybe it' s an English thing." She said, quickly scanning it, without getting nosy and actually reading it.

"Guess we hold on to it until we see her again?" Brooke suggested. "Or we toss it. If she didn't notice it was gone, it might be trash."

"Hold on to it." He told her.

"Why me? You found it."

"Because you actually saw her. I would recognize her if I came across her again."

"Fine." She said taking the papers and putting them in her bag. "I'll show them to Lucas, I guess. He's a big English writer person. It's probably for his AP class or something."

"Alright." He agreed. "I've got to get to History."

"Ugh." Brooke groaned. "Stupid new year. I can't believe we only have one class together."

"But you have Peyton in a lot of them." He reminded her. "And we can have lunch with everyone."

"Good point. Ok! You're forgotten." She said perkily. "Later HotShot."

"See you."

Nathan got to class and took his usual seat by Tim and Jake. They greeted him, Tim's of course a colorful ridiculous statement that Nathan didn't undenrstand. The usually uneventful class that was mostly notes and lectures was different that day. About a month into the year and they were having their first big assignment. A paper.

Nathan felt himself get a bit uneasy as Mrs. Gardner explained in detail the different aspects the paper required.

Paper? More like a novel. Twelve pages minimum. What the hell? He wasn't stupid, but he knew he often fell short a lot of the time when it came to academics.

An amount of pressure was relieved when Gardner announced that they'd be working in pairs. Nathan let out an easy sigh. He'd partner with Jake. Jake was good at this stuff and would help him without making him feel like an idiot who couldn't pull his own weight. Looking to his left, he saw Tim looking excitedly in his direction and knew he was hoping to team with him. Nathan felt kind of bad, but he needed decent grades to meet the basketball's academic requirements.

"And don't think this is an excuse to mess around with your friends." Gardner continued. "Because your partners will be assigned."

A series of groans came from a few students and Nathan felt worried again.

"Jake and Tim." One of the pairs she read off. Interestingly enough all three boys were displeased with the news; each for their own reason.

She read a few more.

Antwon and Bevin. Marvin and Abby. Nathan was always amused when he heard someone say those boy's real names. He often forgot that Skills and Mouth were nicknames. Finally Nathan heard his own name.

"Nathan and Haley." He looked around, searching for whomever the name belonged to.

Then he saw a girl across the room who glanced over at him, he assumed she was Haley. He remembered hearing the name mentioned a few times while at his cousin's house, but never asked Lucas who she was. Really, he and Lucas had only just recently begun to get along. Mainly because of their fathers.

Specifically Nathan's. For some reason that he didn't really understand, Dan kept the bitterest feelings towards his older brother. So much so, it wasn't a secret that he didn't see his nephew for years; therefore, Nathan didn't really see him either. He'd seen him around school, but it wasn't until he joined the Ravens that Nathan came to get to know the boy. Friendship evolving to the point that Nathan would even spend time at his house, which is where he'd heard that name – Haley – passed in conversations between his aunt and uncle.

Since they seemed to make a point to talk about it somewhat privately, Nathan assumed it was none of his business. He knew a little about that part of his family, mainly he knew about the couple's daughter, Lily. He didn't know the details, but it was something to do with her heart that took her only days after she'd been born. Other than that, he didn't know what sort of hushed moments topics were passed between them except a name. Haley.

He wondered now if this was the same girl. Lost in thought, he was surprised when everyone suddenly got up. For a confused moment he wondered if he'd dazed through the whole class but quickly saw everyone was only partnering up.

Gathering his things, he crossed the room to join his partner where they had to first choose a topic to be approved by Gardner, then head to the library for research. For some reason, as he approached her, he felt unsure…almost insecure. He attributed it to being nervous about the paper. Because he never had a problem approaching girls whether he knew them or not. He'd been around the block a few times; it was always them who got nervous when he came to them.

"Hi." He greeted as he sat next to her.

"Hi."' She answered, certainly not the way girls usually reacted to his presence. She shifted through some papers in her bag then sighed and put it back down on the ground, not finding what she was looking for.

When she leaned back in her chair, Nathan felt the uncomfortable silence. Maybe it was only uncomfortable to him; she didn't seem to be bothered by it as she pulled out her textbook. Usually girls either gushed or flirted. She did neither, and he felt the same nerves again when he stole a gaze at her profile; casting his eyes quickly away when she turned. He had to break the silence, hear her say something and get some sort of read on her. She slipped out of her sweater, draping it on the back of her chair.

In the short sleeves he saw on her upper arm a circular scar; about the size of a quarter…smaller even.

"Spill paint in the garage?" he asked jokingly when he saw it.

"What?" she looked over at him.

"Breakfast Club." He told her gesturing at her arm. She glanced at her own scar and he explained uneasily. "Because it's a circle and in the movie the guy-"

"I've seen the movie." She interrupted.

"Oh. Just, it was a joke and I thought –"

"Wasn't funny." She said with an edge in her voice then looked down at her book again.

Nathan felt like an ass suddenly. He'd obviously offended her. The joke was stupid. He didn't know how she got the scar, it could be a painful memory and he was making jokes.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely." I was just trying to break the ice and I didn't think-"

He trailed off when she covered her face and her shoulders started quivering. She was crying? He looked at her in horror. He couldn't believe he'd made her cry. He was such an idiot.

"Hey." He started uncertain, fearing he'd make it worse. "I'm sorry, I'm a dumbass. Don't…Are you laughing?"

She finally turned, uncovering her face. Laughter.

"What…?"

"See, _that's_ funny." She said with a final giggle and a smile.

"You played me." He said, unable to fight the grin that formed as he spoke.

"Yep." She smiled. "Sorry, I just had to."

He let out a laugh partly made up of relief.

"You made me feel like an ass."

"Well let that be a lesson." She started. "First conversation, don't open with that ever again."

"Promise." He nodded. "I'm Nathan –"

"Scott." She finished for him. "I know."

Nathan smiled and looked down for a second almost as if he were feeling bashful. But he _was_ Nathan Scott. Girls knew him. Why would he be bashful about it? Why was he acting like this around her?

"Haley James." She returned with her own introduction. He grinned as she smiled.

They held their gazes a while, until something kicked in and she looked away first, clearing her throat.

"Maybe we should start." She suggested.

"Probably." He answered, still watching her face. After a second, he forced himself to focus and scooting his chair closer so they could both look in her book for an idea. When he was right to her, Nathan was compelled to ask.

"So what happened? If you don't mind." he asked, gesturing to her arm again. Her smile unintentionally faltered at his question.

_Pain._

_She could feel it everywhere._

_It was all over; she knew this, but all her brain processed at the moment was her arm. It felt on fire. She could feel the skin burning where the heat was pressing into her. She wanted to move away from it. Save what was left of the tender flesh it was sizzling, but she couldn't move. _

_In the haze of pain and agony, she heard his voice, but couldn't focus on the words being said._

Looking back at her textbook, hoping Nathan hadn't noticed the slip in her visage.

"Accident." She answered, looking up at him once she'd put a new smile on her face. "Let's get started."

x

x

x

x


	3. Again I Go Unnoticed

**A/N: Alrighty…so a month or so later of silence and I come back with a vengeance! Apologies all around between yet another grand computer disruption, finals, holiday hours and family I've been occupado for quite some time. But no worries for it's all over now as I greet you from my awesome new lappity toppity. I think I may name him dennis. Here we go! I Hope you Enjoy…**

* * *

"_Exhale_

_Another wasted breath_

_Again it goes unnoticed."_

'_Again I Go Unnoticed'_

Dashboard Confessional

* * *

The rest of history went much smoother.

While they were in the library, starting research, Nathan found himself repeatedly stealing looks at Haley when she wasn't aware. He discovered he was unable to help himself. Somehow, in some way she wasn't even privy to, this girl had stirred something. Something in him that needed to look at her every chance he got.

Nathan had first thought it was because it'd been a while since he'd been with a girl – a few weeks ago at a party. He thinks her name might've been Jennifer, but can't be sure. – Maybe he just needed to be with someone. But he dismissed that, kowing it was something else when he realized he wasn't giving attention to the usual traits he noticed in girls. Rather than staring at her breasts or mouth, which were both lovely he wouldn't deny, Nathan instead found himself admiring the smaller details.

Mainly her hands.

He had watched them masterfully dance on the keyboard or tuck hair behind her, or bounce her pen against the side of the book as she read. He was fascinated by them.

They talked a bit more, mainly about the industrial revolution, but some small talk too. When the bell rang Nathan reluctantly returned her goodbye and realized they were going in different directions, heading off to his next class.

He barely paid any attention to math, his mind again occupied by a girl. This time, however, the girl had a face and a name instead of a disembodied voice. Haley His brain repeated her name silently a few times while the world around him discussed equations of some kind. Something about her had a hold on him.

"Earth to Nate."

Nathan jumped a bit and looked up to see his cousin at his desk. Lucas grinned and asked:

"You planning on coming to lunch or what?"

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Whoa, you were seriously spaced." Lucas stated amused by the fact that he had clearly dazed through the entire class and pointed at the clock. "Lunch time, man."

"Wow." Nathan said quietly, not realizing how much time had passed. "Yeah, Yeah. Let's go."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He answered. "Just having kind of a weird day."

In the cafeteria, Nathan immediately started looking over the crowds for his history partner. He didn't see her in the line or at any visible tables.

"Looking for me?" Nathan sighed and turned away from the girl who'd just popped into his line of sight.

"Not now or ever, Rachel." He answered.

"You know we'd be hot together." She said rubbing a hand up his arm. "Why not stop fighting and give in?"

"One of many reasons," he began, " Brooke's my best friend."

"I can overlook that." She flirted shamelessly.

"Bye." He told her, going out to the courtyard where he and his friends ate every day. All the while keeping an eye out for her.

"Hey Nate." The table greeted as he sat down.

"So how was your trip?" Peyton asked, confusing him.

"Uh..trip?"

"To the moon." She elaborated, "Luke says you were out in space during Peterson's class today."

"Funny." He replied, tossing a grape at her.

He laughed at the face she made, but once conversation started up again his mind went elsewhere. He couldn't figure it out. Here he was, Nathan Scott, and all he'd been able to think about were two encounters with girls he knew nothing about. A faceless singer and the girl he scanned the courtyard for.

"What do you think, Nathan?" he jumped at the sound of his name.

"About what?"

"This weekend." Brooke said, then at his still confused face continued. "Beach house?"

"Where were you?" Peyton asked.

"What's going on with you today?" Brooke asked for herself. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just…I didn't get a lot of sleep." He excused. "I'll see you guys, I got something to do."

He got up and left the table, leaving his friends confused as to his behavior. Brooke started to raise but felt Jake's hand on her shoulder. She sat back down, letting him go talk to her best friend.

Jake found Nathan in the hall, he approached him, leaning against the wall next to him and waiting a few seconds to speak.

"This what you had to do?" he asked almost sounding nonchalant.

"Yep"

"How's it going?"

"No where." He replied.

"What's up Nathan?" he asked.

"Nothing." He answered. "Just thinking I guess."

"Anything you want to talk about?" he offered.

"No." he replied. "Thanks, but I'll be fine. I just need to clear my head."

"Alright." He said, standing up. "If you need anything…"

"Thanks." Then when it looked as if Jake was about to walk away he spoke up. "Uh, Actually…you know the history assignment? The paper?"

"Are you kidding, of course I do." Jake said throwing his head back. "Do you have any idea what it's like having Tim as your partner? We're gonna pop the shizzle off this paper bitch."

Quoting his partner and shaking his head, his impersonation causeing Nathan to laugh at how perfectly he sounded like him.

"What about it?" Jake asked him in his regular voice.

"Well, you know I'm working with that Haley girl, right?" to which Jake nodded. "Do you know her?"

"Not really." He replied. " I mean, I've got some classes with her. But I don't really know her. Why?"

"No reason." Nathan dismissed just as the bell rang.

Jake didn't say anything, but got the feeling Nathan's need to think and his questions about Haley were related.

Nathan sat himself down, taking his desk beside Brooke and sighing waiting for class to begin.

"Hey." He greeted his friend.

"Hey back." She answered. "Feeling better?"

Before Nathan answered his eyes went to the door.

There she was. Haley came into the room and took a seat in the row on the other side of Brooke's. She's been sitting so close this whole time and he'd never noticed her before.

"Yeah." He answered, then taking his eyes away to look at Brooke. "Much better."

Once everyone had taken their seats, their teacher began. Nathan's eyes kept wandering over to Haley.

"Now," Mr. Roberts spoke a bit louder than his usual speaking voice. "I know it's only been about a month or so, but a lot of you guys have been around the same people for years now. Today we're going to try something. Let's start by…Peyton."

"Present." The blonde stated, caught off guard by hearing her name from the teacher and sitting up straighter.

"Yes, we established that during attendance." Robert's replied amused, getting a few chuckles from some students. "What's Nathan's middle name?"

"Royal." She responded without a second of hesitation, then upon the string of giggles she realized what happened. Turning to the young man who was now the object of laughter, she saw the boy behind her with a slight redness on his face. "I'm sorry."

He nodded in return then looked towards Brooke. His best friend was among those amused by hearing his name although she'd already known it for years.

"Laugh it up, Penelope." He teased.

"It could be worse." She answered with a laugh. "But that was pretty unfortunate for you."

"Brooke." Roberts voice sounded again.

"Yes."

"Would you like to take part in my little social experiment?"

"Gladly." She answered and kinked an eyebrow, challenging the man to test her. "Bring it on."

"Alright. For our student body president, let's try, let me see…" his eyes scanned the seated occupants. "Care to tell me Haley's last name?"

Brooke sat silent for a moment, taken back by the question. She cast a quick glance around before awkwardly forcing herself to ask.

"Who's Haley?"

There was a new round of laughter at the question though Brooke felt nothing like laughing. Neither did the girl sitting one desk up and to the left who lifted her head just enough to draw Brooke's eye. The girl sat five feet away and she didn't even know her first name never mind her last. She felt even worse realizing it was the same girl she'd spoken to earlier in the hallway. The girl Rachel had been picking on. She felt awful.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's nothing." The same dismissive phrase she'd used against Rachel's attack.

Haley gave a shrug, as if it didn't mean anything, and turned back around to stare at her desk while the laughter continued a few seconds before the teacher regained control. Once everyone had settled again, he began going on about labels and assumptions.

Nathan looked at Brooke and could see she genuinely felt horrible about what had happened. He reached over with his long arm and gave her shoulder a light squeeze of support. He happened to catch his cousin's eye, finding Lucas looking sympathetically at Brooke. Nathan could have laughed. He was pretty sure the only one who didn't know how Lucas felt about Brooke was Brooke.

Sitting back in his seat, he then looked over to Haley, his history partner, the girl who occupied his mind for the last few hours. The girl he'd secretly searched for during lunch and had been disappointed at his lack of success. He wished it had been him who'd been called on. He could've answered the question; it would've probably surprised most of them, no doubt. She didn't seem like the type of girl he'd pay much attention to. But he could still answer.

James.

Her last name was James. True he'd only just learned it, but regardless of that, him being able to say it in front of everyone would have spared both girls that moment. He especially wanted to erase it for Haley. A girl of mystery to him, who looked as though she wasn't the least bit surprised by what just happened. That wasn't right.

You shouldn't expect people not to register your presence. He couldn't help but wonder why she brushed it off so easily. What made her feel like it was ok to be ignored.

His focus came back when his hat was snatched off his head. Soon names of half the class were put in to be drawn out by the other half. Whoever they drew would be paired with them for the hour for some unusual project he'd explain after the names had all been taken.

When the hat was empty, Roberts informed them that the pairs would be free to go anywhere on the grounds. They'd be given a camera and a card of questions. Answer the questions and take a picture of their partner and write a quick summary of what you gained during the time.

Nathan opened his paper and saw the quickly scratched handwriting that read : Peyton Sawyer. He let out a sigh. Sure, he liked Peyton. She was one of his closest friends, but he'd found himself desperately hoping for a different name to be on the slip he drew.

One by one, Roberts called on kids to announce the name they'd pulled. As he sat waiting for his turn, a wadded paper ball sailed over his shoulder, hitting his hand before landing on his desk. Nathan looked over his shoulder after opening the ball and reading the new name. Behind him, Jake shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Jake?" their teacher called to hear who the boy's partner would be.

"Um." He stumbled, not thinking that far ahead in his plan. Nathan cleared his throat and held his original paper in such a way that he knew Jake could see it. The curly hair teen nervously looked towards the blonde girl and said her name aloud. "Peyton."

Alright…and Nathan?"

"Haley." He answered right away, looking her direction as she turned at the sound of her name. They held each other's gaze as he spoke again. "I got Haley."

X

X

X


	4. Worries

**A/N: Fun fact! My schedule as it is now allows me a good chunk of time on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I've dubbed those times are dedicated to my little lovelies here. Whether in writing or typing or all that good stuff. Anyway, as always, lovin the love you guys are showin me, hope it continues. This is kinda longish…**

* * *

"_If you got worries, then you're like me_

_Don't worry now, I won't hurt you_

_And if you've got worries, then you're like me_

_Don't worry now, I won't hurt you"_

'_Worries'_

Langhorne Slim

* * *

x

"So…" he began uncertain as they walked aimlessly down the hall. "Where do you want to do this?"

She shrugged looking at the lockers they passed, mentally recognizing hers before looking towards him.

"You decide."

"You probably don't want to do that." He told her with a smirk. "I have any say in anything, it'll always end in basketball."

"Well that's what this is about, right?" she mused. "Learning what the other person is about; who they are. So go for it. Teach me all about Nathan Royal Scott."

"You wanna knock of the Royal stuff?" he asked with a chuckle.

"When I'm bored with it." She smiled, teasing him. "So…lead the way."

"The gym it is." He replied, taking charge of their direction.

The two entered the empty gymnasium and Nathan took in the feel of the place. The sound of their steps echoing on the hardwood, the smell in the air, he let it all come over him. When Haley looked at him she could see a change. Nothing extravagant or even all that obvious, but there was definitely a difference; in his features, the way he carried himself. He took a deep breath of the place and looked around before clapping his hands and jogging behind the bleachers.

Before she could say anything to question his actions, she heard a sound that gave it away. The rhythmic thumping of a ball bouncing on the wood. He emerged dribbling the orange ball and approached her.

"Do you come to games?" he asked curiously, dribbling over and stopping beside her just past the three-point line.

"I used to." She answered, watching him spin the ball over and over in his hands.

"Used to?" he repeated. "Why'd you stop?"

Haley pulled her eyes off his hands and instead looked up at him.

"Is that on the card?" she asked, successfully deflecting the question.

Suddenly reminded that they were there for a reason, he pulled the card and camera out of his pocket. He handed Haley the camera, who turned it on and moved it around the room while looking through the display screen.

"Share something personal with your partner."

"How personal?" Haley asked, still looking at the camera's view of the gym. "Like, you want to know _my_ middle name?"

Nathan thought about it. It was a good question. How personal were they supposed to get? How much of himself was he expected to share with this girl he'd only began talking to that day? He didn't know, but he felt an urge to open up to her. She'd yet to say anything further, still looking around. So he took the lead.

Stepping up, he pulled back his arms and released the ball. It slid down through the net smoothly with the sound he loved to hear. HE turned back to look behind him and found that, as he'd hoped, his partner had seen it. He heard the ball bouncing back on the ground. He paused a moment, as if bracing himself for the words he was about to say.

"Basketball is as personal as it gets for me." He began picking up the ball as it rolled back slowly. "I love this game. And it isn't about the crowds or winning or being the hero. Well, I mean it is; those are all amazing things, don't get me wrong. But it's more than that, it's…it's about the way playing erases everything."

He looked down at the ball in his hands and bounced it once more before continuing.

"Whatever I've had going on, no matter how screwed up life got, and trust me it gets pretty messed up, basketball is always there. Always ready for me to do what I need to do to feel better. Ready to be something-the _only_ thing that makes sense when the world doesn't." he let out a breath, surprised by what he was saying, by how much he was saying. "Feeling that connection, I love it. And it's pretty much my ticket to everything…but lately I'm wondering if life would be better if I just walk away from it all."

"But if you love it so much, why would you think that?" she asked, astonished at how he embraced the assignment and gave something so real to her.

"My dad." He answered simply, giving the impression to leave the answer at that.

He shot again and she couldn't help but be impressed with how effortless he made it look. Sure she'd seen him during the few games she'd gone to, but this was different.

He watched it hit the ground after sliding through the net again. Jogging over, he picked it up and tossed it to her. She let out a small gasp, surprised by it and barely catching it.

"Your turn." He told her.

"No thanks." She declined, bouncing it back towards him. "I suck."

Nathan grinned and let out a laugh.

"I didn't mean to shoot."

"Oh." She replied feeling silly.

He wanted something personal about her. Something about him, something made her want to divulge everything but also made her want to hide it all even farther away where he'd never see it. "I …I love macaroni and cheese, even though I know I should eat big girl food."

Nathan laughed again, amused by this girl and shook his head.

"First off, how old are you?" he asked with a smirk. "Second, you can do better than that. Come on, who's the _real_ Haley James?"

She looked down at the polished floor, keeping a small smile, though he could tell from where he stood it was different from the smiles he'd already seen from her. This one wasn't genuine; it wasn't real. It looked like the kind of polite smile you put on to hide what's really happening. When you want your friends to think what you said is a joke when, really, you've never meant anything more. With that smile, she answered him.

"She's no one special." She answered in a slightly quieter voice.

"I doubt that." He replied. "I've known you less than a day and I know that's a lie."

He stepped closer, first getting her to look at him.

"Hey." He got her attention. "Show me."

After looking at him and sensing his sincerity, she relished in how wrong everyone was about him. The talk she heard: the arrogant jerk who only cared about scoring…in all forms.

"Ok." She replied, eyes flicking to the doors as a thought came to her head. "Come with me."

x

* * *

x

Jake followed his partner down the hall and, eventually, into a dark classroom. He turned around, closing the door and clicking the lock. The moment he turned back around her body crashed into his, hard enough his back knocked into the door. He immediately embraced her, pulling her long body closer against his while their mouths enveloped each other. He felt her slender fingers in his hair while her taste filled his senses.

"That was the longest walk of my life." He told her, referring to the time it took to get to where they were.

"Do you know how many times a day today I've almost done this to you in front of everyone?" she asked rhetorically between kisses.

"What stopped you?"

"You know what." She answered breathlessly; not wanting to have the same conversation again. "Just kiss me."

"Peyton-" he tried but she silenced him with her mouth as they continued to ravage each other as they had been secretly for months.

"You lock the door?" she asked, pulling at his shirt.

"Yes." He answered huskily, feeling the effect she had on him in every part of his body.

"Good." She smiled in the dark room, stripping away his shirt, leaving him in his white undershirt. At the sight, she began kissing his neck, hearing the pleasure in his moan.

"I love you."

Her actions froze and she pulled away slowly. Peyton stepped back, his arms still around her. The silence was painfully awkward and he waited for her to say something.

"What did you say?" she asked, unsure if she'd heard him right. He took a breath and pulled his hands back.

"I love you." He repeated, less confident. He didn't regret feeling it, but her actions made him nervous.

"That's what I thought you said." She took a few steps blindly back, sitting down when her legs found the desk behind her. Peyton let out a slow breath and whispered. "Wow."

He picked up his forgotten shirt and held it in his hands as he leaned on the teacher's desk in front of hers. There was silence again and he continuously looked from the quiet girl, down to the wadded shirt in his hands and back again. Peyton's eyes were down, somewhere in the direction of his legs. She gave no word or clue to what she was thinking.

He wondered if he should apologize. But he wasn't sorry for it. Maybe apologize for how he said it. Maybe it should've been a more romantic setting then during a make out session in the abandoned math room. Finally the girl spoke.

"What's the card say?" she asked, sounding detached; the assignment was the last thing on her mind, really, but the silence was too heavy. Jake pulled it out and read it out loud.

"Share something personal."

She looked up at him, almost as if paying a respect to the irony. He fiddled with the card a moment before sighing and looking up, meeting her eyes.

"Your turn."

x

* * *

x

"You want to go first or should I?" Lucas asked after sharing with his partner the first instruction of their assignment.

"Doesn't matter." She replied from where she sat atop a table in the courtyard. Lucas looked at her.

"You alright?" he asked to which she shrugged. "Are you still upset about what happened? It's ok."

"No it's not." She groaned. "Ugh, it's awful and embarrassing."

"Come on." He said encouragingly, nudging her shoulder with his as he took a seat next to her. "You're Brooke Davis. This place is like, your kingdom. A little embarrassment won't last long."

"I'm not worried about me Lucas." She told him. "I know this will roll off me. I've got the status and the ammunition to know that." She shrugged her shoulders uncertainly. "What about _her_?"

"Haley?"

"Who's on her team for this? You know, who does she have telling her it's ok?" she scoffed. "I didn't even know her first name and I've been sitting in that class with her for how long now? I basically just announced everyone that she's not important to know."

"That's now what you did." He defended her against herself. "You just had a lapse. It happens to everybody."

"Maybe, except I saw her." She told him. "In the hall earlier today. Rachel knocked her stuff everywhere in that bitchy way she loves to do. I helped her pick up her stuff and talked to her for a second. I was ragging on Rachel for treating people like dirt and then what do I do? I mean, Rachel's in that class, Lucas. I practically validated it for her."

"You're being too hard on yourself, Brooke."

"I talked to her for two seconds." She continued to berate herself. "If I'd asked her name or paid attention at all to someone besides myself…now she'll basically be a go-to target for Rachel and anyone else like her. All thanks to me; queen of the bitches."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating just a little bit?"

"No." she answered. "You don't know these girls like I do."

She looked down as she swung her feet back and forth.

"They don't know _you_ though." He started. "You've got an amazing heart Brooke Davis. Even for people you don't know. The fact that you're taking this so hard is proof."

She felt herself grin at his compliment. He loved the sight of it and smiled back.

"Then that counts as my personal share." She bumped his shoulder with hers. "Now you."

Here it was. His chance to finally say how he felt; to tell Brooke that she was everything he ever thought about and everything he never thought he'd ever have. That the girl behind the red door was the girl in his heart. But, after seeing how hard she was taking her mishap and how guilty she felt, he decided instead to give her a different piece of personal information.

"I know her." He stated, squinting up at the bright, sunny sky, then to Broke to elaborate. "Haley."

"You do?" she asked surprised. "How well? Like, you could help me make it up in some way?"

"Not as well as I'd like to." He answered, glancing down at his hands. "Or as well as I used to."

As he expected, Brooke was waiting for an explanation to his statement. He didn't think it would be easy, but he hadn't expected it to be hard to talk about his friendship with Haley.

"We, um, we practically grew up together." He said with a grin as he recalled it. "We met when we were like, 5 or 6 at my mom's café. We were always together. I went to her house sometimes but it was mostly her coming over. My parents loved her. They both went to school with her dad. They used to talk about us getting married just to gross us out."

"Gross you out?" she repeated with an amused laugh. "That's adorable."

"We were practically brother and sister." He defended. "It _was_ gross."

Brooke shared a laugh with him over the story. His talk of Haley reminded the girl of her and Nathan. Except it had been Brooke saying they had to get married one day. With the smile from her laugh still on her lips she asked:

"So what happened?" she asked, noticing how his smile slipped at her question.

The question gave him pause. How much should he say? He knew, even now, that he didn't know every detail, but what he did know really wasn't his story to tell.

"Life, I guess." He answered vaguely. "Stuff happens. People change and grow apart. You know, I play ball and hang with you guys, she does her own things; tutoring and the café."

He let out a humorless chuckle as he thought bitterly about something that bothered him.

"She works at my mom's café and I see her almost every day, but it's like..it's like we're as far away as possible."

"I'm sorry." Giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"It's not your fault."

"I've never heard you talk about her." She noted aloud.

"I know." Now feeling guilty his own guilt for hiding her in himself. "I don't know, maybe I thought I'd miss it more if I talked about it."

"And?"

"No." he answered. "I guess I just miss it as much as possible."

"Have you talked to her?" Brooke asked. "I bet she misses you just as much."

"Maybe." He replied, "Maybe today."

Brooke smiled at him, happy to help. She couldn't help but notice the way he lit up when he talked about the girl. Before he'd said anything about it being gross, Brooke thought he harbored some sort of unrequited feelings for Haley. And she couldn't deny the sting of jealousy that it gave her, though she had no right.

Lucas Scott wasn't and would never be hers to get jealous over.

x

* * *

x

"Where are we going?" Nathan asked, not familiar with the hall she was guiding him through.

Really unless there were classes of his in them, he'd never wandered to other halls. He had no care to, until now following the girl further into the strange, yet wonderful, feeling she inspired in him.

"Just come on." She goaded, finally stopping at a door and going through without waiting for him. He sped up to a jog, entering after her.

The room was dark and bigger than he expected any room to be other than the gym. Looking around, he could make out ases and boxes in different areas of the room, most likely kept together and piled with some type of system.

"Did you bring me here to kill me?" he asked, addressing the shadows.

A sliver of light from the glass pane on the door illuminated a line across the dark room. He blindly felt the wall for a switch and just as his fingers touched the plastic, he heard her voice.

"Leave the lights off." Her voice instructed.

"Why?" he asked. "Did you take off your Haley mask?"

He heard her giggle and his heart responded with an irregular beat; a flutter? She stepped half into the light.

"Come here." She requested, which he did without hesitation, though he'd never been more confused in his life. She stepped back a bit, both of them once again swallowed by shadows.

"What is this place?" he asked, feeling his heart speed up.

Being there in the dark with a girl who'd been on his mind all day, it was incredible. He felt like, any minute, he could either wake up, or just grab her and kiss her. Either way, he liked what she was doing to him.

"Hold out your hand."

He hadn't pegged her as this kind of girl, and while it was attractive he'd admit to being slightly disappointed at the same time. The idea of her turning out to be like so many other girls. Girls just looking for a dark corner and a quick give. Not that he didn't take advantage of those opportunities when they presented themselves; he just thought – hoped – Haley was different. He felt different around her.

Regardless, he obliged and held out his hand awkwardly in the black. He swallowed hard when he felt her cool fingers come to his, then her hand slid over his larger one and began to guide it down. Closing his eyes, he tried to steady his heart and the rest of him before he lost himself too soon. Maneuvering his hand downward and gently stopped it, just touching something hard and cold. Opening his eyes, confused, he pressed down and heard the key's sound vibrate loudly, disturbing the still room.

"A piano?" he asked, feeling something like embarrassment at where his mind and assumptions had taken him.

"Yeah." She answered and in the dark he could somehow heart he smile in her words. "Sit here."

He carefully lowered himself until he felt the bench under him. He also felt his leg against hers and her arm brush his as she moved it ahead of her to wake the instrument once again. Haley began playing something soft and beautiful while Nathan, for the second time in two days, found his breath being taken away by a girl playing music.

"This used to be the old teacher's lounge, now they use it for storage." She told him, speaking while she played. Nathan wished he could see her fingers dancing on the keys, but, at the same time the moment so much stronger in the darkness.

"When I was a kid," she started, still playing. "we had a piano. My grandmother left it to my dad when she died. He used to play every night before I went to bed. I used to sit on the bench next to him and just watch him play the most beautiful songs; wishing I could play like him someday. I begged him to teach me."

"And he did." Nathan observed, listening to the music and the story that came with it; enthralled by both.

"He did." She nodded in the dark, her delicate fingers continuing to accompany her. "Anytime we had a free second together I'd want to start our lessons. I'm sure I drove him crazy."

"No." he disagreed. "I bet he loved it as much as you did."

Haley smiled at her memories of happier days.

"When I think about happiness," she started. "…about when I've felt the purest, most peaceful moments that make everything ok: I think about that. Sitting next to him on that bench. I've never been happier than when we played together."

She ended the song with her story and waited for him to speak. In the dark, she wiped away a tear that slipped out while she spoke of the most precious days of her life.

"That's beautiful." He observed honestly. "Do you play together often?"

"Not really." She answered, though a more correct answer would have been 'Not in year.' She sighed quietly and elaborated her answer. "We don't have the piano anymore."

X

X

X

X


	5. We're Going To Be Friends

**A/N: I am loving the love for this story. Really that's all I've got to say other than this chap is a long'n. It's actually two chaps together, but I didn't want to hang out on this question project they're doing for too long.**

**X**

* * *

"_When I wake tomorrow I'll bet_

_That you and I will walk together again_

_Cause I can tell that _

_We are going to be friends."_

'_We're Going To Be Friends'_

-The White Stripes

* * *

**X**

"Say something."

Jake spoke nervously, requesting for her to give him some clue as to what she was now thinking.

"I don't…" she started, looking at him cautiously. "I don't know what to say."

Jake gave her a humorless smile.

"You don't know what to say." He repeated, shaking his head and standing up beginning to walk away not facing her.

"Jake." Peyton said his name, standing up too. She took a step towards him. "Jake, don't do this. You just, I wasn't expecting it."

"Peyton." He turned around to face her. "I didn't say it to force you to say it back. I said it because I meant it. All I want from you in return is honesty."

"About what?" she asked, afraid of the direction the conversation was going.

"How you feel about us; why you're so adamant that we keep secret."

"I honestly…I didn't know we were going there." She answered, not an ounce of her expected to hear those words coming from him.

"Where did you think we were going?" he asked frustrated. "Or is it all just sex?"

"No!" she denied fiercely, stepping closer to him, putting her hands on his chest. "It's not. I care about you. You are _so_ important to me, Jake. I just didn't think about going anywhere because I don't think about anything with us other than now. I just want to be in the moment with you, it's easy to forget the world, and that's what I do."

"I can understand that, Peyton. I can." He answered. "Because I'm right there with you in those moments. But you've got to understand too. I have to think about my daughter. I can't just forget the future's there, I _have_ to look ahead. And when I do, I see you."

Peyton's eyes unintentionally widened a bit at his declaration. She couldn't deny she had developed deep emotional feelings for him. Feelings that were most likely love if she'd sit still with them long enough to truly delve into it. But she was afraid.

"Jake." She started, searching for something that would make it better. "You're a great guy and an amazing father. But, I don't know if I can say the things you want to hear. The way we are now, it's working for us. Maybe it's not ideal I guess…it's not normal, but it's us. Can't that be enough for now?"

"This is working for _you_, Peyton." He corrected. "Because you're the one that doesn't want anyone to know. And I was fine with that in the beginning when we didn't know whether or not this was something we wanted to keep going. But it's not working for me." He told her painfully. "Sneaking around, coming up with excuses to tell everyone. It's not enough for me, Peyton; not anymore."

* * *

Brooke laughed.

The sound lifted his heart to the highest point possible. Like music being played straight into his soul. Every time he heard it, it was more beautiful than he remembered. And hearing it at that moment, just the two of them; knowing it was just for him and he was the cause, he was elated. He laughed too and sat back down next to her as the sound petered away.

"You like that?" he asked. "Not bad right?"

"It was great." She remarked of his pirate impression. "You should do it more often."

"Yeah?" he asked amused.

"Oh yeah. Pirates are super sexy." She commented, not noticing the flash of longing that came over his face at her words. He looked down still with a small smile.

"I guess I could use it on some girls." He offered, once again backing out of admitting how he felt and hiding behind the chance of him being interested in anyone else.

"They won't be able to resist." She answered, feeling a quick rush of envy for any girl luck enough to catch his eye.

Reminding herself who they were: Friends. The card wanted them to do impressions to lighten the mood and it had done just that.

"Alright, next." She suggested, slapping on a perky voice once again.

"Tell your partner something that worries or scares you." He read, and then looked to the dark haired wonder beside him. "What are you scared of Brooke?"

"Spiders." She answered, getting an amused chuckle from him. She knew that's not what it meant, but her answer was an honest one nonetheless. She sighed before answering with what it was looking for. "The world."

"The world?" he repeated not fully understanding her response. She nodded and bit her lip a moment.

"The real one." She continued. "After high school. You know, here I'm comfortable. I know myself here. But out here, when you fail there's no charming the teacher or doing extra credit. When you fail, you just fail."

"What makes you so sure you'll fail at anything?"

"Come on Lucas." She stated as if it were obvious. "Everyone knows once I get out there I don't stand a chance. I'm not good enough, not smart enough or strong enough. Not for anything that matters in real life. I know everyone here is looking forward to the day we all meet back here and they all get front row to what's become of Brooke Davis. The crash and burn."

"Wow." He said not believing the amount of insecurity pouring forth from her. "You are so wrong."

"Lucas-"

"I mean it Brooke." He interrupted. "You are unbelievably so much more than you realize. I don't care what anyone says or thinks, I know when we're all at our reunion you'll walk in an everyone will see that you're still an amazing woman. I'm not just saying it because you're my friend and I love you."

Her heart jumped a bit at the three words but she quickly reminded herself he didn't mean it in that way.

"You're gonna change the world Brooke Davis."

She leaned against him, letting him wrap his arm around her and hold her in the comforting one armed embrace.

"Thank you." She spoke against him and he wondered if she felt how rapidly his heart was beating as the smell of her hair filled his senses. "What about you?"

"What am I scared of?" he asked, still holding her; gazing down at the girl he held. "Losing people that matter to me."

Xx

* * *

Xx

"Turning into my dad." He answered easily.

It was a fear that constantly plagued him. Especially at times when his Dad was at his worst with the way he treated people, even his own family.

"That bad?" Haley asked as they now were walking back in the direction of the gym.

"If you knew him you wouldn't have to ask." He commented putting his hands in his pockets. "He used to be a good guy. At least I think so. I mean my mom and him had to love each other at some point; how do you fall in love with a manipulative asshole, right?"

"What do you think changed him?" she asked, wanting to know more about him while fearing the table's turn; when he would ask her questions. "If you don't mind."

"I'm not sure." He answered. "Not reaching his dreams? Not liking his life? Maybe even me for all I know. Except aren't you supposed to change for the better for your kids?"

"Supposed to." She answered. "Some people just aren't meant to be parents."

Nathan looked at her sideways as they walked. There was something in her voice that sounded almost as if she spoke from experience. Haley noticed the silence that settled after her statement and spoke quickly.

"Not that I'm saying your Dad shouldn't have had kids. Because if he didn't then you wouldn't be here and it's good that you're here."

"Is it?" he asked playfully after the fast words fell from her mouth. "You're happy I'm here?"

"I didn't mean it like…" she blushed a bit and bumped her shoulder into him. "Who would I partner with then, if you weren't?"

He chuckled and returned to the subject.

"What about you? Nightmares of becoming your mom?"

She looked down at her hands, at the small god band on her pinkie as she fingered it.

"My mom…" she spoke the sensitive subject always a difficult one to address. "She's, um, She's gone."

"Gone like…gone-gone?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah." She answered, then lifted her ringed hand up a bit. "This was the last thing she gave me. It used to actually fit _on_ my ring finger."

"I'm sorry." He offered genuinely. "I'm really sorry. I have friends who've lost their moms and –"

"I don't want to talk about it." She interrupted not wanting to be rude, knowing he meant well; but she had to stop it. Their steps stopped and she looked up at the tall boy. "I'm sorry. It's just, it's not something I like to talk about. I know it's not fair, I'm asking you questions and diffing into your world, but…it's a sensitive subject for me. So can we just make it, like, the one rule? That we don't talk about her?"

"Yeah." He agreed, not meaning to bring up something that was obviously painful for her. "Of course."

Haley looked at him a moment and sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Haley," he began, not believing she felt the need to apologize for not wanting to talk about her dead mother. "You don't have to apologize. _I_ should be the one saying sorry."

"No don't." she told him. "How about neither of us is sorry?"

"Deal." He answered with a smile and started walking beside her again.

"You know," he began, looking at his feet. "I'd gladly erase my dad if it would bring her back."

Haley felt her shoulders tense in the familiar way they did when she was brought up. Nathan noticed and looked at her holding up his hands in surrender.

"That's the only time I'll break the rule." He said. "I just, I wanted to say it."

Haley nodded in thanks, hearing the sincerity in his words. She forgave him for breaking the rule. He meant well. He didn't know the circumstances or the way remembering or talking about it made her feel.

"Clowns." She stated. "I'm terrified of clowns."

Nathan grinned at her, accepting the answer and filing it away in his mind. He then surprised himself when he found himself moving to take her hand in his. Thankfully catching himself before actually making contact; he saved himself the awkward embarrassment if they both realized what he was doing.

What _was_ he doing?"

X

* * *

X

"Hey."

Brooke spoke up, lifting her head from where she was leaning on his shoulder and gesturing with a nod. "Look."

The boy felt the chill that went through him when she was no longer touching him, and followed her gaze. He saw right away what had pulled at her attention.

Walking along the outside path – that was a bitch to have to take in the winter – were his cousin and Haley.

His heart lurched when he saw his old friend, remembering the discussion he had with Brooke. He watched her fingering the pinky ring and got another flare in his chest for her; he knew the small band's significance. He wondered what was making Haley think of her.

"Looks like she's giving him the business." Brooke commented upon seeing them stop and Haley the only one speaking.

"The what?" he asked quickly.

"I didn't mean it like that." She laughed, nudging her shoulder against his. The protective brother side he mentioned was obviously still there and extremely easy to slip into. "Look at that body language. Walking closely, legs in rhythm. Ooh, wouldn't they be the cutest –"

"No." he cut her off surprising her.

He knew how his cousin was when it came to girls and relationships. They might not be close anymore, but that didn't stop him from thinking that she'd been through enough. Was still going through a lot of it. He wouldn't let Nathan make her a piece in his game.

"Please, you'd have to be blind to not – Oh my God!" she said excitedly. "Did you see that? He was totally going for the hand hold! Did you see?"

Lucas hadn't seen it, but he didn't like it. Acting on impulse, he stood up straight on the bench connected to the table they sat on top of.

"Hey guys!" he shouted, stopping them in their tracks.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, upset that he was ruining the moment.

"Why don't you guys hang with us for the rest of the hour?" he offered, at the very least he could keep his eye on Nathan. Nathan laughed a bit where he stood at his cousins antics.

"So weird." Nathan shook his head.

Haley worried for a moment that Nathan was considering it. She couldn't be around Lucas during this. He knew.

He'd look at her when the wrong question was asked, with all the knowledge he had. He'd know if she left out something and he'd have that knowing look. She quickly came up with an excuse before Nathan could really think on it.

"We're supposed to be pairs, not groups." She told him.

"Sorry." Nathan hollered back to his friends. "Rules say pairs."

Nathan started walking and Haley hung back a second, looking at the blond boy across the grass. Even with the bit of space between them, she could already see that look. Turning her head away, she wrapped her arms around herself and followed Nathan. Brooke put her hand on the boys back until he sat down again.

"You ok?" she asked.

"A few years ago, she'd have been over here in a second." He told her.

Brooke said nothing to this; not feeling she had a place to say anything. She didn't know any of the details there. But just as her wheels turned seeing her best friend with the girl, they now spun for the boy at her side.

Maybe she could help out both Scotts.

X

* * *

X

"Jake." Peyton began. "Jake please don't say that."

"I don't want to, but I have to say when enough is enough." He told her. "And I'm sorry, Peyton, but I'm at the point where, if we're not on the same page with us, maybe we should just end the book."

Peyton ran a hand through her disheveled curls and held out her hand.

"Give me the card." She suggested.

"Peyton, the assignment can wait. Don't you think this is more –"

"Just give me the damn thing." She demanded, to which he sighed and held it out for her.

"Something personal?" she began then looked at him. "Here's something personal: I live for looking in your eyes. Anytime I get the chance, whatever's going on, when I look in your eyes and I know you see me, _really_ see me, it's the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced. I live lifetimes in those moments, Jake."

She felt the teary lump in her throat and looked at the card in her nervously shaking hand.

"Ok, do an impression…doesn't really apply." She stated then moved on to the next one. "Something that scares me."

She looked up and answered.

"You." She stated.

"You're scared of me?"

"I need you Jake. In my life, as my friend, as my….I don't know what you'd call us. But it's to the point that if I don't see you, I think about what you do until I do. And it _terrifies_ me Jake, that I could need another person that much, that you have that kind of power over me."

Reading the next question.

"Where do I want to be in ten years?" she sighed. "I don't think about the future, Jake, ever. Partly because planning for it has always seemed pointless to me. We can't plan for it; we have no idea what's coming. But I know if I really sat and tried, if I gave myself the courage to actually imagine my ideal life, I know…I _know_ you're in it."

"Peyton-"

"Shut up, Jake." She ordered, wiping a hand over her misty vision. "It's my turn."

She read the last one.

"A secret?" she read aloud. "You want a secret? When Jenny called me 'Mama' last week, I couldn't breathe. I've never felt so much of everything. You and that little girl are the most beautiful things in my life. So beautiful that I keep us a secret so, so maybe the world can't touch us. Because I'm afraid if it does, it'll take it away and that would _kill_ me because…because I love you."

His face froze as the last of her words came out. He hoped to God he heard right; that it was real.

"You do?" and she nodded.

"I can't be without you Jake, or Jenny." She told him. "If I have to tell everyone to keep you then that's what we'll do. We'll tell them."

Jake smiled and stepped closer to her, cupping her cheek.

"We'll wait." He told her. "When you're ready, not a second before."

"But I thought you –"

"I just had to know we had a future." He told her. "That this was more than just a fling in the dark. Now that I know you're not going anywhere, I'm ok with it until you're ready."

Peyton considered it, chewed her lip as she wondered whether she was ready to take that step. Their best friends didn't even know about this. She sighed.

"I'm not." She confessed. "I just, you remember what it was like with Brooke and Chase. We were all friends, then they started dating and we all still hung together and it was great. But when they broke up the group of us, we had to take sides. Now how often do any of us hang with Chase? I don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't." he told her. "I promise."

X

* * *

X

With time winding down, Nathan learned to his surprise, that Haley had no big goals for herself.

She confessed to dreaming of Stanford and teaching literature, but that realistically she didn't see herself ever leaving Tree Hill. This took him by total surprise. He hadn't known her long, but already he could see a limitless potential. He had no doubt that Haley James could take on the world and come out on top with as gracious a smile as he'd ever seen. But for some reason she didn't seem to see it in herself.

In turn, Nathan opened up to her about his NBA hopes. His desire to graduate a Duke Blue Devil and make a life in the sport he loved. Most importantly, a life away from his father and any control he thought he had over him.

Now the last one: tell a secret.

Nathan sat beside her on the bleachers, now back in the gym. He had been enjoying her company and was sad their time was coming to an end.

"You don't have to tell me anything." She informed him. "It's only fair."

"I want to." He told her and took a steadying breath. The second he got the card he read the entire thing and had wondered if he could build up the courage to tell her the secret that was in his mind all day. "My secret is…I've, uh, I've been thinking about you all day."

"What?" she asked, not expecting that.

"It's true. I, uh, I looked for you at lunch. My friend Jake even traded names with me in class so I could be your partner for this." He admitted, feeling embarrassed.

"Why?" she asked confused as to why he would go to the trouble.

"I wanted to spend more time with you." Nathan told her, shrugging a bit. "Get to know you."

"Why?" she asked again, letting out a chuckle in disbelief.

"What do you mean, why?" he asked. "Have you met you?"

"I have." She replied. "That's why I'm asking."

"What?" he stated, now the one in disbelief. "You're smart, you're funny, you play piano in dark storage rooms." He laughed at the words. "Who wouldn't want to know you?"

She looked down a moment with a humorless smile.

"I could name a few." She answered.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, continuing before she could answer. "Why do you have such a low opinion of yourself? I mean, I've known you a day and it's like, it's like I think more of you then _you_ do."

"Well, despite your impressive, what, three hours in my life I think I won't be taking your insights at face value." She bit back sharply.

"Hey," he exclaimed in surprise. "You don't have to get defensive. I just…I want to know why you keep making these comments about yourself. Why are you so convinced that you're less than you are?"

Haley bit her lip at his question, half of her feeling the urge to tell him everything. Everything she hid, everything she hated thinking about. It was unfamiliar. She didn't usually want to talk about it to anybody; didn't want the looks that she got from Lucas and his parents, the people who knew even a piece of it. She knew Karen and Keith meant well, but it didn't make it any easier.

"I guess some of my secrets are staying secrets." She told him.

Nathan let out a sigh, suddenly feeling like maybe this connection he thought he was making was all one sided.

"Whatever." He mumbled and shook his head. "Forget I said anything."

Haley felt the sting in his words and knew it was her own fault. She'd brought them on by remaining behind her shielded walls; back there in the dark with it all.

"I'm sorry." She spoke up. "You were being nice and I just keep cutting you off with limits."

"Look, I don't expect you to dump everything out. I'm not asking for that." Nathan started. "I just want to know you."

Haley let out something like a scoff mixed with a chuckle.

"Ok, you want to hear a secret? I've got one for you; a real inside scoop." She started. "Knowing someone, really knowing another person…it's a lie. Nobody ever really knows anyone. You can know somebody for years and never see who they really are. What we know about people is only what they want us to."

"I don't believe that." He told her shaking his head. "There _are_ people you can know in the world, good genuine people."

"There are horns under every halo, Nathan."

"Even yours." He asked getting an amused short laugh.

"Definitely."

X

* * *

X

"Secret time." Brooke announced. "You first, and make it good."

"How good?" he asked.

"Like you killed your twin and took over his life, good." She pulled a false example out of the sky. "Something juicy."

Lucas thought on it a moment and asked. "You sure you can handle it?"

"Oh God you have something good." She replied excitedly, scooting a little closer to him even though they were already close enough to touch without trying. "Tell me. Tell me!"

"Ok." He relented.

He took a deep breath and quickly turned, pressing his lips into hers. The connection lasted only a moment before she was gone from him. Brooke pulled away, leaning back to look at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, surprised and…afraid.

"This is my secret, Brooke." He told her breathless with nervousness as he looked in her eyes. "It's been my secret for a long time and I don't want to hide it anymore."

"Lucas-"

"I like you a lot." He told her.

"I like you too, Lucas, we're friends." She stated, rising to stand and get farther away from him.

"No, I don't mean like that." He told her, standing as well. "I want us to be together. I want to be in your heart the way you're in mine. Brooke, I…I don't want to freak you out but I want to be more than friends. I want-"

"Stop." She interrupted, feeling tears form. This wasn't happening. It could be. She thought those same things' felt something for him too that went beyond friendship. But they couldn't. He meant too much to her, and after what happened with her and Chase she realized the worst thing she could do to a friendship was turn it into something more.

"Brooke-"

"Lucas, please." She begged him to stop. "I can't hear you say these things."

"Why?" he pleaded, so many scenarios had been imagined in his head about how it would happen when he finally confessed everything. Unfortunately her refusing him had been one of them, but it hurt so much more when it happened in reality. "Brooke, why?"

"Because, it can't happen."

"It can." He disagreed.

She shook her head with a whispered apology and turned to walk away. Lucas desperately stretched his arm, catching her wrist before she could leave and pulled her against him. Crashing lips on hers once more. This time he felt her begin to reciprocate for a brief moment before she disappeared from him again.

This time she got away.

X

* * *

X

Walking back towards the classroom at the end of the hour, Nathan glanced over at the girl next to him. He let himself smile, still doing so when she looked over at him.

"What?" she asked with her own smile.

"Nothing." He told her. "I had fun today."

"Me too." She answered as he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Even if you did cheat." He commented with a smirk.

Excuse me?" she asked. "How exactly did I cheat?"

"Your secret." He replied. "That whole thing about not knowing anyone, that wasn't a secret. That was your opinion. Now unless you're secret is that you're a closet pessimist, you cheated."

"I didn't."

"Haley James, tutor…cheater." He teased back and she gave his arm a smack, both of them laughing as they stopped in front of the class room.

"Last chance." He told her. "Tell me a secret or you are a cheat."

Haley pressed her lips together to suppress the smile that she couldn't quite hide. She surprised Nathan by walking by him and into the classroom. He watched her, following her every movement as she wrote on the paper, finishing out the assignment. She put the paper on the desk and threw her bag over her shoulder, coming back to him at the door.

"So that's it." He asked playfully. "Well I guess I know what I'm gonna write."

She looked him from the floor up to his dark hair, then his eyes. After about a moment she spoke.

"Elizabeth."

"What?" he asked with a laugh, wondering where that had come from.

"My middle name." she elaborated.

"Really?" he asked. "That what you're giving me?"

"That's it." She answered. "See you around."

She walked only a few feet before she heard the boy's familiar voice call out.

"You're kind of a mystery, you know that?"

Haley looked back over her shoulder and saw him there; still watching her and still smiling. Blushing, she turned her head back around to watch where she was going.

Watching her disappear down the hall Nathan relished in how true the words were.

Haley James was a mystery.

X

X

X

X


	6. If I'm A Stranger

**A/N: Gah! I love you guys for realsies! Nothing more need said from me. I just have to keep expressing my genuine appreciation for everyone who's read/reviewed/alerted the story and hope I can do you guys proud and keep you interested…**

* * *

"_If I am a stranger now to you_

_I will always be, I will always be_

_Stronger now than me, stronger than you_

_Our love will always be and if we let it go_

_I will try to be there for you_

_If I can, what if I can't"_

'_If I'm A Stranger'_

Ryan Adams

* * *

x

The whistle blew, the last one that signaled the end of practice. The old man dropped the noise maker from his lips and announced in his commanding voice:

"Hit the showers. Good hustle."

Brooke's voice suddenly followed, speaking up to her squad as they broke formation and began grabbing their belongings.

"What are you doing?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and facing the girls.

"Practice is over." Rachel stated, no longer in cheer mode she returned to her usual Brooke hating self.

"Says who?"

"Whitey just-"

"Oh." Brooke interrupted. "Did Whitey take over the squad? Is he captain now?"

"He could borrow your uniform" Rachel sneered. "You guys are about the same size, at least in the ass."

Brooke, though knowing it was as far from true as any statement could get, felt her feathers ruffle. The girl always just had to start something.

"Back in formation." Brooke ordered, glaring at Rachel. "We're going another hour."

All the girls groaned and even Peyton felt the need to speak against her friend.

"Brooke."

"Want to make it two?" Brooke asked, sending a daring look to the blonde.

Without enthusiasm, all the girls lined up once again; Rachel included.

"Alright." Brooke spoke, about to begin the count then suddenly stated: "K, bye!"

She surprised them all by turning off her cheer-nazi – as she'd heard it called – and instead gave a perky wave and turned from everyone to get her own stuff together.

"What the hell Brooke?" Peyton asked, coming up behind her friend.

"Just reminding everyone who's in charge." She answered and bounced towards the locker room entrance the boys would soon be exiting from.

She leaned against the wall, only needing to wait a few minutes before a couple of guys started appearing. Seeing the Scott she was waiting for, she stood up straighter and fell into step alongside him.

"Hi." He greeted, obviously surprised to see her. "You hang back for me?"

"Of course." She answered. "We have to talk."

"We do?" Nathan asked not sure what it was regarding as they exited through the double doors of the building.

"So…?" she asked trailing off.

"So?" he repeated confused as to what she was fishing for. He wondered if she knew anything about Lucas and why he seemed off his game in practice.

"Come on, Nate. Don't play dumb." She pleaded jumping once up and down excitably

"Who's playing?" he asked. "Brooke, I'm tired and I have no idea what you're talking about. So can we skip the games tonight?"

"Ok, I'll give you a hint." She offered. "Haley."

Nathan felt something make itself known at the mention of her name; a flutter or an extra beat in his heart. But he played it off.

"What about her?"

"Please." She began. "You go away, get to know each other all alone for a whole hour. You talk and laugh, an innocent touch. But then, then you start noticing how pretty her smile is, and she realizes how blue your eyes are. And before you know it, that touch suddenly isn't so innocent, and you-"

"Brooke." He interrupted before her scenario could go any further. "One, stop watching so many chick flicks please. Two, none of that happened. We talked; just like everyone else, that's all. No big deal."

"No big deal, huh?" she asked as they approached his car. "So when I saw you, you didn't almost hold her hand?"

Nathan froze; he'd been caught doing that. He had merely thought as long as Haley hadn't seen him, he wouldn't have to worry about the embarrassing 'almost' he'd had.

"Busted." Brooke said with a smile. "Nathan, I don't think I've seen you hold a girl's hand since, like, the fourth grade."

"Brooke," he warned as he opened his door. "Don't."

"I can't." she answered. "You like her. And I mean more than the way you usually like us girls."

Leave it alone." He requested with a sigh. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Why not?" she asked. "You spent the entire class getting to know one another. It's a perfect platform for romance."

"Yeah, Brooke." He answered cynically. "She plays piano and doesn't like to talk about her dead mom. So romantic."

Brooke winced at his words and tried to play it off and continue the tone of the conversation.

"Every little bit helps?" she said uncertainly. "You like her, it's ok to. And I, the best of best friends, am going to do my part to help."

"Why are you so persistant?"

Because, A I love you and B: what better way to make up for my faux pas than to help her out….romantically."

"So you're totally selfless in this." He said sarcastically. He then shook his head. "Look Brooke, I appreaciate what you're trying to do here, really. But stay out of this, please."

"You don't like her?" she asked, daring him to tell her that her radar was off.

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean…" he sighed, as she waited for an explanation. "I _do_ but…there's kinda someone else too."

"What?" she asked shocked. "And you didn't tell me? Who is it?"

"Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything. It's stupid."

"Oh no you don't Nathan Scott." She stated, closing the driver door and blocking his exit from the conversation. "You have to tell me. Who is she? Wait, it _is_ a she right? Because it'd be ok if – "

"Yes it's a she. God Brooke."

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized holding her hands up. "Who?"

He sighed as he thought about the singer on the pier and the fact the ridiculous fact that he was carrying a torch of sorts for someone whose face he'd never even seen.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy."

x

* * *

x

"Oh yeah?" she said into the phone. "Then what?"

Peyton paused for a moment than giggled at his response. She felt the smile that she just couldn't help when she heard his voice.

"Well," she started, continuing the direction of their conversation. "Then I would, very slowly, take my hand –"

Hello blonde friend!" she heard Brooke's voice call from the stairs and knew she'd be in the room within a breath.

"I've gotta go." She said quickly, immediately hearing Jake's pained protest. "I'm sorry. I know." She then laughed at his complaint, looking up as Brooke appeared in the doorway. "Ok. I'll call you later. Yeah. Bye. Ok, bye."

Brooke approached the bed and curiously asked as she threw her purse on the bed. "Who was that?"

"No one." She answerd. "I do have other friends besides you, you know."

"But none as cool or pretty, right? Or who've come in need of a good talk."

Peyton sensed the seriousness in her statement and sat up from the laying position she'd been in while on the phone.

"What's going on?" she asked concerned.

"Lucas."she answered.

"What about him? Is he ok?"

Brooke began to pace in front of her as she spoke.

"You know how he was my partner for that get to know you project or whatever? Anyway, he was and it's going really well until the last part. The tell a secret part. And his secret was, is, whatever…he kissed me."

Peyton's eyes widened and Brooke stopped walking to stand in front of her and wait for her response. Sure, Peyton had a feeling the boy had a bit of a crush on Brooke. But that didn't sound like a little crush at all.

"Kissed you like…?"

"Like Noah kissed Allie minus the rain and the beard. Leo and Kate minus the sinking ship. Heath and Jake only one of us is –"

Peyton put her hand up asking her to stop giving exanples. "I get it."

She sighed, Brooke's rambling off of different kisses replaced with the sound of her heels once again moving left and right over the hardwood.

"What did you do?" she asked. "Did you kiss him back?"

"No. I asked him what he was doing and he goes off on this speech about how long he's felt this way and how he wants us to be in each other's hearts and…I don't know. This is a disaster!"

The brunette flopped backwards on the bed next to Peyton, who tried to figure out what she was supposed to say to her friend.

"Ok." She began. "Maybe it's not so bad."

"No, it's worse, Peyton."

"Brooke, I'm sure if you guys talk about it you can find a way to get past this." She suggested. "Maybe now that he's said it out loud and it's out of his system he can talk about it rationally without eating your face."

"I haven't even told you the worst part." Brooke informed her, sitting up and looking the girl in the eyes. "Peyont…I want all those things too. I want them, and I want them with Lucas."

The blonde shook her head, looking at her friend who appeared on the verge of tears.

"I don't understand what the problem is then."

"Come on, Peyton." She started. "We've been friends for years."

"But…" Peyton started carefully. Brooke's situation so close to home for her. Maybe if she could validate it for Brooke and Lucas, she could finally convince herself that it was ok for her and Jake. "Isn't that a good thing? Like, you already have a foundation to build on."

"Yeah, I had a 'foundation' with Chase too, remember?" she remarked. "We all see how well that turned out."

"That's different." Peyton grasped for something that would solve the problem for both of them. "Chase and Luke are different, and you're different with each of them."

"You're right, because I'm not going to risk losing Lucas. Not one of the best friendships I've got." She said, shaking her head and looking up at the ceiling a moment as another worry came to her. "Nathan is my oldest friend, P. He and Lucas are family. I risk losing both of them if we try and it goes south."

"But…But isn't it worth the risk?" Peyton asked nervously. "To maybe find something wonderful; something that makes you feel good and alive and worthy; something you've always wanted but never imagined you'd actually find."

Brooke looked at the blonde curiously. Her words so specific and poignant, she could almost think she spoke from experience. Peyton glanced at Brooke and caught the look she was getting and shrugged.

"Lifetime movies." She excused with a sideways smile.

Brooke let out a sigh, not knowing what she was going to do. So she decided to change the subject.

"Can we talk about something else?" she asked to which Peyton nodded, doing the girl the favor. So Brooke then asked. "What do we know about this Haley girl?"

"Haley James?" she asked for confirmation surprising Brooke with the knowledge she apparently had.

"You know her?"

"A little." She answered. "Couple classes together, we talk here and there; mostly about music. Why?"

"Because I'm gonna find a way to make up for my stupidity." She answered. "God, how is it possible she's apparently been with our class since elementary school and I've never spoken to her before today?"

Brooke sighed and shook her head, then, catching a look on her friend's face, she had to ask:

"What?"

"What?" Peyton repeated.

"You've got that look."

"What look?"

"The look you get when you know something you don't want to tell me." Brooke explained.

"I have a look like that?" Peyton asked, avoiding divulging what she knew to spare Brooke's feelings.

"Spill." The brunette demanded.

"It's just…Brooke she's been our waitress about a million times at the café. And you kind of officially met last weekend. I introduced you."

Again, Brooke felt like the absolute worst person alive. Trying to pull anything up in her memory, she could only draw blanks.

"When?"

"Saturday?" Peyton said, hoping to jog the girl's memory for her. "We were shopping on the pier."

"_You should come to LA with me this summer." Brooke suggested not for the first time._

"_Right, because your parents love me so much." Peyton laughed._

"_That's the best part!" Brooke announced happily. "Bitchtoria will hate it."_

"_I still can't believe you actually called her that to her face at that dinner you dragged me to." She laughed again._

_Brooke laughed as well remembering the horribly boring event her father insisted she attend in Charlotte over the summer. Bringing Peyton had been her only salvation. She chose not to remember, however, the following talk her father gave her about respect._

"_Listen." Peyton suddenly grabbed Brooke's hand to stop her._

_Brooke did so, hearing a guitar playing not far off. Music got her blonde friend more excited than anything else on the planet. _

"_Nice." Brooke commented, less enthusiastic than the other girl. Sure she liked a good beat she could dance to, but she didn't get anywhere near the level of interest Peyton did._

"_Check it out," Peyton began happily, " there's this girl who plays up here sometimes, she's crazy good."_

"_So good she plays the walk in Tree Hill." Brooke noted sarcastically. "Impressive."_

"_Last time I saw her she did this acoustic cover of Billie Jean, it was awesome." She recalled. "She actually goes to school with us, it's great, let's go check it out."_

"_Ugh, Peyton." She moaned. "Street musicians are the worst. They think because they can pluck a string and sound _kind of_ like a song people like, we should empty our pockets into a hat."_

"_Brooke, for real, this girl is seriously talented." She argued on the musicians behalf. "Ok, how about this? We go there, see if its her, check out what she's playing and listen for a bit. Then you can take me to whatever God-awful sale you want and I can't complain."_

_Her friend smiled, obviously pleased with the deal. As much as she loved being with Brooke and going out with her, Peyton found it to be one of the most exhausting experiences in life._

"_Alright." Brooke accepted the deal and hooked her arm through Peyton's. "Let's go see your little friend."_

_Peyton, as always, was so much more engaged in the music than her shorter friend. Brooke stood beside her, more focused on her texting conversation with Bevin than the performance the blonde was so taken in by. Peyton watched the girl in front of her sing the familiar Beatles song with unbelievable soul, even in the simplicity. She honestly couldn't understand how anyone could walk by without stopping for it like she and a small crowd had._

_When it was over the handful of spectators dispersed; half giving a small applause, others dropping change or bills into the open guitar case in front of her while the rest simply walked off. Peyton turned to ask Brooke what she thought but found her friend was no longer standing beside her. A quick glance around found her, instead, leaning against the rail and talking on the phone._

_Choosing to forget her for the moment, Peyton approached the girl with whom she'd had several conversations. The blonde dropped a ten in the case and heard the following 'Thank you' from her while she looked down adjusting the strings of her instrument._

_Upon looking up, Haley gave a friendly smile seeing Peyton standing there._

"_I might start thinking you're a stalker, you know." She teased, referring to how many times she'd seen Peyton while she played._

"_Keep playing like that and I'm gonna have to be." She replied in turn. "But right now, just a fan with potential."_

_Haley let out a laugh in response before asking._

"_What's up, Peyton?"_

"_Nothing interesting; school and life. You?"_

_Haley nodded._

"_School and life."_

"_You know when._

"_Rolling Stone is interviewing you, you'll need more interesting stories."_

"_I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." Haley laughed at the scenario, then asked the familiar question the blonde always had an answer to. "Any requests?"_

_Peyton smiled, always one with a song on the mind and opened her mouth to answer but was cut before she ever began. Brooke came over, immediately delving into her own conversation._

"_Ok." She started happily. "Bevin called. Suburban Filth – mega sale. Like crazy discounts on all of it. We gotta go."_

"_Brooke." She chastised her. "I was kind of talking to someone."_

_Peyton then gestured between the two girls._

"_Brooke, Haley. Haley, Brooke my best friend for some reason."_

"_Nice to meet you." Haley responded._

"_Yeah, hi. Loved your thing, good job." She said quickly then turned to Peyton. "Can we go?"_

"_Brooke-"_

"_Peyton we had a deal." Brooke reminded her. "Now you've had your fun, give her a dollar and let's go. Here look."_

_The brunette pulled out her own money and showed Peyton the five dollar bill._

"_It's like gold to these kind of people." She said then dropped it in the case. "There you go. You're welcome."_

_Peyton offered an apologetic look to Haley as she was pulled away._

"Oh my God." Brooke breathed after hearing it. "That's just…"

"I know." Peyton said sympathetic to how her friend probably felt.

"That's great!"

The blonde was noticeable confused by the response. She shook her head at the smiling girl and had to ask. "Were you listening? What part of that was great? You were rude an-and –"

"No, not that." The brunette interrupted. "You're right, total bitch."

"Wait, what did I miss, then?"

"I've got to go." Brooke announced with a bright smile and fresh energy as she jumped off the bed.

"Brooke, what –"

"Tell you later." She promised, and called from the hall as she disappeared. "I owe you Sawyer!"

x

* * *

x

Punching the correct sequence of numbers the familiar chime of the cash register came simultaneous with the opening of its drawer. She slid the bills into their designated piles and closed it. Shutting her eyes, she let out a sigh. The slow day gave her too much time to think; all usual thoughts plus one new one that wouldn't leave her alone. A certain blue eyed boy who kept creeping from the back of her mind to the front.

A voice suddenly interrupted her before the thoughts could completely be steered in his direction again.

"Hi." A live voice cheerfully greeted, startling Haley out of her head. She looked at the girl now sitting at the counter before her.

"Hi." Haley replied, sounding almost more like a question than a response. Quickly getting herself composed, she cleared her throat and spoke again. "What can I get you?"

"How much for a coke with a side of forgiveness?" she asked, the same cheer in her voice though she was serious despite the delivery. The waitress chuckled a bit and walked away.

Brooke sat alone at the counter a seconds considering the odds. With Peyton's retelling of a previous encounter, Brooke knew right away that it was no coincidence. Nathan had explained to her a confession, not thinking it fair to dwell on his attraction to Haley while feeling a pull to someone else; someone who'd caught his attention first.

He'd been right, she _did_ think it was crazy that those feelings were for a stranger whose face he didn't know while there was a real life, flesh and blood girl with whom he also felt a connection. Brooke had to smile at the universe's ways.

Returning to the present, she saw the glass placed in front of her on the counter.

"Thanks." She spoke, bringing the cold drink closer to her on the surface. She took a sip through the straw before beginning again "Now about that side order…"

"On the house." Haley told her dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

"Too late." She informed. "I'm really, really sorry for today."

"Brooke," Haley began and the other girl inwardly winced realizing she was obviously more aware of other people that Brooke was. "It's fine. We're not friends. We don't hang out in the same circles or even live in the same world. It was…awkward, but not surprising."

"Right." Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Because I'm just too self-absorbed and selfish to ever pay attention to anyone else."

"What?" Haley asked surprised. "I didn't say that."

"You meant it though right?" she asked defensively. "Not surprising that I-"

'No." she interrupted. "No, I didn't mean it like that, I meant…I was talking about me."

"You? Why?"

"Because…" she trailed off, not wanting to go into detail. Why she knew she was unimportant. Why she just expected to forever go unnoticed. She shook her head. "The point is what happened, happened. You didn't mean any harm. You apologized, I accepted. It's over."

Brooke took a mental step back, realizing the girl truly hadn't meant anything insulting. If anything, it sounded to Brooke like any negativity in the comment was directed at Haley herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." She apologized. "Guess I'm too used to people who don't know me putting me in that box."

The waitress nodded and Brooke waited, taking a few more sips of her drink while the girl tended to another batch of customers. When she was back, Brooke took a second to wonder how to get to the topic she wanted to discuss. Stirring ice cubes with her straw, she spoke.

"So you're a musician?" she asked.

"What?" Haley asked, hitting buttons on the register, wondering why the girl was speaking to her still. And, for that matter, why she was talking to her at all; why she was by herself. It was usually all of them in a group. A herd of cheerleaders and players. Or a smaller, more often seen collection of Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Lucas – whose sight still inspired a pang in her heart – and Nathan.

"You play music." Brooke elaborated, interrupting Haley's thoughts on Nathan once again. "Sing?"

"Yeah." She answered. "A little."

"Down at the Riverfront, right." She asked. "By that seafood place by the water?"

"Seafodd place by the water." Haley repeated,amused by the generalization that could include a dozen places. "Something like that."

"I saw you once." She stated. "Pretty good."

"Yeah, I remember." Haley nodded, taking a handful of glasses from the other end of the counter to the rest of the dirty dishes.

"About that…" Brooke started.

"It's nothing." Haley dismissed with a small smile and a wave of her hand.

Brooke tilted her head, intrigued by something.

"You say that a lot." She informed the standing girl. "I've talked to you like, three times today, and you've said it each time. Something happens you say it's nothing."

"It is."

"Not always." She disagreed. "A lot of the time something happens, it actually _is_ something. When people are assholes or treat you like crap, you're allowed to be upset about it."

"Brooke." She stated. "It's nothing."

She said the words directly, halting the conversation.

Her visitor surrendered the topic for the moment, returning to a more fun one. She smiled at the recollection of her best friend's lit eyes when he told her about his mystery girl. The two girls Nathan was having newfound feelings for were really just one: This one.

"So are you playing tonight, or is it a weekend thing?"

"It's a whenever I can thing." She answered, grabbing the rag and wiping down the countertop. "But no not tonight."

"Why not?" Brooke asked disappointed.

"I've got plans." Haley replied, looking suspiciously at the cheerleader. "Why?"

"Oh…my friend Peyton." She excused. "She's like your biggest fan."

"Yeah I know Peyton." She answered still wiping. "She's pretty cool."

"Yes she is." Then quickly asked. "What do you think of Nathan?"

"What?" she asked in surprise, not expecting to have his name come up.

"Nathan." Brooke repeated. "What do you think of him?"

"Oh, he's nice." She stuttered, feeling interrogated.

"And?" the other girl egged her on.

"And…good at basketball?" she answered safely. Sure she could go further into what she thought of him, but she didn't. Not with someone she didn't know; not when nothing would or could ever happen.

"Come on." Brooke coaxed. "What about his body? What about his eyes? Nathan's got some real nice eyes."

Haley opened her mouth but Brooke spoke again, too excited.

"Do you know what size shoe he wears?"

"Brooke-"

"Fourteen!" she interrupted loudly, talking up her best friend to the girl he was into.

"Um…you know I can't really help you hook up, right?" Haley informed a bit jealous for some reason at the thought. "I barely know him."

"Ew, hook up with Nathan? Don't be gross." She replied with a laugh. "He's like my brother, or at least a really close cousin."

"Oh." Haley let out an uneasy laugh feeling a strange sense of relief as mysterious to her as the jealousy. "It's just, the way you were talking…I thought-"

'Yeah, no." Brooke laughed again. "That would just be wrong. It'd be like you and Luke hooking up, right?"

Haley's agreeing smile was brief as she registered what was said and who said it.

"Wait, what'd you say?"

"Lucas." She answered. "He told me you two were like the equivalent of me and Nate. Grew up together, grossed out when your parents said you'd marry each other.

Haley suddenly felt a panic in her chest. Lucas knew things that weren't his business to discuss with anyone.

"He told you that?" a small part of her felt a twinge of happiness that he still thought of her from time to time; that he remembered those days.

"Oh yeah." Brooke nodded. "it was so sweet, the way he-"

"What else did he tell you?" she asked abruptly, the other girl taken back by the tone of the question.

"Um…that you guys weren't close anymore." Brooke answered, not sure what was wrong; why Haley suddenly seemed so defensive.

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing." She replied, nervous that he conversation wouldn't exactly bode positive results for either Scott as far as Haley went. "He said you guys drifted apart and he misses the way it was."

"That's it?"

"That's it, I swear." She promised. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Haley managed to answer, shaking her head for focus. "I've, um, I've gotta go."

Haley hated leaving early but she knew Karen would understand. Karen always understood.

Haley let a confused Brooke at the counter and approached her boss who stood at the oven waiting for a cake to finish baking.

"Hi honey" Karen greeted, not taking her eyes off the window that showed her the almost done dessert within the oven. Even without Karen looking at her, Haley could feel the warmth in her words.

"Hi." At the word, the way her voice sounded the woman that was like a mother to her knew something was up. Karen looked over to her and Haley spoke. "I know there's a couple hours left for me, and I'm sorry but I have to go, if it's ok?"

"What happened? Are you alright?" she asked right away stepping closer. Haley nodded and forced a tight smile.

"I just, I kinda need to clear my head a bit."

"Of course." Karen nodded back. "Will we see you tonight?"

"Of course." She mimicked her words and tried yet another smile, wanting to shake the nerves from her conversation with Brooke.

With Karen's approval, Haley returned to the counter but kept walking without pausing.

"Wait, Haley, what-" Brooke began to ask but the girl continued on as if she hadn't heard her.

Haley went quickly out the door almost running into another body.

"Haley!" she heard her old friend say surprised. "Hey, I –"

"I gotta go." Interrupting whatever he was about to say with the same vague response she gave Broke. She tried to step by Lucas but he reached out to stop her, catching her arm.

"Wait, I was coming to talk to see you." He stated; his talk with Brooke giving him the courage to finally do so. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Talk to her." She bit sharply, pulling her arm away roughly and continuing on.

Brooke watched them through the glass, not able to hear what was said. But she saw the angry way Haley pulled out of his grip and gestured to the café door before leaving him alone. Then he looked in Brooke's direction and she felt guilty for whatever part she'd unintentionally played in it.

Lucas promptly entered the café, going straight to her. Choosing to forget the conversation they still needed to have regarding what happened at school.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea. Honest." She answered. "I-I told her that you mentioned you guys being close before. She, I don't know, got upset and kept asking what you told me."

The boy's eyes widened as he realized why his old friend was so upset.

"I don't know what I said-"she stopped speaking when he took off suddenly.

Lucas ran from the café, easily catching up to her. Coming upon her, he'd called her name as he sped up the sidewalk. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and positioned himself in front of her.

"Haley." He said her name, feeling the slightly accelerated drumming of his heart from the run.

"Lucas-"

"I didn't say anything." He declared quickly. "I promise I didn't. About the accident, or-or your parents or anything that isn't mine to say. Not a word, I swear to God."

She hugged herself and looked down at her feet.

"I know." She said then looked up and spoke calmer to him than she had before. "Brooke said you didn't say much…I'm sorry, I just, the thought of someone _maybe_ knowing was enough to…I don't like to think about any of it, you know. Especially about…about her."

"I would never." He shook his head.

"I know." She said again.

There was a pause, a breeze throwing a few strands of hair in her way. Sliding it behind her ear, she looked him up and down. She saw him every day, but hadn't really looked at him in a long time. Lucas was a living, breathing reminder of how life used to be and how it could've been if things had gone differently.

"How's your life, Lucas?" she asked, still amazed at how little they knew of each other anymore, especially considering they were both present in several aspect of each other's lives. "You're good?"

He nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm good. Team's taking up a lot of time, that's about it. Hanging out with…with friends." He said the last part hesitantly; it used to be them.

"How's that going? The team?"

"Really good." He answered. "Undefeated you know."

"Yeah." Of course she knew. Tree Hill was a basketball town if ever there was one. "Congratulations."

"What about you?" he asked cautiously. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." She gave him a small smile. "Keeping busy, you know, same old."

"And, uh, your dad?" he asked careful about bringing it up. Shuffling his feet a second. "Is he still-"

"He's fine." She interrupted. "We're both fine."

Lucas sighed and she could easily tell he didn't believe her. It was her eyes, they were tired and worn and betrayed her by giving it away. He opened his mouth but she prevented whatever words from coming to life.

"I should get going." Backing away. "I'm sorry about before. I know you wouldn't say anything. I know…I know can trust you, even if we're not close anymore."

"That's what I wanted to talk about." He confessed. "I-I don't like us this way, Hales; floating around each other. I want it to be like it was. When we told each other everything, when we laughed at stupid inside jokes nobody else got. We could barely tell where one ended and the other began, remember?"

"Of course, I remember." She said quietly, feeling the coming of tears in her eyes. Nobody had called her Hales in a long time.

"I want that again." He stepped closer. "All this time, you're still my best friend. I miss you."

"Don't." she told him, holding back the wet drops as best she could. "Don't miss me Lucas. You've got a good life, focus on that. Just let me disappear."

Lucas shook his head in shock. He had no clue how to respond to that. Let her disappear? His eyes followed her as she, once again, walked away from him.

"Wait, I've got my car." He stated before she got far. "Let me give you a ride home at least."

"It's ok." She declined. "I've gotta clear my head."

Lucas had expected to have his offer rejected. He knew she didn't want him at her house, even just the driveway.

"Well…Well, are you coming tonight?"

"I don't know." She answered. "Maybe."

He watched her walk away, having no more words to stop her. He hoped she did come. More often than not, Lucas wasn't there when she was anymore. He hadn't been for a while.

Since high school his presence became less and less and once he became a starting Raven it was basically never. He was always out with friends instead.

But he made a mental note to himself that he would definitely be there tonight.

He wouldn't let her disappear.

x

* * *

x

She tried to focus on some homework but her mind wouldn't allow it. Too many things were running through her head.

She thought about Lucas and the things he said, things he wanted: their friendship again. She'd love to be that close with the boy who had been her brother in every way that mattered. But they couldn't. She couldn't do that to him. It wouldn't be fair. It would be all give on his side. Haley was too painfully aware that she had nothing to offer.

Then it was Brooke and the strange conversation that came to her. She still couldn't find a reason as to why Brooke Davis cared so much about whether or not Haley forgave her. She hadn't lied when she said she wasn't surprised; and it definitely was nothing against Brooke.

Haley accepted her status as unimportant long ago. Forgettable. There was truly on person who was constant in going out of his way to notice her existence and he was asleep in his bedroom.

Blowing out a breath, she gave up and closed her math book as the final thought came:

Nathan.

She didn't know what it was, but she honestly had no idea what to think where he was concerned. Haley knew that, for a million reasons, there could never be anything there. But she also knew the way her heart sped up when their hands touched in the dark. She knew how right Brooke was about his eyes. She knew he said he'd been thinking about her.

But it didn't matter.

With a sigh, she checked her watch. It was about time to go. Karen was expecting her; she said she'd be there, like she was many nights a week. Normally she showed up early enough to help, no matter how many times Karen told her not to. However, she'd been so preoccupied; too much time had passed for that to be the case.

She put her books in her bag, going down the hall and setting it in her room. The place wasn't big enough to leave things lying around. Her eyes went to the closed door of the master bedroom for a moment before turning to leave. Haley was at the door, about to open it when a loud crashing came from the backroom and made her jump in place. Quickly her father's voice followed.

"Haley!"

x

x

x

x


	7. Where We Went Wrong

A/N: Woot woot! Here we are for another installment. No Naley here, but in the next one there's most def…But a few more pieces of the Haley puzzle will show up here. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"_My heart has lost its wind now_

_Broken like a dead sail_

_My love has drifted out to sea_

_My body has been claimed_

_Soul has been shipped away_

_Can't feel the sand between my toes"_

'_Where We Went Wrong'_

-The Hush Sound

* * *

"So what's the occasion?" the man asked as he wiped his hands on the rag.

"Occasion?" Lucas asked confused as he wiped his own rag over a greasy tool.

"Been a while since you preferred hanging out with your boring old man instead of your friends." Keith observed making his son chuckle before replying.

"I like boring." His father got more serious, shutting the hood of the old mustang he'd been putting together for months.

"Something up, Luke?"

"Nope." He answered, knowing he wasn't being completely honest with his dad. "Just felt like being with family tonight."

The older man was about to respond when his wife opened the door and popped her head in the garage.

"Dinner's ready." She told her guys. "Wash up."

Keith threw the oily cloth aside and moved inside.

"Smells good." Keith complimented entering the dining room after washing the remainder of his hobby from his hands. As he sat himself at the table he looked over the spread of food in front of him. Nothing spectacular: lasagna, garlic bread, salad. What he took notice of was the fourth place setting.

"Haley joining us tonight?"

Lucas' ears perked as he took his seat and he looked to his mother for an answer.

"She said she would." Karen replied, handing Keith his drink and looking at the clock made an observation. "She's usually here by now."

The man folded his hands together and let out a quiet sigh, his wife and him passing a look between one another that conveyed their shared feelings for the girl. Karen's eyes then went to their son and that was that. They didn't talk about it around anyone, even Lucas. Especially Lucas. The boy knew something about it, but his parents were the only ones outside the James house that knew the full story and how bad it really was. Every time they tried to offer any sort of help they were shut down.

"Well," Keith said clearing his throat. "If she said she'll be here, I'm sure she will."

About ten minutes later, Haley was walking towards the Scott house. She stepped along the sidewalk that ran across the front of the home and paused. She could see them through the window of the dining room. The image cut her across the heart: Mother, Father, Child.

Lucas' mouth moved and his parents laughed in response to whatever was said. Her brown eyes turned away, reminding herself that it was not her life; they were just nice enough to let her borrow it a few times a week. Stepping up to the front door, she self-consciously pulled her sleeves down as far as they'd go and then stretched them farther before finally knocking.

The door opened after a few seconds after and the doorway filled with the man who was a second father to her. He smiled wide when he saw her.

"Haley James." He greeted with a smile. "I was wondering why your beautiful face wasn't at the table."

She gave him a smile in return. He always gave her undeserved compliments; always made it seem like it was a big deal when he saw her.

"Hi Keith." The two sharing a quick hug before he told her to come in.

The aroma of food attacked her as soon as she entered and her stomach sent a pang of hunger through her. Karen stood when she came in and also gave her a hug; this one a bit harder than the last she got.

"I was beginning to wonder."

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized sitting next to the woman and vaguely elaborated. "One of those days."

"Don't be ridiculous." Karen dismissed, knowing the girl didn't actually want to disclose what made her come later than normal.

"She's right." Keith agreed. "You don't have to apologize. You're welcome to come and go anytime you want. This is still as much your home as it was when you lived here."

Haley answered with a thank you, finally looking across the table.

"Hi Lucas." She greeted carefully, their conversation still fresh in her mind.

"Amazing right?" Keith spoke up again patting the boy's shoulder. "Raven's star shooting guard gracing us with his presence."

"Dad." Lucas said quietly, not wanting a big deal to be made about him being there.

Not after Haley had told him to forget her and focus on his life. Tonight he wanted to take steps towards the opposite, not bombard her with his presence.

After that the dinner went on as it normally would. Family members told stories of their day; work and school and homework; safe topics, as always. And as always, it was an evening of pretending.

The parents pretending that Haley was invited simply because they enjoyed her company and not because if she didn't come they'd be left to wonder whether or not she actually had enough to eat. Haley pretended as well. She pretended she didn't catch any of the looks Karen had when she watched her. Pretended she was a normal sixteen year old having dinner with friends. That her life wasn't waiting for her just outside the front door.

Lucas, pretending he and his friend had never grown apart. That it was a regular occurrence hanging out with her.

When dinner was done and Haley helped clean up, she and Karen went through another routine that had become customary for these dinners. The woman would come up with an excuse to fill a Tupperware container and send it with Haley. Haley knew it gave her some peace of mind, so she played along.

"I didn't expect so much to be left over." Karen said tonight's line, putting the lid down on the container. "We'll be eating this for days."

"Happy to help." Was Haley's as she accepted it.

Karen was walking her out after her goodnight's were said, Lucas coming up to them before they could open the front door. Halting her exit, he looked from his mom to her.

"You know, you don't have to leave yet." He offered. "Stay for a bit, we'll watch a movie. Or we can catch one. Attack of the 50ft Woman is playing. What do you say?"

"Thanks, but-"

"Come on." He goaded with a playful smile. "My smile."

Haley thought about his offer. It would be nice to pretend a little longer. Lucas genuinely wanted her to accept it seemed. It could be fun. He looked at her expectantly and her attempt to answer was interrupted by a ringing phone. He apologized and reached in his pocket, apologizing once more before answering.

"Hello?" he let out a chuckle then continued. "How do you know about that? Well how does he know?" he wandered a few steps down the hall. "No it wasn't like that. Dude stop." He laughed again. "No, nothing right now."

Haley felt a twinge of pain imagining the question that brought that answer from him:

Am I interrupting? Are you doing anything?"

Nothing.

She cast her eyes down to the hard plastic in her hands. That was reality.

"You know," Karen began, getting her attention. "I haven't been to a movie in God knows how long. What do you say to a girl's outing?"

Haley smiled grateful for what she was trying to do.

"You don't have to."

"I'd like to."

"Maybe another time." She replied. "I should be getting home. I gotta feed Ruby and my dad's probably waiting up."

"Haley." Karen began, stepping closer and speaking seriously. "You know I'm here for you right? We all are. If you ever…if you need or want _anything_ you can come here. You know that."

Haley nodded, not truly trusting her voice. Karen looked at her like a mother was supposed to look at her kids. Haley tried to remember how her own mom had looked at her but it was difficult. Any memories she had of her were always hijacked by that final blurry image of her. Between conscious and not, the last time Haley ever saw her mother and it was too fuzzy to _really_ see her.

"I know it wasn't under the best circumstances, but the time you spent living with us; those months we were your guardians…"

Karen paused, not intending to get so emotional, but was finding it impossible not to be when she talked about it. She saw the young girl's eyes shine with her own rising tears and knew for certain her own mirrored them. Letting out a steadying breath, she set forth to finish what she wanted to say and needed Haley to hear.

"…The time that you were my daughter, despite why it happened and everything after, , were some of the happiest months of my life."

Haley cleared her throat hoping to give her voice strength.

"I was proud to be a part of your family."

Karen wrapped her in a hug, speaking as she squeezed her protectively.

"You're still a part of this family. You always will be." Pulling back she added next. "Now…is there anything you want to tell me or anything you need."

"Actually…" she paused uncertainly before she decided to go on. "Do you think I could get a ride home? It was kind of cold o the way over."

"Of course. Keith wanted to go pick up some tool from the shop anyway; he can take you on the way."

Haley waited while the woman disappeared to get her husband. A couple minutes passed, allowing her to hear another big laugh easily recognizable as Lucas' from wherever he'd disappeared to with his phone call.

What surprised her most about it what the fact that she was actually surprised.

She stupidly allowed herself to forget that it was all pretend; forget the fact that she was slapped with years ago and was further proven true with each passing day: She was easy to dismiss, and easy to forget.

The couple reappeared, Keith slipping his jacket on with keys jingling in his hand. He shared a quick kiss with his wife and promised her to be back soon. Haley almost asked Karen to tell Lucas goodbye for her but decided it wouldn't matter anyway. So she just followed Keith out to his truck, not seeing Karen turn from the closing door to have a talk with her son.

Karen went to Lucas' room, stopping just outside the door and heard him say a goodbye to his caller. When she was sure he was no longer on the phone she knocked twice before opening the door. He lifted his eyes to see her standing in the doorway. He was sitting at his desk, with his laptop open and some website up.

"Hey Ma, what's up?" he asked and the woman crossed her arms.

"Did you forget something?" she asked and waited while realization came over his face.

"Oh man." He said surprised with remembering what the call had interrupted. He stood up and stepped forward but his mom stopped him.

"Your father's taking her home." She informed him, and saw him sigh what seemed disappointment.

"I guess I'll catch her tomorrow." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and turned to go back to his desk.

Now it was Karen's turn to sigh and she took a step forward further into the boy's room.

"You know Lucas," she began stopping his actions and getting him to look at her again. "When I was pregnant your father and I talked a lot about what we wanted you to be. First we wanted a son, a little boy just like his dad. Then we didn't care about sex, we just wanted you to be healthy. But after that, we realized that we didn't care about that, you didn't need to be in perfect health, we realized that all we wanted, all that mattered was the kind of person you would be. We just wanted you to be a good person; honorable, with a good heart and sense of right and wrong."

"Mom, I –"

"Are you that kind of man, Lucas?" she asked him. "Or are you the kind that ignores someone who needs a friend?"

"It was just a phone call." He excused. "I wasn't ignoring her."

"I was there Lucas." She berated him. "You walked away."

Lucas shook his head, not knowing how he was supposed to respond to that. He _had_ in fact walked away. He didn't think it was a big deal to take a call from someone, but apparently he'd inadvertently ruined whatever chance he may have had that night (or anywhere in the near future perhaps) to reconnect with his old friend. But…Lucas thought…it wasn't him who was the first to do the walking. Haley was the first to pull away from their friendship.

"So did she." He stated simply. "She shut me out for years, things happen to people in that kind of time span; habits you know, that are hard to break. It's not my fault if my habit is having friends that want to talk to me."

The woman gave him a look that old the teenager that had not been the right or the smart thing to say.

"Yes, things happened for you in that time Lucas. Great things that you should be grateful for." She told him. "But not everyone's had the same luck. Try to remember that."

His mother turned and exited, leaving the boy to flop into his chair with a sigh.

X

* * *

X

The first few minutes were silent until the man broke the quiet air.

"Karen told me what happened with Lucas." He began.

"It's nothing." She dismissed with her go-to response as she looked out the window.

"Luke, you know, he means well. He's a good kid; heart's in the right place. But his head just doesn't get there with it sometimes." He explained of his son.

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. He shouldn't have done that." Keith shook his head "It's this big man on campus thing since joining the Ravens. I don't think he's found a balance just yet."

"How long did it take you?"

"Me?" he laughed and shook his head, pulling to a red light and stopping. "I never had that problem, that was my brother. Danny was the popular jock; school hero. Me, I was always in the shop or sneaking beers behind the bleachers with your dad, or watching him get turned down by almost every girl in our graduating class."

She let out a laugh at that just as he'd hoped.

"Were you guys always friends?" she asked, always loving stories and memories of who her father used to be. The man she remembered from the first decade of her life…before things changed.

"Oh yeah, me and Jimmy were buds from the first day we met." He answered with a smile. "Some girl asked if I could set her up with Dan and when I told her no she said some…well, some not nice things about old Keith. Anyway she walks away and your dad plops down out of nowhere and says to me 'Don't sweat her. When a pretty lady's car is busted on the side of the road, she's not wishing for someone with a good 3-point average to come along.' From then on it was us."

He smiled with a laugh at the memory.

"Hell he was right wasn't he? I got my girl."

"Even dating a cheerleader didn't make you a big campus man?" she asked, getting yet another laugh from the older man as the light changed and the car began to take off again.

"Guess it's just not in the cards for some-"

A loud horn honked from a large truck. Keith gripped the wheel tightly, slamming all his weight on the brake, reacting as quick as he was able. His old vehicle screeching to a stop, sparing them maybe a foot of space as the larger truck sped by them.

"Oh shit." Keith breathed out. "Jesus Christ, that was close."

His chest panting from the sudden jump of adrenaline, he ran a hand down his face and turned to his passenger. The girl was hunched over in her seat, her face hidden as her arms covered her head. He could hear her quick erratic breaths.

"Shit." He whispered again, his mind immediately recalling memories.

After the accident, Haley became prone to some pretty intense panic attacks that could be brought on by the smallest of things. "Unfortunately he knew this made her an easy target of ridicule for some of the crueler kids.

Hitting the overhead light, he saw the shaking of her small body. He quickly undid his seatbelt and reached over to put his palm on her back, trying to speak in a calm voice. He hadn't been through it in quite a while, somewhere along the way the episodes, thankfully, tapered off. But of course this would be the thing to bring one back. It was a car accident that changed her life years ago; changed whatever future may have been anticipated.

On top of that, it made someone they thought they knew, someone that was supposed to love her, unrecognizable.

"It's alright." He tried to tell her. "We're ok. We're fine. Listen to me: Breathe Haley. Just breathe."

She suddenly moved, putting her arms tight as possible around the man's neck. Burying her face against him, her words were muffled.

"I'm sorry." He heard as his shirt began to feel wet where she hid her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shh." He tried to calm her, hugging her back.

X

They pulled up to her house almost 45 minutes after the near miss at the streetlight. He killed the engine and sighed, turning to look at her.

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked. "Explain to your dad why you're getting home so late?"

"No." she answered, looking at the stain on her jeans.

When she heard the truck horn her muscles tensed to the point she accidentally squeezed the Tupperware hard enough it popped open and spilled its contents on her and the car when the brakes lurched and she dropped it.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice full of concern for her.

"Yeah." She answered, running her thumb over the sauce on the hem of her shirt, then looked down at her feet. "Sorry about the carpet."

"Don't worry about it." He told her. She opened the door and he spoke up. "Haley?"

She stopped, still seated in his truck.

"I know you've heard it from us a lot over the years. For all I know you've already heard it today, and I'm sorry if it sounds like a broken record at this point, but I can't let you go without having said it myself." He stated, patting the steering wheel for a moment as prepared to speak his thoughts. "Whatever happens, whenever it happens, you'll always have us. You will _always_ be a member of our family."

He was right.

She had heard it, maybe not always those words but the same message, from him and his wife for a long time. But she didn't mind. Hearing it, no matter how many times, made her feel like she did matter to some people.

"You know…" he started again, clearing his throat. "sometimes I look at you and I think of Lily."

He took a breath to compose himself after saying the name. Haley too felt the weight that came with the word.

"If she hadn't…if things had been different, you know." He started and cleared his throat again against the emotion the topic brought up in him. "I would've been honored for her to be half the person you are."

Haley's eyes cast out the window to her house and told spoke to the chilly air, though the words were for him to hear.

"She would've been very lucky to grow up with you as a dad."

She turned to look at him and he gave her a watery smile, she did the same and stepped completely out of the truck.

"Goodnight."

x

x


	8. Curious Girl Realizes She's Under Glass

**A/N: Woot….other than that, I really don't have much to say. It's been a couple weeks, or maybe just one? I'm not sure, but I was on spring break and took a mini vacation to visit some friends about 5 hours away. But I'm back now and now I'm back. Hope you still love me? **

* * *

"_No matter how I may wish for a coffin so clean_

_Or these trees to undress all their leaves onto me_

_I put my face in the dirt then finally I'll see_

_The sky that has been avoiding me."_

'_When The Curious Girl Realizes She Is Under Glass'_

-Bright Eyes

* * *

School began that day as uneventfully as always. Haley arrived early for a tutoring session with a girl who couldn't quite get the handle on her math equations. She wasn't dumb by any stretch, just seemed to have trouble catching the formula which is what brought her to the tutoring center and to Haley.

While the tutor waited for her to finish a set of practice problems, Haley went over her schedule for her day.

History was first. She and Nathan would be working on their report together again. The thought of spending the hour with him again made her unintentionally excited and terribly nervous at the same time. The things he'd said flattered her, the way he looked at her made her heart beat loud enough she was sure he could hear it himself. Regardless of all of it, she told herself not to put any stock in it; that it was just a game.

He was trying to make her feel special so shed do the lion's share of the project. That was the logical explanation. And Haley wasn't going to fall for it. No matter how much her heart longed for his words to be genuine. Taking things – people – at face value wasn't something she was good at.

"Done." A voice declared, pulling Haley from her thoughts.

Haley looked it over and saw all the answers were correct.

"Perfect." She said to her. "I think you got it."

"Really?" the girl asked happily. "Awesome thanks!"

The girl stood with her bag and left with another thank you to Haley. The session over, the tutor also rose and made her way out the door to face the day.

After a quick trip by her locker, Haley began making her way to class. As she was walking, her eyes happened to catch Lucas and Nathan talking at a row of lockers. She gave herself a moment to drink in the beautiful white smile he gave in response to whatever Lucas said to him. Then a third boy she recognized as Jake came up to them. He said something to the cousins who shrugged and nodded respectively and the trio then left.

She looked after them a moment before a hard knock to her shoulder forced her to stumble back a few steps and into reality. The impact on her already sore joint shocker her body and she inhaled a sharp gasp.

"Oops." came a familiar and completely insincere voice as she righted herself.

She looked into the smirking face of the cheerleader. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and spoke again. "Guess I couldn't see you through the fog of loser that follows you everywhere."

Haley sighed at the all too familiar game Rachel felt the need to play every day. Haley, however, did not.

"Guess so." She agreed dismissively just so it would be over.

Moving to step aside and continue her day, she learned that Rachel, unfortunately, had other plans. She put her palm on Haley's shoulder. The tutor forced herself not to wince as the redhead put enough pressure on it to force Haley back to where she'd been standing.

"Really it was _your_ fault; standing in the middle of the hall like that." She continued. "We get that socially you don't exist, but physically you do. Unfortunate, but true. So while you continue to waste space and oxygen, I suggest doing it somewhere out of my way."

"Nothing would make me happier." Haley retorted, trying to leave again. Again the taller girl stopped her, this time with much more force. The hard shove and her back clanging into the locker made Haley grunt to keep from crying out.

"Apologize." Rachel said, stepping closer.

"Really?" she asked, ignoring the heavy throbbing her shoulder, and deciding to oblige to get the exchange over and done with. "Whatever. Sorry I was in your way. It won't happen again. Happy?"

"No. Not until you apologize for the real crime here. Now say it: Sorry for wasting space by existing. Sorry for being such an unbelievably pathetic sack of skin; for being useless. Sorry you haven't just done everyone the favor of just killing yourself."

Listening to Rachel's vile mouth say the painful words struck Haley; more than she'd expected or cared to admit. She tried to brush it off like it wasn't anything different than what she'd heard before. But hearing them, she couldn't control herself. Before she knew what she was doing, she'd stepped forward and shoved Rachel as hard as she could. The taller girl stumbled back and no doubt would've fallen if not for the crowded hall.

Bumping into a few people, Rachel regained her balance and fixed a fiery glare at the other girl.

"Oh that was a _big_ mistake girlie." Rachel told her darkly, taking a threatening step forward.

Haley automatically stepped back as the girl advanced and too quickly felt the locker behind her. Rachel's torment of her, while awful in its own right, had never before reached a level of physical violence beyond bumping into her knocking books out of her hands. But at the moment, the dark coating the cheerleader's eyes told Haley that wouldn't be the case today.

"You are going to pay for that." She promised.

Advancing on her, Rachel slammed her palm against the locker near Haley's head, cutting off her escape route and making her violently flinch at the loud bang.

"Hey." A new voice appeared, giving Haley a brief stay of execution and telling her that someone actually had eyeballs in the busy hallway. Both girls recognized it and soon saw Brooke Davis appear from nowhere, standing at the locker beside them. Where Rachel's arm stuck out stiff and unwavering against the metal and she sneered at her rival.

"Run along, bobble head." She told her. "This isn't your business."

Brooke put her hand around Rachel's wrist and pulled it away from the locker. Letting go, she moved to stand in front of her.

"I'm making it my business." She stated, crossing her arms.

Haley watched the exchange with wide eyes. Not that she didn't appreciate the interruption; she didn't want to be the cause of any trouble for anyone else. Then Rachel saw Peyton come to stand at her friend's side with a steady green glare. She looked between the two and smirked.

"I see." She spoke amused. "You gonna have your Goldilocks beat me up?"

"Oh I don't need her." Brooke assured.

"I'm just in it for the fun." Peyton told her.

Haley felt the tension mounting around her and knew the situation was ready to explode. She hated the undeniable feeling that it was her fault. She was about to speak up, even though it would bring Rachel's attention back to her. With Brooke and Peyton between them it was slightly less frightening. But before she could say anything, Brooke was speaking again.

"Back off, Rachel." She demanded. "And stay there."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Rachel asked. "What are you gonna do; smother me with cellulite?"

Brooke stepped closer, the two now barely apart with an on guard Peyton ready to jump in to back her friend if she was needed.

"Brooke." Haley finally managed to find her voice.

She didn't want either of her two saviors getting in any trouble because of her. And from the scene playing out, it appeared the brunette was a heartbeat away from hauling off and decking her fellow cheerleader. Brooke replied without moving her gaze from the girl in front of her.

"It's fine." She answered quickly.

"That's cute." Rachel noted sarcastically. "I guess I missed the email that today was stand by a loser day. Good choice Brooke, she's an all-star."

"This is your only warning wicked bitch of the west." She spat. "Unless you want your next period to come out of your nose, stay the hell away from Haley."

"Look at that," she tilted her head a bit. "You named the stray. Careful, now it's gonna try to follow you home."

She leaned a little closer and whispered almost as if it were intimate.

"You think I don't know what you're doing?" she paused and inhaled deeply through her nose. "I can smell the charity."

Rachel then looked to Haley and smirked once more.

"It's your lucky day." She disappeared down the hall leaving a seething Brooke behind.

"What a bitch!" she growled angrily.

"Dude, I thought we were really about to throw down for a minute." Peyton said amused.

"If only." Her friend remarked. "Slap that dye job right off her fat face."

Chuckling at the statement, Peyton then turned to Haley. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Haley nodded. "Thanks."

"You sure?" Peyton asked. She didn't know her that well, but what she could gather, Peyton could tell she was a good one. On top of that, no one deserved the torment of Rachel Gattina or any other stuck up snob in the school. "Because Brooke here's just waiting for an excuse to go ape on Rachel."

Haley offered a small nervous chuckle at the thought of a fight starting because of her.

"Really, I'm alright. It's – "

"Nothing?" Brooke interjected raising an eyebrow to Haley. The girl looked at Brooke and finished her answer.

"It's ok." Changing the end of her statement.

"Well, hey," Peyton spoke up again. "If she messes with you again, you got a cavalry at your back."

"I appreciate it you guys." She told them honestly. "But you don't have to."

"It's nothing." Brooke answered giving Haley a wink.

"Alright, I better get to History." She told them; gesturing over her shoulder in the direction she could be going.

"Well we have chem." Brooke informed. "It's the same way, we'll walk with you."

"Thanks but I doubt I'll get jumped on the way."

"No it's not what I was thinking." Brooke told her. "I was just thinking it'd be nice to walk with my friends, old…" she looked at Peyton then to Haley. "…and new."

Haley listened, her brain stuck. Friend? Brooke Davis considered her a friend? No. IT was still the guilt that made her say those things.

"You don't have to do this." She shook her head.

"Do what?"

"Make up for yesterday or whatever. I told you it's fine." Knowing the girl would only be showing her attention if she felt she had to. "You don't have to pretend."

Brooke looked at her and saw something flash through her eyes. Quickly. So fast that it was possible to believe it was never there at all; that she just imagined it. But she definitely saw it fly over the dark swirling orbs before diving deep in to hide again. A glimpse that gave away to Brooke a painful discover: something in this girl was broken.

If she hadn't already decided that befriending Haley was for more than just redemption that would've done it. Brooke wanted to find the cracks that broke that look and seal them.

Something in her own face must've changed as well because Haley looked down, breaking eye contact. She lifted her gaze again to say:

"See you around."

She turned to leave and Brooke looked to Peyton to help. The blonde quickly turned on her brain and stammered out the first relatable topic for the tutor she thought of.

"Uh, so when you think you'll be playing again?" she asked, her and Brooke walking along with her.

"I'm not sure." She answered, surprised to still see them. "Maybe tonight."

"It's Wednesday." Brooke piped up.

"Yes, Brooke." Peyton replied as if she were praising a child for an observation. "Good job."

The cheerleader smacked her friend for the patronizing then continued.

"I _mean_ it's the middle of the week. What's the point? No one's out there past nine."

Haley shrugged. "It's nice just to play."

"But you can't possible make any money-What?" she asked when Peyton gave her a look.

"I'm just curious."

"Maybe it's not about the money, Brooke." Peyton suggested.

"Like I said," Haley began. "It's just nice to play."

Brooke tried to think of something more to say and found only a question.

"What's your next class?" Brooke asked and shrugged when Peyton looked at her. She really had no idea what else to say.

"Gym." She answered then quickly tried to continue. "Listen guys-"

"That's great." Brooke interrupted. "Me too!"

"Guess I'll see you there, then." Haley offered, stopping at a door. "This is me."

"Later." Peyton told her casually as they separated.

After moving a few feet, the blonde spoke up to her friend.

"Wanna tell me what's up?"

"About what?"

"All that." She elaborated. "With Haley you're trying awful hard."

"You'd rather I let Rachel beat the girl down?" she asked, stopping in the middle of their journey.

"Of course not." The blonde defended. "And I don't mind hanging with her, she's cool. I just want to know why you're pushing so hard. Is this about yesterday?"

"No." she answered quickly. "A little. Look, it started like that, but then I found out she and Luke used to be, like, the tightest of the tight but they're not anymore."

"Really?" Peyton asked surprised, looking in the direction they'd come from. "He's never mentioned her."

"I know." He said it makes him miss her more." She continued. "Then I find out she's Nathan's mystery crush-"

"Wait, what?"

"-so I thought I can help everyone out. Lucas, Nathan, and Haley, like a three way happy ending."

"Makes sense in a Brooke sort of way." Her friend told her. "I'm still kind of confused about the Nathan part. But why don't you tell me the Brooke part?"

Brooke hesitated, the other's girl's ability to read her was second only to Nathan's. But she wasn't sure how to explain it when she didn't even really get it. But decided to try to do her best.

"When you talk to her, do you ever get a vibe or a feeling that maybe she's, I don't know…" she really didn't; not wanting to call Haley broken out loud. "…there's something sad about her?"

"I don't know." Peyton shrugged, recalling conversations and exchanges she'd had with the tutor. "We've only really ever talked about music; she always seemed fine when we do."

Brooke sighed, wishing for a better explanation.

"Are you getting that kind of feeling?"

"I'm not sure." She answered hugging herself. "But I do know I'm not going anywhere as far as she's concerned."

"Brooke." Her friend sighed. "This isn't a project of yours, is it? I mean, she's a person."

"I just think she needs a friend, Peyton." Brooke told her. "At least one person on her side."

Peyton smiled, seeing the brunette's large heart. She put her arm around her shoulders.

"Then she'll have two."

* * *

Haley sat at her desk, waiting for class to being while more students filed into the first class of the day. Theresa walked passed her desk, skimming her hand across the top of it until knocking the books off.

"Hey no name." she greeted as she did.

She tried to catch a hold of them but wasn't quick enough and the textbook and notebook hit the ground; loose papers sliding out over the tile. She groaned, getting up and kneeling to collect her stuff; muttering to herself as she did.

"Stupid, little…"

"What's that?" Theresa spoke again, now standing with a fellow cheerleader as her side. Haley's near miss with Rachel still fresh in her mind, she decided not to recreate it.

"Nothing."

"Yeah." The girl agreed. "Nothing; exactly what you are."

She walked off to her desk. Haley shook her head and returned to gathering her things, refusing to let the painful words hit their mark. She was suddenly aware of a new presence. Lifting her head, she saw the top of a mound of dark hair as its owner faced the floor where his hands brought some papers together. Embarrassing as it was to say, she knew who it was just from that view. She'd spent time sneaking peeks the day before. His hair the deep black of an ocean at night.

Nathan finally stopped working his hands and looked up. HE was surprised to see her staring at him, he felt her gaze ignite his heart and smiled.

"Here." Handing the pile he collected to her.

She blindly reached for it, her eyes never leaving his.

"Thanks." Not looking, she felt her hand grab his accidentally and remembered being in the dark with him. She blushed at the contact. "Sorry."

"For what?" he asked, still a trace of smile on his lips.

"I, uh, I wasn't looking and I…" she trailed off already reliving the feel of his skin. "I'm sorry."

Yesterday was different. They were in the dark; alone. Because it was ok the day before didn't mean she could do it now.

Nathan didn't understand her apology. He wasn't sorry they touched; not in the least. The boy could still feel his hand tingling where hers had been. The second he walked in the room he instantly saw her trying to pick her stuff up. He truly hoped it had spilled as result of a clumsy mistake and not some stupid form of high school ridicule.

"What happened?" he asked, not realizing the two of them were still on the floor. All he noticed where the flecks in her brown eyes; the way her hair made him think of a caramel apple his father bought him at a carnival more than ten years ago; the freckle living on her jaw like a single island in a vast ocean; her lips…

"Alright everyone." The teacher's sudden appearance shattered the moment. Both of them quickly rising and heading toward their respective seats. "Today's pretty straight forward. Work on your papers. Now, this is your last given class time for it, the rest must be done on your own time."

A series of groans and the only adult laughed.

"Yes, doing homework at _home_." He joked. "Now into your groups."

Nathan didn't wait to be told twice. He left his seat and was at Haley's desk in seconds.

"Hello again." He greeted with a smile which she thankfully returned.

"Hi."

"Library?"

"Lead the way." She said standing up.

"Maybe you should." He replied with a shrug of explanation. "Don't go there enough to be sure we won't get lost."

She chuckled at the joke and they got their passes and left.

"So…" he started in the hall, looking at his shoes.

"So." She repeated.

"What happened earlier?" he asked. "How'd your stuff end up on the floor?"

She shrugged.

"That's where they landed."

"I meant – "

"I know." She told him and gave him the answer he suspected.

"Who was it?" he asked, angry at whoever would treat her so poorly.

"Doesn't matter." She shook her head. "It's nothing. No big deal."

He thought a moment about whether or not to continue the topic, deciding easily. He couldn't let it go. He wanted to step up and hurt anyone who even looked at her wrong.

"Why do they do it?" he asked as they kept an even pace and she shrugged again.

"I guess some people need to feel better about themselves and the only way they can is to do stupid stuff like that." She speculated. "I'm used to it."

"Used to it?" he repeated. "It happens a lot?"

Answering without really answering, she replied.

"I'll tell you what doesn't happen a lot: someone's nice enough to help me." She smiled at him and he saw she was genuinely appreciative for the small kindness.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

Class went on and they got a lot of work done. With Haley at the helm, Nathan felt he could actually do well with this project. The hour came to a close and Nathan reluctantly collected his things to separate from their time together.

"So I guess now we decide how to get together to finish the rest." He reminded her and himself that this wasn't the end of their daily interactions. "Do you want to meet up at your house or mine?"

"Yours." She answered quickly. Too quickly. Nathan looked at her curiously. She stumbled a bit for further words. "MY house isn't good. My dad, he um…he sleeps during the day. I don't want to worry about waking him."

Nathan nodded, accepting her explanation as they left the library. He took a breath, mentally preparing himself to ask her out. Something he never had trouble with before. As soon as he turned to do so she spoke.

"Well, I've got to get to class."

"What?" he laughed out. "There's still, like, ten minutes, what's the rush?"

"I'll see you around." She told him, already backing away before turning to walk off completely.

Truth was Haley always made sure to get to gym early; earlier than her classmates for sure. She did so on purpose; today was no different. Entering the girl's locker room, she sped quickly to her assigned one and retrieved her clothes. Haley changed as speedily as possible into her school colored gym clothes, locking away her regular wears.

Still alone, she went to the mirror and took a good look at her reflection. Eyes on the full length glass standing up and down on the wall, her hands hesitantly went to the hem of her shirt. Lifting it until it was just under her bra. Her stomach exposed to the mirror, she looked at the tight pink scars now visible to her eyes. Her own fingers felt foreign to her skin as she traced one that went from the innermost end of the last right side rib and trailing diagonally down her right side to her hip.

Feeling the raised bump of scarred flesh under her fingertip, she inhaled deeply and felt the vague moments of memory surface. She remembered how much it hurt. Remembered not knowing if what ran down her face was blood or tears. Not being able to breathe, feeling dizzy and far away. She remembered that blurry image –

"There's no way!" a laughing voice burst as it entered, breaking Haley from the moment.

Immediately shoving down her shirt as fast as she could, hiding that scar and the others there beneath it.

She silently left the mirror before any of them could see her there and quickly made her way out of the locker room. She sat herself on the bleachers on the gymnasium, waiting for class to start so it could end.

Haley hated gym.

X

X

X


	9. I Will Possess Your Heart

**A/N: Weee! Another update! Hopes you likes! Some more developments here and things will really begin to pick up soon. Some voice over workyness in towards the bottom. I say it now so you don't get cornfused when you read it.**

* * *

_"You gotta _s_pend some time, love_

_You gotta spend some time with me_

_And I know that you'll find love_

_I will possess your heart"_

'_I Will Possess Your Heart'_

-Death Cab For Cutie

* * *

Class had gone by somewhat painlessly, save for the usual strain and stress of gym. Luckily it wasn't anything actually physical as past experiences with dodgeball had been. Usually, Haley tried to get back into the locker room first or at least among the first so she could grab her clothes and claim a stall to change in away from eyes. But that day, fate decided it had other plans. Or rather Brooke Davis decided she had other plans.

Brooke took a quick jog to catch up to Haley and immediately spoke as if they'd been interacting for years.

"That was fun." Sarcasm dripping from her voice. Haley looked at her, again surprised by her presence.

"It was alright."

"Yeah, for you." She complimented. "You've got a totally rockin' serve TutorGirl. I look like I'm swatting flies."

"TutorGirl?"

"You're a tutor, right?" Haley nodded at the question and Brooke shrugged with a smile. "TutorGirl."

"Well thanks, I think." She replied to her new nickname with a small chuckle.

She did enjoy the other girl's presence, even if it was for some obligatory reason Brooke felt. Haley realized then that Brooke's locker was very near her own when the cheerleader stopped to open it.

"You should have lunch with us." Brooke blurted out, realizing how abrupt it sounded. "If you want. I know Luke would be happy, and you know Peyton already; there's Jake – total nice guy, me of course…and Nathan."

Brooke watched out of the side of her eye for a reaction to her friend's name. There was the slightest hint of pink blushing in her cheeks before looking to the floor to hide it from view. The cheerleader grinned to herself as she began to change clothes.

Haley envied her ability to fearlessly do so in view of everyone else without worrying about stares or strange glances. Haley couldn't help but notice the body she had either. This was the girl Nathan had been around, the kind of girl he chose to spend time with.

Self-consciously, her fingers went to the hem of her shirt, fiddling with the material, knowing what was beneath it. Even if the scars didn't exist, if she woke up tomorrow and they had vanished overnight, she knew she'd still be nowhere near that standard. She wasn't beautiful.

"So what do you say?" Brooke asked closing her locker making Haley look up.

"About what?"

"Lunch." Brooke reminded her hopefully. "It'll be fun."

"Thanks but I have plans for lunch." She answered vaguely.

"Oh." She responded surprised then carried on. "Like with a boyfriend? Because he's welcome too."

Though Brooke knew it would be a shot to Nathan's ego to see the girl he was crushing on with another guy. She supposed it could fire him up to step up to the plate. By the way Haley responded to his name, there was no doubt she wouldn't turn him away from competing…at least not for long.

But Haley just laughed and shook her head.

"No it's not like that. I don't have a boyfriend."

Brooke inwardly danced, all puzzle piece appearing to come nicely in favor of her friend.

"Then what's up?" she asked curiously.

"Just something I've got to do." She answered cryptically.

"Ok." Brooke replied confused but accepting. "These mystery plans, they involve changing?"

Haley looked down at her clothes, remembering Brooke had hijacked her routine. She still wore her gym clothes.

"Oh yeah." She nervously chuckled. She then looked around; the locker room was empty except for them. "So I guess you're gonna go meet everyone for lunch?"

Haley hoped the girl would leave since Haley wouldn't be joining, so she could do this private without raising any curiosity. To her misfortune, Brooke shook her head.

"No rush." She shrugged. "I'll wait for you."

She smiled politely at the tutor. Haley knew she was trying to be nice and offered small thanks in return.

Turning her back to Brooke, she somehow managed her nervous hands to open her locker. Keeping her back to the girl, she let her fidgeting fingers touch the fabric. After a second, she spoke.

"Would you mind…" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Brooke. "Could you…?"

Brooke was a breath away from asking what she was trying to ask when she suddenly got the idea.

"Oh! Yeah, of course." She answered turning around and leaning on the lockers, looking at some health poster on the wall. Brooke smirked a little to herself. "So you're a little shy."

"Um, yeah." Haley answered; looking back once to make sure she kept her word.

When she saw the back of the cheerleader's head, she went about changing.

"That's cute." Brooke told her, mentally adding it to the list of Nathan and Haley as a pair. Nathan was certainly not shy. "But you don't have to be, you know. You're a little hottie."

She heard the girl laugh behind her then speak.

"I'm no Brooke Davis." She commented, making the other girl chuckle.

"Well no one is, but you-"she turned around for a moment, forgetting herself, and her words and smile died on her lips. She immediately turned back around towards the wall as she'd been before she could be caught. Brooke cleared her throat and hoped she sounded convincingly normal. "You're a close second."

After a moment of standing there, eyes closed in an attempt to fight the sting of tears, she heard the girl speak up.

"Done."

Brooke turned when Haley announced it and tried to give a genuine smile.

"Great." She answered, Haley grabbed her bag and moved to leave but Brooke spoke up to stop her; the urge too strong to ignore. "Wait, Haley."

Haley paused, looking at the girl.

"Listen, I…I know we're not, like close or anything, but…" she trailed into silence searching for approach. "…but I'd like us to be friends. I mean, I know it's kind of ridiculous, given how I've apparently treated you in the past. But I'd like it if we were; if we could talk to each other."

"Why?" she asked in a quiet voice. Brooke saw the flash pass over her once more. "You have friends, _dozens _of friends you can talk to, why are you wasting time on me?"

Brooke sighed, the two of them now sitting on the wooden bench that lined the center aisle of the lockers.

"Being popular isn't the same as having friends." She told her. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I _do_ have friends. But it doesn't mean everyone that knows my name is my friend. I'm just hoping you could be one."

Brooke stopped and waited for a response. God, something in this girl was screaming for Brooke, for anyone, to reach out to her.

"Start slow." She suggested when Haley said nothing. "Have lunch with us; decide if you can stand us for more than two minutes and just see how it goes. You never know, we could be good for each other."

Haley looked down at her hands, then up at the girl who days ago was untouchable. She gave a half a smile that her heart wasn't in and told her.

"I'm not good for anyone, Brooke." The brunette dropped her own smile and looked at Haley in all seriousness.

"Why would you say that?" the girl asked, Haley just shook her head, prompting Brooke to repeat herself. "Haley…why would you say that?"

"Your friends are probably waiting for you." She told her.

"Come with me." She invited again, and then paused. "Tomorrow?"

"I'll think about it." She promised with a nod.

She rose to leave, knowing if she didn't Brooke would continue their conversation and she didn't have the energy for it. At the entrance she heard Brooke call her name.

"Haley." She turned and saw the cheerleader still seated. "It's not a waste of time."

Haley gave her a grateful smile and left without another word.

Alone, Brooke instantly felt the weight of it hit her like a bus. She could feel it threatening to spill over and knew she had to leave, all but running out of the locker room; she quickly darted down the hall, nearly crashing into Lucas on the way. His long arms catching her before she could collide. He'd come looking for her, she was late to meet everyone for lunch. He could tell right away that something was wrong.

"Brooke?" he asked. "What happened? What's wrong?"

He was ready to pulverize anyone who upset her so much. She didn't answer at first, afraid she wouldn't be able to hold back tears if she tried to speak.

"Brooke, what?" he asked, terribly worried, his hands on her shoulders.

"I have to get out of here." She finally managed. Gripping his forearms with her finely manicured nails. "Take me somewhere. Get me out of here."

"Yeah." He agreed right away with a nod. "Yeah, come on."

Grabbing her hand in his, he set aside the rush of his blood that he contact sent to his heart and led her out of the building to his car.

They ended up at the Rivercourt. When he needed to escape, it was always here that he ended up. He could think of no better place for them to run to.

Brooke walked out on to the middle of the court, hugging herself silently. HE followed, still incredibly concerned and a bit afraid. He decided he would let her lead the way for this, whatever it was. She needed to get out, he got her out. If she needed silence, he'd give her that too.

He knew long ago that he'd spend his life giving Brooke Davis anything she needed…even if she never felt him the way he felt her.

Lucas quietly approached her back and carefully put his hands on her shoulders, gently running his thumbs up and down. He was simply trying to let her know he was there for her…whatever it was. She let out a breath, relaxing in his touch and closing her eyes, leaning back into him.

He let the silence hang; not an uncomfortable one, just quiet and the sounds of the river in front of them. He heard her sigh and finally he spoke cautiously.

"Are you ok?"

She took a breath and answered, opening her eyes.

"I'm not sure." There was another quiet pause until she broke it. She stepped away and turned to look at him. "We never talked about what happened…your secret."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"We don't have to." He let her know. "It can wait. You're upset."

"No, I want to." She told him. "Lucas, you mean so much to me…"

Lucas felt his heart sink as he recognized the approaching let down; permanent residence in the friend zone. He looked out at the water, squinting at the sun reflecting off its surface.

"Brooke, I…" he shook his head and returned his gaze to her. "I'm sorry to put you in a weird spot; if I've made you uncomfortable. But I had to say it…finally."

He took her hands in his and she did her best not to shiver as the contact rippled her body with excitement. He looked his clear blues into her dark hazel and spoke sincerely.

"I know you're scared." He told her, "But this, this isn't some high school crush. It isn't hormones. What I feel for you…I can't explain other than to say that it's real. The deepest, truest thing in my life." He smiled a bit and put her hands against his beating chest. "It's here. _You're _here. You always have been, _always_ will be."

Brooke felt her resolve slipping at the beauty and honesty of his words. She wanted so much to fall into his warmth and hide from the world there. But he was right, she was scared.

"We're, we're friends." She stammered out, still feeling his chest under her fingers.

"We are. We'll always be friends." He promised. "And if that's all you want for us, if it's _honestly_ what you want, I can be your friend. But, Brooke, if you feel a tenth of what I do, don't hide from it. Tell me."

"I…" she started uncertainty in her shining orbs. "I need to think about it."

He grinned; he could accept that answer for now. She would think about it.

"Ok." He nodded with a smile. "Now, do you want to tell me what upset you so much today?"

She looked away, her teeth finding her lower lip.

"I saw something."

* * *

Back at school, lunch ended without Brooke or Lucas. Their friend not concerned; speculating that wherever they were, they were probably together.

Peyton hoped they were talking through their 'kiss dilemma.' She'd hate to see it become awkward between them and the rest of their friends by extension. The thought sent her eyes over to Jake who looked ready to pass out. Jenny had given him a hard time last night, not wanting to sleep.

"Hello everyone." They all straightened up at the man's presence; setting a pile of papers on his desk.

Nathan perked up for a different reason. Class was starting and Haley hadn't arrived yet. He knew she'd been at school earlier and hoped she hadn't gotten sick. He didn't hear the words the teacher spoke, not until he saw her rushing through the door.

"Haley." The man greeted. "Lunch date run long?"

"Yeah, right." Nathan heard someone whisper nearby and snicker. He wanted to rip the guy out of his desk and kick his ass. But he didn't, what he _did_ do was hear Haley apologize to the man and move to her seat.

"Now, if everyone's ready?" his gaze went to his tardy student before continuing. "We're going to start by taking a look at what we learned about each other yesterday during out little adventures. Let's see who really took it to heart to learn about each other."

He picked up his pile of papers and read them aloud, starting with the one on top.

"Mouth's middle name is his Grandpa's first." He read, looking over to Mouth's partner. "Deep."

A few chuckles and he went to the next.

"Bevin's smarter than people know and always wanted to be a boy." He laughed a bit. "Alright, better."

"Rachel-" he halted before reading anymore and put it down to read the next one. "Jake-"

"Hey." Rachel called out from her seat, "Finish it."

When the man made no move to do so, she slapped her palms on her desktop and pushed herself to her feet, marching towards the front of the class.

"For the love of God." She muttered as she did so.

"Miss Gatina-" the man tried to assert his authority but Rachel already grabbed it and began reading.

"Rachel is exactly as she seems. Her heart is as artificial as the rest of her." She read aloud, sending a death glare toward her partner. Balling up the paper she threw it her way when and went to sit again.

"Alright, settle down." He declared and quickly scanned the rest of the papers to avoid any repeat situations. He pulled out the ones that stood out to him.

"Jake is mature beyond his years. An amazing father and a soul bound for great things."

Peyton blushed as her words were read aloud and Jake turned to look at her. She saw his smile light his eyes, the eyes to stare into. She knew as soon as they got a moment she would wrap her arms tightly around him without ever wanting to let go.

"Peyton Sawyer is the deepest feeling person I've ever met. She has a guarded heart that will surround those lucky enough to be given access."

Nathan suddenly found himself nervous. He'd turned in his findings and thoughts on Haley believing no one but the teacher would ever know those words. He cast his eyes towards her and saw her quickly look away. Did she have the same fear he did? He was anxious to hear what she thought of him as well.

"Nathan Royal Scott." The man began and Nathan felt a grin pull at his lips at her use of his middle name. He looked to her again and saw her slumping in her chair, as if trying to hide. "…is the last thing I expected. Away from the pomp of rumor and reputation, Nathan has a sincerity about him that let me believe, for an hour, we live on the same planet."

Nathan felt himself smile without trying to hide it, a warmth in his chest grew knowing she felt good things about him. Someone coughed, hidden in the sound the distinct word '_loser_' aimed at the author of the words.

"Yeah, sure." Time spoke afterwards. "My man Nate in the same world as the no-name."

Anger boiled within him both from hearing the statement altogether and the crude nickname he was using. He assumed that it came from Brooke's previous error. Before Nathan could lose it, Peyton spoke up first.

"Shut the hell up." She demanded of Tim.

"Hey." Roberts called out. "If we can't bother to control ourselves we'll just get to some book work."

Nathan hoped he wouldn't halt now, he needed Haley to hear his words, needed the class to know they didn't know what the hell they were talking about. He sat up straighter, more confident. Wanting her to know he wasn't ashamed of his thoughts.

"Haley James," Nathan swallowed and quickly flicked his eyes over to her once more. "…is a mystery."

Haley glanced quickly at him, remembering him saying that very thing to her. "Smart and funny. Sarcastic and serious. Spending time with Haley was the easiest hour I've had in a long time and I'd happily do it again."

There were no quips or comments at the end. Just silence and eyes on Nathan. All eyes except hers. She didn't look up from her desk, but he could see her trying to suppress a smile and failing. A real smile, fighting to get through.

"Excellent." The man in front broke the silence before going on. "Lucas Scott."

* * *

"What did you see?" he asked again.

"I don't know. Not really." She answered, but she knew exactly what it was. She just didn't know what it meant; what caused the marks on her back. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What _do_ you want?"

"I want…" she paused, and then spoke up. "I want you to lie to me."

He looked at her confused by the request.

"I want you to tell me good things happen to good people, and bad things happen to bad ones." She elaborated. "Make me believe it."

She grabbed his hands again and he instantly began to oblige.

"Life is fair." He started with his lie.

"_Lucas Scott is a pure heart…"_

"Bad things never happen to good people." He continued. "Their lives are always exactly what they deserve."

"_His mind is sharp and he sees a better version of everyone and everything. He deserves the very best in life and love. A girl would be lucky to earn a place in his heart."_

"The world is black and white."

Brooke leaned into him, feeling him embrace her as he continued to talk. She held him, her head on his chest allowing her to feel it vibrate with his words.

"Go on."

"_Brooke Davis is brave and strong. Fiercely compassionate and confident, with unfounded insecurities."_

"The bad guys always get caught. Good always defeats evil."

"_She's an ocean of astounding beauty and endless depths. To know her is to love her; to be loved by her is to be luckier than any other heart that beats."_

She pulled back and looked up at him, a warm breeze shifting the slight shag of his hair as she gazed up at him. He ran his fingers through her dark locks, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"And everyone gets a happy ending."

"_Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday..."_

Brooke smiled up at him.

"Liar." She whispered finding herself straightening up and slowly meeting his lips with hers.

"…_and she doesn't even know it."_


	10. Sweet Perfection

**A/N: This might be one of the shortest periods of time between updates in the history of ever…not including those extra special days when I pop out two chaps in one day…rare, but have happened before. Perhaps will happen again, here we go!**

* * *

"_Oh pretty girl_

_I know that I just met you_

_But I might just dare to say_

_That I love you."_

'_Sweet Perfection'_

-Never Shout Never

* * *

The group of girls gathered around the far side of the gym, stretching and preparing for cheer practice to begin. Peyton had taken residence sitting on the hardwood holding the toe of her right shoe and counting out the stretch while her eyes scanned for a sign of Brooke. It wasn't completely unlike her friend to skip out on classes from time to time, but Brooke always made cheering a priority. She took her captain's status very seriously.

After a few minutes the basketball team came out, taking their own respective places out on the court. She sent a wink to Jake who gave her a smile in return. The blonde smiled to herself, noticing then that Lucas was also still absent. Before she could dwell on it, a few specific voices began to invade her ears.

"Man, Nathan is _too_ fine." Theresa observed to whoever she spoke to from a spot somewhere behind Peyton. She didn't turn, but continued to listen.

"I can't wait to take that ride."

Peyton cringed at the sound of Rachel's voice and the nauseating meaning in her words. She'd been after Nathan for almost two years now. Sure, he had a reputation, an earned one unfortunately, but regardless he never gave in or fell for Rachel's attempts. As horny as he could get, his friendship with Brooke meant far more to him than a quick screw.

"Good luck." Theresa replied. "After what he wrote in English, word's spreading that he's got a hard for that no-name tutor."

"Please." Rachel returned, obviously not buying it to be true. "He's way too high end for that creature."

"I don't know, Rach. He said-"

"Yeah, I heard it." The redhead interrupted sharply. "But I also know that Dim Smith over there is in history with Nathan and, surprise, guess who his partner is on for this big paper project thing. Of course he's gonna talk her up like she's Marilyn Monroe. He's locking in an A."

This angered Peyton, but looking over at Whitey she did her best to keep from getting to her feet and slapping her. She let out a calming breath and hoped Brooke would come soon so they'd stop talking and start practicing.

"That makes sense." Theresa replied. "I mean, he's hot, but not exactly a smart cookie."

"Exactly." Rachel answered. "Why else would he say two words to such a mess? I mean, have you seen her?"

"Who?" Bevin's innocent voice asked, joining the conversation.

"The no-name." Theresa answered.

"Oh." Bevin agreed, then after a brief pause she spoke again. "Who's that?"

"The tutor."

"Oh!" Bevin said again, more sincerely this time. "Haley. Yeah, she's pretty."

The other two sent her a glare that made her realize she'd said the wrong thing.

"In a quiet, toned down sort of way." She elaborated, to give her statement an explanation that she felt would satisfy the other girls.

"Ugh. More like in a street urchin kind of way." Rachel corrected.

"I can't believe she leaves the house looking like that." The darker haired girl spoke up.

"Assuming she _has_ a house. She probably just crawls out of a cardboard box every morning." Rachel said with something Peyton might almost call a laugh. The blonde clenched her jaw tightly, casting her eyes over to the coach again. If she actually lost it as she longed to do, there'd be hell to pay for it and she couldn't afford to get in any trouble right now. Not when Karen was depending on her.

Now Theresa laughed and Peyton was finding it harder and harder to keep seated and control her temper. She hated people being cruel for the sake of cruelty; picking on someone who wasn't even around to fight back.

"It's like, Hello, do you even have parents?" Peyton heard the laughing girl begin. "No way I'd ever let my daughter be seen like that."

"Actually I heard –" Bevin tried to offer what she remembered overhearing, but the other two preferred to go on without her input.

"It's obvious that no feminine influence has ever been there." Rachel bit into the middle of Bevin's words. "You can tell on someone."

This hit a sour note of Peyton's like no other. Having grown up without her own mother, and on top of that Peyton recalled Brooke mentioning Nathan having told her about the girl's mother. Not casting another glance or care to the coach currently screaming at someone to pick up the pace, Peyton got to her feet.

"Every guy feels like slumming once in a while."

As soon as Rachel's words left her mouth, Peyton was there. Going up to the other cheerleader without a word, she immediately gave her a hard shove. The girl hit the padded section of wall under the hoop.

"Is that wishful thinking? Peyton asked. "Because anyone low enough to touch you is definitely having that one in a while feeling."

Rachel stepped forward.

"Bitch, what's your problem?"

"You're my problem; _both _of you." She declared looking between the two chatty girls. "You just stand around talking shit on people you don't even know."

"Why do you care?" the redhead asked. "Your little Brookie-pal isn't here, you don' t have to defend the x-file."

"The only person familiar with X's here is you, slut." Peyton spat back. "You think it's funny ragging on people's personal lives? Making fun of someone for their mother being dead?"

Theresa's mouth opened a bit in shock as she recalled an important detail.

"Peyton, I'm sorry." She apologized. "But we weren't talking about you-"

"Not me, dumbass." She snapped.

Theresa looked at Rachel, realizing the information Peyton had just told them. She felt a little bad now about it but said nothing, waiting for Rachel to take the lead.

"Well," Rachel began, looking at the blonde in front of her. "...that makes sense. I'd rather be dead too if she was my-"

Peyton didn't let her finish her insult.; shutting her up with a punch directly to her face. Rachel fell to the floor and held her jaw in shock. When it wore off, she quickly got to her feet and threw herself at Peyton angrily. The two girls fought and began calling for someone to help stop it.

"Coach!"

* * *

Haley walked from the bust stop towards the address Nathan had given her as his. She was nervous…very, _very_ nervous. Especially after hearing what he had to say about her and having her words read to him and the whole class. He'd suggested giving her a ride after practice if she didn't mind waiting around, but she told him she didn't know how long her tutoring would last.

Her nerves only grew as the houses she passed got larger and more elaborate. This was a bad idea, she should've suggested the face or even the pier. Somewhere public.

Her feet stopped, finding the gate with the correct number on it. She looked up the driveway with its one, two, three shining cars parked there. The brick house was larger than any other she'd seen outside of film or magazines.

She made the long walk up to the door and stood in front of it. Haley wiped a slightly sweaty palm on the leg of her jeans. She then looked down at herself. Her jeans with frayed, worn out bottoms, above obviously worn and aged sneakers, capped off with an orange shirt donning the Sunkist logo. She took a moment to consider the fact that she didn't even like the soda, but it fit and looked decent and was most of all affordable. After a moment, Haley forced herself to push the doorbell, touching her hand nervously to her hair as she waited.

After a few minutes, she was ready to run away and pretend she'd never shown up when the door finally opened. Haley found herself looking at an older blonde woman she assumed to be Nathan's mother. The woman looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm here for Nathan." She said nervously, then stammered out an explanation quickly. "To work on our project, I mean. I'm-I'm Haley, we're history partners."

The woman looked her up and down before speaking again.

"Haley." She repeated, opening the door a little further. "You said your name's Haley?"

The girl shifted her weight from one foot to another and answered nervously under the question. She nodded and the woman narrowed her eyes a bit, as if trying to solve something about her. Had Nathan talked about her? What had he said?

"Are you…" she began carefully. "Are you Karen's Haley?"

Surprised by the question, she then had a mixed emotional response. On one hand she had loved being a member of their family, on the other she immediately wondered how much this woman knew about 'Karen's Haley'. Uncertain how she felt, Haley answered, running fingers behind her ear as if some hair had fallen though none had.

"Yeah." She replied nervously.

"Oh wow." She whispered, letting go of the door and stepping towards the confused girl. The woman took Haley's hands and stood before her. "Wow, you've gotten so big."

Haley self-consciously shied away from the closeness of the stranger, confused by the words and their implications.

"I'm sorry." She began. "Have we, um…Do I know you?"

"Oh no, _I'm_ sorry."

The woman apologized with a smile, waving her hand across the air as if erasing the moment, then touching a flat palm to her chest.

"My name is Deb Scott, Karen's my sister-in-law." She introduced herself properly. "I was at the hospital after the accident. I sat with you a couple times when Karen had to step out. You know she didn't want you to be alone and-"

"Haley quickly pulled her hands out of the woman's grasp, halting the words by doing so.

"I'm, I'm sorry I…" she shook her head. "I-I don't remember much about that time."

"Of course." She nodded, feeling as if she'd crossed a line unintentionally. She tried to recover to not make the girl any more uncomfortable. "It was so long ago. But look at you, all grown up."

Haley nodded at the kindness and tried to return a polite smile of her own.

"Where's my head?" Deb asked herself. "You came to see Nathan. Come in."

Haley followed the woman through the doorway of the large house and was immediately overwhelmed with its size even after seeing it from the outside and already knowing it was large.

"My bedroom could fit in the entrance." She noted in the foyer.

Deb gave a small chuckle at the comment and Haley figured she thought she was exaggerating. She followed behind her, letting the woman who apparently knew her to lead the way through it.

"Nathan's in the shower." The woman informed her. "It'll be a few minutes."

"I can come back another day." She responded. "We're not in a rush or anything."

"Nonsense." Deb answered, pushing a swinging door, leading them to the kitchen where they stopped. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm ok. Thanks."

"Alright, well make yourself at-"

"Deb!" a deep voice called harshly from somewhere nearby, the unexpected shout doing nothing for Haley's nerves made her jump. A breath later a big man came through the opposite entrance of the room. "Have you seen the hack job that idiot did on the hedges? What was he drunk when he was out there this morning?"

Deb sighed.

"If you don't like him-"

"I don't like him." He interrupted coming further into the kitchen and standing directly in front of his wife.

"Fine, then we'll hire someone else." She suggested. "See how simple that was?"

He grinned and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. When he turned to leave, he finally saw they had company.

"Who are you?" he asked harshly.

"Haley." She answered, intimidated in the large man's presence. "I'm Nathan's partner for history."

He looked her up and down, but differently than the way his wife had. Nothing inquisitive, only judgmental. He smirked as if amused by something and took a bit of fruit.

"Ok." Is all he said, then turned back to his wife, his back dismissing the visitor. "I've got to run to the dealership, back in a few hours."

"Ok." Deb answered.

He left, pausing in the doorway to look at her once more and shaking his head, leaving with a chuckle.

"Sorry." Deb apologized when he was gone. "My husband isn't very good with…well, being human. I'll go see if Nathan's about done. Help yourself to anything."

She was left standing alone, feeling awkwardly out of place for a few minutes. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder a couple times, her eyes wandering the space around her. Nathan soon appeared; hair still wet and his shirt clinging to the not quite dry spots on his upper body.

"Hey." He greeted with a grin that did something new to her heart every time she saw it. "Sorry, practice ran long on account of a fight. I didn't get home 'til a bit little bit ago."

"No worries." She replied with a small smile. "Is everyone ok?"

"Huh?" Nathan voiced, being pulled out of the trance he'd found himself in while she smiled.

"The fight?" she reminded him. "Anybody hurt?"

"Cheerleaders?" she asked surprised by the information.

"Yeah." He answered without going into detail as Haley hoped he would. She wondered who it was and why; fearing the possibility that she already knew the answer to both. "You hungry? You want anything?"

"No thanks." She answered the same question again.

"Mind if I eat?" he asked.

"Of course not. It's your house." She answered. "Which is very nice by the way."

"Yeah I guess it's nice." He replied uninterested in his father's need to always have bigger and better than everyone else.

He came to sit at the counter and she followed suit. Nathan wondered if they should talk about it; what he'd said about each other. He knew he wanted to, but did she? That was the question.

He decided to put it aside for now and stay on safe easy topics until they were more comfortable. HE could sense she was nervous, he wondered if it was because they were alone in his house. He knew he was, but he'd been looking forward to her coming since class ended. It wasn't until she looked up at him that he realized he was staring at her again. Embarrassed, he looked away, opening his bag of chips and clearing his throat.

"So, your dad works nights?" he asked, breaking the silence and catching her off guard.

"What?"

"You said your dad sleeps during the day." He reminded her. "Does he work at night or something?"

She thought about it, feeling how easy it would be to lie and say yes. Yes, he works at night. Simple as that, no further explanation needed. Sounded better than the truth:

'No, my dad doesn't work nights. He doesn't work.'

"No." she finally answered, finding herself not wanting to lie to him, but not volunteering any more information than what he asked for.

"Oh." He voiced. "Likes his naps huh?"

"Yeah." She answered quietly, her mind drifting to the man at her house for a moment, wondering what he was doing right now. "We should get started."

Before either realized it, two hours had gone by. Nathan had definitely been surprised and disappointed at the time; just as he was both proud and disappointed by the amount of work they'd done. If they finished so quickly, he'd lose his excuse to spend so much time with her. He'd miss all the accidental brushes of contact; at least some of them were accidental. Nathan knew, more than once, he'd known exactly before moving his hand that he was going to feel her skin on his for a moment.

He saw a blush creep on her cheek every time and he would wonder if any of them were on purpose from her too.

When she pointed out the time, it was a splash of cold reality telling him that she was going to leave. Haley was collecting her things while he watched, his mouth dry as he summoned courage to ask her to stay.

What was happening to him? He was never nervous to say exactly what he wanted to girls. He was Nathan Scott; _girls_ got nervous for _him_. But with Haley …he didn't know. Something was different; he was different. And he couldn't say he didn't like it or wanted it to stop.

In the end, the only words he found that worked were those to offer her a ride home. A ride she politely declined, saying she liked the bus.

"It's a good place to think." She told him.

"Then I'll give you a ride to the stop." He offered, continuing on before she could tell him no. "Please, it's the least I can do after you've been so patient with me. I mean, I know I'm not the smartest guy."

"You are smart Nathan." She encouraged. "You just need to believe in yourself a little bit."

"You think?" he asked hopefully. He received plenty of praise land encouraging advice and words but it was always about his game.

"I do." She answered with a nod. "Believing you'll do well is half the battle."

They rode in his car toward the bus stop. The air was filled with the low sound of some rap music Haley didn't care for. But she wasn't going to complain, it was quiet enough plus it was his car and he was generously giving her a ride. When they reached their destination Nathan finally got his nerves together before she could leave.

"Listen, um…" he began." …about class today…"

"It's ok." She interjected, already prepared for the conversation. Him wanting to tell her not to make it anything more than it was, don't take it seriously or the wrong way. "You know we were both caught up, I guess, in the day. You don't have to-"

"I want to." He started, making her pause. He looked to his hands on the steering wheel then back to her. "I just, I wanted to say…I mean I wanted you to know that I meant it."

"That I'm a mystery?"

"That you're amazing." He told her. "That it was the best class I've had probably ever. And I don't know what planet _I'm_ on, but I'd like to spend more time on yours…with you."

Haley looked down, trying to fight the smile that was betraying her cautious indifference, After a moment she looked back at him.

"I was telling the truth too." She told him. "You are the last thing I expected."

He laughed a nervous chuckle.

"Is that a good thing?"

She nodded. "Very."

Nathan felt himself smile. He knew in that moment he wanted to kiss her, right there. He knew he was _going_ to kiss her. But she opened the door, the noise telling him it wouldn't be tonight. She remained seated a few moments, looking at him with something breathtaking in her eyes, she told him with a smile.

"You're a bit of a puzzle yourself, Nathan Scott."

He smiled again and watched her walk away from his car to where the bus was pulling up. He spoke to the empty car.

"Goodnight, Haley James."


	11. The Wolves

**A/N: Another update? Yes! This rocks! Alright, a couple things about this one…it's a long'n that actually was originally written longer but I decided to chop it. After I read through the last chapter update, I noticed that some stuff somehow got deleted before I posted it. Nothing majorly important, just like some transitional paragraphs. It doesn't affect the story to not have them in there, but it makes it seem kind of choppy. So I apologize for that. **

**Last thing being that a specific part in this was muchly unhappy to write just because…well you'll see. Okie dokie, hope you likes! Here we go!**

* * *

"_Someday my pain_

_Someday my pain_

_Will mark you"_

'_The Wolves (Act I And II)_

-Bon Iver

* * *

They'd met in the parking lot before school. He was easy to spot. Standing tall, leaning against the body of his car, long arms crossed over his chest as he waited. She couldn't help but smile as she walked up to him, noting the brightness that changed his face when he saw her.

"Morning, Pretty Girl." He casually greeted, the endearment making her bit on her bottom lip to try to keep her smile under control.

"Hiya Broody Boy."

He leaned down for a kiss and was surprised when she stopped him.

"Lucas wait."

Confused, he rose back to his full height.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly terrified that she'd changed her mind.

Lucas didn't know how he'd be able to deal with it if she had. Like being sent back to Earth after getting a peek at heaven.

"Last night shouldn't have happened." She stated, seeing the crushed look cross his face and right away began to clarify. "I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it or that I didn't want it…either time."

"But?" he asked cautiously.

"But I don't think it should've happened so soon." She saw relief wash over his face and it put her at ease with telling him how she felt. "I want this, us, to work; _really_ work. Being with you yesterday was amazing, but-"

"You want to take it slow." He finished, understanding what she meant.

"I do." She nodded. "And I'm not saying we hit the brakes completely or even go school zone, I just want to take time for us to build…us. Does that make sense?"

"Perfectly." He smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Slow."

"Slow." She nodded.

"Ok." He agreed once again. "Let's go inside."

* * *

She ran her fingers through his curls as they sat on the floor. His head was lying on her shoulder; another restless night with his daughter had taken its toll. Peyton was more than happy to let him lean on her.

In the small space, her legs stretched out before her with his warm hand on her thigh. She smiled, moving a hand to lace her fingers with his. After doing so, she looked at their entwined hands and let out a few chuckles.

"What's so funny?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"Nothing." She answered, watching his thumb begin stroking the skin on the back of her hand. "It's just, most people don't sneak into janitor's closets to hold hands."

"What can I say?" he began, bringing her hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss on it. "I love these hands."

Peyton watched as he maneuvered, moving his head down to her lap, wrapping an arm around her. She went back to looking at the curls her hand was buried in, her heart swelling when he sighed.

"One day," she began, we're gonna walk around just like this."

"Half asleep?"

"Holding hands, you big dummy." She joked, poking his shoulder. "I mean it."

"Whenever you're ready." He replied, again invoking a burst of emotion in her chest. "I meant what I said, Peyton. I just had to know we were heading in the same direction."

"We are." She said sincerely. "I promise."

"Then I promise I'm fine with waiting until you're ready, I'll love you in shadows and closets as long as it takes."

She leaned down, putting a kiss on his head before noting with great reluctance that they'd have to get going. She sighed and Jake knew right away what it meant.

"Already?"

"Yeah." She took out her phone and sent a text to Brooke asking where she was to ensure she wasn't nearby. Not that she actually expected her to be. They came separately to the freshmen hall closet. Brooke responded right away.

'_At locker, where are you? BIG NEWS!'_

"Alright." She sighed when he sat up. "I guess I'll see you soon."

"Not soon enough." He replied, giving her a kiss. "Hey, have you thought about what Karen said?"

"Yeah." She said, getting to her feet. "I'm gonna do it."

"That's my girl." He grinned and watched her leave.

Jake sat back against the wall, her taste still on his lips, and waiting a few minutes before getting up and exiting himself.

Peyton approached her friend a bit nervously. Every time she saw Brooke after leaving Jake, she couldn't help but wonder if Brooke had figured it out. Brooke had a strange intuition about things like this, people's attractions with one another and could tell just by looking at a pair if they'd slept together or not. Honestly, Peyton had no idea how they'd gone this long without her knowing, but somehow nothing so far.

"Hey." She greeted, putting her worry aside as best she could.

", there you are." She stated and Peyton noticed something serious in her eyes that did nothing for her nerves.

"Here I am." She answered with a shrug, trying her best to convey the nonchalance. "What's your news? From the all caps, I'm guessing it's important."

The blonde's eyes drifted past Brooke to where she saw Jake ad Lucas talking.

"Peyton." Brooke got her attention again.

"Yeah?" bringing her eyes back.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Brooke suddenly asked making Peyton's heart freeze mid-beat.

"I, um, f-find out?"

"Don't throw dumbass at me girlie." She retorted. "Did you seriously think you could keep something like this from me? Especially when everyone around me knows already."

Peyton's panicked eyes went back to the guys at the locker. Lucas was looking over his shoulder at the two of them for a minute before turning back to Jake.

"Everyone knows?"

"Yes." Brooke nodded. "And yet, I, your friend of friends, had to hear it from Courtney Blanchard of all people."

"I'm sorry, Brooke." She began apologizing. "I wanted to tell you but, I just didn't-"

"Didn't want me to worry, I know. That's what Lucas figured." She stated.

"Yeah, that's...what?" she asked confused now.

"Lucas said you probably just didn't want me to worry about or feel guilty." She continued. "But damn it, Peyton you should have told me."

"Brooke. What are we talking about?"

"You and Rachel." She answered, a wave of relief flooding through her. "What did you think?"

"Nothing, I just had a weird night. It's kind of carrying over I guess." She dismissed. "You said you had news."

"I do." She said with an excited smile. "Who do you see over there with Jake? I'll tell you who, my boyfriend."

"Oh." Peyton responded, less excited than Brooke had expected. "That's…good for you Brooke. If you're happy that's all that matters, right?"

Confused by her friend's reaction, Brooke turned, her eyes widening when she saw Tim with Jake and Lucas nowhere inside.

"Oh my God." Brooke turned back to Peyton. "Ew, no. Where'd Lucas go?"

"Wait, you and Luke?" Peyton caught on. "I thought you said-"

"I know but I…I was upset and he found me and we left. He made me feel better and we talked and he was _so_ sweet." She spoke again. "And that's what it's about right? The one who's there for you when you need it; I really like him Peyton."

"I'm happy for you, Brooke." She said genuinely. "_Both_ of you."

"Thanks." She replied. "I'm happy for me too."

They walked down the hall and passed Rachel, who glared like death in their direction.

"So what was the big fight about?" Brooke asked as they continued on.

"Just Rachel talking trash and me being sick of it." Peyton answered being purposefully vague. "But it's not important because _I've_ got news too."

"Ooh, share!"

"Well I've been talking to Karen about a place for us underagers to see live music…"

"I know."

"Well, she told me a few nights ago that she's doing it. She got a space for it and she wants me to be a part of it. Like, a big part." Peyton said, hearing the excitement grow in her voice as she discussed it. "I'm talking organizing live music, running shows; the real deal Brooke! How awesome is that?"

"That's amazing!" Brooke said happily, giving her friend an excited hug. They separated and Brooke jumped once with a happy squeal. "Oh, this is incredible! Your dreams are coming true, I've got a dreamy guy…" she listed happily as they walked. "This is gonna be a great day!"

* * *

"This is gonna be a bad day for you."

Rachel declared in a dark tone to the girl after she caught her by the backpack as she was walking past the bathroom.

Not a second after speaking, Rachel yanked hard on it, causing her to lose balance and fall backward onto the bathroom floor. The red head sent a fiery look to the random girl at the sink who'd been washing her hands when they entered. She was now looking in surprise between the tutor in shock on the floor and the angry cheerleader who caught her eyes and declared in a single threatening word:

"Out."

The young girl didn't wait to be told twice; hurrying out of the room as quick as possible without sparing another glance to either of them.

As soon as she was gone, Rachel locked the door.

* * *

Nathan paid attention as best he could as the teacher droned on about something or other. He couldn't exactly say what it was for sure, but his hand moved regardless, as quickly as he could in an attempt to take note of it all. He hadn't seen Haley yet that morning and she wasn't in class. So he figured she'd like to know what she was missing.

He hoped she wasn't sick. Maybe just running late, maybe she overslept. She did seem tired when he last saw her; there were visible shadows under her eyes that screamed for some good rest. That was probably all it was. So he'd help her out as best he could even though class stuff wasn't exactly his arena.

But her words yesterday inspired him to try harder. To actually apply himself rather than coast by on the barest minimum.

"Yo Nate." He heard Tim whisper his name. "Nathan. What you writing?"

"Notes, Tim." He hissed. "Now shut up."

"Notes?" he repeated. "Like about the game?"

"Shut up!" Jake demanded, his voice coming out harsher than Nathan's had. Telling him to back off.

When Tim settled back in his seat, Jake quietly watched his friend trying to concentrate on the lesson. It was definitely different to see in Nathan Scott, but a welcome difference.

* * *

Rachel stood over the sink, gazing at her reflection as she used her fingers to adjust her hair back to perfection. As she did so, she spoke to the mirror though her words were aimed at an actual person.

"You can thank your new friends for this." She spoke, the statement bouncing off the glass and heading behind the cheerleader to the girl on the floor.

Haley currently focused her energy on stopping the spin of the ceiling she was looking up at. She held a hand over her nose as she felt the free release of her own blood as she lay on her back; a position made even more painful by the fact that her backpack was lodged beneath her still looped around her shoulders. Her head was killing her, her back her, her stomach screamed and her shoulder was throbbing in the long tender spot.

Rachel's torment had far surpassed the nonviolence, and Haley felt it everywhere. The worst part was she didn't know why. She had no idea what happened; she'd just been walking to class when she felt an abrupt tug on her backpack and next she was hitting the floor and Rachel was scaring someone out of the bathroom. Now here she was, bleeding on the bathroom floor.

"I did this for a reason, you know." Rachel spoke again, now touching up her makeup. "not that it wasn't fun, because believe me it was."

Rachel smirked at her reflection, pleased with herself and her actions. She turned around, finally looking at the girl to whom she spoke.

"But there's a lesson here; a message." She approached Haley who groaned, painfully forcing herself to roll over when the taste of her blood started creeping to her throat.

On her hands and knees, she looked down at the tile beneath her while Rachel spoke.

"That message is simple: Everyone has a place in life, and you need to remember yours." Rachel told her. Haley had already stopped trying to keep her tears at bay. "It's in the back ground. You're the blurry face accidentally in the photograph. No one sees you or cares that you're there."

Haley squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the voice out of her head. Trying not to hear all the awful things she was saying.

"Remember that." Rachel spat. "Because your little friend Brooke won't feel guilty forever and all Nathan's pretty words will die as soon as he gets a grade for your little project. You don't belong anywhere near this world. So slither back under your rock or I _promise_ this is just the start of it for you."

Haley didn't respond; she couldn't. It hurt too much. They physical alone, but now the verbal attack. She pressed her lips tightly together, opening her eyes and staring at the tile below, wet with fallen tears and a couple drops of blood that dripped off her face. She coughed on a suppressed sob, the action causing an ache in her chest and stomach as the muscles contracted on the action.

"No wonder." Rachel said quietly, shaking her head as if disgusted, then picked up her voice, speaking in a regular volume. "I heard about your mommy."

She mocked her and Haley immediately shook her head back and forth, wrenching her eyes shut again.

"Don't." she pleaded.

The first word she'd managed to speak to the redhead and Rachel didn't care to hear it. The cheerleader swiftly sung her leg, kicking her in the stomach. Haley cried out, rolling off her knees and curling in on herself; a sob escaping before she could stop it as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

"What happened, huh?" Rachel asked, relentlessly. "Mommy take one look at you and realize what you were? What she was stuck with?"

Rachel stepped loser and squatted down beside her as Haley tried to steady her breathing and not be taken over by the approaching attack she felt growing in her chest.

"She died to get away from you." Her attacker declared viciously. Even though she knew it wasn't what happened, it was still painful to hear.

Rachel grabbed the backpack the girl still wore. She pulled on it, Haley giving no resistance, letting it come off her heavy arms; she just wanted it to be over. Rachel stood and unzipped it, turning it over and spilling its contents. When it was empty she dropped the bag over Haley, letting it the bag land on her before turning back to the mirror once more. She calmly checked her appearance.

"I've got to get to class." She said to her reflection.

She turned to leave as if nothing happened. When she unlocked the door she turned her head over her shoulder.

"Tell Peyton 'Hi' for me, would you?" she smirked. "Bye Haley."

* * *

"So boring." Brooke complained as she and Peyton entered the hall after class.

"I don't understand how you can even be bored when you just daydream the whole time anyway." Peyton mused. "You weren't even listening enough to _be_ bored."

"Don't care, still super boring." Brooke shrugged.

Peyton laughed at her friend and threw her arm around her.

"Look on the Brightside, you've got a whole 50 minutes of gym ahead of you to wake you up." The dark hair girl dropped her head and groaned. "Hey, what happened to this good day we're having?"

"You're right. Plus, gym means Haley." Her voice turned serious. "I need to talk to that girl."

"About what?" Peyton questioned.

Brooke looked at her and quickly came up with a cover.

"To convince her to have lunch with us."

Peyton nodded with a "Cool."

Brooke took a breath. She hadn't told Peyton, or anybody, what she'd seen just yet. She wanted to talk to Haley first. But how exactly do you ask someone about something you weren't supposed to see?

Brooke was brought out of her head when she nearly collided with Rachel coming around the corner.

"Watch it!" Brooke hissed. "From the pounds of concealer on your jaw I'd say none of the swings hit your eyes; your ass kicking didn't affect your vision."

Rachel just smirked at her rather than participating in their usual back and forth.

"What?" Brooke asked forcefully.

"Two things." She began arrogantly looking at Brooke. "One, those shoes were last season about three seasons ago." Then she turned to look at Peyton. "And two, you mess with me it'll always come back to bite you in the ass." She took a step closer. "In the _most_ unexpected ways."

She walked away then leaving Peyton to wonder and Brooke to sneer.

"She'd know about ass biting." Brooke commented.

"I think she actually might hate me more than you now." She thought aloud. "What do you think she'll do?"

"She's just pissed because you kicked her ass in front of everyone; it's all talk." Brooke dismissed. "Whatever, forget her. Good day, right?"

"Right." Peyton nodded as they continued toward the point where they'd have to split to their respective destinations. Brooke heading to gym, Peyton to her art class.

"Hold up." Brooke halted, putting her palm on the bathroom door.

"Really?" Peyton asked. "Brooke you're a big girl, you can go by yourself."

"Ugh, Peyton!"

"Brooke!" the blonde mimicked her friend.

"Fine." Brooke gave her a dismissive wave. "Go to your precious coloring class."

"Love you, too." Peyton replied with a smile and continued on down the hall.

Brooke shook her head and pushed through the door. She stopped, seeing the mess of papers and books in the middle of the room. She looked around the small room, confused by the strange state.

"What the hell?"

X

X

* * *

X


	12. Bad Stuff

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back, and as I've said in my other updates I'm super sorry for the wait. Excuse for it are filed under the category: LIFE. Anyhoo…finals start this week, so that's gonna have a lot of my focus, but I'm planning to have another update before the end of the week regardless. HOPEFULLY, but I don't want anyone to plan their life around the promise as I may end up being a liar. Alrighty, here we go again….**

**In a related note, don't fear for I am a firm believer in karma. It all comes back around eventually, so we should all live our lives right, expecting what we put out there to return to us, whether or good or bad. And also, someone mentioned in a review the lack of Brathan interaction there's been lately, and I say…no worries friends, I made them bestees for a reason.**

* * *

"_Last ditch effort to communicate_

_If you hear my voice then it might not be too late_

_If you feel my heart then we're tied by fate"_

'_Bad Stuff'_

-Free Energy

* * *

"What the hell?"

Brooke asked the room she stood in as she gave the mess on the floor her attention. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked further towards the center. There weren't many steps to take before she was close enough to grab the nearest piece of paper. Her eyes widened when she saw the pair of crimson circles speckled on it. She touched a finger to one then looked at the liquid that now printed her fingertip.

Blood.

Her heart sped up at the confirmation and she moved her eyes to the corner of the page. She read the name written on it.

"Oh no." she breathed out, raising her eyes and her voice to address the seemingly empty room yet again. "Haley?"

She looked in the direction of the stalls, wondering if she was in one of them. Brooke said the name again, approaching the first door. As soon as she spoke the second time, she heard a small sound; almost like a whimper.

She moved away from the stall ahead of her and carefully walked towards the source of the sound. It sounded as though it came from the large handicapped stall at the end of the row. Brooke reached it and paused, taking a breath.

"Haley?" she asked again, nervously.

Brooke pushed the door open slowly, fearful of what she'd find behind it. Once she did, her caution instantly fled and she went quickly to the corner by the toilet where the she saw the girl huddled, holding a reddened wad of paper to her nose. She all but fell to the floor in front of Haley and put her hands on the girl's knees.

"Oh my God, Haley!" she exclaimed in shocked horror.

The tutor instantly jerked from what she'd been doing, putting her arms up protectively over her head. Taking in short, sharp breaths, she hid behind her arms.

"Don't." Brooke heard her voice say while guarding herself as if the other girl were planning to strike her.

"Haley…" the cheerleader began frightened, her voice as soft as the emotion in her would allow. "Haley, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. Haley, look at me."

She put her hands gently on the shaking girl's wrists and carefully moved them down. Haley allowed her to guide them away.

"Oh, Haley." Brooke let out upon seeing her face.

Her hair was a mess; there was blood beneath, and still coming from, her nose. There was red on her lips that almost looked like she was wearing too much lipstick; it ran down her chin and stained her green shirt. A spot on her cheek was already showing the color of a bruise.

Brooke reached towards the wall, unrolling a length of toilet paper and wadded it up. She carefully put it against her nose where Haley had been holding her own; she hesitated a moment when the girl winced.

"Sorry." Brooke apologized, letting Haley take over holding the fresh paper for herself.

She looked her over again and suddenly got a flash in her mind of the image she'd seen in the locker room. Was this related somehow? Obvious someone did this to her, but who? And was it a continuous thing? Brooke bit her lip nervously.

"What happened?"

"I don't…I don't know." Haley answered, her words and breaths staccato. "I did-didn't do anything."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused by the answer. "Who did this?"

Haley shook her head feverishly back and forth, clearly not wanting to say. Brooke then looked over her shoulder at the mess of Haley's things on the floor and wondered why it wasn't her first assumption.

"Rachel." She said darkly.

The tutor replied by widening her eyes a bit and moving them around the room at the sound of the name. With Haley's nonverbal confirmation, Brooke felt hot with rage.

A moment later the tardy bell rang and both girls jumped in surprise at the shrill sound. Haley's chest began moving with great animation, taking heavy breaths of panic. She surprised Brooke when she suddenly grabbed her wrist with a tight hold. Broke looked at the place of contact, then the girl with confusion. Her eyes were closed and her chest was heaving. The actions making Brooke wonder if she was possibly having an asthma attack. The cheerleader hissed as the hold on her squeezed tighter, the girl's nails prodding her flesh.

She maneuvered her arm to rearrange the contact, now holding hands and allowing Brooke to squeeze back.

"Um…" Brooke looked around nervously, feeling her own bit of panic. "What do I do?"

No answer.

"Do you have an inhaler?" she asked worriedly. She moved to stand up. "I'll go get help."

Her retreat never came to be, Haley pulled on her hand and Brooke gave the girl her attention again. Eyes still shut, Haley was shaking her head. Brooke settled back into sitting with her and soon felt Haley's hold relax slightly. A few moments more and whatever it was seemed to have passed. The dark haired girl watched her intensely.

"Are you ok?" she asked the familiar question.

"Yeah." She answered in a near whisper, her clarity returning to her. She wiped her free hand over her face, wincing as it accidentally touched her still bleeding nose. "Sorry. It happens sometimes."

"What was it?" she questioned, looking at her carefully.

"It's nothing important." She dismissed, then continued. "Thanks. It, um, it helps when there's someone …"

"You're welcome." She replied when Haley trailed off without finishing her sentence. Brooke could only end it with her own mind. It helps when there's someone around? When there's someone to hold? Someone who cares? It could be any of those.

"You're late for class." Haley suddenly noted aloud to her.

"Sucks to be me." Brooke deadpanned without pause, then concern reclaimed her face. "Jesus, Haley, what happened?"

"I'm fine." Was all she answered, taking a deep breath, still regulating the pattern for her lungs.

"Can you get up?" Brooke asked.

Haley recalled the way the world tilted with dizziness when she got up after Rachel left. She'd barely made it to the stall before having to sit down before she fell over.

"Yeah." She answered, hoping that by now it was true. "Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

"To class?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "Haley you can't be serious. You should go to the hospital."

"No." she answered forcefully; trying to explain it away. "It's not as bad as it looks. I'm fine."

"You're _not_ fine." She argued. "You could be seriously hurt and have no idea. Something internal, you have to…"

She trailed off, seeing the girl once again adamantly shaking her head side to side. Brooke pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Getting Lucas." She told her. "If you won't listen to me-"

"No!" Haley protested, grabbing the hand that held the phone. "No, you can't. Don't tell Lucas."

Brooke sighed.

"Will you at least let me take you the nurse's office?" she pleaded, hoping she'd agree to the smaller request.

"My stuff."

I'll take care of it, don't worry." Brooke promise. She looked over her shoulder again then told Haley. "I'll be right back."

"Wait Brooke." Haley caught her before she left and lowered the stained mass of paper from her nose. "What if she comes back?"

She asked this quietly, knowing how stupidly childish she probably sounded; like a kid afraid of a nightmare. Rachel's words in her head were echoing even as Brooke was there in front of her, that it was only the beginning. As if the redhead would somehow know they were talking and come back to the bathroom to make good on her threat.

"She's not coming back." Brooke promised. "She's in class and I'm coming _right_ back."

Brooke couldn't believe what she'd found after walking into the bathroom…that Rachel would go that far.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get some help." Brooke replied, going on quickly after seeing Haley's face. "Not Lucas."

Haley's heart sudden sped up again thinking she knew what Brooke meant.

"Or Nathan." She added. "I don't know if you were, but I don't…just not Nathan, ok?"

Brooke smiled slightly despite what was happening, even now feeling more and more certain of the feelings the girl had for her best friend. Brooke agreed though that Nathan shouldn't see the girl he was clearly crazy for like this. So she wouldn't go to him, though she did suddenly realize that she meant to talk to him before class started that morning. She didn't want him finding out about her and Lucas from someone else. They needed to talk about it.

But right now, she needed to a hand getting Haley quickly and stealthily to the nurse without any gawker's in the hall catching a look and spreading word through the school about the "no-name tutor" getting her ass kicked. She gave Haley a reassuring squeeze of the hand before leaving.

* * *

The brunette moved as fast as she could down the hall without actually sprinting. Furious and devastated all at once, she told herself to remain under control herself long enough to help Haley. She came to her destination and halted just outside the doorway to the art room.

From her spot, Brooke could see Peyton; her headphones on, an intense focus on what she was doing. She tried to get her attention from the doorway, when it didn't work, Brooke peered inside to search for the teacher. When she saw none in sight she quickly went in. Peyton jumped in surprise when the girl suddenly appeared across from her at the table.

"Brooke," she stated in surprise, pulling out her ear buds. "What are you doing?"

Peyton looked around, Brooke's sudden appearance got the attention of her classmates.

"I need you to come with me."

"What?" Peyton asked with a laugh. "I'm kinda busy. What's going on?"

"I need you to come with me." She repeated herself, speaking directly to the blonde with a controlled voice. She didn't want anyone knowing what was up. Her big mouth had already caused too much trouble in the tutor's life. Peyton, however, still looked confused.

"Peyton, trust me." Brooke pleaded. "This is serious."

She saw the serious, distraught waves in her friend's eyes and all thoughts of joking left her Peyton only nodded.

The girls rose and slid out of the classroom without any more words between them. Peyton looked back once to ensure her instructor hadn't returned yet. Maybe she'd get lucky and he'd never know she skipped out on him in the middle of class. She was already facing a month of detention for the fight; she didn't need any more tacked on to it. She hoped whatever it was she could sneak back into the room without her absence ever being noticed.

"Brooke, you're freaking me out." Peyton informed her silent friend as she increased her speed to keep up with her. "Brooke, what's going on?"

Brooke looked at her without halting her feet and said nothing, only coming to a stop at the bathroom door.

"Brooke." Her friend looked around the empty hall a moment before finally speaking a single word to her.

"Rachel."

Broke then opened the door and went inside followed by a still confused Peyton. Once inside, the blonde looked on at the mess with questions in her eyes. She settled her gaze on a backpack for a moment, wondering where she'd seen it before. However, before she could ask her friend anything, Brooke disappeared into a stall, speaking gently as she entered.

"Haley?"

Then Peyton remembered exactly where she'd seen the bag and followed quickly behind Brooke, wondering if Haley had gotten sick and needed help. Her thoughts and feet froze when she saw the girl in the corner.

"Oh shit." She voiced, now understanding Brooke's urgency. "What can I do?"

Peyton then went about gathering Haley's things while Brooke helped her clean up as best as she could before they'd go to the nurse's office. For the most part, she looked a lot better, though her nose still bled lightly. When they were ready, the girl's helped the sore girl to her feet despite her protests that she could do it herself.

When they reached the office, Brooke told Peyton she could go back if she wanted. The blonde was reluctant to leave, but forced herself to do the responsible thing for herself and returned, making Brooke promise to tell her what happens.

The nurse, a woman everyone called Nurse D to keep from mispronouncing her last name, was currently taking someone's temperature. Brooke sat beside Haley, waiting with her in silence as all sorts of scenarios about how it may have went down with Rachel went through her head.

Brooke suddenly thought again of the scars she'd seen. Maybe she'd have an excuse to approach her about them now. She could say she saw them while D was checking her out; say her shirt rode up a bit in the back and she saw something. Unknown to Brooke, a thought similar to this ran through Haley's head as well. She fidgeted in her chair.

"You don't have to stay." She told her Brooke, hoping to encourage the girl to go so Haley could ten slip away without ever having to see the older woman. "I'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere." Brooke assured her. "I want to make sure you're ok."

She gave the girl a small smile, but Haley was anything but comforted by the gesture. She tried to force a smile in return, but knew it must look far from genuine.

"Nice try." They could hear the nurse's voice, followed by a student leaving the curtained area, clearly dis appointed. The woman then appeared from the same area and went to her desk. Her eyes rose to the two girls in the chairs. "Oh, what happened?"

She asked this, approaching Haley while sliding her hands into a pair of latex gloves. Before Brooke could answer on Haley's behalf, the girl spoke for herself.

"Dodgeball." She answered in a tired voice, slightly distorted due to the paper she still held in place.

"Is her nose broken?" Brooke asked as the older woman set a stool in front of Haley's chair and straddled it.

"Let's see." Nurse D suggested, carefully moving Haley's hand out of the way so she could get a look.

Brooke held the girl's hand while the older woman applied light pressure with her fingertips along Haley's nose, feeling for a break. Tilting the young student's head back, inspecting it with a 'tsk' sound. After a moment, she removed her hands from her and rolled the stood to her cabinets, speaking as she opened it.

"Well, it's not broken." She informed, returning with a cotton ball and a pack of wipes and went about cleaning and tending to it. Her eyes noticed the bruised area on her cheek and the fresh cut on her lip.

"How'd you say this happened?" she asked, obviously suspicious.

"Dodgeball." She repeated the lie.

Nurse D looked at Brooke in silence and saw the girl shift under her stare. Brooke got a recess from the intimidation, under which she was sure she may have cracked, when Haley's head lolled forward a bit before catching herself and sitting up again. Brooke put a steadying hand on her shoulder while the D pulled a penlight from her pocket. Shining it in one eye and then the other.

"Have you had any dizziness or nausea."

"A little." Haley relented and told the truth. If she had the energy she'd lie and leave, but since she didn't she was stuck.

"You may have a concussion." She told her with a sigh. "You girls want to explain to me how a ball gave you a bloody nose _and_ a concussion, or do you want to tell me what really happened?"

She looked to Brooke, having a feeling that if one of them was going to talk it would be her.

"Well?"

"Ball hit me, " Haley began. "I hit the floor."

The woman looked back to Brooke once more would could only nod, not trusting her voice not to betray her.

"Can I go now?" Haley asked, extremely uncomfortable under the questions.

"I want you to see a doctor as soon as you can." She said and Haley nodded. "And you should drive right now. Is there someone who can pick you up?"

Haley thought about it in her head.

Her dad was out of the question. She knew if she called Karen or Keith they'd do it without hesitating. But she didn't want to bother them, nor did she want them to see what happened and slip so easily into their concern. As it was, she'd have to face Karen at the café when she showed up for work that night.

"No." she answered. "My dad's out of town."

"What about your mom?" the nurse asked, and Brooke bit her lip, casting a gaze to Haley who simply shook her head as a response.

"I can take her." Brooke spoke up suddenly.

"No, you don't have-"

"I might as well." She interrupted. "I mean, I'm suddenly feeling under the weather myself."

Brooke faked a couple coughs until the woman nodded. She then pulled Brooke aside for a private moment.

"Miss Davis, it's obvious you're concerned for your friend. If you want to help, tell me what really happened."

"Sh-She told you what happened." Brooke stuttered out. "We were in gym playing dodgeball."

"In these clothes?" she asked, observing that neither girl was in the required wardrobe for the class.

Brooke looked down at her outfit, feeling caught in the lie.

"Tell me the truth; did someone do that to your friend?"

Brooke wondered a moment if the nurse even cared to learn Haley's name; twice now calling her "your friend." The cheerleader closed her eyes and sighed, hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Yeah, someone did." She answered, looking the woman in the eyes. "The chick who threw the ball."

Realizing she wouldn't get any more from them, they were allowed to go without further questions.

Haley was sure Brooke had just been offering the ride so they could leave, but she was proven wrong when they left the office and she tried to bid Brooke goodbye. The cheerleader had meant it.

She _insisted_ and Haley was too tired to argue much.

Once in the car Brooke led her to as her own, Haley leaned her head against the passenger window and let the events of the day run through her mind. She heard Brooke's thumbs make various clicks on her phone; sending out messages to whomever, then the car came to life with a quite rumble.

"Alright." Broke began. "Which way to your house?"

Haley closed her eyes and sighed.

"I can't go home." She confessed quietly. "My dad can't see me like this."

"Your dad?" Brooke repeated confused. "I thought you said-"

"I lied."

Brooke looked over at her passenger and asked.

"You do that a lot?" she questioned. "Lie?"

"Depends on the question." She answered.

A few silent seconds passed while Brooke began driving through the parking lot. She was debating with herself whether or not to ask; if she should introduce the topic that was eating at her. But she couldn't keep quiet. She had to ask if her suspicions had any validation.

"Questions about your dad?"

Her eyes flicked back and forth between Haley and the pavement. Waiting for an answer, she came to a halt at the stop sign. This was where she had to decide what direction to go.

"Haley?" she asked, wanting the girl to speak to her. After another moment, Brooke made a decision and turned onto the main road, this encouraged Haley to talk.

"Where are we going?" she asked her, wondering where the cheerleader was taking her.

Brooke returned her eyes to the windshield.

"My house."

* * *

"Peyton!" she heard him call her name in the hall.

She ducked her head and kept going, hoping he'd believe she didn't hear him and get to her next class quickly. But he was persistent, and quickly made his way through the crowd. There was a hand on her shoulder that testified to that, as she turned to see Nathan.

"Peyton." He said her name again. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Hey, Nate." She greeted. "Sorry, must've been distracted I guess, what's up?"

"I don't know." He replied. "Have you seen Brooke today?"

"Brooke?" she repeated. "I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure?" he asked, not accepted her answer. "You've either seen her or you haven't. So?"

"So?" she replied.

"So have you or haven't you?" he asked again, frustrated by the run around he was getting.

Peyton thought about it before deciding on an answer to give.

"Yeah, I think she left though." she answered.

She saw the disappointment on his face and he threw his hands in the air.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked.

"What's wrong Nathan?"

"Well apparently, my best friend has decided to start keeping things from me." He told her. "I just heard from someone who _isn't_ Brooke that she and Lucas are together."

"Does that upset you?" she asked cautiously. "Brooke and Lucas?"

"No, it doesn't. It upsets me that she wouldn't tell me before going around school making out with the guy." He noted. "Isn't this kind of something she would talk to me about; not let me get blindsided by Tim and Vegas chattering on about how they saw the two of them sucking face in the parking lot. Why is she avoiding me about this?"

"I'm sure she's not avoiding you." She mused. "She probably just didn't feel well and left before she could talk to you."

"Well it feels like she is." He informed her. "And she's not the only one, I haven't seen Haley today either."

He saw a look come over Peyton's face and quickly went on.

"We're working on a paper together and she's not here." He excused, though he knew they weren't even working on the paper in class anymore. It was all out of school, but she didn't know that. He had thought Haley may have just been sick, but when he thought about it, he was pretty sure he'd caught a glimpse of her in the hall before school.

"Listen Nathan, I'm sure…" the blonde's voice ended and her eyes darkened.

She forgot all about her conversation when she saw her. The redhead was casually walking and talking and laughing as if nothing happened at all.

"What?" Nathan asked, looking over his shoulder to see what she was looking at.

When he realized what, or rather who, it was Peyton was already moving past him. Nathan suddenly reached out, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back from any forward progress.

"Easy." He said, stopping her.

"Let me go, Nathan." She ordered, trying to pull out of his hold.

"And let you get yourself expelled?" he asked. "Brooke would kill me."

"Trust me, she'd think it was worth it." Peyton almost growled.

"What's up with you and her lately?" he asked. They'd never been friends, but it had never escalated to such volatile levels before.

"She-" Peyton stopped herself and changed her words, finishing in a loud voice. "She's a bitch, alright?"

Nathan watched her angrily stomp away, and wished he understood what was going on. With a sigh, he checked his phone and sent Brooke a message asking her where she was. He ran a hand down his face as he heard the familiar voice of teammate.

"Yo Nate!" Tim called out excited as he came upon him, a couple other guys from the Ravens walking up with him.

"Hey what's up, Tim?" he asked, trying to forget what was bothering him.

"I need you to settle something for us." He suggested. "A bet."

"What is it?" he asked, intrigued now what was going on.

The guys shared a look and Tim grinned, pressing his tongue against his cheek before asking.

"Alright…" he began, putting a hand on his teammate's shoulder. "Vegas here, says the tutor's one of those frigid types…but _I_ say she's one of the quiet ones who's a real freak in the game. There's a couple bucks on it, so which is it?"

The guys laughed, not noticing Nathan's eyes darkening in front of them. He glared at his 'friend' and took a step closer to him.

"Why the hell would you ask me that?"

Tim laughed him off and dismissed it.

"Hey man, we're just messing around." He excused, and then asked. "But seriously, _have_ you been there, Nate?"

Nathan did his best to keep himself in check, and turned away to leave, hearing the guy's voice again.

"Nate? Nate, come back!" he spoke out at the retreating man.

Tim turned back to the others and commented. "I guess that's a no."

* * *

X

X

X


	13. A Spoonful Weighs A Ton

**A/N: Here I am again! Hopefully the fairly quick update will make up for the big gap of time it took to get the last chap up. And if any of ya are eyeballing my other fics, 'Angels' and 'Almost Everything' will also be getting updates in the next few days. This is another one that was written really long and I still haven't decided if I'd cut it or not, although by the time you read this, I'll have obviously made my choice. A lot of dialogue here and some more pieces of Haley's puzzle are gonna show themselves here! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"The process had begun_

_A million came from one_

_The limits were now none"_

_'A Spoonful Weighs A Ton'_

The Flaming Lips

* * *

Brooke didn't let her disagree with their destination, despite Haley's attempts. She said that if she didn't want to go home, she'd be going to the Davis house.

In her seat, Haley fidgeted nervously as they drove down the street with perfect houses and lawns on either side. After a few more houses went by, the car turned into the driveway of a brick house with a red door.

"Here it is." Brooke announced as she turned off the engine. "Home sweet home."

"It's nice." Haley said quietly.

Brooke smiled at her, opening the door and exiting the car. She stopped after a moment and leaned down to look back in.

"You coming?"

Haley looked at her hands and bit her lip, an action she regretted when her teeth pressed into the cut there.

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?" Brooke asked shrugging.

"They're not home?" she asked.

Haley knew how certain types of people looked at her. People who lived in houses like this one. They immediately sized her up and dismissed her, the way Nathan's father had. And why shouldn't they? She wasn't anything special; she was no beautiful snowflake.

Brooke shook her head at Haley's question, easing her concern while trying to hide her bitterness about what she was saying.

"Not for a few months now." She answered, gesturing towards the house with her head. "Come on."

Despite Brooke's answer, she could see there was still reluctance in the girl. Whether it was because of what happened today, because of the marks Brooke had seen in the locker room, or because a cheerleader who didn't know her name days ago had hijacked her…she didn't know. But she spoke to the girl with a soft smile.

"Look there's a shower, a fridge and a million channels; just come in for a while." Brooke reasoned. "Freshen up; when you're ready I'll take you home…or wherever you want to go."

After a contemplative moment, Haley opened her door and followed Brooke to the house. The cheerleader led her through the entrance and she saw the inside was as impressive as the outside. Hardwood floors and high ceilings. She noticed that its grandeur wasn't as in your face as Nathan's.

Nathan.

In the events of the day, she'd missed their class and therefore the chance to steal glances at him. Maybe he'd have talked to her some more for some reason or another.

_"Nathan's pretty words will die."_

Haley inwardly flinched as the calm voice replayed the hurtful words in her head. She was stupid…she should never have let this happen. If she'd just-

"I'm not very good, but wouldn't say I'm awful." Haley heard Brooke finish, realizing she'd been talking this whole time. "So what's your poison?"

"I'm sorry." Haley started. "I kind of zoned out."

"Food." Brooke answered with a chuckle. "Like I said, I'm no chef."

"Don't go to any trouble." Haley told her. "You're already doing too much."

"Hush, Tutor Girl." Brooke ordered. "How about you go clean up while I get something together? The shower's upstairs on your left."

As great as a warm shower sounded, Haley recognized a problem.

"I don't have any clothes."

"Lucky then that I have plenty." She responded. "I'll find you something."

Haley took in the girl's short jean skirt and tight fitting shirt and raised an eyebrow. Brooke saw the expression and looked down at herself. She laughed a bit and put her hands on her hips.

"Not your style?" she teased and Haley felt herself laugh too. "Come on."

They went upstairs to Brooke's room to find some clothes. While Brooke went through the closet, Haley looked over the bedroom. She found a vanity that held more pictures on it than she'd seen in the rest of the house so far. Standing in front of it, her eyes travelled over each image.

Most of them featured the same people. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan and Jake. There were several others but those were the most constant. She saw a lot of pictures holding a young brunette girl with a similarly young raven hair boy. These two progressed in age until becoming the Brooke and Nathan she saw daily. One specific one got her attention.

Brooke and Nathan side by side, but the other side of Brooke was frayed as if something had been ripped out of the picture. Or someone, Haley thought as she noticed an arm draped over Brooke's shoulder that came from the torn section. She could tell by the hand that it was a guy, but other than that, there wasn't anything more she could ascertain from the small piece of him left in the picture. She figured it was probably a relationship that ended.

Her caramel eyes then moved to a solo shot of Nathan in full Ravens attire. At some point in a game, he stood near the bench and pointed at something off camera with a smirk on his face. Sparkling beads of sweat were frozen in time on his body and she couldn't help but take in his build. Notably his strong arms probably felt the warmth of the first day of summer when wrapped around you.

"He just broke Dan's record."

Brooke's sudden voice made Haley jump in place, embarrassed that she'd been caught staring.

"What?"

The other girl stepped out of closet and came closer until she was standing right next to her.

"That was taken right after he hit a three pointer that beat his dad's scoring record." She explained. "He was so happy."

"What's he pointing at?" she asked wanting more of this peek into the boy's world.

"Dan." Brooke answered. "He always told Nathan over and over that he wasn't as good as he was and never would be. But right then…" she pointed at the photo. "…no one could deny the proof; not even Dan Scott."

Haley's fingers got the itch to reach out and touch the image. She tried to imagine living that moment with him; being a part of something that meant so much on every level of his world.

But in reality…

She cleared her throat and made herself look away.

"I think these may be more your speed." She mused, holding out a set of clothes she'd found. "Towels are in the bathroom closet. Holler if you need anything. I'll be in the kitchen, but voices carry so I'll hear you."

Haley nodded, accepting them with a smile of thanks. Speaking when Brooke moved to leave.

"Um, Brooke?"

Her words halted the exit and the taller girl turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"It's just, this is…this is really nice of you and…' she looked at the clothes in her hands then back up to the listening girl. "You've been, I mean, not a lot of people…Thank you."

"You're welcome." Broke answered after her guest's half-sentences. Her heart constricted at her attempt to say thanks, clearly not overly used to kindness.

"Thank you." She said again, finding it easier this time.

Brooke nodded again and left the room.

* * *

"Hey."

Lucas turned from the conversation he'd been having with Jake. HE saw Nathan approaching and figured he knew what the cause was.

"Hey man." He greeted, Jake nodded to Nathan beside him.

"Where's Brooke?" Nathan asked right away.

"I don't know." Lucas answered. "I haven't seen her since before school."

"You mean this morning when you two were sucking face in front of everyone." He asked pointedly.

"Hey, you know, I just remembered Peyton wanted to talk to me about something." Jake excused and quickly left the area so the cousins could talk.

"Nathan, I-"

"How long?" Nathan asked. "Is this new or have you guys been hiding it?"

"What? No!" he shook his head. "Nathan this just happened. I don't understand, you were always telling me to tell her how I felt."

"I know." He replied, reigning himself in. He forced himself to remember he wasn't mad at his cousin or the relationship. He sighed. "Why didn't she tell me? She tells me everything. Did she think I'd be upset or something? I mean, she knows I want her to be happy. But I don't appreciate finding out like this."

"Look, I'm sorry Nate." He apologized. "I would've have told you but she wanted to first. She said she was going to today."

Nathan groaned and ran his hand over his face. He could still feel the angry tension from his interaction with Tim. He was on edge and knew he was likely to take it out on someone undeserving. He turned to leave and Lucas called to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to clear my head." He stated.

"What do I tell Whitey?" he asked, referring to their daily practice.

"I don't care." Nathan declared.

He couldn't show up to practice like it was just another day. He didn't trust himself not to flat out deck Tim if he saw his face or heard his goofy laugh again. As he made his way angrily through the hall, he saw the very guy who'd upset him so much. He was saying something into Mouth's microphone. Nathan clenched his jaw and shook his head as he walked.

"Hey Nate." He heard Tim's voice call out to him as he approached.

Nathan shot out his arm as he passed him; shoving the guy he'd considered a friend hard into the locker with a loud bang. The boy looked shocked in his direction as Nathan continued without breaking stride. He shoved his way through the doors and left the building. He had to clear his head…

About Brooke. About Haley.

About what he was feeling.

He peeled out of the parking lot and took off down the street knowing exactly where he was heading.

* * *

Haley left the bathroom wearing the other girl's clothes. She went to the stairs, fighting the urge to look around the house; reminding herself that if the situation were reversed she wouldn't someone snooping through her life. Her hand lay lazily on the smooth rail as she descended the steps and went down to the ground level. She heard some movement and went towards the source. As she got closer, she had the sudden worry that she'd find Brooke's parents there, or even one of the other cheerleaders. Maybe they'd all be in their laughing about her, like it was all a grand joke and Haley was the punch line.

But instead, she saw only Brooke in the kitchen. The girl pulled a mug out of the microwave and hissed when she put it down and shook her hand of the heat. She pulled out a tea bag and lowered it into the cup.

"Hot tea?" Haley asked, making herself known. Brooke looked up at her and nodded.

"Supposed to be good comfort right?" she stated, pushing the cup over the counter to where Haley stood. "Anyway, makes me feel better when I need it. Well, that and ice cream; which I finished last night and haven't bought anymore yet so, sorry."

"Thanks." Haley said, sitting down at the counter and looking into the mug.

Brooke took a second and sat down across from her. She ran her hands up and down her own cup as she thought about what she'd say and how she'd say it.

"Listen, Haley," Brooke began. "Can I ask you something?"

"You're letting me where your clothes." Haley reminded with a smirk. "So yes, you can ask me a question."

Brooke smiled. "Right."

"What is it?" Haley asked, sensing some nervousness now about what she might want to know.

"Ok…I know this is gonna sound…" she began, then sighed, sliding some hair behind her ear. "Actually, I don't know how it'll sound, but I just don't want you to get upset."

"Brooke, you're starting to make me nervous." She lied, she was already far beyond nervous.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and leaned her elbows on the counter, laying her hands flat and patting the surface quietly. "I don't meant to, it's just, it's not the sort of thing I talk about often, at all actually and I don't want to overstep or anything."

Haley found her eyes darting to the direction of the door; feeling the alarms going off in her head telling her to get out fast. Her hands tightened around the hot mug, not caring about the harsh temperature on her skin.

"You know," she cleared her throat. "If you're that uncomfortable don't worry about it. Actually, I should go anyway. I've got work later and have to take care of some stuff before then."

Brooke rose as Haley did on the other side of the counter. She saw the retreat and knew she had to get her words out before she was successful in it.

"Haley, wait." She asked, moving to follow her, but Haley kept moving.

"No, you know, I really should-"

"I saw your back." Brooke blurted out.

Haley froze in her attempt to leave, her feet simply stopping. Brooke stopped as well, a good amount of space between them. Despite the distance, she could see the stiffness that took over her posture. She didn't turn around to face her; instead she took a shaking breath and asked in a quivering tone.

"What?"

Brooke bit her lip and held her hands together, taking a step towards the tutor's back.

"The other day in the locker room-" Brooke began, Haley cutting her off, turning her head to the side slightly.

"The day I asked you not to look."

"Yes." Brooke admitted, coming closer again. "I-I didn't mean to. I just forgot myself, you know? And I looked back for a second."

Haley licked her lips nervously and finally turned around to look at her.

"What about it?" she asked, knowing the girl wouldn't have brought it up if she didn't see them.

"I saw …marks." Brooke said carefully. "Like scars and-"

"Everyone has scars." She crossed her arms as she said it; doing so purposefully to use her hand to cover the circular scar on her arm. The only one visible while she wore clothes unless they were longer sleeves.

"Yeah, from falling out of a tree or wrecking a bike." She replied. "Haley, what I saw-"

"What do you want?" she asked quickly. "You said you had a question."

Brooke saw how defensive the girl was getting, but had to follow through. If for no other reason than to allow her mind to rest easier knowing she'd done something to reach out to her.

"How'd they happen?" she finally asked.

"An accident." She answered. "I'm leaving."

Haley went to the door but Brooke ran and met her there. She put her hand against the door, blocking her escape.

"What kind of accident?" Brooke asked; she knew that word was used a lot by people who didn't want others to know what really happened to them.

Haley took a step back and closed her eyes while she spoke.

"Let me out."

"Haley, I want to help." She told her. "Please, tell me what happened."

"Nothing." She told her, opening her eyes and taking a breath. "Let me go, Brooke."

"Just tell me what happened." She negotiated.

"I told you. She replied, trying to keep her heart from the familiar speed it attempted to climb to.

"You said it was an accident." Brooke recalled.

"It was." She said, trying to keep herself under control.

"Haley."

"Leave me alone." She put her hands in her hair.

"Not until-"

"An accident, Brooke!" she shouted, removing her hands fiercely. "It was an accident; a _car_ accident! As in _a wreck_. I was ten years old, we rolled and rolled and when we finally stopped, we were hit by a car coming too fast around the curve to stop in time; or at least that's what they told me when I woke up almost two weeks later. A woman was killed and my family was destroyed. Ok? Are you happy, Brooke? Did I satisfy your curiosity?"

When her voice finally stopped, Haley was breathing heavily and Brooke was looking at her in shock. The words hitting her heart as the moisture in Haley's eyes inspired the same in her. She opened her mouth, her voice quiet and bewildered.

"Haley, I…" she shook her head. "I didn't know. I'm, I'm sorry."

Haley took a breath and nodded, swallowing in an attempt to calm herself.

"It's fine. " she dismissed though it was anything but. She didn't talk to anyone about what happened, even the piece of it that she gave Brooke. "It's nothing. I just want go home."

Brooke nodded, feeling horrible for harassing her about it. Without a word, Haley opened the door and exited, Brooke following her out. The two went to the blue Volkswagen.

The ride was deathly silent except for Haley's occasional directions to the girl driving. Not long later, Brooke was at the curb in front of a cute blue house.

"Haley," she finally spoke. "Haley, I'm _so_ sorry. I swear I just, I wanted to help. I thought…never mind what I thought."

Brooke went back to silence for a moment, contemplating everything she'd learned.

"If I see you tomorrow…" Brooke began. "If I said 'Hi,' I'd understand it if you didn't say anything back."

"Brooke…" Haley began, almost feeling the urge to tell the girl the rest of the story. The concern was so genuine; her intentions were good despite her seemingly callous approach. She felt the familiar urge to open up about everything, as she had when she was in Nathan's presence, but she only said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The cheerleader nodded quietly and Haley watched her drive away after she got out. When the car disappeared, Haley turned around to look at the house. She let her eyes travel over every detail of the home, then the yard. As she did so, she saw images of her younger self laughing as she ran from her chasing father in the yard. Then she saw that same young girl lying on the porch swing; her head on her mother's lap as the older woman ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Haley watched the fantasy of memories longingly until they dissolved away due to the interruption of a little girl coming out of the front door. She looked about six or seven and held a small blonde doll in her small hands. When the girl saw her, she approached curiously, stopping a safe distance away from the stranger.

"Hi." Her small voice said to Haley.

"Hello." She responded with a smile for her.

"Who are you?" she asked, stroking the hair on her doll's head.

"My name's Haley." She told her kindly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her. "Are you looking for my mommy?"

"No." Haley smiled at the child again, squatting her sore body in front of her. "I was just looking at your house."

The girl looked over her shoulder at the house then back to the visitor.

"Why?" tilting her head.

"I know someone that used to live in it." She informed her. "Before you and your mommy and daddy."

"I have a brother too." The little girl told her, then questioned what Haley told her. "Where do they live now?"

"Somewhere else." Haley told her vaguely, and then gave her another smile. "I have to go now. It was nice talking to you."

"Will you tell your friend we really like their house?" she asked Haley who nodded; following up with a: "Bye."

"Bye." Haley said quietly and rose to her full height.

She watched her turn around and go to sit in the middle of the yard with her toy. Once the girl started playing, Haley turned away and began walking down the sidewalk. She realized suddenly the lengthy walk she had before her and mentally cursed Rachel again.

Sore and tired, she would more than likely be too exhausted from all of it to work her shift for Karen afterward; if she even ended up with enough time to get there at all for the shift. After walking about a block, her entire body screaming at her to stop, she decided she would call Karen as soon as she got home and apologize a thousand times, telling her she wouldn't be able to work tonight.

As much as she knew Karen would accept her absence without question, she could only wish the older woman wouldn't have to.


	14. Meet Me At My Window

A/N: And another! Sorry for the length between chaps recently. But since spring courses got out, life's been pretty busy as it will continue to be through the summer. I've got a summer class, two separate trips out of town…a busy summer indeed. But I will always do my best to make time for my babies. Here we go, with another piece of this and with it, even more bits of the life puzzle come in. Another long one here, I just keep getting taken away by this and not realizing how much I write until I look back after I'm done.

* * *

"_Come on, you could change me_

_You could steal me_

_You could turn all the lights on_

_And show me the real me"_

'_Meet Me At My Window'_

-Jank's Mannequin

* * *

They walked hand in hand as the breeze danced through their hair. The leaves waved on the trees and those that fell to the ground crunched beneath their steps. He felt her move a little closer to him and untangled his fingers from her hand choosing to instead drape his arm over her shoulders and bringing her still closer to him.

He pressed a quick kiss into her hair and smirked when she let out a giggle in response. Peyton Sawyer – according to the world – wasn't the kind of girl who giggled. But he knew how to make it happen. Despite the setting, he loved when they came there. It was the one public place that they could do this, that it was ok to be with her. She had told him exactly why.

"_I don't hide important things from my mom, and _you_ are important."_

They walked through the cemetery back towards the parking area, passing the headstones of fallen strangers.

"This was a good visit." Peyton stated, making their way towards the car. "A lot of good things to say today."

"Yep." He agreed with a nod, and then asked. "Do you think she likes me?"

Peyton smiled, wondering how strange people who didn't understand found it that they did this. Came to a cemetery to talk to her dead mother. She bumped him with her hip.

"Of course." She answered.

"Really?"

"Well, she was a little skeptical at first. The whole teen father thing, but I think you won her over."

Jake gave a light laugh and squeezed her. When they reached the car, he found himself jumping when he felt her give his backside a surprising pat. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. She shrugged and answered.

"Not in front of my mom anymore." She said. "It's alright now."

"Oh really?" he asked, wrapping an arm around his girl's waist and pulling her to him with a short squeal of surprise from her. "There's some other stuff I'd like to do now that no one's watching."

She laughed and pressed her lips to his.

"Your place?" he asked in a thick voice.

"You know it." She answered, kissing deeper before parting. "Let's go."

"Or." He began, pulling her back to him.

"Or?"

Jake looked around and nodded his head at the car. When she caught his meaning, she looked at him disbelievingly.

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe." He replied elongating the word suggestively.

"We're at a cemetery." She told him as if he'd forgotten.

"That we're already making out in." he answered. "Didn't you say you wanted to try more adventurous things?"

He watched her mull it over for a moment, then a playful smirk came to her face and he knew he had her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. Jake opened the car door wider and she moved to climb into the backseat.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She laughed again. "This is so wrong."

Jake looked around and hunched down, taking his shirt off and threw it in the passenger's seat before beginning to follow her in. Peyton couldn't stop laughing.

"We're parked right by the street." She commented, still not believing that they were doing this as he laid over her and kissed her neck.

He maneuvered as best he could while saying.

"Smaller than I remember." She gave him a teasing grin and he quickly went on. "The seat I mean."

She laughed again and smacked his chest playfully.

"Here hold on.' She tried to scoot up to give him more room.

When she lifted her head up enough, her eyes could see out the back windshield.

"Oh shit." She hissed and fell back down out of view.

"What?"

"Get down!" she ordered, pulling him by the back of his neck. His head lay against her chest and he felt it move up and down. He looked up at her.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the foreplay, "he joked. "but what's going on?"

"I saw someone." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked in the same whispering tone she was using.

"Because I saw someone."

"Peyton, we're in the car." He said. "They can't hear us."

"Just humor me, ok?" Peyton requested. "This is your fault anyway."

"Well did you see who it was?" he asked trying not to laugh at her reaction.

"I think it was Haley." She informed him. "Oh my God, she totally saw us. What's she even doing here?"

"You said she lost her mother, too right?" he reminded her. "Or she could just be passing by."

Peyton didn't say that she thought the girl should've been home already. Brooke had text her saying she was giving the girl a ride home.

"Look." She suggested. "But be careful."

He chuckled and slowly lifted his head enough to see over the seat. Jake discreetly caught sight of Haley disappearing behind the tree line as she continued on down the sidewalk.

"She's gone." He told her.

"Good."

"Good." He repeated, leaning down again. "Where were we?"

Peyton pressed her hands again his chest.

"We were going to my house."

Jake sighed and hung his head.

"Right."

* * *

Haley finally found herself on her street after what felt like the longest walk of her life. She'd thought briefly as she came across the cemetery of going inside but quickly chased the thought from her mind.

Sore and ready to collapse, she passed through the already open wire gate and began up the short walk. As she took the two steps up her porch, she became curious. While the screen door was closed, the actual front door was half open. She froze a second, wondering if something had happened.

Had their house been broken into? She knew it wasn't the best neighborhood but nothing like that had happened since they lived there. At least not that she knew of anyway. She feared entering, but had to. Her dad was home; just him and Ruby. Something could have happened.

Haley took a cautious step forward and opened the screen door and paused in the door way.

"Dad?" she called fearfully without entering.

No response, but he could very well be asleep. She took a breath and stepped inside.

"Dad?"

This time she heard a reply. A groan, but still a reply. Her eyes found him on the couch, lying across the cushions. She went to him, making note of the small mess on the coffee table. She shook her head as she saw the half drank beer bottle near the open prescription bottle. He wasn't supposed to mix the two, it was dangerous. She grabbed the medicine and counted the pills inside to be sure he wasn't in danger of overdosing accidentally.

He'd only taken one. Good.

She sighed and looked around.

"Ruby?" she called out, scanning the immediate area for the golden hair to come around the corner. It was unusual for her not to come to Haley as soon as she got home. But Haley saw no sign of her, nor heard any excited steps coming her way. Though she didn't want to, Haley carefully roused her sleeping father again.

"Dad." She spoke cautiously, knowing he wasn't a fan of being woken but this was important.

The man grunted in response and she asked.

"Where's Ruby?"

"Around." He answered, his voice muffled by the couch pillow.

"The door was open." She told him. "Could she have gotten out?"

His words were impossible to decipher and she pressed on fearfully.

"Dad." She said again a little louder. He lifted his head suddenly, making her step back.

"God damn it, Haley." He started, nearly shouting at her. "I don't know. Now be quiet and let me sleep!"

Haley pressed her lips tightly together and he didn't return to lying right away. Instead, the man squinted at her for a moment.

"What happened to your face?"

Haley had forgotten about Rachel's handiwork, her mind on more important matters.

"Nothing." She lied, turning away from him. "Dodgeball in gym. I'm fine."

Her father then lay back down, speaking a comment as his head met the couch again.

"Still graceful as ever, aren't you?"

Haley wrung her hands a bit, looking down at them as she did so for a moment.

"Yeah." She answered, though she was sure he was already falling asleep already. "I'm gonna check the neighbors, maybe she's there or they've seen her."

He muttered something she didn't hear as she went out the front door. To her heartbreak, Ruby was nowhere and no one she asked said they'd seen her. She went out, around, all over the neighborhood calling out for her.

She couldn't lose Ruby.

She just couldn't.

As she travelled further away from her house and continued to see no hint of her, Haley's pace quickened. Her walk becoming a worried jog, then a panicking sprint.

She'd left her neighborhood and the immediate surrounding area without result, coming to a stop with a stitch in her side. Haley bent over, breathing heavy pants as she pressed her hand to her side. It was seeing more and more hopeless as she felt the adrenaline disperse and her terribly aching body began to betray her want to continue without pause until she found her.

Maybe she hadn't looked in the house well enough; maybe she was there somewhere. But realistically, Haley knew it wasn't true. A fact of the small residence was that here were few places to hide and she'd searched them all. She straightened up, inhaling through her nose in an attempt to calm herself and the fire in her side.

Today of all days.

After Rachel, then Brooke, Haley wanted nothing more than to lie on her bed and let Ruby do as she always did; climb on the mattress, that wasn't really big enough for both of them to share at once, and lay pressed close against the tutor.

Haley found a much needed comfort in it.

* * *

Lucas drove down the hardly occupied road, drumming on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

"_A long time ago, we used to be friends, but I haven't thought of you lately at all."_

He sang along quietly to the song; opening his mouth to continue but his voice didn't accompany the following lyrics as his eyes caught sight of her. The irony of the song wasn't lost on him and he chalked it up to a playful universe as he pulled over to the curb.

"Haley?" he asked, turning off his engine and stepping out and onto the sidewalk. "Haley."

The girl turned to him in shock and instantly wiped her eyes.

"Lucas." She relied in a surprised greeting.

"What's going on?" his eyes widened when he saw her face. "What happened to you?"

Haley didn't bother lying or acknowledging the second question at all. Instead, she just spoke up about what was really important.

"It's Ruby." She told him. "I can't find her anywhere."

"What?" he asked, not expecting the news.

"I got home and the door was open and she was gone." She recounted in a desperate voice. "I've looked everywhere."

"It's ok." He nodded and right away offered. "Get in the car, we'll drive around and look some more."

Haley nodded, agreeing without argument. Normally she'd decline his assistance, but right then all that mattered to her was finding Ruby. In Lucas' case, his mind was occupied with the facts that Haley needed help and he needed a way to connect with her again. Yes, he genuinely wanted to help, but selfishly he couldn't help but think about how great it would be for his endeavor if he were the one to help her…to 'save the day' as it were.

"Has she ever wandered off before?" he asked, keeping his eyes open for any signs as he drove them down the street.

"Not like this." She replied eyes scanning their passing surroundings. "I mean, she goes outside, but it's always in the yard. She's never run of before. Lucas, what if something happened to her?"

"Hey…" he said soothingly, removing a hand from the steering wheel and squeezing her shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine. You know she's just adventurous; probably wanted to see a little more of the world that's all. Like you."

He glanced over at her a moment, watching her as she continued to keep her eyes glued to the window.

"Remember that book we made?" he asked with a grin. "Where we cut out all those pictures of places around the world we wanted to go and put them in it?"

Haley looked over her shoulder at him and surprised him with a small nostalgic smile and spoke softly in response to his memory.

"The One Day Book." She recalled and his smile grew.

"Because one day we were gonna travel and replace every picture with one of us at each place." He continued with the detail of his recollection of his childhood. "You still got that thing?"

She turned back to the window and spoke quietly to it.

"Somewhere."

Silence descended a minute, the only sound in the air that of the car engine as it continued down the road further into town. He sighed.

"Listen, Haley-"

"There!" she interrupted what he intended to say to her as she spotted a flash of gold quickly darting over a hill. "Stop the car."

He obliged right away. He realized where they were and was again hit with a wave of memories; it was the Rivercourt and it wasn't empty.

* * *

Nathan jumped in place and released the ball; landing back on the concrete and watching it sink perfectly. The chain jingled its song of success as the ball went through.

He jogged over to the hoop and retrieved the ball on a bounce. He tucked it under his arm and turned around to find that he wasn't alone anymore. He was taken by surprise to find a pair of chocolate eyes staring at him on a head tilted by curiosity.

"Hey there." He greeted, looking around a moment before coming closer and squatting. "Where'd you come from?"

He looked up at the same time his visitor's ears perked as a voice called out and reached the two. He saw the girl coming quickly there way; stopping at where the grass became asphalt.

"Ruby!" she called as she did so.

From in front of him came a loud bark and the dog took off running towards her. Nathan rose to stand, watching the girl he'd missed that day kneel and immediately wrap her arms around the fair furred body that came happily to her.

He couldn't help smiling at the scene and began approaching.

Haley let go of her dog to start scratching her head, the force of it moving the golden ears back and forth, and speaking to her.

"Why would you do that to me, huh?" she asked.

Ruby enthusiastically barked in response as if answering her and Haley put a quick kiss on top of her head. She'd had her since Haley was a child and Ruby was a puppy. In all the years they'd been together, the Labrador had never just taken off like that.

Why today? And what made her come there, so far away from her home?

As she wondered this, her dog turned around and let out another couple of barks, and ran back over to the man Haley now realized was approaching them. Surprised, she rose slowly and watched him lean down to pet her head before standing himself. She met his eyes briefly before looking down, trying to subtly guide some hair to hide her face; this time absolutely remembering how she looked and not wanting him to see.

"Hi." She said without looking at him, which caused Nathan to look at her curiously.

"Hi." He replied, taking a step closer. He licked his lips, and tried to find words to create a much desired conversation with her. But he felt from her behavior and body language she probably wouldn't be too forthcoming with her participation. But he wanted, desperately wanted, to try anyway. "Um, This is your dog?"

He mentally kicked himself. Of course it was her dog. People don't run after strangers dogs, calling out names and being that happy to see them.

"Uh, yeah." She answered, carefully lifting her head so the hair didn't move from where it fell. It didn't really hide her, but she was confident it would make it difficult to determine whether or not it was bruising on her face or just a shadow. She gave him a small smile. "Ruby."

"Ruby, huh? Well, nice to meet you Ruby." He said, looking down at the dog before looking back at her owner. "You name her?"

"Yeah." She held her hands in front of her, then moved them to her pockets, then back out again.

While looking at him, she got a sudden flash of the photograph she'd seen at Brooke's house.

"Cool. Where'd you get it?" he took a step closer. Haley's self preservation told her to take a step back, but she didn't. She remained where she was.

"Wizard of Oz." she answered, with a smile.

"Oh?" he voiced with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, when I was a kid I watched it all the time and…" she trailed off, remembering herself suddenly and shaking her head. "You know, it's really not interesting. You're just being polite, you don't want to hear it."

"I'd like to." He assured her, happy to hear a piece of her life. He wanted to hear all the pieces.

"No, really. You were doing something and we kinda just stormed your territory here. And we should get going anyway." Haley excused. "Come on Ruby. Let's go home."

The dog barked again, her feet lifting and falling in place as if she were anxious about something, but she did not leave Nathan's side.

"Come on girl." She tried again, and again was surprised when she didn't obey. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into her today; this really isn't like her."

"No big deal." He answered. "I guess she just likes me."

Haley felt a smile coming to her and licked her lips to focus. She took a step closer, meaning to hook her fingers around the dog's collar to guide her away. But when she leaned got a hold on her, the dog barked and unexpectedly moved in the opposite direction.

The surprise and momentum caused Haley to lurch forward into Nathan who – also not expecting it – was unable to stabilize and fell backward. He landed with an 'oof' and Haley on top of him.

"I'm so sorry." She immediately apologized, pressing her palms against the pavement on either side of his chest and holding herself up. "I'm a klutz, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I-"he paused, see her above him. He found himself drowning in her concerned eyes and decided right then that if Haley James meant drowning he never wanted to breathe again. "I'm fine."

Haley felt an intensity in his stare that frightened and called to her; like he could see through any lie she would try to tell and know the truth about everything with just a glance. She felt naked in his stare, and oddly enough wasn't quick to run from it.

He wordlessly raised his hand, and her breath quivered as it came to her face; fingertips grazing her skin as he brushed hair away. The pad of his thumb then touched her lip where he saw the healing cut and he asked softly as he did.

"What happened here?"

Haley cast her eyes down, embarrassed both by the truth and by the fact that his simple touch could invoke such a response from her.

"This isn't the first time I've fallen today." She lied, her voice almost a whisper as if she feared her natural tone would break the moment.

He moved his hand then to wrap around her upper arm and asked.

"Really?" it sounded more a question out of amusement, then him actually wondering if she told the truth or not.

"Yeah." She answered. "But it's the first time someone's been there to catch me."

"Anytime."

As he continued to gaze up at her, he became suddenly aware of the fact that she was still on top of him. They were lying on the ground, and she just felt so…right against him like that. The sun shown behind her, giving her an almost ethereal glow, much like what he imagined angels would look. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and in seeing her, his breath was taken.

"Haley." He said her name softly, reaching his hand up again touching her cheek with his fingers.

"Yes?" she replied, in a whisper; every part of her body wished to shiver despite the increasing temperature she felt from their contact.

"You're b-"

"Whoa!" A voice suddenly cut through the air, shattering the bubble that had surrounded the two as Lucas came to a stop on the court beside them. "Are you guys ok? I saw that, it looked nasty."

Without a word, the blonde Scott put his hands around the girl and helped her to her feet. He thought he was helping, but what he was doing was severing the most meaningful contact either had felt in all their lives. Once on her feet, Haley cleared her throat and answered.

"Yeah. We're ok." She spoke, casting her eyes askance as Nathan pulled himself to his feet and dusted off his pants.

"Nate?" Lucas directed the question at him.

"Fine." He replied quickly, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at the court for a moment, licking his lips.

His cousin eyed him, suspiciously as his mind replayed to him what Brooke had said during their "Get To Know Each Other" assignment about the two of them making a couple. Was Nathan really trying to go after Haley? Was he wanting to use her like he had so many others? Had he interrupted a play?

No.

Haley wasn't the kind of girl Nathan went for. But if his cousin had suddenly changed his approach, Lucas swore he'd be there to keep him in line. He would _not_ allow Haley to become another of Nathan Scott's conquests.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty...so we meet Mr. Jimmy James for a moment and discover Ruby's a dog. **

**Sorry to those that wanna punch me in the face for interrupting what could very well have been Naley's first kiss. But don't worry, it's coming :)**

**The song Lucas was singing along to is _"We Used To Be Friends" _and it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to The Dandy Warhols.**

** Love, Torch.**


	15. Roll Away Your Stone

**A/N: Alrighty, trying to get back on a roll with updates after dealing with personal shtuffs. This is a lengthy one but I hope you guys enjoy it. I really like this chapter. It's kinda dialogue heavy…at least heavier than most but like I said, in the end, I really liked it. Long though...**

**p.s. I have seen Mumford & Sons live and they #$%$# blow the world away! One of the best shows I've ever been too! If you don't listen to them, get your hands on the cd Sigh No More! DO IT!**

* * *

"_Roll away your stone, I'll roll away mine_

_Together we can see what we can find_

_Don't leave me alone at this time_

_For I'm afraid of what I will discover inside"_

'_Roll Away Your Stone'_

-Mumford & Sons

* * *

Lucas looked between the two people with him.

Nathan was looking at Haley, Haley was looking at Nathan.

But it wasn't just looking. It wasn't just one person seeing another person in front of them. There was something more…something passing between them. It was happening right there in front of him, and he had a horrible feeling that he knew what that thing was.

He didn't like what it was. HE wouldn't let Nathan play Haley like he had so many other girls. She'd been through enough. Maybe if he explained it to Nathan, he'd understand and just back off and leave her be. But, he knew he couldn't do that. Haley trusted him to let her story remain hers, and only hers, to tell. He couldn't betray that to his cousin. So instead he decided to speak up.

"Um, Haley." He began.

"Yeah?" she asked, suddenly, as if she'd been shaken from deep concentration to return to the real world.

"Come on and I'll take you and Ruby home." He offered, putting a hand on her and ushering her away with him.

When he touched her, however, Ruby broke her own silence and barked at him. It didn't sound like a playful bark; it came out like she was trying to scare off an enemy. She came up to him, barking twice more.

"She alright?" Nathan asked of the animal, having only seen the calm state in which he'd found her and then the happiness the dog clearly had upon seeing Haley again.

"She's just a little protective of me." Haley told him and gave her pet an appreciative scratching behind her ear. "Aren't you?"

This made sense, except for the fact Lucas pointed out.

"But she knows me." He commented, confused by the behavior.

He'd known the dog for years, almost as long as Haley had had her, and she was active as if she didn't want him near Haley; whereas Nathan was the one who had her owner in a far more potentially dangerous situation, wrapped up on the floor of the Rivercourt, and the dog had just stood there with eyes watching and tail swinging.

"You know me." Lucas spoke, coming up to her, leaning down to pet her as a peace offering. "Don't you beautiful?"

The dog snapped her jaw at his approaching hand; the teen barely pulled it away in time to avoid the canine's teeth.

"What the hell?" he almost shouted, surprised and holding his hand back while Haley reprimanded the dog.

"Ruby, no!" she scolded, shocked at the action. "Why would you do that?"

The lab barked, answering in a language Haley didn't understand.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas." She went to the blonde. "I don't know why she's acting so weird today. Maybe she's sick or something. Did she get you? Let me see."

Lucas showed her his hand and told her it was fine. While they spoke, Nathan watched the animal approach him now. But instead of barking and gnashing at him as she had Lucas, the dog just came to a stop in front of his feet and sat, looking up at him. He met the eyes that looked up at him, almost expectantly and he cautiously put his hand out for her. He watched for a sign that he'd need to pull back quickly, but none came.

When he extended his arm, Ruby only stood up and moved closer, nuzzling her golden head against his hand, her smooth tongue licking at him a few times. This made Nathan smile.

"Hey, she likes me." He said happily, for some reason it felt like it meant so much more than it seemed.

"Careful." Haley warned upon seeing the two of them; worried now that her beloved pet would turn on Nathan as well, she came close.

"No, it's ok." Nathan assured, kneeling down and continuing to pet the dog. "See?"

Haley lowered to their level ad looked at her dog enjoying Nathan's company.

"I have no idea what's going on with you today Ruby Shoes." She spoke to the animal.

'You know, animals," he started and cleared his throat. "…people say they know things; they can sense them."

"What do you think she senses that's making her act this way?" Haley asked, wondering where he was going by bringing up the theory.

"She trusts me." He said, looking at the animal then up at Haley. "Because you can trust me."

The girl was surprised by the direct statement. Her eyes snapped up to find his looking at her. She held her gaze with his and felt all those new familiar – yet so new – feelings begin to stir within her. Her defenses told her to look away; break the hold and leave. But the voice that helped her hide was beginning to sound oh-so-faint compared to her thumping heart.

Somehow, she forgot where they were, who was near, or why she'd come. She knew nothing of the asphalt under her knees, or Lucas on his cell somewhere behind them, or the water softly travelling in the river nearby…

"She takes me home." She said obscurely.

"What?"

"Ruby Shoes…" she emphasized, never looking away, even her hands stilled in the fur of the animal she'd been petting. "…because she leads me where I need to be; if I'm lost, she takes me home."

Nathan's voice was soft as he observed and replied.

"She led you here." He stated.

"She led me here." Haley repeated.

Nathan knew it wouldn't be coincidence that this kept happening. Haley was supposed to come to the Rivercourt; to him. He was where she needed to be, and when Lucas tried to get her to leave the dog made her feelings known.

"Haley."

Damn it.

Nathan's jaw tensed when his cousin's voice yet again jolted her attention away. How many times would that happen?

"My mom just called." He told her and she immediately shot to her feet.

"Oh my God." Haley suddenly remembered. "I meant to call her; my shift-"

"Started a half hour ago." Lucas finished. "She's worried about you."

Haley had totally forgotten to call Karen to tell her she couldn't work her shift that night. It was adrenaline and adrenaline alone that kept her from collapsing on her bed as soon as she got home. It was Ruby being gone that did that. But now she was back, and with her return the beginnings of the disappearance of the energy her absence had given Haley. Now what?

She couldn't tell Karen now that she couldn't work after both her son and nephew had seen her running around like she was on fire.

Haley sighed, realizing the right thing to do was just suck it up and work. That's what her life was; sucking it up and doing what had to be done.

"Tell her I'll be right there."

"Do you need a ride?" Nathan asked, standing up and making himself known again.

"I-"

"I'll take her." Lucas interrupted. "I'm going that way."

"So am I. "Nathan lied, his house was in the other direction. He then gestured to the dog. "Besides what about her; she won't let you near her. How you gonna drive with her trying to eat your face?"

Lucas stepped closer, though Haley was still between the two Scotts.

"Like you're gonna let a dog into your precious car." He replied. "Might mess up the leather daddy paid for."

"Just a car man." Nathan shrugged, though his intimidating demeanor wasn't hidden by the nonchalance.

"Well-"

"Enough!" Haley said with force. "That's enough. I'm going; I'm taking myself. You guys stay here with your pissing contest. Ruby, come on."

She turned and began walking quickly away; the dog barked once and dutifully ran up to walk alongside her.

Nathan took a step to follow after her and was surprised to feel Lucas' hand on his chest preventing him from going. He gave him a small shove, forcing him to take a step back.

"What the hell's your problem?" Nathan asked angrily.

Lucas stepped up to him once again and spoke tightly.

"Stay away from Haley." He replied.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna let you mess with her." He declared. "So whatever you're thinking, get it out of your head, because it's never going to happen. Leave her alone; she's been through enough, she doesn't need you adding your little games to it."

Lucas turned then to go in the direction he'd kept Nathan from going, when his cousin grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you-"

Lucas shoved his unsuspecting cousin away in the middle of the sentence. He stared at him a moment, something almost threatening in his eyes that told Nathan he was serious about it.

"Back off." He warned once more and left him to go after Haley.

Nathan stared after him, too shocked to respond before grabbing his basketball and heaving it into the river as far as he could. When it finally splashed he went to his own car and left.

* * *

"Haley, wait!" Lucas requested, jogging up behind her. "Haley, please wait."

He came to walk alongside her, hearing the dog growl at his presence; clearly unhappy that one of the people that upset her owner so much.

"I've got to get to work." She said without stopping or looking at him.

"Let me give you a ride." He offered her again.

"Why? Did you win?" she asked sarcastically.

"Come on Haley, give me a break." He pleaded. "I'm just looking out for you."

She suddenly stopped and turned to look at him.

"Well don't!" she demanded. "I don't need you to 'look out' for me Lucas. Or to save me, or to help me. If you haven't noticed, I haven't asked for any of it. Because I don't need it."

"That's a lie." He responded. "That's a lie that you're too stubborn to drop. I want us to be close again, Haley."

"Well helpful hint Lucas." She began angrily. "Calling me a stubborn liar is not the way that's gonna happen."

"Look, I'm sorry I said that but you have to know where I'm coming from here." He tried to explain. "I'm not some stranger who'll buy whatever crap stories of being fine you try, ok? This is me. It's me and I know what you've been through. I know what happened and I saw with my own eyes what it did to you! I saw how badly you hurt. I heard you cry and ask for her every day. So don't tell me you don't need help and don't _ever_ tell me not to look out for you."

"Stop." She shook her head. "Stop talking about it. You don't have a right."

"Bull."

"No, what's bull, Lucas, is you thinking you know what it was like."

She couldn't yell anymore; couldn't raise her voice for the heavy tears weighing in her heart.

"Yeah, Lucas, you saw and you heard…" she paused, sniffling and shaking her head again. "…but you didn't feel it.

Not fighting the drops that danced on her vision before slipping down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself in a protective hug, feeling Ruby pace across her with a quiet whine; sensing her distress. She nudged the back of her leg with her head, as if searching for a way to lift her spirits by asking for attention. But Haley didn't move her breaking eyes from his and Lucas regretted his words as he looked upon her and she spoke.

"You never felt it." She continued. "She didn't leave you when you needed her most, she left us. She left me."

She took a shaking breath and held herself tighter, raising her shoulders self-consciously. More tears began to slip out.

"She left me, Lucas." She repeated, her voice more troubled and broken with each syllable. "S-She…"

Lucas stepped to her and pulled her against him, wrapping the girl up in his arms and holding her. She didn't fight or resist his comforting gesture; Haley let him hold her and he let her tears stain his shirt. She was crying for the things she did her very best not to think about; but that entire day had been forcing her to do so. Rachel and Brooke and Lucas…and it was catching up to her now.

"Shh." She heard Lucas say, keeping her safe in his arms; feeling very much like the best friend he was for the first half of her life. He laid his chin on her head, emphasizing their height difference, and closed his eyes. "Shh, it's alright."

"I did this." She cried into him. "It's because of me. My mom, my…my dad."

"Shh," he told her again. "Don't say that. You know it isn't true."

"If it weren't me, "she continued as if he hadn't spoken. "My mom would still be here. My dad…My dad wouldn't be this way."

"Hey." He spoke sharply, pulling her back so he could look at her. "None of it, _none_ of it, has ever been your fault."

"If I hadn't – "

"None of it, Haley." He interrupted, trying to get her to see it was the truth. "You were a child. You can't blame yourself what happened. Your mom or your dad."

He waited a moment for it to have time to sink in. Lucas knew this was part of Haley's problem, why she never asked for, or accepted any help. Because of the blame she carried. She was so sure it was her fault that it seemed she forced herself to maintain the way of life she had as a sort of penance; as if she deserved it and nothing more, never anything more; never anything more.

"Listen, I'll tell my mom you're sick." He offered suddenly. "I don't think you're up for working today. Ok?"

Haley nodded absently, her thoughts still elsewhere.

"Let's go get some food over something." He offered, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck. "We can talk some more, or not. Whatever you want."

She looked up at him and replied.

"Could you take me home?" she asked. "I think I just want to lie down for a little while."

"Sure." He nodded, knowing it was still progress. "Let's go back to the car."

He whistled for Ruby who instantly followed without needing to be told. The dog was not ready to let Haley two feet from her while her mood was still so down. She no longer gave Lucas any grief, for he was no longer doing anything to agitate her. They walked in the direction they'd come from in silent company until Haley spoke.

"Lucas?" she said his name, getting his attention. "Do you remember what he was like? When we were kids?"

The taller teen knew who she meant and nodded right away at her question as his mind conjured memories of childhood.

"I do."

* * *

Brooke sat on the floor, her back to the washing machine as it sloshed and whirled behind her.

In her mind she was replaying the conversation she'd had with Haley. Rather the one she tried to have with her that scared her away. She shouldn't have just blurted it like that. She shouldn't have cornered her; bullied her into opening up. The brunette knocked her head back against the machine, punishing her brain for its stupidity.

The scars are from an accident.

She banged her head again.

A _car_ accident.

Another bang.

A woman died.

Bang. Bang.

When Brooke saw the marks, the severity of them, she immediately considered the tutor's withdrawn behavior. She'd thought of how ok she seemed to be with being mistreated. Her mind added it together and concluded the explanation had to be that someone hurt her; someone _was_ hurting her. She lied about her dad, so it had to be him.

Bang.

Clearly she was wrong.

Way to go, Davis. Now Haley would probably never accept any attempts by Brooke to earn trust. She might as well have bruised her up herself and left her on the bathroom floor. Brooke brought her head up, intending to knock it back again but something made her stop. A thought caught her attention for some reason.

"Bruise." She thought aloud quietly to herself.

Her brow furrowed as she tried to focus on it, wondering why it triggered some sort of red flag in her mind.

The machine buzzed, making her jump in place; frightened out of her thoughts. She sighed and pulled herself to her feet, taking out the tutor's clothes and giving the shirt a good look. She didn't see any traces of blood stains and happily switched it over to the dryer. She turned it on at the same time she heard the front door open and close. Wiping her hands on her thighs she went in search of her visitor. Whoever it was had gone upstairs, she assumed to her room, in search of her. So she went that way.

Brooke came to the already open door of her bedroom and stood in the entrance. Crossing her arms, she leaned on the doorframe. She saw Nathan, his feet on the floor, lying flat on his back across the width of her mattress with his hands on his face. It was a familiar position. As they grew up, as his parents steadily became harder to deal with, she'd often come to her room and find the same sight. Of course now with no one but her at the house, he didn't use the window anymore; sneaking in for fear of her dad sending him away for trying to come by so late.

"You gonna buy something or just stare at the merchandise all day?" he asked without moving, knowing she was there.

Brooke smirked to herself and stepped into the room, approaching the mattress.

"I'd buy if I thought any of it was worth my money." She teased and saw him release a quick breath of a chuckle as she sat on the bed next to his legs. "What's on your mind HotShot?"

He let out a sigh and removed his hands but removed his hands but remained lying down.

"If I could straighten it out enough to know, I'd tell you." He admitted.

Brooke lowered her body next to his and looked up at the same ceiling he was.

"Lady troubles?" she asked and he nodded. "A specific lady?"

"Very." He answered. "A specific guy too."

Brooke would have normally made a joke or a teasing remark at this, but instead turned her head towards him. She could tell this was something really bothering her friend and she wanted to help as best she could. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

He sighed again.

"When did you and Lucas get together?" he asked her, his blue eyes looking right into hers.

"Yesterday." She replied, feeling a sting at realizing he had found out from someone else. "I wanted to tell you, Nathan. Before you found out from the gossip machine."

"Why didn't you?" he asked quietly, his tone soft and curious rather than accusatory.

"Something came up." She answered vaguely. She couldn't tell him what Rachel had done, at least not yet. "I've kind of been focused on it all day."

"What is it?"

Brooke's mouth opened without response before closing it again. She sighed and turned away from her best friend to look at the ceiling again.

"I can't tell you." She answered not wanting to lie to him with some made up story.

"Why not?" he asked, his voice a little harsher than it had been. "Is it something to do with Lucas? Do you think I'll get mad about you two?"

Brooke sat up then on the mattress.

"No." she answered, running a hand through her hair. "It's not Lucas, trust me."

"Then what?" he asked, now sitting up as well.

"I can't tell you." She said again looking at her hands before turning to him. "I really can't Nathan, but it doesn't mean I don't want to. It's just, I was trusted not to tell and I don't want to break that. Believe me if I could I'd have run to you about this."

She paused while he digested her explanation and then nodded.

"Ok." He replied finally. "When you're ready…or this person is ready, I guess, for someone to know, you know I'm here Brooke."

She smiled at him and put her hand on his leg, patting his thigh twice.

"I know." She answered. "Now, tell me about your lady troubles."

At the inquiry, Nathan let out a breath and fell back on the bed again.

"Am I a good guy, Brooke?" he asked, surprising his friend.

"What?" she asked in a breath that almost escaped as laugh at the unexpected question. "You're a great guy, Nathan. Come on Best Friend, how could you ask me that?"

"I don't mean am I a good friend, Brooke." He said with a sigh. "I mean as a person; as a…a guy. Am I the kind of person that ruins the girls he sees? The guy that brothers or dads chase away from a girl? Am I someone who a girl, a _really_ great girl, could ever want to be with…or am I only the bang and brag girls want to say they've been with?"

Brooke lay down beside him once again, this time turning into him. She draped an arm over his stomach and rested her head on his chest. Any who didn't know them would easily assume them to be lovers, but they knew far different of their relationship. This was Brooke comforting him with an embrace, a friend showing her friend she was there for him.

"Nathan," she began, hearing a grunt of response from the body beneath her as he wrapped his arm around her. "When I say this it's as both your best friend and a member of the female population…"

"Ok."

"You have _so_ much going for you." She started. "You are gorgeous; you're talented, deeply protective and caring."

"But?"

"But…" she continued. "You have a reputation, and a history that backs it up. I mean, I know it's not as exaggerated as the rumor mill makes it, but it is there. And for some people, that sort of thing changes what you look like to them. Confidence looks like arrogance, you know?"

She paused, feeling him take in and release a breath beneath her as she spoke.

"And-"

"There's more?" he said with a half laugh.

"Nathan, for girls…" she thought a moment. "…if they're like who I think we're talking about here, and they aren't overly…experienced, coming across a guy who is can be extremely intimidating. She won't know whether your intentions are genuine or an attempt to get what she has to give. She doesn't know she can trust you…on top of that she'll wonder if you'll be comparing her to others who also have had more _experience_."

Brooke stopped again, realizing she'd been on a bit of a ramble, not unlike a preacher or a counselor. But the most important part still had to be said.

"You are an amazing guy, Nathan Scott, any girl would be lucky to have you worry over her like this." She told him. "Just show her the Nathan I know and she won't be able to resist."

Nathan chuckled at this.

"You haven't been too effected by the Nathan Scott you know." He commented.

"That's different." She informed. "Best friend…that automatically makes you completely unattractive to me."

"Says the girl who planned our wedding." He reminded, laughing when she slapped his chest and sat up on her elbow to look down at him.

"I was seven!" she smacked him again. "I think I've matured beyond the point of wanting to ride down the aisle on a unicorn."

She hit him a couple more times, while he laughed, until he grabbed her hands and pulled her back to him. Hugging again she spoke.

"I meant it Nathan." She told him. "Especially about how unattractive you are."

He chuckled.

"You're completely gross to me too." He replied, putting a quick peck on her head.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

Haley on her mattress, her back on the headboard, Ruby lying next to her with her head lazily resting on her thigh. She was looking at the book she hadn't opened or even touched in years. Her eyes travelled over each page and image it held.

Currently she was looking at a magazine cut out picture of the pyramids; glued to it, a snapshot of a much younger Haley and Lucas back when they were the same height. She held a watery smile as she looked at them; feeling the overwhelming wish to warn that version of herself. Tell her what to do and not to do, to avoid the path her life was on. Innocent, unsuspecting eyes looked out at her next to her best friend with the missing tooth.

Releasing a sigh, she folded the book closed and ran her hand over the cover. The words '_One Day Book_' obviously written by a child's hand trying to be decorative hovered above each of their written names. Her eyes fixed on their names; how closely they were written to each other. She glanced over at the dog lying half asleep and gave pet her head a few times.

"What do you think?" she asked quietly and the animal gave no response; tired from her day of trouble making. "Yeah."

Haley grabbed the phone and bit her lip as she dialed the numbers and waited for an answer. She wondered if this was a good idea.

"Hello?" the voice came through.

She opened her mouth to speak but worriedly no sound came out and she closed it. She was scared. His voice came again, repeating the word. She still couldn't get herself to say anything.

"Hello." He said, this time clearly agitated and he let out an annoyed sigh. "It's called a phone; you talk into the bottom part."

This almost made her laugh at his annoyed remark, he was never a big phone talker…at least when she knew him.

"Alright, great hearing from you. Bye." He said, about to hang up on whoever it was that called him and she forced her brain to do something.

"It's me." She spoke with quiet nervousness.

"Haley?" his voice instantly changing, knowing it was her. "Hey, what's going on? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." She told Lucas, and then cleared her throat. "Listen I, um…I was wondering if you, if you'd want to maybe …hang out." She swallowed feeling ridiculous. "See a movie or something tomorrow."

Having finally spat out the invitation to her old friend, Haley held her breath and waited for the rejection. She knew it was coming, but it felt so nice when he was comforting earlier. It felt as though they'd never been apart a moment, let alone all the years that passed between them. She liked that.

"Actually I can't tomorrow." He answered and she let out her breath feeling deflated. Why was he surprised? "It's just I have a game-"

"That's ok." She immediately said, cutting him off so he wouldn't have to bother with excuses. "You know, I've got some work I can do-should do. It was, it was just a thought but-"

"Haley. Haley, slow down a second." He requested. "I'm trying to ask you to come to the game tomorrow. Afterwards we can go do something. What do you think?"

"I don't-I don't know." She managed out.

All the people there; screaming, cheering, chaos. Her heart began to speed up with a sample of panic at the thought. He knew about the attacks, he knew; yet he invited her to something with potential, so much potential, to set one off. Maybe he forgot.

"Lucas…" she whispered, feeling ashamed for some reason that she had this problem even though she couldn't help it, and had to say it out loud to someone who should already be aware. "Lucas, I…"

"Hey," his voice came softly through the phone. "It's ok. I know what you're worried about, but I don't think you have to worry. I mean, they've been a lot better right? When was the last time it even happened?"

Twice just this week. Her brain supplied the answer but she didn't speak it to him. He sounded…proud; proud of her and thinking she hadn't had any problems with it recently.

"My parents will be there." He told her. "Come with them and if it's too much, they'll take care of you."

She thought another moment, and then heard him say the words they'd established years ago as a point of negotiation.

"My smile." he spoke.

She remembered him saying it days ago after dinner at his house when he tried to get her to stay longer. It had ended in disappointment that night, but it still triggered much happier memories. It was something they started years ago as children. Whenever one of them wanted the other to do something.

"_Why should I?"_

"_To see my smile."_

She sighed and decided if she was going to try, she needed to put forth the effort to _truly_ try.

"Ok."

"Yeah?" he asked excited.

"Yeah, I'll be there."


	16. Been Down

**A/N: Hey alls! Guess what? I've got an update for you! Yay! It's actually one really long chap that got snapped in half like this…HIYA! Sorry, I didn't sleep much last night, I'm a little out of it right now :P Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_I dreamt you burned my fingers_

_Yes, an automatic sting_

_I dreamt you called me beautiful_

_Then asked to hear me sing."_

'_Been Down'_

-Blue October

* * *

The music blared into the crowded house, echoing off the walls and pouring out the windows. The lavish beach property was practically wall to wall with Tree Hill High students each of whom sat at their own level of inebriation. The drinks were flowing freely and it was effecting judgment, decisions and, in some cases, sanity.

Dispersed amongst the party crowd in various locations, at different times, were six specific students.

* * *

The room was dark.

In the shadows, the sounds of the party were muffled by the closed door. Breathing heavy against each other, hot air danced over the bare skin of the only occupants.

Peyton slid her hands up his long arms, slick from beads of sweat as they moved in tune together.

His name escaped her lips in a breathless moan right before the door suddenly opened.

Light, sounds, and the world altogether seemed to flood into their private existence.

The couple froze instantly and faced the lit doorway with wide eyes to see who was there.

"Jake?" the voice questioned, then craned their neck to see her as well. "Peyton?"

"Oh my god." The blonde breathed in shocked response.

* * *

The brunette was making her way through the crowd on the main floor.

Plastic cup in hand, she scanned the crowd for her boyfriend. Smiling at a passing friend saying hi, Brooke maneuvered through the bodies dancing and grinding with each other.

Someone slapped a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around and bringing her face to face with a fiery red head.

"You think you can do that shit to me?" she asked.

"Trust me, compared to everything you deserved, that was me pulling punches."

"Well I won't be pulling any punches tonight." She threatened, stepping closer.

"I'm not afraid of you, bitch."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Rachel's drink was splashed across her face; the alcohol stinging her eyes as she stepped back in surprise.

* * *

On the beach, Lucas stepped through the sand with his eyes scanning the night around him. His thoughts were looping in his mind as he attempted to clear it.

As he walked closer to the water, he heard something; like voices. Turning his head down one direction of the beach then the other, he saw the source. Two figures lumped together in the sand, almost looking like one.

He considered leaving them be as one dark silhouette rose, almost appearing to sit on the other giving him an idea of what was happening down there. Feeling every bit like a pervert, he squinted in the dark to take a closer look…something was wrong.

He began walking closer, the voices becoming clearer.

A man…he was telling someone not to move. A girl…making sounds that seemed like pain or discomfort.

Clicking into action, Lucas threw himself down the beach to reach them. He didn't pause when he finally got there; throwing his body into the top shadow and knocking the man to the sand and off the girl.

He didn't wait to start throwing punches. Grabbing his collar and lifting him enough to send a good shot to his face, he froze when he heard his voice telling him to stop.

"Nathan?"

* * *

_EARLIER THAT DAY…_

* * *

Haley had considered skipping school that Friday. It wasn't the first time the idea came to her, but it _was_ the first time that she so seriously came close to doing it.

It came down to her father.

If he found out she was ditching he'd be upset to say the least. Upsetting him was the absolute last thing she ever wanted to do; she'd already done enough.

So she'd sucked it up and forced herself to go. Spending the day avoiding and ducking Rachel and her lackeys. She'd reluctantly even kept Nathan's attempts at conversation during class short and clipped for fear of the red head seeing the interaction and deciding she needed another reminder of her "place."

Her avoidance was obvious to him and she tried not to notice what appeared to be hurt flash across his face at her behavior.

Throughout the day, she'd gotten a few barbs and comments about her face. It was yet another time Haley wished she owned or knew anything about makeup so she could at least attempt to cover it up. Another unfortunate side-effect of her mother's absence at a young age. She never had any girlfriends to help her along with that kind of stuff. So her only shield for her bruised and cut face was her hair and long glances at the floor or desk.

She kept from Brooke and Peyton as well; feeling guilty when she turned away from Brooke's small smile. The cheerleader probably thought she was avoiding her because of what happened at her house. But she couldn't bring herself to dwell on it and continued through the day.

"Excited?" a voice said nearby, making Haley jump back to reality where she was wiping the counter absently at the café.

"Huh?" she replied, looking to the woman.

"Lucas said you were coming to the game with us tonight." She reminded.

"Oh." Haley remembered. "Yeah, about that, I was thinking maybe I shouldn't."

Karen's face fell a bit, having been more than happy to hear the news from her son. She hated what she'd seen happen to the girl over the years. Each day that passed had the girl becoming more and more withdrawn from the happy child she'd known. The thought that she was returning to the world a little brought a genuine smile to the woman's face.

But now…

"Haley," Karen started with a sigh.

"I just think, you know, if I have to leave or something, I don't want to ruin anyone's time." Haley reasoned, excusing her fear behind the rationality her mind offered.

"You can't keep hiding from the world, Haley." Karen spoke softly. "I know it's been hard since…" she paused and chose her words carefully without being specific. "…the accident."

The young girl visibly stiffened and turned away back to the counter. Karen saw the usual avoidance that came with mentioning that day and all that it entailed. But despite the defense, Karen kept to her words. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"But look how far you've come, sweetie. You shut up those doctors and proved them all wrong by being here now. You've overcome so much, don't stop now." She took another pause and gave her shoulder a small squeeze for the next part. "I know you miss your mother-"

"I _don't_ miss her." Haley interrupted harshly, still not looking at her.

Karen sighed quietly; the girl was still so angry, so devastated.

"You're still healing, Haley." Karen told her.

"How did you do it?" Haley asked quietly, finally looking at her. "I know it's not the same, but after Lily…how do you get over it? She's there and then she's not. How-How does life go back to normal?"

Karen felt the familiar constriction of her heart at the mention of her baby girl. She took a steadying breath.

"You're right, Haley. It's not the same." Karen began. "But nevertheless, it's hard. It's the hardest thing you'll ever do, the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I had Keith, and Lucas…and you. There's no back to normal, Haley. You can't go back to how it was. But you _can_ get up the next morning and the next; eventually you make yourself a new normal."

Haley felt a spark of disappointment at the advice, looking down again and speaking.

"No, honey." Karen shook her head. "This is still your transition."

"For six years?" she asked sarcastically and Karen let out a small chuckle and tilted her head.

"Yes, for six years." She replied. "I think you're ready to start waking up, don't you?"

Haley sighed and wiped her eyes.

"What time do we leave?" she asked, getting a hug in response.

* * *

Lucas was lacing up his shoes in the Raven's locker room when he heard a voice beside him.

"Hey man."

He rose and turned to see his cousin.

"Can I talk to you a second?" Nathan asked with his hands on his hips.

Lucas nodded and the two went to a less populated are of the room.

"What is it?" he questioned, a bit roughly. He was clearly still apprehensive about his cousin.

"Did I do something, man?" he asked, confusing Lucas a moment before continuing. "Because you've been on my ass since the court yesterday, and I gotta know if you're gonna have my back out there tonight."

"Look, Nate, your game is safe, alright." He assured. "As for the rest, you leave Haley alone and everything's fine with us."

"You keep telling me to back off." He stated, "But you don't say anything else. What's going on, Luke? Are you into her? 'Cause last I heard you were with Brooke, who happens to be my best friend, so if you're playing her-"

"You want to talk about players?" he asked defensively, stepping forward. "That's your style Nathan, and _that's_ my problem. Haley's like a sister to me."

"Bull." He accused. "You've ever mentioned her. I've never seen you spend _any _time with her."

"It's complicated ok?" he replied, and then shook his head. "Look, the point is, I don't want her getting hurt."

"Well that's great, cause I don't want to hurt her."

"What _do_ you want, Nathan?" he asked harshly.

"I just…I just want to know her, alright? Is it so awful?" he asked. "Listen, if you think I don't know what it's like to want to protect someone, you're wrong. Do you have any idea what I've done to guys for Brooke?"

Lucas paused, not having looked at it in that way even though he'd always known the close dynamic between his new girlfriend and his cousin. Nathan loved Brooke like Lucas did Haley. The stories were the same, the characters were different.

"Be careful." Lucas said, using it as a sort of concession for him; Nathan nodded in response. But it wasn't enough for the older Scott, he had to continue. "I mean it, Nathan. She's been through a lot, alright? I will kick your ass if I even think you hurt her in anyway."

"Same for you and Brooke." He promised.

The two shook on it before Nathan broke with a grin.

"Now, let's go kick some Bear Creek ass."

"Hell yeah."

* * *

The girls were getting ready to take the court to open the game.

Peyton's eyes narrowed as she saw Rachel show up; late as usual. She kept her temper in check…barely. The only thing helping her do so was Brooke's assurance that she had something in store for the other girl; something that reeked of public humiliation. Peyton knew that such a thing was far more devastating for the red head than anything physical could ever be; no matter how much delight bringing some physical pain to the girl would delight Peyton.

Nevertheless, she trusted her friend. No one knew how to make or break a reputation like Brooke Davis. It was her world.

With this in mind, the curly haired cheerleader took a short walk over to the captain.

"She's here."

Getting Brooke to look over where Rachel was conversing and laughing as she changed.

"Of course she is." Brooke replied. "She'd never miss an opportunity to flaunt herself."

"You sure whatever you've got in mind will do the trick?" she asked.

"Trust me," Brooke began. "After tonight, she's gonna know: when you fight a war with Brook Davis, there's no walking away untouched. What's that city we nuked in Japan?"

"Hiroshima?" Peyton suggested.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded. "It's going to be like that. I'm gonna Hiroshima this bitch."

As much as Peyton found a morbid humor in the comment, she didn't laugh. She just wanted to see Rachel get hers.

* * *

The trio entered the gymnasium.

As soon as they did, they were swarmed with overlapping voices speaking loudly, and the school band playing to tide the crowd over until tip off. Haley immediately felt the immensity of the loud, crowded environment.

Her body stiffened and her hand instinctively grabbed hold of Keith's sleeve as she closed the space between them while they continued to walk. It was almost identical to so many times from her younger years, when it was first becoming obvious that she was having some trouble. The man made a point to not give any direct attention when he felt the sudden tug on his jacket. She was clearly nervous enough, he wouldn't do anything to make her feel self-conscious or embarrassed by the action; like a child afraid of entering a new place. So he kept walking at an easy pace towards the bleachers, Karen at his other side.

As long as Haley kept walking with them, he figured there was no real reason to worry. He gave his wife a look and a small gesture towards the girl at his side. The woman glanced towards the girl and spoke out for her to hear as they lowered to sit on their chosen bench on the bleachers.

"You doing ok, Haley?"

Haley nodded, it was all she could manage as a response as she tried not to become completely overwhelmed by the setting and give in to her body's apparent need to go into panicked overdrive. She looked around as the lights changed, darkening to around them with spotlights gliding over the court. The teams were announced, the crowds cheering response caused her to jump in place as the Ravens took the court.

After a moment, she awkwardly joined the applause briefly. She could feel her speeding heart thumping wildly in her chest as the noise surrounded her. She closed her eyes to the dancing lights and the booming voice of the announcements. Opening them again when the thunder died down…not a moment too soon in her opinion.

She tried to calm herself by busying her mind with finding familiar faces. She named them in her head, checking them off a mental list.

Her anxious eyes first found Lucas, then she saw Jake, that guy was Tim…and there. She let her eyes halt on Nathan. There he was; a living recreation of the picture she'd seen in Brooke's room. Her eyes lingered on him, coasting along his form and memorizing the details she could see. Number twenty-three.

Without her voluntary action, her body began responding to the sight of him. The longer she kept her gaze on him it seemed, the calmer she felt herself becoming.

She let out a breath and focused on him. Part of her was sure that if she kept him in her sights all night, she'd get through it all just fine. That would be her secret tonight…she just hoped it worked. Leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, she watched him take his position on the hardwood and shake the hand of player on the other team.

Karen looked over at the girl and let a small smile come to her face. She seemed to be doing a lot better now than she had upon first settling in the gym.

The older woman had noticed when they first sat down there was a paleness drawing in on her face and her movements were fidgety and unsure; easily frightened. Now she appeared near calm, even leaning forward a bit to keep her eyes on the game about to begin.

Karen then leaned back in her seat and let out a cheer when the ball was thrown in the air for the tip off.

She was certain that it was going to be a good night for all the kids she cared about.


	17. A Party Song

**A/N: Alrighty guys, I'm sorry it's been a while since I've left you with the bomb I did. A couple weeks I think? Anyway, I've got a busy week ahead of me. Microbiology final on Wednesday, all day Harry Potter Thursday (leading up to the midnight show! YES!), and then starting Friday morning I will be going off grid to an amazing cabin in the mountains for about 12 days. I'm going completely off grid. No cell. No laptop. 100%. It's gonna be awesome. In that time, however, I will be writing, so I'll have updates for you guys when I come back!**

**For those who read "Angels with Dirty Faces" I say, Yes, I did just copy and paste the author's note from that. What can I say, had all the same things I needed to tell you.**

**This one really got away from me, setting everything up for what happens at the party.**

* * *

"_I took a walk for the very first time_

_On the dark side of the dance floor_

_Lit a match just to heat things up_

_But I got more than I bargained for."_

'_A Party Song (The Walk of Shame)_

-All Time Low

* * *

The game was going well and Haley found herself excitedly cheering along with the crowd when Nathan made some impressive shots. As it went on, she found herself caring less and less about the crowd around her, and getting more into the actions playing out in front of her.

The buzzer, however, caught her off guard and she jumped a bit before realizing what it was: Halftime.

She clapped as the teams jogged off for their respective locker rooms. As he passed in front of her section, Nathan looked up at her. The athlete gave her a smile and raised a hand in a wave. Haley couldn't help the blush that crept up on her as she returned the wave with her own smile. She cast a quick glance aside to the couple with her, relieved that they appeared not to have noticed.

Blushing to herself again, she looked down, biting her lower lip in attempt to control the smile that wouldn't go away. Something about Nathan always seemed to make her forget how to control her thoughts.

Unknown to Haley, just down on that same court, someone else had seen the wordless interaction. Rachel narrowed her eyes after realizing from her spot exactly who it was the guy she wanted so badly was waving to. Apparently the little tutor hadn't gotten the message. The cheerleader smirked to herself as the music started and the squad moved forward to take the floor for the halftime routine.

Brooke performed every move with ease and kept the smile on her face while simultaneously throwing her eyes to the red head now and then. She watched the other girl flash her smile to the crowd as she went about adding her own bit of seduction to every move. She thought she was so much better than everyone, that she had power. Oh, how wrong she was. Brooke was going to knock her off that throne of hers with the weapon that would hurt Rachel the most: public humiliation.

She smirked as Peyton looked at her questioningly.

'Yes.' She silently answered the unspoken question. 'It was happening now.'

In the middle of the routine, everyone except Brooke continued to do the practiced moves. The brunette however, walked off court over to the table Mouth sat at. The other cheerleader's (as well as the crowd) saw this happen with confusion but continued anyway.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Mouth asked in a whisper, his hand over his microphone.

"Turn off the music." She replied, grabbing a microphone from behind the desk. "Is this on?"

Though Mouth had no idea what she was doing, he turned on the cordless microphone for her.

"Not it is." He stated. "Brooke, what's happening?

"Mouth," she said with force. "Kill the song."

The Raven's announcer quickly did as she ordered, not asking anymore questions.

The song cut off and a chorus of confused voices began murmuring to one another and the squad halted, watching Brooke and wondering what was going on. Even Peyton didn't know exactly what her friend was planning.

"Excuse me everyone." Brooke's voice came from the speakers as she returned to the court, mic in hand. "Can I have your attention please?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked, grabbing Brooke's arm harshly.

Brooke spoke quietly to her, away from the mic, "Taking care of something."

She returned to her attention to the stands and raised the microphone up again.

"Hello everyone," her voice boomed through the gymnasium once again. "Sorry to interrupt an amazing routine by these lovely ladies behind me, but if you give me just a few minutes, we'll get back to the action in no time."

Having the attention of the people before her, as well as her fellow cheerleaders, she got to business.

"My name is Brooke Davis," there were a few whoops and cheers from some people in the crowd and she nodded with a smile. "Thank you. I'm the captain of the beautiful squad you see before you. And as captain, I'd like to bring your attention to something important. And that something is..." she looked back over her shoulder at all the curious girls watching her and spoke. "Rachel Gattina."

At her name, some more murmurs broke out and the red head dropped her crossed arms and looked around a moment.

"Well, come on over Rachel, don't be shy." Brooke said with false friendliness into the microphone.

The other girl uncertainly plastered on a smile and stepped up next to Brooke.

"You all know Rachel, right?" a few people made some noise, including Brooke who offered a one handed clap against the object in her hands. Rachel waved at the crowd in response, though she was wary of what was going on.

"Brooke-"her voice held a note of nervousness. But Brooke ignored her and continued.

"We all know Rachel is a young, talented, hot lady, right?"

"What is going on?" Keith asked, leaning next to his wife.

"I have no idea."

Haley over heard this and couldn't help the nagging feeling of anxiety she felt. A feeling that maybe she knew that whatever Brooke was doing, had something to do with finding out what Rachel had done to her the day before in the bathroom.

"What you _may_ not know about Rachel," Brooke began with a smile that quickly went away with her next words. "…is exactly how much of _bitch_ she really is."

Brooke went on despite the noise of shocked response she received.

"She's a plastic fake with a black heart who treats people like they just don't matter."

"I don't know what you think you're doing-" Rachel began, grabbing Brooke's arm again and the captain simply pulled back, taking a couple steps away from her, before turning around to face the girl feet away from where she stood.

"So, Rachel," she started again. "As Captain, I'm asserting my right and pleasure by telling you that for conduct _extremely_ unbecoming of a Lady Raven, you are officially no longer a member of this squad."

The other girl stared wide eyed at the declaration, attempting to look angry but the brunette saw the cracks and twinges in her façade.

"Turn in your uniform and have a lovely trip to hell."

The girls held gazes a few moments; the other cheerleaders were too shocked to say anything. Rachel looked at them, then at the crowd in the stands, her mouth falling open a bit before she turned back to Brooke and set her jaw.

"Fine." She stated after clearing her throat.

But she wouldn't go quietly.

Without another word between them, Rachel lifted off her top and threw it at Brooke's face; the cloth rustling over the microphone. If she'd been wearing anything under her skirt, she'd have tossed that at her as well. Then she stormed out of the gym, telling herself she wouldn't run away, no matter how much she wanted to. She would keep her head up and refuse the threat of humiliated and pained tears as she realized not a single person had spoken up for her.

As soon as she pushed through the double doors that led outside she heard Brooke again.

"Let's hear it for the Raven's!"

And the crowd cheered.

The rest of the game went without incident, although Haley found herself unable to enjoy it as much as she had before halftime. Her mind kept whispering to her; telling her that Rachel would retaliate against this, and would find Brooke's inspiration for the act Haley's fault. Why shouldn't she?

It _was_ her fault, she supposed.

Haley was surprised when the buzzer signaled the end of the game, realizing she'd zoned out the entire second half. Ravens win, 42-28.

She clapped half-heartedly when people around her did so. Taking her cue, she rose when the Scott couple did and made her way down the bleacher steps to the floor.

"So that was interesting." Keith commented, putting his hands in his jacket pocket. "Always count on Brooke, huh? Never a dull moment with that girl."

"Yeah." Karen laughed, right before her son suddenly appeared beside her in street clothes.

The family talked while Haley let her eyes drift and found Nathan talking to the couple she'd met the day at his house. The blonde woman, who apparently knew Haley, gave him a hug. Then the intimidating man she knew to be his father was speaking. She saw a change come over Nathan. It was one she hadn't seen yet and knew he was upset; remembering his vague reference to his father during their questions assignment.

He looked her way suddenly, catching her eye and she gave him an apologetic smile. He lifted a corner of his mouth, enough to acknowledge her with it. A moment later, his father looked her way as well and she quickly ducked her head, averting her eyes to the floor before hearing her name. She looked up and saw Lucas, no longer with his parents, but not alone.

Peyton and Jake stood beside him and Brooke was disappearing over in Nathan's direction. Haley avoided Peyton's gaze, knowing she too had seen Haley in the embarrassing situation the day before.

"Haley?" he asked again, getting her attention. "What do you say?"

"About?" she asked, switching her eyes across the three of them, wondering what they'd discussed while she wasn't paying attention.

"There's a get together." He stated. "A victory party, kind of happens after every win…you want to go?"

Haley shuffled her feet, maneuvering her weight from one leg to the other nervously. Was this what Lucas wanted to do when he said they'd hang out after the game? Take her to a party where they'd, in all likelihood, separate and she'd stand in a corner alone all night?

"It's not really…my sort of thing, you know?" she excused.

"I get that." Jake offered. "But it is a good time. I'm not big in the party scene either, I usually stop by, see some friends and when it's not fun anymore I check out. You can do the same, it's no big deal."

"Yeah, come on Hales." Lucas spoke up, "I'll take you home the second you wanna leave. I promise."

Haley didn't want to go to a house full of loud, most likely drunk, people. None of them wanting to talk to her. Before she could say anything, Nathan and Brooke came up to them.

"We going?" Brooke asked happily.

"Depends." Jake answered. "If I don't, do I get a halftime ejection too?"

"News travels fast." Brooke commented as they laughed. "But she deserved worse for the things she's done."

Brooke let her eyes rest on Haley, the tutor looked away from the group, suddenly finding the dimmed out scoreboard extremely interesting.

"All good?" Nathan asked, clearly irritated by whatever his conversation with his father had entailed. Then looked at Haley. "You coming?"

"I-"

"Yeah, man." Lucas responded for her. "We're all coming."

"Great. I'll rid with Luke, um, Haley why don't you go with Nathan." She suggested, and then looked at Jake and Peyton. "I guess you guys can take separate cars in case you actually meet someone willing to go home with a nun. Wow, when _was_ the last time either of you…never mind. Let's go."

Peyton and Jake shared a knowing smirk while everyone began to leave. Haley reached out and grabbed Lucas' arm to hold him back.

"Lucas." She began desperately. "Lucas, I don't want to do this. I thought we were gonna hang out, you know, together. Just us."

"We'll be able to hang out there." He tried to negotiate. "I promise, ok."

"But-"

"Haley," he put his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be fun. You'll see."

* * *

"You were really great tonight." Haley told Nathan to break the silence as he drove.

She could tell he was still tense from whatever his father said to him earlier. At her words, he turned towards her a moment, then back to the road.

"Thank you." He answered, then let out a breath and told himself he wasn't mad at her. "I didn't know you were gonna be there tonight."

"It was kind of a last minute decision." She answered. "But I'm glad I did. I haven't seen Lucas play in a while."

"You and Lucas, you've known each other a long time?" he asked, remembering what his cousin said.

"Yeah." She replied. "Since we were kids."

"Why haven't I seen you guys together before?"

"I guess our lives just took us in different directions." She answered vaguely after a moment.

Nathan was about to ask another question when she interrupted him.

"Wow." She said as they came upon the beach property already full with music and people. "That's the place I guess."

"Yep." He replied. "Always is when there's a win."

Haley was hesitant a moment before unbuckling her seatbelt. She took a deep breath and opened the door to step out. Nathan walked alongside her, his hands in his pockets as his feet kicked at the sand.

"How long do these things usually last?" she asked curiously.

"Depends. Sometimes all night." He answered, then asked her. "You have a curfew or something."

"Sort of. I told my dad I'd be out for a few hours."

"Oh." He replied. "Well, don't worry; we'll get you home on time."

Whatever other conversation they may have had was immediately drowned out as they walked into the house. The music and voices surrounded her and Haley took a step backwards. She felt a warm hand on her lower back. Looking up, she saw Nathan's eyes looking around the crowd before carefully ushering her forward.

She couldn't really explain why having him so close made her feel better; almost safe. But whatever it was, Haley allowed him to lead her through the crowd.

"You want a drink?" he asked as they approached the occupied kitchen.

"Um," she thought hesitantly. "I'm not a big drinker."

"It's ok." He answered with a grin. "A soda?"

She nodded with a grateful smile. When he stepped away, her eyes scanned the people and found Lucas and Brooke standing at a table with a bunch of other people laughing about something. She sighed, so much for hanging out together, just them. Someone said something and Lucas wrapped his arm around the cheerleader's shoulders as she took a drink and everyone cheered and laughed again.

"Here you go." A cup of soda was held in front of her as Nathan reappeared. He saw what she was looking at. "You want to go over there?"

Lucas looked over as his cousin approached with the tutor beside him.

"Hey guys." Lucas greeted. "Wanna play?"

"What's the game?" Nathan questioned.

"I never." Brooke answered.

"Alright, I'm in." Nathan said, happily, raising his cup. "I never sent Bear Creek home on the saddest bus ride ever."

All the basketball players took drinks and cheered. Then Vegas spoke up.

"I never had sex in the school."

Brooke gave a smirk and lifted her drink before laughingly announcing.

"Need a refill."

"I got ya." Lucas offered, giving her a kiss and stepping away from the table.

A few more I never's were spoken and Tim spoke up with a laugh.

"Damn tutor." He said drunkenly. "You ever do anything?"

Nathan looked at Haley who'd been standing silently beside him just watching everyone. She offered a small, embarrassed smile and shrugged.

"Move on, man." Nathan said, keeping his tone light while sending a glare at his drunken teammate.

Brooke was about to speak up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and her happiness fell.

"Chase." She said in surprise.

"Hi, Brooke." He replied. "Can I talk to you?"

The brunette looked in the direction her boyfriend had gone.

"Just for a second." He continued.

"Um, ok." She answered uncertainly, walking away with him.

* * *

"Dude, someone's getting laid tonight." Tim commented about Brooke and Chase.

"No way." Someone else said, a girl Haley recognized as another cheerleader. "She dropped him, like, a million years ago."

"Besides," Nathan said. "Anyone tries to do that here is running a serious risk. Bedroom doesn't lock, it's busted."

* * *

Upstairs, Jake slid into the dark room and turned the lock. He turned around, peering into the shadows and seeing Peyton sitting on the bed.

"Anyone see you?" she asked.

"Nope." He answered, stepping over to her. "And, I locked the door."

"Perfect." She smiled, standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck before bringing him in for a kiss.

* * *

"I've got one!" a new voice said excitedly as it arrived at the table.

Haley's eyes found Rachel now standing amongst the group. The way the girl was looking at her made Haley want to flee. The ex-cheerleader smirked and held up a cup she took from the guy next to her.

"I never…" she began, smirking at Haley. "I never killed anyone."

She held Haley's eyes a moment daring her. After a few seconds, Haley put down her cup and grabbed the one out of Nathan's hand and drank it all, before speaking softly.

"I've got to get some air."

Nathan watched her with confusion and concern as the short girl grabbed another random drink and made her way through the crowd.

"What the hell was that about?" he heard a voice ask. "That mean she killed someone?"

Nathan ignored them all and followed after her.

* * *

Brooke stood uncomfortably in front of her ex.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"What do you want Chase?" she asked defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"To talk." He replied. "I…I'd like to um, you know, see about trying again."

"Well I don't." she replied. "Your reputation as a victim of a Brooke Davis cast away is still perfect so there's nothing to say or think about."

"Why do you let them think that about us?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Because it's better than everyone knowing what really happened." She replied. "You think I want everyone knowing that I was so unsatisfying for the clean teen that he had to go get some on the side?"

"Brooke." He began. "Just-"

"No, Chase. I'm not-"He cut her off, pressing his lips against hers.

"What's going on?" she heard Lucas ask and immediately she turned to him.

"Lucas."

The blonde boy looked at her than Chase. After a moment, he handed her the drink he'd left to get for her and walked away without another word.

"Lucas!" she called after him, trying to follow, though he moved so quickly through the crowd. She was bumped a few times and couldn't find him with her eyes anywhere in the crowd. She offered a forced smile to someone who said hi, then continued on in her search.

Not a moment later, she felt someone clamp a hand on her shoulder and spin her around.

She didn't even know Rachel was going to show her face at the party after what happened.

* * *

Nathan ran out on to the porch, squinting in the darkness and searching the beach front for a sign of Haley. He didn't see anything so he ran farther down into the sand.

Eventually he saw a silhouette out on the pier and ran over to the wooden structure. He moved quickly down the planks, stopping midway down, seeing Haley on the other end looking out at the water.

"Haley." He called getting her to turn just enough so he could see her profile.

He took a few steps closer and she turned back out to the water.

"What happened in there?" he asked, worried about her reaction.

She said she wasn't a drinker, and before she'd disappeared from sight, he'd seen her swallow his full cup and grab another one presumably to do the same.

"Are you ok?"

"No." she answered, wrapping her arms around her torso and shaking her head. "I'm really not."

He could hear the honest pain in her voice and it achingly squeezed his heart.

"What's wrong?" he asked with deep concern. "Is it what Rachel said? Did…Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied without looking away from the rushing waves.

"Haley, whatever it is," he began, "You can tell me. You can tell me, I promise."

"And then what Nathan?" she asked, turning fully to him now. "You'll make it go away? Erase it?" Her voice got quieter, and in the moonlight, Nathan could see the reflection of tears on her cheeks. "Are you gonna save me?"

"Yes." He replied with desperate certainty. "Yes. I will."

She turned around again, looking down at the water, the waves dancing amongst each other with a whisper of promise. She pressed a hand to her head as she the alcohol sloshed in her mind, making memories impossible to suppress.

She was hearing screeching tires, smashing steel, her father's voice.

Pain was everywhere. In her very bones, in her heart, in the faces of everyone around her.

Why?

"It was an accident." She whispered to the water as if it were the thing that brought on those memories. After a second, she closed her eyes against the tears.

Without thinking about what she was doing, she stepped forward, disappearing from his sight with a splash that was almost indecipherable against the waves.

"Haley!" he called her name and ran the rest of the way down the pier.

Without hesitation, he leapt off the moment the wood ended and followed her into the dark water.


	18. Arms

**A/N: Alright everyone, I'm crazy sorry for the long long long ass wait! Hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

"_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life_

_Or if I'll drown"_

'_Arms' _

-Christina Perri

* * *

_About 6 years ago_

* * *

The sun was beating down warmly through the window of the bedroom and onto the shoulders of a nine year old girl. She smiled as she turned off the telephone and ran across the room toward the door. She burst through and down the stairs; her young steps a frenzy of sound as the hurried across the floor.

"Mama!" she called excitedly. "Mama!"

She came to the kitchen, still running, still shouting for her mother. As she came to the room, she immediately heard her mom's voice.

"Haley Elizabeth, knock off all that shouting and speak like an adult." She told her daughter, putting a hand to her temple to nurse the pain the racket of her running and shouting was causing.

Haley slowed to a stop beside her mother who stood at the kitchen counter. Though she calmed her outward appearance, she was still obviously bursting with excited energy. It was all she could do to keep from bouncing in place and further annoying her mom.

"Mama, guess what?" she asked excitedly, her eyes bright and wide.

The woman closed her eyes and let out a sigh, her fingers curling around the glass in front of her.

"What?" she replied, lifting the glass for another sip of wine despite the early hour.

The little girl's happy face fell a bit at this.

"Don't you wanna guess?" she asked disappointed.

She watched her mom release another sigh before she spoke.

"Haley, she began, looking at the dark liquid. "Mommy had a long night and doesn't really feel like any guessing games right now. Why don't you just tell me?"

Haley fiddled with her long shirt sleeves and looked down at her feet. She didn't want to think about the raised voices from the night before. From her room, she couldn't hear the exact words that passed between them, but she heard the tone of their heated argument. She pulled the blanket up over her head, hiding herself away when she thought she heard her name.

With her eyes still down, she muttered quietly to herself.

"It's not important." Her small voice said. "Sorry Mama."

Haley turned to leave but stopped when her mother spoke again.

"Now hold on." She said. "You made all this fuss, so tell me.

Haley continued to fiddle with her sleeves, nervous now to say what she'd been so anxious to share moments ago.

"Stop that." She heard the same voice say before a larger hand appeared covering hers.

"Now," she began again. "say what you came to say."

"I was just-"

"Eyes, Haley." She interrupted. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Haley quickly lifted her gaze to meet her mother's and almost flinched. She hated when her parents fought; she always wondered if it was in some way her fault, if she'd done something. Of course it didn't help that she was sure she'd heard her name last night. She answered her mother in a voice too quiet to be heard.

"What?" her mother asked and Haley repeated herself.

"It's my birthday tomorrow." She reminded her. "I talked to Daddy on the phone and he says I can pick anywhere I want to have dinner. He says Lucas can come too."

"Oh, did he?" she asked, not able to hide the bitterness left over from the argument with her husband the night before. "He's Mr. Moneybags, now?"

"What?" Haley asked, not understanding what her mother meant by her comment.

"Nothing; just …grown up stuff." She dismissed, and then turned her attention back to her drink a moment before noticing her daughter in her peripheral vision, looking as though there was still something she wanted to say. "Is there something else?"

Haley moved some hair behind her ear.

"Are you gonna come, Mama?" Haley asked nervously. When her mom didn't respond right away she continued. "Be-Because last year we went out and you didn't come."

"I'm sorry about that honey, but I told you I was busy. I couldn't come." She reminded the little girl.

"I know, you said you were busy but…" she began pulling at her sleeves again a moment in her nervousness but forced herself to stop. "…but I remember you were mad at Daddy and then you said you were busy and couldn't come. And now you're…you're mad again and I – "

"Haley," her mother interrupted softly as she realized the girl was far more observant that she'd given her credit for.

The girl's eyes gleamed with beginning tears and the woman silently told herself to forget what was bothering her. It wasn't her fault and she knew she shouldn't be taking it out on the child.

"Haley, don't get upset." She told her. "You'll see tomorrow's going to be your best birthday ever."

"Promise?" wiping her sleeve across her right eye.

"Promise." She ran a hand through the young girl's hair, her favorite thing to do, and gave a soft smile. "Believe me?"

Haley nodded, neither knowing the following day would change everything.

* * *

The water's surface broke with a loud gasp, and Nathan wasted no time in turning his attention the girl he'd brought up with him. In the dark water it had been quite a task finding her, but thankfully one that hadn't taken too long…he hoped.

"Haley." His voice strained from his time holding his breath. Making sure to hold her head above the water, he kept the two of them afloat as he searched her for a response. "Come on, Haley, breathe, come on."

He gave her cheek a few light pats, hoping it would stimulate her body to react. He knew he had to get them to the shore, but he needed to know she was alive. He needed to know he hadn't lied to her when he promised to save her. True, he hadn't thought it would be from something like this, but a promise was a promise. Nathan's heart gave a sudden burst of relief when he heard her first cough. The sounds of the girl he held coughing up water, choking and gagging on air, while unpleasant to listen to, was the at the moment the very best sound he could ask for. He pulled her close, embracing in the water.

"Thank God." He let out, holding her against him a few moments. "Just breathe. It's ok."

He kept a firm hold around her and brought the both of them back to the sandy shoreline. His feet sunk in the wet sand and he wrapped his arms around her drenched body, carrying her a few feet away from the reach of the tide. He held on tight when her limp form occasionally seized and lurched with the coughs as her lungs continued to expel the water within.

Kneeling in the sand, his soaked clothes picked up patches of it that clung to him as he set her down carefully. He didn't realize his hands were shaking as he slid some matted hair away from where it stuck to her face. The fear and adrenaline running through him powerfully.

She continued her body's attempts to clear her lungs and airways to allow oxygen to once again enter. While she did this, Nathan continued to stroke her hair aside and grasped her hand for assurance while he spoke to her.

"It's ok." He comforted, forcing his voice to remain soft. "Deep breaths, you're alright."

He coughed once himself, wiping his sleeve across his dripping face redundantly since his own clothes were just as wet. Haley rolled on her side and he was relieved to notice that the coughing had ebbed and she was breathing at a steady, if not normal, rhythm.

"Haley." He said her name, laying a hand on her back. "Haley, Jesus, are you alright?"

He didn't know why he asked; as if she wasn't too busy trying to breathe to stop and answer him. She was alive, but was she alright? Did alright people get drunk and then take, what appeared to be, suicidal jumps into the ocean? His mind froze….was that was she was? Suicidal?

That train of thought, thankfully, was interrupted after only another moment when she rolled back onto her back. Her chest heaving and her clammy skin breaking out in shivers and goose bumps; she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Nath…Nathan?" her voice was barely audible over the waves at his back.

"Yeah." He answered, leaning over her. "It's me, you're alright."

He had so many questions. What would make her do something like that? Was it what Rachel said? Had she really killed someone?

He shook his head, telling himself it was not the time to interrogate her, it was time to make sure she was, and would be, alright.

She moaned and tried to sit up but Nathan set his hands on her shoulders to keep her from doing so.

"Don't move." He instructed; the girl unable to put up much of a protest currently.

Haley's eyes lazily roamed her surroundings, her lids feeling heavy while her mind searched for an answer to what was going on. When she got enough of a handle on what had happened, she spoke again.

"Did you…save me?" she asked in a quiet breathlessness.

Nathan couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah." He whispered, resting his hand along her cheek, he watched her eyes slide closed with a smile ghosting her face only a moment before her features relaxed. "I said I would didn't-"

He never finished his response; the wind was suddenly forced from his body as a hard weight smashed into him from what appeared to be out of nowhere. He was knocked away from the half-drowned girl, landing in the sand with a hard grunt. There wasn't a moment to react before he felt the first punch. Before another could come, he shouted out.

"Stop!" he was sure it was a fruitless request, if someone wanted to ambush him, words weren't going to help him out of it. He'd have to get coherent enough to overtake the situation. That's why he was surprised when it actually worked and even more surprised when he heard his cousin's voice.

"Nathan?" the voice sounded as shocked as Nathan felt.

"Get off me, what are you doing?" he demanded to know.

Lucas sat back on his heels.

"I thought…" he trailed off when he remembered what his assumption had been in the first place. Looking back over his shoulder, he left Nathan and went to the form in the sand. When he was close enough to decipher through the shadows who it was, he swallowed hard.

"Haley?" he asked fearful of the silent response. He ran his hand over her damp head. "Haley!"

He turned back towards Nathan.

"What did you do?" he asked angrily. "What the hell did you do?"

"I pulled her from the water!" he responded to the accusation. He paused a moment, his brain whirring before he spoke again. "Stay with her Lucas."

"What?" he asked surprised. "We can't just hang out here on the beach, Nathan, she needs to be inside and get dry, not-"

"I know that!" he suddenly hissed at his cousin. "Do you wanna take her into the house full of people? A bunch of assholes who'd love nothing more than another reason to dig on her? Because I sure as hell don't; I've barely known her a week and I know she wouldn't want that, how long did you say you guys have known each other?"

Lucas was surprised that he hadn't thought of that and silently commended Nathan for being so thoughtful about Haley's well-being. He chastised himself silently for not coming to that thought on his own; he didn't realize how bad he'd be at trying to reestablish their friendship. Lucas supposed that he had thought it would just take a couple of times hanging out with one another and it would all just fall into place as it had once been. He made a mental vow to try harder before telling Nathan,

"Hurry."

* * *

The door opened and the couple froze on the bed.

"Peyton?" the girl's silhouette spoke from the light then squinted. "Jake?"

"Oh my God." Peyton breathed out, seeing her classmate and fellow cheerleader standing in front of them. They were caught, it was over.

"I…"she stuttered, then scooted over to the edge of the bed to grab her pants while Jake was reaching for his boxers. "It's…It-"

"Are you two, like, together?" Bevin asked, stepping into the room with an unsteady foot. She then pointed at Jake. "Don't you have a kid?"

Jake was too shocked to say anything other than, "Yeah." As he stood in only his underwear in the light from the doorway in front of a girl he hardly knew.

Bevin suddenly gasped as if she just solved a grand puzzle. She took another step forward, the liquid in her cup sloshing with the next step closer as she stumbled.

"Is that why you ditch so much!" Bevin asked, looking at the blonde. "You're the mommy!"

"What?" Peyton asked shocked. "N-"

"Oh, this is juicy!" Bevin announced with a happy slur. "I'm gonna tell eeeverybody!"

Peyton's wide eyes went to Jake's, he seemed to be at as much of a loss as she was.

"Bevin…we're, we're not exactly telling people about it right now." Jake told her; the drunken cheerleader looking at him.

"Why not?" she asked then continued with a loud whisper. "Is it small?"

The girl giggled at her own question a moment before she tried to take yet another step and this time fell to the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Whoops." She said and giggled again.

The two ran over to her quickly, Jake shutting the door while Peyton knelt by the girl.

"Bevin, we-"he heard Peyton abruptly stop before saying his name. "Jake."

He looked her way and watched her gesture to the girl who was now in a land of slumber. He sighed and knelt down as well, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"What now?" he asked Peyton over the now unconscious girl.

"I don't know." She breathed out, the hissed. "You said you locked the door."

"I did." He defended. "I don't know what happened."

"But she-"Peyton cut herself off and ran a hand through her curls distraught. "Jake…"

"It's ok." He tried to tell her. "It's gonna be ok."

He could see she didn't believe him so he said what was currently going through his own head and it made sense to him.

"Listen, there's no use worrying about it now, right? It's out of our hands now." He reasoned. "Whatever happens next, it's out of our hands."

"I guess you're right." She agreed thought obviously still unsure. "Maybe it was supposed to happen this way."

She sighed and looked at Bevin.

"What do we do about her?" she asked. "Can't leave her on the floor."

"Put her in the bed?" he suggested.

"I guess." She agreed," I mean I can take her home when I leave, her house is on the way."

"ok." He nodded, and then sighed loudly. "Guess I'll put my pants on."

* * *

The alcohol burned as it splashed in Brooke's eyes. She gasped and stepped back in surprise. Her fingers wiped across her eyes, trying to ease the sting of it.

This obscured her vision and she didn't see the slap that quickly followed until it came in contact with her cheek. Her head snapped to the side and she heard people gasp. At this point she opened her eyes and saw a blurred Rachel in front of her. Without thinking, Brooke launched herself at the girl; not caring that in the process of taking her to the floor they'd knocked over a few of the surrounding bystanders.

A voice loudly announced "Fight!" immaturely came from someone nearby as Brooke got a good hit on the girl's face. She felt the redhead's hands on her face, pushing her away. When it didn't work, Brooke grunted at a blow that connected with her stomach. Brooke retaliated, pulling her arm back to deliver a solid punch but before she could throw it, she felt herself being pulled to her feet by a cold, wet arm.

The attention then went to Nathan, now standing in his family beach house dripping wet.

"This crazy bitch attacked me." Rachel accused, getting to her feet. "Keep your little friend under control, Nathan."

Nathan didn't respond other than to walk over to the stereo and turn it off. Voices muttered and questioned what was going on but Nathan answered simply.

"Everyone out."

Words of protest erupted immediately and he wasn't in the mood to deal with their complaints. To prove to them that they didn't want to push him right now, he grabbed the nearby decorative vase and launched it at the wall. It shattered loudly, and he demanded once again.

"Everybody out!"

People began exiting, he noticed Brooke lagging behind looking equal parts confused and concerned. He moved over in her direction, but passed right by her and wrapped a hand around Rachel's arm, harder than he needed to.

"Not you." He demanded.

"Nathan, what-'Brooke began, still worried but he interrupted.

"Lucas is on the beach." He suddenly said. "You should go to him."

"But – "

"Now!" he snapped and felt guilty at the struck look in his best friend's eye before she left.

When she was gone, Rachel realized the house appeared empty of people except the two of them. He began walking, pulling her along with him. She spoke playfully,

"You know if you wanted to get me alone-"

"Shut up." He demanded harshly, tugging on her arm for emphasis.

He stopped moving in front of a table, the very table they'd all stood around playing the disastrous game. Rachel was suddenly nervous now.

"What do you know?" he asked.

"What?" she questioned confused.

"About Haley." He elaborated.

"What about her?" she couldn't hide her disgust at the name, but didn't anticipate his response.

Nathan knocked over a chair at the table and stepped dangerously close to her. Rachel took a fearful step back until she hit the wall.

"He slammed his fist into the wall near her head and continued his angry interrogation.

"What you said about Haley, what you said that made her run out…" he reminded, his jaw tight. "What the hell was that?"

"It was nothing." She stammered. "Just a joke."

"You mentioned killing someone." He reminded her. "You said it specifically to her. You said it to hurt her. _What _do you know?"

"Nothing!" She put her hands up and decided to confess. "Look…Look I was just messing with her. I-I'd heard about her mom, ok? I ragged on her a couple days ago and I was just …piling it on."

"What were you piling on?" he asked, still not satisfied with the information he was getting. "What did you say?"

"Nothing real." She answered vaguely. "I mean, I said…I said her mom…that she died to get away…from her."

"You…" he glared furiously. He had to clench his jaw to keep his temper from completely taking over. "She lost her mom and you…"

"Listen, I was-"

"No." he cut her off. "_You_ listen, Rachel; if I find out you've done anything, _anything_ else to Haley; hurt her, upset her, look at her wrong…"he shook his head, barely able to keep from breaking every moral code he had and punching the lights out of the girl in front of him. "Get the hell out."

His dark words were barely passed his lips before she quickly scrambled away as fast as she could. Nathan glared at her on her way out of the house; sending daggers at the girl's back until she was gone from sight.

* * *

"Lucas, what happened?" Brooke asked, coming upon her boyfriend and the girl in the sand.

She originally wanted to approach him about what he'd seen in the party, but upon finding the sight before her, her thoughts changed. She knelt beside him as she looked over the wet tutor.

"I don't know for sure." He answered, running his hand up and down her arms for warmth. "Nathan just said he pulled her from the water.

"Is she ok?" Brooke asked worried as she noticed Haley was still and silent save for an uneven rhythm of breathing.

"Yeah." He answered, nodding in the shadows hopefully. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Just, you know, get her warm and dry."

He closed his mouth before he divulged more than he should. He knew there was more than just changing her clothes and keeping her warm. He'd been through it before years earlier in the time that she'd lived with them; knew that Haley would have to worry about getting sick. The effects of the accident lingered on more than one level; one of which being her less than perfect immune system.

"Lucas," Brooke's nervous voice suddenly took the reins, pulling him back to the present moment. "About what happened, it's not what it looked like. Chase-"

Nathan chose that moment to call from the porch of the house. He told Lucas to 'come on' and his cousin then gave a look to Brooke and muttered.

"We'll talk later."

With that said he slid his arms beneath his friend and began walking her up to the now empty house. Nathan watched them approach, feeling a need to start pacing as he waited.

"You got her?" he asked, wanting to take the wet girl from his cousin's arms and carry her himself.

"Yeah, man." He nodded. "Bedroom?"

Nathan nodded quickly and led the way upstairs to the first bedroom. Opening the door, he found a surprise.

Jake had Bevin in his arms about to lay her on the bed. It might have seemed a party scene hook-up if not for the presence of Peyton in the corner biting nervously on her nails.

"What?" Nathan half asked, Jake gave a quick look across to the blonde then to the girl in his arms, then to Nathan.

"She passed out." He said as if it explained everything.

"Whatever." Nathan shook his head and left the area without a second's pause in search of another room.

"You got some dry clothes?" Lucas asked as he entered the room still cradling his quiet friend.

"Yeah, um, Brooke?"

"I'll get some." She agreed, quickly leaving the room, happy to have something to do to help.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, setting her carefully down on top of the blankets. His cousin didn't answer, and he noticed his eyes were trained on Haley. "Nathan, what happened?"

Nathan looked up suddenly from the girl to him. He debated what to say, what she'd want Lucas to know. Lucas had claimed that they'd been friends for a while. If what he'd said was true, maybe he knew something about the darkness that sometimes spread over her eyes; maybe he knew why she would do such a thing…if she'd done anything like it before. Maybe the answers to this great mystery were with his cousin the entire time, right in front of him.

"She-"

"I got some clothes." Brooke reappeared, holding the articles of clothing. "It probably won't fit too well, but it's dry."

Nathan noticed that Jake and Peyton had returned with her.

"Ok." He began, running a hand through his wet hair and down his face. "Jake, take Bevin home, Brooke, you and Peyton can change her into the new clothes, while –"

"I'll do that." Lucas suddenly spoke up, caching them all off guard.

"What?"

Lucas looked at them all and then realized he'd volunteered to undress her for a reason none of them knew. He must've seemed…he knew what they probably thought.

"It's, It's, you know, I've known her the longest and…"

"No way!" Nathan immediately dismissed. "I don't care how long you've known her, man.

"He's right Lucas." Peyton said. "We should do it. I'm sorry, but it's the closest thing to right we have."

Lucas sighed and Nathan grabbed his cousin's arm to make sure he left with him. But before leaving the room, Lucas forced a stop and turned to Brooke.

"Brooke," he whispered. "When you guys…There are things she doesn't want anyone to see or know about."

"I already have." Brooke whispered back; continuing at his surprised look. "I saw her back a few days ago and I saw them."

Lucas glanced around and leaned closer.

"There's others." He looked down a moment before focusing his eyes back on her. "Just, _please_ don't make a big deal about them."

"Of course." She whispered back; taken by the desperate plea in his eyes as he said it. "I'll let Peyton know."

"Thank you."

Brooke forced a small smile and nodded, waiting until he followed Nathan out of the room and closed the door before grabbing the clothes and turning around.

x

* * *

X

X

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe it took this long for me to get you guys an update on this! Baaah! I have only the most sincere apologies for it, (I know how much **_**I**_** hate it when I wait for an update forever.) but I hope this kinda makes up for it. I know it's not great, but it's taking me (us) where I want to go.**

**P.S. Yes, I know I'm using Jeyton mostly for the lighter side of the story right now, trust me when I say there's a plan for everyone. And right now, there's is going exactly as I want it to!**

**Aaannd…yay for little more pieces of the Haley puzzle? **


	19. Belief

**A/N: So it's been a long time and I greatly apologize. We've had houseguests and it's impossible for me to go to my creative place when there's too many people around and I'm not allowed to disappear with my headphones like I like. Point being, here we are and I have an update for Angels that's under a critical eyeball of editing before being uploaded.**

* * *

"_Tonight, you arrested my mind when you came to my defense_

_With a knife in the shape of your mouth, In the form of your body_

_With the wrath of a god_

_Oh you stood by me, Belief"_

'_Belief'_

-Gavin DeGraw

* * *

X

Lucas was right when he said there were others.

The quick glimpse at the scarred marks on her back were still in Brooke's mind and allowed her to be somewhat braced for whatever else she may see.

However, Peyton had no such ammunition in her arsenal. Alone in the room with her best friend and her newest…were they friends? She wasn't entirely sure; she enjoyed talking to Haley, she'd joined Brooke in stepping up for the girl…but did the tutor consider them to be friends?

The second the cheerleaders carefully removed the cold, wet shirt and Peyton's eyes saw their first glance of her exposed midsection, her breath caught in her throat. Whether it was surprise or it may even have been a form of disgust, she didn't know, but the lump of oxygen lodged in her windpipe burned as she held it there.

She tried not to dwell on the sight of the scars on the otherwise flawless skin. Brooke tried to tell Peyton, in a way, what she'd see but it didn't prepare. She caught her friend's eyes, letting the moment pass between them. Swallowing once, she returned to what they were doing. Once they'd maneuvered her arms from the long sleeves that clung to her limbs, Peyton had to stop again when she exposed Haley's shoulder.

"Brooke," she began. "the, the scars are from a car accident?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, trying not to let her eyes wander from the task her hands were performing. "A bad one, she said... she said she was ten, I think."

"What about this?" she gestured toward the large bruise on the girl's shoulder.

Brooke took a look and her eyes widened. Had she seen that last time?

"Rachel?" she offered; though the sight of it already testified that it was a weak suggestion.

"It looks older than that." Peyton observed; a thought came to her as she studied the discoloration on the joint and cautiously lowered her hand against the clammy skin. She felt her throat tighten as her theory seemed to be proven right in front of her. "Brooke…"

The brunette looked down at what Peyton wanted her to see and swallowed hard when she realized the alignment of the bruise was very much the image of a hand a bit larger than Peyton's own.

"Peyton…" Brooke's voice almost broke, allowing the same realization to come to her at the sight of it. Before she was able to say more, Haley let out a quick cough, causing her body to jerk a small amount and the girls to take a step back.

Haley cracked her eyes open slightly, her brown gaze moved side to side lazily between the two girls with a haze covering her orbs.

"H-Hey." Brooke began nervously, unsure what to say at this point. "We've um, got some dry clothes for you; we'll finish getting you dressed if that's ok?"

The girl's eyes slid shut again before giving an almost imperceptible nod against the pillow and let out a sigh.

"Haley," Peyton began softly to get the girl's eyes open once more.

She got her wish as the eyelids lifted just enough to see her. Peyton licked her lips but thought perhaps this was the best time to try for an honest answer about it. She apparently wasn't in the best place to keep her defenses up. She wondered briefly if she was taking advantage of her state, but decided it was more important to find out the answer.

"Haley, how'd you get this bruise?"

Haley turned her head on the pillow towards Peyton but didn't say anything in response. The blonde lowered her voice so that even Brooke had to strain to hear.

"Whose hand is it?" she asked in almost a whisper.

There were a silent handful of moments before Haley let out another sigh, this one carrying out a word with it.

"Dad."

X

* * *

X

Haley woke again when the sun came through the curtains. The light penetrating the darkness of her closed eyelids; Haley opened them and was immediately confused by her surroundings. The bed she was in was much larger than her own and the room was almost double the size of hers.

Sitting up, she instantly felt a throbbing erupt in her skull. She put her head in her hands and let out a groan; her brain searching for memories to explain what had led her to this strange moment. Pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes, she let out a slow breath that exited as a groan.

"Here." A voice suddenly appeared at her side making her jump.

She looked to her side and saw Nathan standing beside the bed holding a glass out to her. Haley was too shocked at first to respond other than to look at him. After a quiet moment he gave her a small grin and raised it a little higher.

"It'll stop the little guy driving nails into your head, trust me." He offered, sitting on the edge of the bed when she quietly took it.

Haley took a sip and grimaced, trying to hand it back to him. He chuckled in response and pushed back toward her.

"Sorry, but you should finish it if you want to feel better." He told her.

"What's in it?" she asked after taking another gulp to drink it as quickly as possible.

"You don't really want to know." He answered. "It's an invention of Brooke's. The After Party Remedy."

"Party?" she repeated and suddenly remembered coming to Nathan's beach house. She remembered grabbing drinks and vague flashes of the night sky over the water. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" he asked cautious about discussing the night before.

"Drinking." She answered and looked at the now empty cup in her hand. "Which I never do."

"Yeah," he agreed with a small smile. "I believe you. If I weren't a nice guy I might be ragging on your for being a lightweight."

She chuckled a bit, more out of embarrassment than any humor.

"Did I…" she paused, as an unclear echo of a voice in her head came through. A voice that sounded as though it belonged to the guy in front of her. "Were we on the beach or something?"

His face fell a bit and he looked down as he recalled her actions on the pier.

"Yeah, you um…you ran out and I followed." He informed.

This information made her nervous. The fact that she'd been drunk enough not to remember her actions or words.

Words.

Did she say anything last night? Glancing at him, she wondered if he now knew the things she tried to keep from everyone.

"Oh my God." She suddenly had a new thought. "My dad; he doesn't know where I am." I have to go, he's probably worried sick."

She started to get up from the bed but stopped when she saw what she was wearing. The large sweat pants and a too big Duke shirt. They were clothes she'd never seen before; clothes that were definitely not hers.

"What happened to my clothes?" she asked, and suddenly gasped. "Oh my God, did I…Did we…?"

"No, no." he instantly eased her worry. "Nothing like that. You're clothes are right on the dresser, we had to dry them. You kind of…went for a swim last night in them."

Haley self-consciously held the loose clothes closer to her body.

"I took your clothes?" she asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Sort of." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "You were kind of out of it and Peyton and Brooke helped you change."

"What?" she questioned, her heart hammering. She held the clothes still tighter as she rose to stand. "I…They saw…"

Haley took a breath and looked away from him. They saw, they'd told him and now he knew. They had to have. He knew she was scarred and hideous and he'd want to know everything. When he did, he'd stay away. No, he wouldn't stay away, he would _run_ away. He'd see what had already been seen by so many others and remember how the world was supposed to work.

She didn't want the swelling feeling of disappointment growing at the moment. She wasn't supposed to be surprised; she'd taught herself to expect it. Abandonment. Rejection. So why did this one affect her so much? Why did the thought of his inevitable reality check have her fighting tears?

Nathan listened to her half spoken thoughts with confusion. He had clearly upset her with something he'd said. What was it? That the girls had dressed her? Maybe; maybe she just didn't like the thought of anyone seeing her like that, girl or not. That was understandable. But he wondered if it was possibly something more.

Nathan suddenly pondered if she really did remember what she'd done last night and was simply playing the forgotten card to forego talking about it. Should he say something? Should he assume it was the alcohol leading her to the aggressive action or should he worry that it would happen again if it wasn't addressed?

He cleared his throat and scratched the lack of his head.

"Haley?" he asked, noticing the girl was currently in her own process of thought as well and he would have to retrieve her attention once more.

Her eyes came back to him and he tentatively asked.

"Do you remember seeing Rachel last night?" he questioned. "Do you remember what she said?"

Haley scratched her forehead, contemplating whether or not she actually wanted to remember anything from the night before.

"Um," she began, recalling that she had at one point seen the cheerleader, well _ex-_cheerleader apparently, but nothing specific. "No, but you know what? It doesn't matter, I've gotta go."

She pushed some hair behind her ear and spared him another glance before grabbing her folded clothes and tried to hurriedly exit the room. Before she could get by him, however, Nathan caught her arm.

"Wait." He asked, practically feeling her need to retreat pulsing through her skin.

"I really have to-"

"I know, I just want to make sure you're ok." He informed her, his voice soft.

Haley looked down where his hand was wrapped easily around her arm. It was exposed in the short sleeves of his shirt. She knew it was a few inches below the circular scar; the one different from the others not only in shape, but in texture. This one from a burn.

His thumb moved gently back and forth over the skin of her arm. She could feel goose bumps rising under his touch.

Nathan looked too at where he touched her. His thumb moved, caressing the soft skin underneath.

"Are you?" he asked still looking down at where he held her, only pulling his gaze up when he felt her eyes on him.

"What?" her voice was a whisper.

"OK." He elaborated. "I mean, you were pretty upset last night. When I followed you out…"

"You said that before." Haley spoke up. "That you followed me; why?"

"You were upset." He repeated. "Upset enough to drink when you said you never do. I just wanted to make sure you were alright-"

His words were halted by Haley suddenly standing on her toes and pressing her lips against his cheek.

Surprised, Nathan could only watch her as she returned to her normal height and stepped back a few steps. He touched his fingers to the spot her lips touched, he could see her already present in her cheeks. She didn't look at him and he knew she was probably embarrassed or unsure about the action she'd just taken. Though he didn't want her to feel that way and wished to offer her some encouraging words of the sort, all he could do in that moment was ask a question.

"What was that for?"

He could see a smile threatening the corner of her mouth as she kept her face towards the floor. She waited a moment, her smile fighting a little harder to come through before she forced her eyes back to him.

"For caring."

She gave him the answer that was all at once simple and complex. She left the room, hugging her clothes to her chest and Nathan began to smile as well; fully accepting that every moment he spent with her, he was only falling deeper into her mystery, and he couldn't say he didn't like it.

X

* * *

X

* * *

X


	20. I Want To Save You

**A/N: I don't have much to say, really. I don't think it's been too long since the last update. But really, who am I to judge what other people perceive as too long, right? Oh, and I know the last chap was kind of…uneventful, but it was yet another transitional one and I apologize if you're the type to get annoyed with a slower paced story. Regardless, here we are, and there is definitely more happening here than in the last one.**

**I don't think I have anything else to say…Enjoy? Yeah, that's what I'll say…Enjoy!**

* * *

"_And she wants someone to see her_

_She needs to hear she's beautiful_

_She's beautiful."_

'_I Want To Save You'_

- Something Corporate

* * *

X

Haley was somewhat surprised that she'd been able to get out of the beach house without any further questions or even an offer for a ride. She was glad since her body was seriously not in the mood for the long trek from where she'd have to lead him to her actual house. Instead, she was able to catch the bus that took her to the stop only a block from home.

As she rode, leaning her head against the window, Haley's mind wandered over the previous night. She searched for a memory of her speaking to anyone; of what she may have said. Sometimes she wondered why she went through such an effort to keep her life so secretive.

She would occasionally wonder, what could be the worst that could happen if people knew? So what if everyone suddenly learned about her mom, her dad, or her? What would they do? What _could_ they do?

Then she would remember why.

It was to keep people from looking at her the way she would sometimes catch Karen or Keith looking at her. With a "that poor girl" look in their eyes.

But she knew that's what some of them would do; probably not many of them. Most of them, she was certain, would look at her with a disgusted understanding. As if thinking to themselves, "Yeah, I get it. No surprise."

She shuddered involuntarily as her mind fabricated that look onto the image of Nathan's face. He seemed so genuine, so honest in the things he said to her.

'_Don't buy into it.'_ She scolded herself mentally. ._'It's nothing. It's a game.'_

Despite the warnings she was giving herself, Haley could feel her want to continue onward; to let the game play out until her eventual loss and humiliation. Was it a crime to want to believe that there was one person out there who could look at her and not see what everyone else apparently saw?

What everyone saw…which was nothing. A waste of space and time, not worthy of positive attention or affection.

She knew she could never let Karen hear these thoughts, it would upset the woman and she'd waste her own precious time trying to convince Haley it wasn't true.

She sighed as the bus lurched to a halt at her stop, subsequently halting the train of thought. She was the only one who got off and quietly thanked the driver as she did so before walking home. A short while later, she was in front of the door to her home. She took a breath of preparation before entering. Haley was sure her dad would bombard her with questions about where she'd been all night and why she didn't call. It was a normal reaction from a parent, right? Granted, this was the first time she'd ever done anything along these lines.

As braced as she could be, Haley went inside. The moment she did, her ears were filled with Ruby's loud greetings as the dog ran up to her. The girl couldn't help but smile at her and rubbed her golden head in response. Her smile faltered and she walked toward the couch where her father was once again lying. The television droned an old western television show while his eyes were closed. She wondered how long he'd waited up for her to come home. Promising to apologize when he woke up, Haley sighed and turned off the television. She began removing the remote from his limp resting hand when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. She let out a small gasp of surprise before looking up at his now awake face.

"Haley?" he asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, Dad." She started answering before beginning with her apology. "I'm sorry I-"

"Are you just waking up?" he suddenly asked and Haley paused at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of late for you, isn't it?" he questioned. "I guess I passed out before you got home. Did you have fun?"

"Oh…yeah." Haley answered after a quiet moment, forcing a fake smile and clearing her throat. "It was great."

"Good." He replied patting her hand twice, not noticing the way his daughter turned her head away, hiding her devastation as she thought on how she was sure at times that her dad was two different people depending on their interactions.

Right now, he was a person who didn't even notice she was gone all night. He didn't realize that she'd never come home. Haley decided she would have preferred the yelling that she'd thought was going to come. He was one of the few people who ever acknowledged that she mattered in one way or another, _he_ had to at least care that she hadn't been home until the morning after she left. It brought a throbbing lump to her chest and she forced herself to speak around it.

"I'm, uh, I'm gonna walk Ruby real fast and then I'll make us some breakfast, ok?" she suggested, walking away without waiting for a response.

After cleaning herself up and freshening a bit, Haley changed into her own clothes and grabbed the leash from the drawer.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she asked the dog that was tailing her the entire time.

Ruby barked excitedly and jumped up against her owner, her paws landing just below Haley's waist; the dog's weight nearly throwing the girl off balance before she clipped the leash onto her collar. Haley then knelt down in front of her and ran her hands over her furry head a few more times.

"Yeah." She spoke softly. "_You_ missed me didn't you?"

Her pet responded by whining a bit and nuzzling her head against Haley's hands, managing to lick her fingers; giving her the answer she needed. Haley had to smile a bit.

"I love you too." She then stood up and spoke in an excited tone for the dog. "Let's go!"

X

* * *

X

The door closed with a loud bang, making the girl in bed wake with a gasp and sit up immediately.

"We need to talk." Brooke announced, seemingly not noticing the other girl's shock and following annoyance as she sat amongst the ruffled blanket of the bed.

Peyton flopped back down on her mattress and groaned, covering her face with her hand.

"About what?" she managed to ask though at the moment she couldn't honestly care any less about what Brooke wanted; all she wanted was to get back to sleep.

Brooke looked her way as if she were crazy and moved to stand directly beside the bed.

"What do you mean, 'about what?'" she questioned. "We need to figure out what to do about Haley and last night. Remember?"

Now Peyton moved her hand and it was she who looked as if the girl in front of her were the insane one. She sat up once again; sleep completely vanished from her face.

"Ok, what the hell do _you_ mean?" Peyton asked. "What are we going to do, Brooke? What do you _think_ we're going to do? We're going to tell somebody about it. Someone who can help; a counselor, a doctor, a cop…anybody. How can you even wonder?"

"No, I know, it's just…" Brooke began. "I've been wondering…What if we're wrong? What if we misunderstood and we say something? It's a huge deal Peyton."

Peyton had risen to her feet while her friend spoke, not caring that she was less than completely dressed in her presence. The blonde began grabbing clean clothes and dressing, as if she were preparing to run out the door that very second.

"You're right, it is a big deal. But what's to misunderstand?" she asked.

"I don't think we should go accusing someone of-of beating their kid or anything if-"

"Brooke." Peyton interrupted, stopping her actions of getting ready for the day. "There are signs all around her, right? Things that you mentioned; that you only wondered about, but now they make sense now that we know what we know."

"We don't even know _what_ we know, Peyton. That's what I'm saying."

"Well what I'm saying is that you said yourself she seems sad right? Like there's always something heavy on her mind. She's a loner to the point of practically isolating herself, she never talks about her home life, she has about as much self-confidence as an old shirt and, what was the other thing?" Peyton pretended to wonder as she listed off her points. "She's got a freaking bruise the shape of a bastard's handprint that she says came from her dad. All that seems pretty impossible to misunderstand, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but…" Brooke began cautiously. "She wasn't exactly thinking clearly when she spoke last night, was she? How do we know she even heard the question right?"

Peyton stared at her for a few minutes, trying to curb the growing impulse to smack some sense into her friend and instead figure out where the sudden hesitance was coming from.

"Ok, what's going on Brooke?" she asked, unable to keep the bite from her voice. "You've all but officially appointed yourself champion for this girl, but now you want to back out? Why? Is it getting too ugly?"

"No." Brooke replied sharply without a moment's pause.

"Look, if you don't want to pull the trigger about this, I'll do it. Ok?" she offered, figuring she just didn't want to do be the one who actually spoke to the police, or whoever, about what they discovered. "You don't have to be a part of it if you don't want."

"It's not that Peyton." She argued. "Look, when I pushed her to talk about the scars that I saw before, part of me thought – _was sure - _that someone was hurting her. So I pushed and pushed until she lost it on me and told me about the car accident. But I haven't been able to have two meaningful seconds with her since. She avoided me like a damn plague the next day at school."

Brooke paused, attempting to get her emotions under control as several scenarios played through her head. Most of them, different variations of the same fear which she then voiced to Peyton.

"Imagine if we do this, accuse Haley's father of abusing her…and it turns out we're wrong. She barely trusts anyone as it is; she'll never forgive it, Peyton. She'll never let anyone else ever have a chance to get remotely close. You think she's isolated now?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "She's already lost her mom. Her dad's all she's got left and we have to be sure before we take him from her too."

Peyton looked at Brooke and shook her head before putting her hands on her hips. Licking her lips, she let out a sigh and began speaking rationally, as she was often necessary for her to do in the span of her and Brooke's friendship.

"I understand what you're saying, Brooke; I do. But…" she spoke in a softer tone, emphasizing her seriousness as she took a step closer to her. "…the worse question isn't what if we say something and we're wrong…it's what if we don't and we're right?"

Peyton glanced at something, really at nothing, over Brooke's shoulder as her thoughts became words from her mouth.

"What then, Brooke? "She asked. "If something happens that we could have stopped, but didn't. How do we live with ourselves then?"

Now it was Brooke who turned away. The thought too powerful a one for her mind to take lightly, provided yet another set of scenarios to manifest in her mind. Sure she hadn't known Haley all that long and they certainly weren't close even now that she did, but she felt for the girl.

She felt it very strongly; she wanted her to be safe and happy. But what move to take to ensure those things was so much easier when it was simply dealing with Rachel being a bitch to her. This was so different; it was so much bigger and her uncertainty made her fear it was a lose-lose situation. At least it was until she was absolutely sure.

"Ok." Brooke spoke softly with closed eyes.

"Ok?"

"Ok." She repeated with a nod and opened her eyes to continue. "But we talk to her first. Deal?"

"Today." Peyton countered with her own condition. The blonde was more than willing to take this into her own hands if Brooke felt like dragging her feet.

"Today."

X

* * *

X

Nathan walked into the café and moved to sit at the counter right away to wait. He glanced around for his aunt and found her serving a customer on far side of the room. She spotted him soon after and gave a smile and a small wave which he returned happily. He knew she'd be over to him as soon as she had a second and he was glad for it. He had questions and he had a whispering feeling that she'd be able to give him the answers to them.

While he waited, his eyes caught a pair of green ones attached to a blonde who was looking his way. Her face seemed vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it. He didn't think he knew her from school…or did he? Finally he realized, after a wink in his direction and a suggestive licking of her red lips, that he knew exactly where they'd met before.

He'd hooked up with her at a victory party last season. Was it Allison? No, Alice? Something with an 'A' that much he was sure. Pretty sure.

Damn.

The thought suddenly came upon him as he realized how difficult it was for him to remember just her name.

Was this really who he was? A guy who couldn't even remember the name of someone he was with just a year ago. No wonder Lucas hadn't wanted him anywhere near Haley.

But Nathan knew something Lucas didn't; a true and simple fact.

Nathan had never felt anything remotely similar to what he did now with any of his past escapades. He'd never before felt the urge to ask a girl endless questions, or want so badly to reach out and brush the hair away from a girl's face. He never felt himself worry when he'd be seeing her again…just so he _could_ see her.

Yes, whatever it was that was going on with him, that started when he'd first spoke to the quiet girl in his history class, was certainly something he had never experienced before.

Haley was different and _he_ would be different with her; he already was.

"Hey there, blue eyes." He glanced up at his aunt as she interrupted his thoughts. He grinned at her and rose to his feet, wrapping his arms around the much smaller woman.

"Hi Aunt Karen." He smiled as he hugged her and felt her returning the embrace. "How you doing? Are you busy, 'cause I can come back."

"Never too busy for my favorite nephew." She remarked as they separated, her going behind the counter and Nathan returning to sit in front of it.

"Last time I checked, I was the only one you had." He commented.

"True, but that doesn't mean you can't also be my favorite." She chuckled. "Aren't I you're favorite aunt?"

"Well yeah, but you might have to ask again when Uncle Cooper marries another supermodel."

He laughed as she gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. It was strange to him that, even though he loved his own mother and she loved him, their relationship wasn't and probably never would be anything like the one he had with his aunt. The closest he and his mom got to this kind of playful teasing were their sarcastic remarks back and forth. He loved his mother, he really did and he'd never trade her away… but she wasn't Karen.

"So..." Karen began, leaning her elbows on the counter. "What's on your mind Nathan? You said on the phone you wanted to talk, is everything alright?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"You parents?" she queried, knowing he more than often had a strained relationship at home.

"Parent are good." He nodded again and cleared his throat, looking at the counter as if his nerves were laid out in front of him, before glancing up at her. With a hesitant voice he mentioned. "I, uh, I actually came to ask about Haley."

"Haley?" Karen questioned, more than a little surprised.

"Haley James?" he clarified in the form of a question before continuing at the curious look his aunt gave him. "I, um, I've heard you and Uncle Keith mention the name Haley a couple times, and there's a Haley James in a couple of my classes – my history partner actually – and I was wondering if she was the Haley you guys talk about."

He rubbed his hands together nervously, realizing as soon as all the words came out how scattered he probably sounded; rambling on the way he had. Karen was part amused and part cautious of what Nathan was asking and why. She loved the girl like a daughter, had always treated her as such and even took her in legally and raised her as her own for a small piece of her young life…and she knew Haley was definitely not one to hand out information about herself to anyone and Karen, out of that maternal love, was vastly protective of those wishes.

"Well…yes, Nathan, the Haley you've heard us mention is Haley James." She conceded this bit of information. "Why do you ask?"

"I was…well I was hoping you could answer a few questions about her for me?" he requested. "It's nothing super personal or anything. At least I don't' think it is but, I can't really be sure where Haley's concerned, I guess. I mean, she's pretty…closed off."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, fishing for as many details behind this visit as she could.

"I mean, we've spent some time together and we've talked and…" he let out a sigh, for some reason unable to stop his words from tumbling out idiotically from his mouth. It wasn't like Karen was the girl's mother and he had to worry about…he mentally winced at his own thought. Haley's mother was a clearly sensitive subject and he had the feeling that she was also the driving point behind many of Haley's behavioral mannerisms. She could even be the very reason that he'd witnessed the girl stepping off the pier into the dark swallow of the night water only some hours ago.

Nathan looked into Karen's eyes and saw them soften a bit before she looked down with a sigh. With that small movement and sound, he knew his aunt now understood exactly why he came in to ask about the girl today. When she began speaking again, it was softer than it had been.

"Nathan…" she began gently, now understanding that her nephew was harboring some sort of attraction for Haley. She didn't blame him; she knew exactly how amazing the young girl was even if Haley herself didn't see it. "…how much time have you spent with her?"

"Not very much." He answered. "Classes during the week and she came to my house for our history project and after the game yesterday."

He didn't mention the word party, still unsure who, if anyone, should be knowledgeable of what happened the night before.

"Listen Nathan, you're right. Haley is…" she sighed, a bit sadly if Nathan interpreted it right, and put a caring hand over his. "She's closed off. Her life hasn't been…ideal. I won't go into details with you, but she's had a pretty rough go of it so far and it's resulted in her being very secretive about herself to other people and-"

"Because of her mom?" he questioned.

Karen's words died in her mouth after hearing his. Haley didn't talk about her mother with anyone who didn't know what happened, and preferred to not have the woman mentioned even among people who _did._ Whenever Karen or Keith brought the absent woman up, the girls slammed down her walls so hard Karen could swear she could actually see concrete forming around her. Hearing the name, even if it belonged to someone else who was a completely stranger to her, would make the teenager visibly stiffen; if only for a moment.

"Has she spoken to you about her mother?"

"Only once." He replied, looking at the counter and running his finger along a crack in the surface. "All I know is she's dead. She wouldn't really say anything else… she showed me her ring; said it was the last thing she got from her and …What?"

When he looked back up he noticed something had come over his aunt's face at some point during his answer. He couldn't pinpoint what he'd said that seemed to put the look of … well he wasn't sure what to call it…on her face, but it must've been something important.

"What is it?" he pressed further.

"Nothing." She suddenly shook her head. "It's just…I'm surprised that she talked to you about it at all. Anything else?"

"Not to me, but Brooke was talking to her a couple days ago, I guess and said Haley mentioned being in an accident." He told her, noticing his aunt nodding a bit and a gleam of moisture covering her eyes.

He tilted his head and moved so that it was his hand holding the older woman's. It was clearly and emotional topic for her, he figured it made sense. If Haley and Lucas had been friends as long as his cousin implied than it was easy to assume that Karen had also had some measure of a relationship with the girl as well. She gave him a watery smile and he returned it with a small one of his own before carefully asking.

"How bad?" he asked. He'd known it had to have been fairly nasty for her mother to have died. But he couldn't help but wonder exactly _how_ bad it really had been.

"Nathan, sweetie, this isn't for me to talk about." She answered.

"Please." He practically begged of her. "I'm, I'm worried about her. You don't have to tell me everything. But tell me _something_ please. Exactly how bad was it? Is it how her mom died? How did it happen? Was Haley hurt? Anything, please."

Karen let out a quiet breath and Nathan felt her squeeze his hand before she resigned just a little on the issue.

"It was bad, Nathan. It was really bad. And Haley-" Karen's voice cut off as it cracked on saying the girl's name and she covered her mouth with her free hand for a few seconds. Even if she didn't continue, Nathan knew with painfully clarity that she had just given him the answer to one of his most important questions. He swallowed hard and squeezed her hand, part of him not wanting to hear any more if just the memory of it caused such a reaction…the other part desperate to know every gritty detail.

"We almost lost her, Nathan." She spoke after several seconds, her voice barely more than a whisper. "The doctors, they told us to… to prepare…" clearing her throat giving some strength back to her voice. "But she made it through the night, and the next one, and the next…"

She let her voice trail away with a nod of her head and small smile and Nathan got the point.

"When she was finally able to leave, her dad still hadn't been released and her mom was already…gone." She explained. "Without any other family they wanted to put her into foster care until he was out and able to take care of her, but she'd been through so much and still needed a lot of attention and care. She wouldn't have been taken care of in some foster home, so your uncle called a friend and they had the papers drawn up for the two of us to become Haley's legal guardians so the hospital would let her come home with us."

"How long did-"

Nathan stopped his question when his aunt suddenly stood up straight looking behind him. He knew exactly why when he saw Haley had entered the café. He swallowed and saw Karen put her attention on wiping down the counter as the girl approached them. The young man watched her with a new attention. Knowing what Karen had told him, even if it was just a piece of the grand puzzle of Haley James, it gave him a new appreciation for her; a new observance of her strength.

"Hi Karen." Haley greeted as she came around the counter, and then looked modestly over at the woman's nephew. "Nathan."

"Hi." He replied, trying to keep his voice as it would normally sound so as not to give her reason to be suspicious of him as he looked upon her.

"Hi sweetie." Karen spoke, giving a quick smile over her shoulder, knowing she still had the remains of emotion on her face and not wanting the girl to notice. "There's a cake I've got to check on, excuse me."

She moved to pass her young waitress to head to the back to compose herself a bit more, but was unfortunately stopped by the concerned girl.

"What's wrong?" she suddenly asked, catching the woman's face and seeing worn look in her eyes and the small stains on her cheeks. "What happened?"

The genuine concern in the girl's voice and the fear in her eyes that something might be wrong was a bittersweet combination. On the one hand, it testified to Karen how much she meant to Haley; on the other, it displayed how terrified the she was of something happening one of the few constants in her life.

"Nothing, honey." Karen dismissed, trying to avoid what Haley could very well see as a betrayal if she knew what had caused the few tears that slipped out had been their conversation.

"Why were you crying?" Haley asked.

"I burnt my hand on the oven." Karen quickly covered.

"Is it bad?" she asked right away, reaching for her wrists. "Let me s-"

"It's fine." The woman assured, pulling her hands from Haley's reach. "It's really not bad at all. Shocked me more than it actually hurt, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked as Karen seemed to be more and more anxious to step away.

"Absolutely. Don't worry about it."

"Ok." Haley spoke, mostly to herself since her boss disappeared behind the door only a moment after speaking.

She looked after her for a second before turning to see Nathan again at the counter. She'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Hi again." He spoke with a grin. "Looks like we keep finding each other, don't we?"

"If you're not careful, I might start to think you're following me." She responded, tying her apron around her waist.

"How could I be following you?" he asked playfully. "I was here first; looks like you're the one doing the following."

She laughed a bit at his playful tease and he felt his heartbeat increase.

"You're right." She fake confessed. "I saw you through the window and, under the alibi of being an employee here and having a shift today, decided to come in and continue my stalking of you."

"You mastermind." He said in a mock whisper of shock. His smile grew when she laughed a bit more and he pondered on how rare it was that she let herself enjoy something. "Actually there is something I'd like to ask you about, since you're here."

"Uh-huh." She voiced with skepticism and then questioned with a slight rise to her eyebrows.

It was so strange how she'd already forgotten all the thoughts that had been plaguing her early in the day as they bantered back and forth.

"What is it?" she asked, a voice in her head telling her that it couldn't be anything good and she was supposed to be keeping her distance from this sort of thing. Especially with Nathan, who she could already tell, had the power to hurt her and hurt her badly.

"Tonight." He said simply.

"What about it? Another wild party you want me to go to?" she questioned, half sarcastic and half worried that she was correct.

"No, nothing like that, trust me." He assured and rubbed her hands together on the counter. "I was hoping that, if you weren't busy with something else…you'd like to be busy with me."

Her eyes widened a bit and he suddenly found himself fumbling with his words again.

"That's not what I meant." He defended. "I meant, if you aren't doing anything, I was hoping you'd like to come out with me tonight?"

X

* * *

X

* * *

X


	21. Walls

**A/N: Are you guys as annoyed as I am with the gaps between updates lately? Sorry to say that it's been a difficult few weeks in this house. As I've mentioned to others by now, we recently discovered my dad has diabetes while one of my younger brothers found out after several tests that his headaches are being caused by RCVS (Reversible Cerebral Vasoconstriction Syndrome) you can look it up if you want to but basically he's got an artery at the base of his brainstem that's spasming and can cause a stroke. It's definitely stressful, on top of everything school's trying to kick my ass and I haven't found a new job yet and my funds are seriously dwindling. I say this not for pity, but in hopes you'll understand why I've been away from this for a while and may possibly be again in the future despite my efforts otherwise. **

**Alright, serious time is over, now on to story time!**

**P.S. I borrowed a character for this chapter, if you recognize her you'll know she isn't mine at all and you know who she belongs to. Official disclaimer after the chapter!**

* * *

"_I'll help you break the walls down_

_I'll help you break the walls down_

_Bust you out, and take you home_

_Believe you me you are not alone"_

'_Walls'_

The Rocket Summer

* * *

X

Haley found herself silent as she stood before him. Nathan was sitting at the counter, hoping to appear calm as he waited for a reply from her. Of course inside he was a fireball of nerves. He wondered again why she had this effect on him. He'd never been so anxious when asking a girl out.

Behind the counter, Haley tangled her fingers together, doing a far worse job of hiding her unease.

"You mean…" she cleared her throat. "You mean like a date?"

Nathan stood now so they were more or less on equal ground despite the height difference and the furnishing between them. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Well, yeah." He answered.

She grabbed the rag and held it tightly, twisting and pulling at it.

"You want to go on a date…with me?" She asked cautiously.

Nathan felt a half grin appear on his face at the question, apparently finding it silly that she felt the need to ask it.

"I'm asking you, aren't I?" He asked with a slight chuckle. His smile fell a bit when he saw her face. "You don't have to if you don't-"

"It's not that. It's just that I…" she looked down at the rag in her hands before looking up and quietly confessing subconsciously. "I've never actually _been_ on a date before."

"What?" he asked as if not believing her. "And how old are you?"

At his remark, she looked down at her hands, feeling the sting of his words; however unintentional it was.

"I think I've got some dishes to do…or something." She excused, turning to disappear into the back. Nathan felt awful when he noticed her attempt at a quick departure.

"Wait." Nathan reached out and caught her wrist before she could leave. "Wait, I'm sorry. That wasn't, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to upset you or anything, I just wasn't expecting it. I don't know of a lot of girls our age who've never been on a date before. Is it like, you're not allowed to or…"

"I've just never really had the time." She answered feeling herself getting defensive and keeping herself from saying the words 'I've_ never been asked.'_ Maybe the game was over before it began. "So I wouldn't even know what to do anyway."

"What to do?" he repeated. "You don't really have to _do_ anything, really. It's just…going out together. A dinner or a movie or something, it doesn't matter, and you talk. Ask questions and get to know each other."

Haley watched him as a thousand thoughts ran through her mind. The biggest one was disbelief. Why would _he_ ask _her_ out? It had to be a ploy of some kind. Maybe to woo her into doing school work. Maybe it was all a large prank that his friends were in on.

_But maybe it's not._

The voice was small; almost a whisper. It spoke that which Haley didn't often indulge in; it spoke her hope.

The more attention she gave it, the louder it became. He hadn't done anything to cause her any form of hurt yet. He hadn't insulted or demeaned her even when others around his level took a great amount of pleasure in it. He'd helped her more than once. He cared enough to make sure she was ok.

Maybe he really could be sincere; maybe it could be….real.

"I don't know." Vocalizing a response to his words as well as her mental thought process.

Her breath caught when he laid his hand over one of hers, he didn't appear to think the action was anything out of ordinary, however, and spoke.

"Don't go around telling everyone, but it actually took a while to work up the guts to ask you."

"Sure." She replied sarcastically, not believing he'd ever had a single problem with girls and dates.

"It's true." He responded. "I'm pretty terrified you'll shoot me down."

"And if I do?" she asked him.

"Oh, it would crush me." He answered, barely teasing, touching a hand to his chest over his heart. "My pride would never recover."

She felt a small laugh escape before answering with a smile.

"So really, I'd be doing you a favor."

"Huge."

"And you don't mind being a pity date?" she asked, tilting her head slightly as she continued to play their back and forth.

"I think I can get through it…" he found his lips turning up in a smile. "Somehow."

Haley let out a breath, no longer light and fun, and against all her better judgment found herself agreeing.

"OK."

"Yeah?" He asked, clearly surprised it worked. When she nodded he nearly jumped in place. "Great. Great. So I'll, uh, I'll pick you up-"

"Here." She finished for him immediately. "Meet me here."

"OK." He was too focused on his hammering heart to think on the odd suggestion. "At seven? Eight?"

"Seven's good."

"Great." He repeated the word again, his brain telling him to get the hell out of there before he made an even bigger fool of himself. The young man drummed his fingers on the counter before turning and using all his focus to keep from sprinting excitedly out of the café. "I'll see you then."

"Bye." She called after him with a smile she couldn't have fought if she tried.

Nathan was at the door when he suddenly spoke up again. "Wear something nice; it's your first date, so I gotta make it memorable."

As soon as the words left his mouth he was gone; he didn't remain long enough to notice the smile fall from her face.

X

* * *

X

"Are you sure about this?" Peyton asked as Brooke pulled the car up to the curb.

"No, I'm not sure." Brooke answered not yet taking her hands off the steering wheel or looking to her passenger. "I'm not sure about any of this Peyton. I'm not sure if we're right. I'm not sure how I'll react if I see her dad. I'm not sure if she's home and I'm definitely not sure what the hell's gonna happen when we knock on that door. I'm not sure about any of this, Peyton."

She finally looked over at Peyton when she felt the girl's narrow hand on her arm. Her friend gave her a small smile and nodded over at the building they were in front of.

"I meant, are you sure this is the house." Peyton asked, giving her friend's arm a squeeze.

"Oh." Brooke looked over at the house and sniffed as she gave a nod. "Yeah. Yeah this is the place."

"Alright then," Peyton went on. "Whenever you're ready."

Brooke gave herself second, taking steady breaths as she prepared herself for what could possibly be a terrible confrontation. She looked at Peyton and gave her a small nod before receiving an 'Ok' in response and the two of them opened their doors.

Walking towards the door, Peyton took a look around and commented.

"Nice place." She said aloud, hoping to help ease Brooke's mind; and if she was completely honest she was nervous as well. If they were right in their suspicions, it was a dangerous world they were stepping towards. Even a place like this – nice house, impressive lawn, - could easily keep secret darkness behind the front door.

Brooke let out a breath and stepped up to the front door, taking notice of the porch swing she'd admired when she'd dropped the girl off a few days ago. Her phone began ringing just after she knocked on the door.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"It's me." She heard Lucas on the receiver. "Can we talk about what happened yesterday?"

Brooke bit her lip. As much as she wanted to have the discussion to clear the air with Lucas, she couldn't. Not right now.

"Um, I'm kinda busy right now, Lucas." She dismissed his request regretfully. "Can I…can we meet later today?"

The door opened right after she suggested this and she barely heard his response.

"Oh…" he voiced, obviously not expecting her response. "Y-Yeah I guess. Ok, I'll see you later, then."

"OK, bye." She spoke quickly, hanging up the phone without waiting to hear his response.

She looked to the person that opened the door and then to Peyton a moment before the blonde decided to take initiative over her surprise and spoke.

"Hi." Peyton greeted, smiling warmly as she looked down at the child. It was a little boy with sandy hair who looked to be no older than five or six.

"Hi." He answered in a small voice, looking up at the strangers on his doorstep. "Who are you?"

Peyton continued to be the one to address him.

"My name's Peyton and this is my friend Brooke." She introduced, the brunette giving him a slight wave. "What's your name?"

"Stephen." He said quietly.

"Well Stephen we were wondering if we could talk to your sister?" Peyton asked.

"She's not here." He answered.

"Oh, do you know when she'll be back?"

Before the little boy could answer in any way, footsteps and an accompanying voice were heard making their way over.

"Stephen," it said right before a woman came to the doorway and put a protective hand on his shoulder. She put her eyes from the little boy over to the unknown young women in front of her. "Can I help you?"

Brooke straightened, wondering who the woman was since she knew for a fact Haley's mother was dead. Maybe an older sister or something. She gave Peyton a nod, letting her know that she was ok to do her part now. She offered a friendly smile to the woman and began.

"Hi, I'm Brooke and this is Peyton." She introduced herself, offering her hand.

The woman didn't move to accept it, still trying to figure out who her visitors were. So Brooke decided to elaborate.

"We're friends of Haley's from school. We were wondering if we could talk to her for a few minutes."

The woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry, you've made a mistake." She informed her.

"Excuse me?"

"There's no Haley here." She continued.

"Haley James."

"No." The woman shook her head again, "You've got the wrong house. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about, I dropped her off." Brooke stated.

"You must have remembered wrong." She tried to excuse, but her visitor immediately shook her own head now while Peyton just looked bewildered.

"No, I'm sure. The porch swing-"She gestured over at the furniture.

"I'm sorry for the mix-up, but like I said, there's no one here by that name." Without waiting for another response or attempt to explain, she closed the door on the two teenagers.

"But…" Brooke began, turning to look around the street.

"It's alright Brooke." Peyton tried to comfort her friend for the embarrassing error. "It was just a mistake; I mean a lot of these houses look alike."

Brooke shook her head at the blonde's attempt to assuage her. She walked down the porch steps and continued to look down both sides of the street.

"This is the place." Brooke stated, recalling her memory of a few days previous. "I dropped her off here. I know I did."

"Brooke," Peyton spoke, coming up to stand before the girl. "You probably just remembered it wrong. It's no big deal, it happens. Let's just go to Karen's-"

"She brought me _here_, Peyton. She sat in my car and gave me directions to _this house_." A breeze set a few strands of her hair loose for a few moments as Brooke tried to figure out what was going on.

"Well, she clearly doesn't live here, unless you think that lady had reason to lie about it?" Peyton told her.

"Someone's lying." Brooke spoke, more to herself than to Peyton, and squinted in the sunlight. "But why?"

"I don't know." Her friend replied honestly, before nodding her head towards the car. "Come on, let's go to the café."

Brooke didn't follow her right away; instead her eyes went to a woman across the street who seemed to be inspecting the flowers growing before her house. She didn't realize that Peyton was speaking as she walked to the car, and by the time her friend got to the door and turned around Brooke was already halfway across the pavement.

"Excuse me." Brooke called out, quickly jogging over the rest of the street to the sidewalk. The old woman gave her attention to her and she asked. "Can I talk to you?"

The woman's eyes then glanced to the other girl that came up to join her new visitor and walked across her yard while speaking.

"You're a little old to be selling Girl Scout cookies, aren't you?" the woman remarked amused and Brooke gave a small chuckle to be polite and got quickly spoke again.

"I was hoping I could ask you a few questions." Brooke informed her and turned to gesture toward the house they just left. "About that house, there."

"Feel free to ask, but I don't see why I should answer." She mentioned. "Who are you?"

"Brooke Davis, head cheerleader and student body president of Tree Hill High." She introduced herself. "This is my friend Peyton."

The wrinkled woman looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"And how many student bodies have you overseen Ms. President?"

Brooke gave a tight smile at the barb and pointed her finger at the woman.

"You're feisty." She commented. "I hope I'm still snapping like that when I'm… never mind. Look, Mrs..?"

"McCluskey." She finished for her.

"Mrs. McCluskey, we're not up to anything, I'm just trying to get some answers about a friend."

The woman sighed and relented to her.

"What's your question?"

"Thank you." Brooke said gratefully before actually asking and the woman crossed her arms and waited. "The family that lives there…"

"The Andrews." She finished. "What about them?"

"Andrews?" Brooke repeated to be completely sure.

"Yeah. Mark, Natalie and their kids." She elaborated. "What about them?"

"Andrews?" she asked again, looking at Peyton who just shrugged her shoulders and then turned back to the old woman. "Not the James'?"

The woman seemed surprised a moment before shaking her head.

"God, no. The James' haven't lived in that house for years."

"They _used_ to live there?" Brooke followed.

"Oh yeah," she nodded and gave a small smile. "Cutest little girl, they had; Haley. Always smiling, coming by to help in the garden. She loved my flowers."

The girls both looked to where the woman gestured and saw the bright foliage she spoke of. The old woman smiled at the nostalgia and continued.

"She wanted to learn how to grow her own. Used to say she was going to have her own garden one day, full of flowers, and she'd have me over for tea in it all the time." She chuckled and shook her head; her smile faltering as she let out a sigh and sadness became present in her eyes. "Sure hated to see her go. Such a sweetheart; horrible what happened."

This got the girls hyper aware of what was being said to them. After sharing a look between each other, where it seemed they debated whether or not to push, Brooke was the one to do it.

"What happened?" she asked, wondering if it was something more than the accident. There had to be more to it, right? Did people move away because of an accident?

McCluskey sent a guarded look at the girls now, realizing how much she'd unintentionally said to them while being carried away by the memories. It'd just been so long since she'd heard anything about them, she couldn't help but remember.

"Why the hell are you asking so many questions?" she asked, "What do you want with them?"

"We go to school with Haley." Peyton spoke up. "We were trying to get in touch with her and thought she still lived over there."

The woman's features softened a bit and she thought aloud.

"High school, huh? I guess she would be about that age by now." She mused before questioning. "How's she doing?"

Not really knowing how to answer that, Brooke said the first thing she could think of that didn't involve any of their suspicions.

"Um, Well she's…she's ok, I guess. She's quiet; private."

The woman shook her head and Brooke desperately wished she'd share what she knew. But she got the feeling this woman wouldn't be pouring out anymore memories or information so easily.

"Do you know where we can find her? A forwarding address they gave you for their mail or something? I don't know."

The woman eyed them for a moment before sighing and nodding, inviting them to follow her to the house.

"You have a beautiful house." Peyton commented while the woman flipped through an address book at a desk.

"I'm already helping you, no need to suck up now Blondie." She stated and began copying down the correct information on a post-it. Brooke smirked at the woman's sharp tongue and raised her eyebrow to Peyton.

"Alright," she announced. "It's a few years old; can't say if it's still right or not, but here you go."

Tearing away the yellow sheet, she held it out for Brooke to take. Before her young visitor could take it, however, she pulled back and spoke again.

"Before I give this to you, you promise me you're for real. That you're not gonna do anything to hurt that girl." She demanded. "Because if you do and I find out I'll beat your skinny ass Brooke Davis, student body president."

"I promise." Brooke swore, feeling that this woman meant every syllable of the threat. Her eyes then flicked over to the taller girl.

"What about you?"

"Promise." Peyton nodded. "We're just gonna talk to her."

"About what?" she demanded, still holding the information they required out of reach.

"It's personal." Brooke offered, not believing how hard it was becoming. "We just want to help her."

After a moment she returned her offer of the post-it and Brooke took it with a thank you.

"Alright." She said with a nod. "Remember what I said, now. Last I knew, there weren't a lot of people looking out for that girl."

"And you're just making sure it gets done." Brooke nodded. "I'm sure she appreciates it. Thank you, again."

Brooke turned to leave and Peyton was about to turn as well but felt the need to stop and say something else to the old woman.

"You really don't have to worry about us." She wanted to assure. "We're not going to do anything to hurt her. We've got more in common with her than I think she knows. I think we're people she can open up to about things. We can relate to what she's dealt with."

"I guess it'd be bittersweet to say I hope that's true." She replied. "No one should have something like this in the back of their mind all day. How old were you?"

"Eight." She answered. "I guess, it's not exactly the same. I mean, my mom was on her way to get me when it happened, so I wasn't in the car with her…but I still know what it's like when someone you love is killed by a senseless accident."

The woman looked taken aback, shaken from her sympathy for the teenager and spoke with a shake of her head before she could think about what she was saying.

"Car accident? Her mother wasn't killed in the accident."

X  
X

* * *

X  
X

**So, Mrs. McCluskey definitely belongs to Desperate Housewives, which I haven't watched in a million years, but I remember loving her character. If I had an old lady neighbor, I'd want her to be like her!**

**Gasp! What's happening? More secrets? Deeper mysteries?**

**I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! …..and you will too, soon!**


	22. Innocent

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! First and foremost I want to say thank you to everyone for their well wishes for my family. It means a lot to me.**

* * *

"_I remember feeling low_

_I remember losing hope_

_I remember all the feelings _

_And the day they stopped"_

'_Innocent'_

-Our Lady Peace

* * *

X

By the time Peyton returned to the car, Brooke had already put the address she'd been given in her phone's GPS. She immediately wondered why her friend had lingered behind as she had.

"What took so long?" she asked as Peyton got in the car.

Peyton got in the car and buckled her seatbelt, her thoughts lingering before answering.

"Just…thanking her for her help." She lied and then cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. "So where is this place? What's the address?"

"14 Fulton Dr." she answered. "I got directions."

Peyton nodded and started the car, unable to get what she'd been told out of her head…and what she hadn't. As soon as she'd tried to question the woman on what she'd said, McCluskey seemed to realize what she let slip and clamped up.

"Peyton, are you listening?" she heard Brooke ask.

"Sorry, what?"

"You're going the wrong direction." She repeated herself. "We have to go east."

"Oh, sorry." She apologized. "Guess I'm just thinking."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Brooke replied with a sigh. "I mean, why would she lie?"

"I don't know." Peyton muttered in response, though she cared less about the live having to do with where she lived and more about the apparently lie she'd just discovered.

Her mom didn't die in an accident.

Why would she lie about something like that? Something as huge as how someone died…How a _mom_ died.

Peyton felt a sting in her heart as she couldn't keep from thinking about her own mother. A loving woman that _had_ been taken in an accident. She knew the sudden heartache such a thing caused; to have someone she loved gone instantly without reason.

To lie about it…It felt immensely personal, like an insult to her and her mother.

"What's she hiding?" Peyton wondered aloud to herself, thought Brooke couldn't help but assume it was for her ears.

"I don't know." Was her answer as the car continued onward according to the directions.

Haley was hiding something. Now they were one hundred percent sure of it. But Brooke couldn't help but feel there was so much more going on than what they'd originally assumed. Of course, Brooke knew that above all their concerns about Haley's safety had to be top priority. If they were right, if her father really was dangerous, wherever Haley's actual house was they couldn't let her stay there a moment longer.

If he was hitting her or – and Brooke had to suppress a shudder at the thought – or possibly doing worse, Broke was determined to get her out as soon as possible. She'd already decided that she could stay at her house. God knew the adults weren't around to have an opinion either way…and of course she had the room.

Besides her own room and the scarcely used master bedroom, there was a guest room and even a full finished basement with a bathroom. If she wished for more space or a more private feeling, Brooke would easily offer it up to her as a place to stay.

Brooke forced herself to return to the present reality. She was getting ahead of herself. Letting out a breath, she wrung her nervous hands as the ride continued in silence except for Brooke voicing directions occasionally. It wasn't long before Brooke began to wonder if perhaps they should have brought, at least, one of the guys with them. What if things got ugly?

She shook her head attempting to blank her mind of what if's and instead work on what she'd say to the girl they were going to see.

X

* * *

X

Haley felt guilty for leaving Karen so early into her shift. She felt like she was taking advantage of her surrogate mother and her feelings for her. She didn't even ask Haley why she suddenly asked if she could leave early. The only question she asked was a simple,

"Are you ok?"

It was all the woman cared about; if she was ok. She was always trying to make sure that Haley wasn't getting too down or neglecting herself. Sure, Haley was a little on the thin side, but it wasn't any sort of self-punishment or even vanity. IT was simply because there wasn't exactly an abundance of food every day and she couldn't completely depend on dinners at Karen and Keith's.

As if her train of thought reminded her that this morning had been such a situation – wherein she made sure the lion's share went on her father's plate – her stomach gave a slight rumble as she entered her house.

She paused her mission to detour to the kitchen to see if there was anything to salvage for now. Petting her companion that came to her as soon as she came home just as she did every time Haley came home, Haley pondered the nearly empty refrigerator. Haley decided she really had to stop ditching her shifts at the café.

They needed groceries.

She made a note to get more shifts at the café, take on more tutoring sessions, and make time for some more hours playing on the Riverwalk.

A plate with foil over it got her attention, but she left it. If she were going out tonight, she had to make sure her dad had something. God knew he wasn't going to be going out shopping.

She had to focus on why she'd come home.

"_Wear something nice."_

Nathan's words echoed in her head and she sighed while going to her room. Haley didn't waste time in going to her closet and opening it; fighting with the sliding door that always stuck when she did. Her eyes went over what she had there.

Nothing said _nice_.

Nothing said _date._

Everything she saw shouted _Thrift Store_ at her. In her mind, she saw it as practical and affordable but she knew as far as other people were concerned it might as well have big font on all of it that read _Not Good Enough_.

She knew how Nathan and his friends dressed, how the girls around him dressed. The girls that he chose to hang out with. She couldn't measure up to any of that or any of them.

Why had she agreed to this?

He wouldn't want to be seen out with her. People would take a look at the two of them together and whisper.

'What's he doing with _her?_'

She groaned and tried to grab hold of some positivity.

_He asked you_. Her mind reminded her. He asked her. He wanted to be out with her. No matter what reservations she felt, she had to continue to remind herself of that.

Squeezing her eyes shut to force back the bad thoughts; she took a breath in and out and opened them again. Grabbing a skirt from a hanger, she took it out and held it in front of her. Nothing fancy, but it wasn't bad. Holding it up in front of Ruby who was lying lazily on the bed and watching her, she asked.

"This is good, right?" she asked her. "It's nice?"

The animal looked at her and gave a bored yawn.

"Easy for you to say." Haley acted as if she'd gotten an answer from her pet. "You're a dog. You run around naked all day."

Sometimes Haley wondered if she were crazy for having these conversations with her pet. But then other times she was fairly certain it was the only thing that kept her sane.

Glancing at the paper bag that she knew contained the clean and folded clothes Brooke had leant her that day, Haley had a thought.

Pulling out the shirt, Haley bit her lip and wondered if it'd be ok. She had meant to give them back to her the next day, but she'd forgotten in all the chaos lately. It wouldn't be horrible to wear it once more. The girl hadn't demanded she return it yet, so another use couldn't hurt. She'd wash it as soon as she got home tonight and give it back to Brooke at school.

Plus, it'd look nice with the skirt.

"Ok." She agreed out loud, and then turned back to the bed. "Ruby, down."

The large animal obeyed, hopping off the bed and giving Haley room to lay out the outfit and look at it together. It was perfect, but it was-

"Nice." She commented with a small smile.

X

* * *

X

The car turned onto the street according to the directions and the street sign. Brooke glanced at the neighborhood and commented.

"This can't be right." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Fulton, right?" Peyton asked, equally taken back by where they were.

"Yeah, but…" she checked the address again and returned her eyes to the window. "…this can't be right."

The houses on either side of the street barely deserved the name. If it weren't for the chain-link fences bordering the yards and the narrow space between each one, Broke would almost believe it was one large motel stretching the length of the street.

"How can people actually live here?" she questioned.

"Brooke." Peyton said, her tone chastising the question. "Come on, not everyone has it the same way."

"I know, I didn't mean it like…" she began, too shocked to have the correct words right away. "This place looks…cramped and not all that safe."

"Books and covers, Brooke." Peyton remarked. "Just look for number fourteen."

"Ten, Twelve, Fourteen. That one." She pointed at the small brick residence they nearly passed by. At her announcement, Peyton maneuvered her car to the curb and parked.

"Ready for take two?" Peyton asked, trying to keep her own set of nerves from showing.

"Any chance whoever answers the door will tell us we're at the wrong house again?" Brooke replied although she already knew it was the right house.

"Only one way to find out." Peyton answered and took her own breath of preparation. "Come on."

The two slowly walked to the fence and then through the creaking gate. Somewhere nearby, a man and woman were arguing heatedly and Brooke could barely keep from shuddering at the idea of Haley actually living there. But Peyton only confirmed it further when she got Brooke's attention with an observation.

"Looks like she got her flowers." She noted, nodding at the row of small flowers along the length of the porch.

Brooke nodded absently, eventually taking a deep breath as they stepped up the single step to the screen door. She shook out her hands and bounced in place a couple times, wondering how the blonde appeared so together.

"Maybe we should have called first?" Brooke thought out loud, saying as an attempt to procrastinate.

"Do you have her number?" Peyton asked, not needing the answer that Brooke gave with a shake of her head. She squeezed the girl's shoulder. "Just remember we're doing a good thing. The right thing."

X

* * *

X

Haley had taken off her shirt, preparing to see how it looked when actually on her. Before she could go any farther than that, however, the doorbell cut through the air and made her jump; her arms automatically moving to cover the exposed parts of her body.

Ruby ran out of the room already barking and Haley hurriedly put her shirt on and rushed after her; wanting to silence the dog and take care of whomever it was before her dad was woken up.

"Shh!" she tried to quiet the loud animal that was no pacing back and forth in front of the door; warning off whoever was coming to the home she was tasked to protect. Haley hissed as she came upon her. "Ruby, quiet!

She understood her apprehension. People didn't just drop by. The last person to ring the bell had been Mrs. Turner from across the street. The woman made her opinion of Haley's flowers know that day. She accused it of being Haley's attempt to be better than everyone and demanded she remove them. When the teen told the woman, who smelt of cigarettes and alcohol, that she wouldn't Haley found herself shoved to the ground while Mrs. Turner went about ripping up the flowers by their stems and throwing them.

Haley remembered the way the dirt tasted when the drunken woman threw the last flower at her; the clump of earth sticking to its roots hitting her mouth. She remembered being unable to keep from crying as she gathered up the poor destroyed flowers and throwing them away. She also remembered the very next day; she spent half her grocery money on new flowers and put them right where the others had been.

Shaking away the memory and swallowing the ghost of the dirt from her mouth, Haley looped her fingers around Ruby's collar, making sure she was with her this time and not accidentally closed behind the bedroom door as she had been that night. The dog, quieted only slightly, feeling her owner with her, and continued to lift her front paws as if deciding whether or not to move forward or stay where she is.

Scratching the top of her head a few times, thanking her for her dedication, Haley opened the door and froze. She already found herself wishing it was her bitter neighbor, drunk once again.

But it wasn't…

"Hi." Brooke greeted with an awkward little wave.

Ruby began barking again with more fervor than before at the sight of these strangers. It took Haley a moment to snap out of her shock, doing so when the dog tried to move forward and it gave Haley jolt. Coming back to herself, Haley stepped forward, while using all her strength to keep the energetic dog back. She managed to open the screen door while simultaneously closing the other behind her, shutting the loud animal inside.

"Um…Hi." She greeted in return, looking from one to the other. "What, uh, what are you doing here?"

"You mean, how did we find you?" Brooke asked with forced lightness though it almost sounded bitter to Haley. The tutor looked down a moment, brushing hair behind her ear before looking up and crossing her arms over her chest unsure what to do.

"We went to your other house." Brooke continued, her eyes flicking quickly to the door behind Haley where she could still hear the dog barking and now the paws scratching against the barrier. "The one you had me drop you off at?"

Haley felt guilty; she'd obviously been caught in a lying to them after Brooke had helped her out that day. Then she remembered that the two in front of her were the ones who dressed her at Nathan's; these two had seen one of the biggest things she kept from everyone…of course they'd be the ones to find a way to see another.

"Why-" she cleared her throat. "Why were you looking for me?"

"We…" Brooke started, looking to Peyton for some sort of direction. Were they supposed to just spit it out? We were just wondering, is your dad is abusing you? Sure, that sounded great.

"We wanted to talk to you." Peyton finished for her.

"Ab-About what?" mentally cursing the slight tremble of nerves in her voice.

"Maybe we should talk inside." Peyton suggested.

"No." Haley said quickly. "It's kind of a mess."

"I've seen Brooke's room after a tornado storm of 'What do I wear tonight?'" Peyton said to her with a small chuckle. "Trust me, no mess can scare us after that."

"Well, it's…my dad's asleep." She tried to use as an excuse.

"Oh." Brooke stated in surprise, looking to Peyton a moment. "Aren't you worried about your dog waking him, then?"

"That's true; I mean he hasn't stopped barking."

"She." Haley corrected automatically. "And it's not –"

The words were interrupted by a voice that took all the attention of all the girls towards the house to the right of where they stood.

"James!" the voice came from a clearly aggravated man sticking his head out the window. "Shut that fucking dog up!"

Haley bristled at his angry words and raised a hand in apology towards him.

"Sorry Mr. Doren." She called over to him before he vanished back into his own house.

Peyton and Brooke looked as if they wished to say something to him and it didn't look anything like an apology. Haley held up her hand in front of them to stop whatever it was before it started and then sighed.

"Come in." she invited quietly.

The girls sent a dirty glare towards the neighboring house before following Haley through the entrance where the dog had quieted down at the return of her owner.

"What an asshole." Peyton remarked tightly once inside.

"No, he's ok." Haley told her. "He's a night janitor so he needs to sleep during the day and …sound travels pretty easily here so, you know."

The visiting girls accepted what she told them and seemed to forgive the stranger. It was now that they took in their surroundings for the first time. It was as small on the inside as it looked from the outside. The 'mess' Haley spoke of seemed to be concentrated in the …living room? The area across from the kitchen where a couch, a coffee table, and a television on a cabinet against the wall. Haley noticed the girls looking around and became even more uncomfortable.

"Um…" Haley fiddled with her hands a moment as they all just stood there.

She hurried to the couched area and started gathering up the mess as quickly as she could.

"Here." She spoke trying to keep her voice from shaking as much as her hands did. "Just a second."

She grabbed the newspaper pieces and magazines as well as all the empty cans or bottles she could hold at once; trying to take as much as she could at once to offer her visitors a decent place to sit.

"Sorry." She apologized on her way to the trash can, still needing to return for a few more items of trash. How did she not pay attention to how bad it was getting over there? Sure, he was laid out on the couch most of the time…but not _all_ the time. "I don't…We don't have a lot of people come over. I'm, uh, I'm not really pre-prepared."

The cheerleaders shared a sad look. They could hear in the girl's voice the emotion – no doubt embarrassment – as she scurried about attempting to clean up for them.

"It's ok." Peyton offered, hoping she'd stop what she was doing. She hadn't meant to embarrass. "It's our fault."

"Yeah." Brooke agreed right away, nodding quickly as they came to where Haley was now at the coffee table clearing it of its own laden mess. "We should have called first. It's just, you know, didn't have your number so…"

Haley held her breath a moment to keep the breath herself under control as she reached a shaking hand to the overflowing ashtray. She stopped when another hand appeared over hers to still it and glanced aside where Brooke was beside her. Her deep eyes pooled with regret, sympathy and apology.

Haley had to admit to how pretty she was. Lucas was lucky to have her. _She _was lucky to have Lucas.

"We're sorry." Brooke said again sincerely, hating that their unexpected appearance had humiliated her so; Brooke could already see the moisture attempting to escape her troubled eyes. "We're sorry for just showing up like this. You don't have to…I mean it's ok like this, right? We can just sit now. It's ok."

Haley swallowed hard at the large lump in her throat and shook her head.

"Just let me dump this." She excused, standing up quickly and emptying the ashtray. When she was done she turned back to face them and offered. "Do you guys want some water or…?"

"No thanks." Peyton answered with a small smile while Brooke responded with a less formal.

"I'm good."

"Um…Have a seat, I guess." Haley offered and watched the two sit down on the couch she was used to seeing her dad on before coming over, bringing a chair from the chipped kitchen table with her. She sat with her back rigidly straight and waited nervously for someone to say something.

The dog came to sit beside her putting her head on Haley's thigh, keeping her eyes on the strangers in her house while her owner stroked her head at with a steady rhythm. Brooke looked to the friend sitting beside her, then turned back to Haley.

"She's beautiful." Brooke said, gesturing to the dog; hoping to use the animal as an ice breaker for the tension. Haley nodded in response and looked down at the golden head, smiling at it and speaking softly.

"Thank you."

"What's her name?" Brooke asked; Peyton silently letting Brooke find her groove before they hit the hard stuff.

"Ruby." She answered, the dog lifting her head to look at her with a twitch of her ears at the sound of her name.

"She clearly loves you." Brooke commented, seeing Haley's smile grow a bit at the statement.

Haley stroked her head a few more times before lifting her hand and speaking softly her four legged friend.

"Ruby, go say hi." She suggested, the warm eyes watching her intently but not moving until Haley nodded in Brooke's direction. "Go."

This time she obeyed and Brooke couldn't help but smile as she approached her and instantly began sniffing her person curiously. She held out her hands, allowing the dog to get a read on her before the wet tongue on her palms told her it was determined she was no threat. The same thing was done to Peyton and before long Haley was letting out a quick laugh as she watched Ruby receive a great deal of affection and compliments from both girls.

After a few more moments of it, Haley finally decided it was time to bite the bullet.

"Listen…" she started, having a good idea what they wanted to talk to her about. When both sets of eyes were on her, she shifted awkwardly in her seat and went on. "Nathan told me, he said you guys...helped me last night. I just, I know it was probably a shock and I'm sure you've got questions about-about what you saw."

She paused, looking down at her hands while she tangled up her fingers while the other girls remained silent, allowing her to gather her thoughts.

"I…" She stopped to take a breath and forced herself to look back up at them. "I assume that's why you came; why you went through the trouble to find me."

"Well," Brooke began, unsure whether or not Haley meant to continue with what she was saying; she spoke up regardless. With a quick glance to Peyton for reassurance that they _were_ in fact doing the right thing, the brunette went on anxiously. "There's really only one question we wanted to ask right now."

"Oh." Haley voiced slightly surprised. She could answer just one question; she could do that…maybe. It depended on the question she supposed. She was afraid to ask, but did so anyway. "What is it?"

Haley watched the two share a look between them once again. She couldn't say for sure what silent discussion was taking place in front of her, but after a few moments, whatever it was seemed to be somewhat settled and Brooke sighed turning to face her once again. She supposed Brooke was the one doing the talking for this…maybe the one that initiated the whole idea in the first place.

"You were right, I mean, about us helping you and seeing what we saw." She began. "I know when I asked you before about…about what I saw in the locker room, you said you were in an accident."

At the mention of an accident, Peyton couldn't keep her eyes from reflexively narrowing in the girl's direction as the old woman's words echoed in her head.

"I remember." Haley nearly whispered, only becoming increasingly uncomfortable in the direction of the conversation.

What did they want? Did they want details? Did they want the whole ugly store about everything that happened that day and everyday afterwards? Did they want to hear how it was all her fault?

"The thing is: it doesn't explain everything." Brooke cleared her throat as she continued. "You see, an accident, it explains the, uh, the scarring."

Without meaning to, Haley absently reached her hand over to her still tender shoulder where she knew the bruising still remained. The repetition of the action on the same spot made the thing damn near impossible to completely go away. She figured that had to be what they were talking about.

The girl's movement suggested that she knew exactly what they had come to question her about so Brooke bit the bullet and simply went for it.

"How'd you get that bruise?" She asked, grasping her own hand tight, while the blonde had a hand still and buried within the sunshine locks of the animal.

"It's nothing." Haley spoke softly.

"Alright, let's just try to put it another way. _Who _gave it to you?" Peyton leaned forward on the couch. "Did your dad do it?"

"You guys don't know what you're talking about." Haley responded as she quickly stood up; instantly defensive. As if her actions were a cue for them, Peyton and Brooke rose as well. "You can't show up where I live and say things like that?"

"Ok, let's just keep calm here." Brooke requested, focusing on Haley. "We just want to make sure you're alright, ok? That you're safe and that someone isn't hurting you. Just hear us out, please. The bruise, when we saw it, we asked you about it. We asked you how you got it and you answered."

"I don't remember that." She stated disbelievingly.

"You did." Brooke attempted to assure while Peyton nodded beside her.

Haley turned her head, looking down the hall where she knew Jimmy James was in her room, presumably asleep.

"I think you should go." Haley suggested when she turned back towards them.

"We want to help you." Brooke stated, taking a pair of steps closer to the girl.

Haley stepped back, leaving the space between them and repeating her wish.

"Pl-Please leave." She tried to keep her voice steady as she felt the familiar pang of her increasing heartbeat hit her chest. Putting a hand over the thundering organ, Haley tried to keep her breathing as regular as possible until they left. She watched them for a sign that they would oblige her request and unfortunately saw nothing like it.

"Are you ok?" Brook asked at the same time Peyton voiced "What's wrong?"

Not now. She couldn't let it happen now; with two curious people in her house. But it _was_ happening.

"Y-You have to….have to go." She managed out as her breathing became harder to regulate. The rapidity of her heart was causing the pain in her chest to increase and she could feel the sweat beginning to bead along her skin.

She heard a quick bark as she attempted to step back with stumbling feet and nearly fell over before she found the small of her back at the rickety kitchen table. Footsteps sounded, along with the clicks of the dogs nails against the floor as Haley braced herself against the fixture and lowered herself without grace to the linoleum. A whine came from nearby followed by the feel of Ruby nuzzling her in an attempt to ease whatever was wrong.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked; she and Brooke coming up to kneel on either side of the girl.

"I don't know." Brooke spoke, putting a hand in hers as it seemed to help her last time. "It's, like, some kind of attack or something. She had one when I found her after Rachel…this seems worse though."

It did look worse than the one Brooke witnessed. The hand she held in hers was slick with sweat, which definitely had not been the case last time.

"What do we do?" Peyton asked, looking to Brooke then to Haley when her friend stuttered with an unknowing voice. Last time it had passed on its own after a few seconds. "Haley?"

The girl's chest was heaving in front of them, her free hand grasping the cloth of the shirt covering her chest. Forcing herself to move her lead heavy limbs, Haley removed the fabric from her white knuckled grip and lifted her weighted arm.

"In…" she tried to speak through the panicking attempts to breathe. Pointing in the direction of the hall, keeping it up for a few painful heartbeats before it fell limply against the still worried animal at her side. "In…m-my…"

Ruby let out a sudden bark and ran away from the group. She was gone a second before she came running back, this time going to Peyton and barking at her before running away again. The blonde girl rose and, assuming the dog wanted her to follow, went after it.

She came to a door the fair-haired pet was pacing in front of, whining. Peyton opened it without thinking and found herself in a small space that was clearly used as a bedroom though it barely looked big enough to be called so. The animal pushed past her and went to a dresser. Her eyes fell immediately to a prescription bottle resting atop it. She read the label quickly.

_James, Haley Elizabeth_

_Clonazepam_

Peyton had no idea what that meant, but she assumed it was what she was asking for. Speeding back to where Brooke was trying to talk calming words to the girl, what mostly sounded like breathing pointers, Peyton fell back into position beside her and showed what she'd found.

"Is this it?" Receiving a jerky nod, she opened the bottle and took out a round, yellow pill.

It was several uneasy minutes after she had managed to take it that Haley seemed to be calming down. Her dramatic chest movements slowed and the iron grip on Brooke's hand began to relax. With her eyes closed, she let out what sounded like a sigh before opening them and looking at the girls.

"Thank you." Haley took a few more breaths, allowing her body to relax more as everything slowly continued to return to normal function. "I guess, I won't be going out tonight."

"Big plans?" Brooke asked, able to let the heavy mood go for a while after the scary moments they just shared. Haley nodded.

"My first date." She confessed, for some reason, to the girls with her. She closed her eyes again, feeling exhausted. "Could you…apologize to Nathan for me?"

Brooke and Peyton shared a look and Brooke gave a small smirk.

"No way." She commented, causing Haley to open her eyes and look at her in confusion. "A girl can't let a little thing like this keep her from her first date."

Haley let out an airy chuckle, leaning her head back against the table leg.

"Just as well." She stated. "I don't have anything to wear."

Now Brooke was the one who let out a laugh and put a hand on Haley's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Today's your lucky day."

X

* * *

**X**

* * *

**X**

**A/N: I know Clonazepam actually takes about an hour to really go into action, but I've taken liberties as it is my world to do as I please. Major apology for the large lack of Naley in this, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter! Also, I know it seems like I'm just totally dumping all the trash in the world on Haley's head, but it's conducive to the entirety of the story and , as with the Naley, it will be made up for in the next chapter! So , Spoiler Alert I guess ? **

**Another spoiler, secrets are coming out soon. AHHH!**


	23. Taking Chances

**A/N: Alright everyone, after a hefty absence, I'm back yet again. This one is a long'n, I hope that makes up for it slightly. Good news, my brother seems to be doing better with his RCVS. He hasn't had any headaches for a while and after the last visit to the specialist the Dr. told him he didn't have to refill his prescription right away. He has an MRA on Friday and that will tell us more on whether or not he's actually in the clear. Happy thoughts there and thanks for everyone's thoughts and prayers. Another fun thing, I'm currently up for 1 of 5 positions at the St. John's Hospital here and armed with a recommendation from the head of the dept.! SUPER EXCITED!**

**X**

* * *

_But what do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say?"_

'_Taking Chances'_

-Celine Dion

* * *

X

_Flashback_

Haley sat on her bed, swinging her legs back and forth in the air as they hung over the side. Her eyes watched her mother as the woman stood in front of her closet with her hands on her hips.

"Haley," her mother started pushing clothes along the rack. "Where's the yellow dress?"

Haley was caught off guard by the question. She bit her lower lip and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Which one?" She asked, feigning curiosity. She knew exactly what she was talking about.

"The _yellow_ one." She repeated, facing the child now. "Where is it?"

Haley hopped off the bed and went to the closet next to her and grabbed one of the other dresses hanging there.

"What about this one?" she asked. "It's pretty."

"It is." Her mother agreed. "But I want you to wear the yellow one I got you."

"Why do I have to dress up?" she asked suddenly.

"You want to look nice for grandma and grandpa don't you?" she asked.

"I don't have to dress up when I go to Grandma James." She said, still confused about the whole thing.

"That's because Grandma James has lower standards." She commented quickly.

"Standards?" Haley questioned, always thirsty to know things she didn't.

Her mother sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't exactly berate the girl for wanting to know. God knew she was already so smart, and she'd learned long ago that it was her daughter's nature to want to know as much as she could. At times, however, she felt a strong want to put a halt to the six year olds questions.

"People are different, right?" Haley nodded. "Different people want different things; they expect different things."

"Why is Daddy mad that I'm going to see them?" she asked, when her mother looked at her with a tilted head, Haley continued. "I…heard you guys. Daddy said he doesn't want me to go."

"Daddy was just, confused when he said that." She lied, knowing full well her husband didn't want their daughter to see her parents.

Haley paused for a few moments pondering whether or not she should ask the question that had been on her mind since she was told she'd be going to see her maternal grandparents for the first time. Fiddling with her sleeve ends, she asked it.

"How come I've never met them before?"

"It's complicated." Her mother answer quietly before clearing her throat and turning back to the closet. "Where the hell is that dress?"

"Mama?" Haley began again, her voice hesitant. "is it because they don't want to meet me?"

"What are you talking about?" her mother dismissed. "You're going to see them today, obviously they want to meet you."

"But, I met Grandma James a long time ago." She reasoned.

The woman sighed softly and held out her arms to the girl.

"Come here, honey."

She lifted her up, holding her small body in her arms as she crossed the room back to the bed. Sitting on it, she set Haley on her lap facing her.

"Listen to me." She started. "Grandma and Grandpa… they were upset with me for a long time. It had nothing to do with you."

"Why were they upset?" Haley asked her.

"Well, they didn't like some choices me and Daddy made." She answered vaguely, keeping it to herself that it was their unexpected pregnancy and decision to keep the baby (that would become the child on her lap) despite only being in college. The blow out that had erupted had been massive, and from then on the two instantly cut her off and hadn't wanted anything to do with their daughter or granddaughter.

Haley leaned against her mother's chest while the woman brushed down her hair, she loved moments like this; just sitting with her. It didn't happen a lot of the time, but when it did Haley treasured it. But after a few seconds, she could sense her mom was upset about whatever she was thinking about. So Haley decided to change the subject for her so she wouldn't be sad anymore.

"I know where the yellow dress is."

Without waiting for a response, Haley slid off her mother's lap and hunched down. Reaching under the bed, she grabbed the purple strap of her backpack and brought it towards her to open it. Haley was nervous of her mother's response, but felt that after sharing as she had, her mother would be easy on her. She pulled out the wad of yellow fabric she'd hidden in the bag and looked from it to her mother and back before holding it out for her to take.

"Haley!" she began clearly irritated, snatching it from her small hand and holding it up to take a look. "These wrinkles…and what's this?"

Haley held her own hand and answered quietly; too quiet to be heard.

"What?" the woman demanded sharply, making the girl jump.

"It's mud." She answered; her mother's reaction was exactly why she'd been so afraid of telling her. "I'm sorry Mama, I didn't mean to. I was coming home and I slipped and…"

She'd been so happy to wear it to school, the pretty new dress her mom bought for her. She'd felt like a princess all day, everyone told her how pretty it was. It was perfect until she was walking home with Lucas.

She didn't mean to be so clumsy, but she couldn't seem to help it. She fell over her own feet as she'd been racing Lucas and landed right in a wet, sloppy mudpatch. Now her dress was ruined and worse, her mom was mad at her. She waited with wet eyes for her mom to say something to her, but the woman rose, holding the dress in a bunched up bundle and walking by her as if she wasn't there.

"I'm sorry Mama." She tried again in a shaking voice.

"I don't know why I bother." Haley heard right before the door was shut and her mother was gone.

_X_

* * *

_X _

_Present_

"How about this one?"

The question snapped Haley out of the memory she'd inadvertently fallen into when Brooke stood in front of the closet with her hands on her hips so much like how her mother had looked.

"What?" Haley asked from where she sat on Brooke's bed.

"What do you think of this one?" Brooke repeated, holding up a spaghetti strapped black dress. "It would look amazing on you."

"Kind of revealing isn't it?" Haley asked to which Brooke laughed and Peyton raised an amused eyebrow.

"This is a nun's outfit compared to what I've got." She stated. "If you want revealing, I'll give you-"

"No, no." Haley said quickly before the cheerleader could prove her words. "I'll take your word for it."

Haley went to Brooke and took a wary hold of the garment.

"I meant," she began. "I don't want to show…you know."

"Oh." Brooke voiced having forgotten herself for the moment in the excitement of picking the clothes, but quickly recovered with a smile. "No big, I got this. You go put it on and I'll set you up with what you need."

Her instructions were simultaneous with practically shoving Haley out of the room so she could change. Once she was gone, Brooke searched a moment through her things until she found what she was looking for; a silken black half jacket with quarter sleeves. Thinking it perfect, she turned from the closet and looked back toward Peyton.

"You've been quiet." She observed. "What are you thinking?"

"Ruby's pretty cool." She answered as if it were all that was on her mind.

Brooke looked at her with accusatory eyes; she knew she was lying. At this Peyton sighed and spoke.

"She lied." She stated simply. "She lied and you're just helping her get ready for a date with your best friend."

"You've never told a lie?" Brooke asked sarcastically.

"Not about something like this; something big." She defended, a voice in the back of her mind reminding her that she had been lying about something fairly big for a while now. A picture of Jake popped into her head. She had to clear her throat to erase the thought away, telling herself that this was different.

"Peyton," she spoke quietly, almost a whisper since she didn't know when the girl would return and possibly overhear. She came to sit beside the blonde and faced her. "The day I found her in the bathroom, I brought her here before taking her home- the place she said was her home, I mean. Anyway, she came here and this place isn't exactly a quaint little house is it? I'm not trying to gloat or whatever, you know? I'm just thinking: if someone who lived in a place like this offered to drive you home, are you gonna want to show them that…place?"

Brooke verbalized the thoughts her mind had offered her as reasoning for what Haley had done. It made sense to her.

"I understand why she did it, so I'm not holding it against her. And yes, I'm helping her date Nathan because doing that helps both of them."

Peyton shook her head. She was hardly very materialistic, but she'd already realized what Haley's motives most likely were for keeping her home a secret from them and she honestly couldn't care less about it. She wasn't going to judge her for the kind of house she lived in; she wasn't going to judge her for something she couldn't control. The blonde felt a quick pang as she remembered how dreadfully embarrassed Haley had been to have them see the state of her home.

But the lie Peyton cared about was the one she'd yet to inform Brooke of. The lie about the accident; about her mother dying in it.

_That_ was what Peyton couldn't get around.

"Brooke-" she began, though she wasn't sure what she intended to say; perhaps tell Brooke what she knew.

But she was interrupted when Haley returned to the room, proving Brooke right. She did look great in the dress. Though she was obviously insecure in it – arms wrapped protectively around herself and her eyes skirting between the girls and the dress – she looked amazing.

"What did I tell you TutorGirl?" Brooke remarked. "You look incredible."

"But…" Haley started softly, holding herself tighter as she felt the amount of exposure she worried about the amount of exposure. True, it was PG by every standard, but it wasn't that kind of exposure she worried about. She knew she had some scars visible; ones he never let breathe unless she was dressed for bed.

"No worries." Brooke said calmly before approaching Haley with the covering.

She held it up, so Haley could slide her arms into the sleeves, while doing her best to pretend she hadn't noticed a particularly nasty looking scar peek out diagonally from under the dress and coming to an end just at the apex of her left shoulder blade. She swallowed and forced normalcy into her voice.

"How's that feel?"

Haley let out a breath of relief, feeling immensely better with the material covering her skin.

"Great." She answered. "Perfect."

"Perfect." Brooke repeated. "That's exactly what I was thinking. What do you think Peyton?"

The blonde looked up as she was forced from her thoughts into the conversation.

"Very nice." She said with a smile; she had to admit it was very true.

"Now, your hair." Brooke suddenly announced.

X

* * *

X

Nathan had been surprised to get the message that he should now pick Haley up at Brooke's instead of Karen's as previous planned. Unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. HE was more than happy to know Haley seemed to be getting along with his best friend so well.

He cleared his throat as he turned off the car. He shouldn't be nervous; it was just a date. As he stood at the door, feeling odd to be waiting on the porch at the house he'd been just walking into for years, Nathan put his hand in his pocket absorbing confidence from the small box he'd picked up after seeing Haley at Karen's that morning.

The door opened and Nathan felt his mouth go dry.

"Hi." He heard her voice greet with slight insecurity, but couldn't bring his brain to respond coherently right away.

"You look…" his voice failed. "Wow."

"Yeah?" she asked, nervously wringing her fingers.

"Oh yeah." He repeated with a nod, clearing his throat once again. "Ready to go, Miss James?"

"I think so, Mr. Scott." She agreed with a coy smile and taking his offered hand and following him to his car. By the time they got there, Haley was reluctant to let go of his warm hand, but forced herself to do so.

As Nathan opened the door for her, the two looked back towards the house as Brooke's voice reaches their ears.

"Have fun you two!"

Brooke watched the car drive away, closing the door with a smile before turning to Peyton.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well?" her friend repeated, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you gonna be all distant now because she lied about where she lived?"

"Brooke…" she sighed, but had already decided not to mention it to the brunette just yet. She didn't want to upset her over the girl more than she already was. There had to be a way to find out exactly what happened. Once she did, she'd talk to Haley, then she'd talk to Brooke. First she had to know what was happening. "No, I'm just tired I guess. It's been a weird day and it's still not over. I've got to go to Tric for a bit."

"Ok." Brooke answered as Peyton rose to her feet and prepared to leave. "How long before the doors open for everyone to party?"

"Not much longer." She answered. "Most of it's ready, just have to finish stocking up on the last few things here and there. Wanna come with me and check it out?"

"I'll come by later. I've got to talk to Lucas." She confessed, remembering they still hadn't cleared up the mess that Chase decided to make at the damn party.

"Alright, cool. Bring Luke too, I'm sure Karen's already showed him the place anyway, but still be a cool place to just hang out for a while. Maybe even get some work done." She offered then casually, she hoped it was casual anyway: "I think Jake's gonna stop by tonight."

"Cool." Brooke said simply; then called out before she could leave. "Peyton, wait."

The blonde paused at the door before disappearing through it and looked at her friend.

"We did the right thing, right? Not forcing her to talk about it; letting her have a nice night?"

"Yeah," Peyton nodded. "I think so."

X

* * *

X

"This place is nice." Haley commented as they arrived at their table at the restaurant.

She'd never eaten in a place like this. She remembered playing outside this place once when her usual spot fell into a wide range of construction on the walk for about a week. She hadn't stayed very long, however, as it wasn't the sort of ambiance a place like this wanted for its patrons.

Nathan pulled out her chair and Haley thanked him politely as she sat.

"You want to take off your jacket?" he asked, his hands hovering above her shoulders, ready to remove it for her.

"No." she answered quickly, putting her hand against her chest on the light material as if to make sure it was still there. "No, I'm…I'm a little chilly. Thanks."

"Ok." he pulled back.

He sat across from her and looked at her; just looked. He'd thought she was beautiful for a while now, but whatever it was she'd done to herself tonight – for him – blew his mind.

"What?" she asked, realizing he was staring at her.

"You look amazing." He told her and saw the blush appear instantly.

"It's all Brooke." She stated.

"No." he disagreed. "It's really not."

Her blush deepened and she averted her eyes to the menu. He grinned at her reaction and also gave his attention to the list.

A short while later, Nathan took another bit of his prime rib amused as his date ate the childish looking bowl of macaroni and cheese. She swallowed before continuing their conversation.

"Duke, huh?"

"Yep." He answered, wiping his mouth with the napkin. "If I keep my game up, impress the scouts, win state…I think a scholarship is definitely possible."

"Very possible." She nodded. "Very cool."

"What about you?" he asked. "You said you wanted to go to Stanford."

"You remember me saying that?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "I remember everything you say."

She bit her lip and ducked her head to hide her smile. Nathan tried not to laugh at her behavior and his ability to make her react in such a way.

"I also remember you said, you don't see yourself leaving Tree Hill, though."

"Yeah." She recalled her telling him that in class. "Realistically, I'd say I'm a lifer. It's not a bad thing, though. I mean, this is a nice little town. Good weather and people. There's the beach. You know, I grew up here. What's wrong with staying here?"

"Nothing. But…" He answered with a quick shake of his head. He knotted his hands together and rested his chin on them atop the table. "What about school though? Someone as crazy smart as you is bound to get scholarships from all over. You could probably go anywhere and then come back and be a lifer."

Haley twisted her napkin in her hands, she knew he meant well; the thing she was saying were extremely nice.

"Nathan, I…" she started, taking a deep breath as she decided – surprisingly so – to tell him something. It wasn't much, but it was something she didn't talk to others about just as well. "The reason I don't imagine myself ever leaving is because…because I can't."

"I don't understand." He replied.

"The short version is, I have to stay f-for my dad." She stuttered out.

"Your dad?" Nathan asked, confused. Was her dad like his?

Was it her father's dream that she stay in Tree Hill the rest of her life just as it was his own father's dream that he go on to play in the NBA regardless of what Nathan felt. It was only a stroke of luck that Nathan loved basketball, and had the same dream. But maybe what Haley's father wanted for her wasn't anything close to what she dreamt.

"He needs me." She answered simply. "He…Without my…" she paused in an attempt to clear the building lump from her throat before forcing the words passed it. "Without my mom, I'm all he has. I can't leave him."

Nathan listened to what she said and was overwhelmed with the amount of emotion in her words. He looked down and let out a quiet breath, carefully unfolding his hands and moving one across the table, laying it over hers. The pad of his thumb traced a small patch of her soft skin back and forth.

"I know he appreciates everything you do for him, and I'm sure it's been hard since your mother's death," he didn't miss the slight wince that came across her face when he said the 'D' word. "but he loves you, right? He wants what's best for you. He'd understand."

Haley sighed, deciding to just concede the topic before it went any deeper. She'd already confessed more to him than anyone else she spoke to. Even Karen and Keith didn't speak with her about college prospects or what she planned to do or not do after high school. They, like Nathan, probably assumed she'd get herself a scholarship and go on to leave the despairing history behind and do great big things with her life.

She wanted to tell Nathan that he didn't understand. That she couldn't just go off into the world without a thought to what she walked away from. That she couldn't approach her dad about leaving. She just couldn't.

But she didn't say any of that. Instead she just nodded and spoke quietly.

"Maybe."

Nathan decided he had to back off, sensing he'd ruffled some feathers of hers. He cleared his throat and took a drink before deciding to change the subject and get the date back on a happier track.

"So other than the lecture, how's your first date so far?"

She chuckled, recognized the attempt at moving on and accepting it.

"It's very nice.' She answered. "then again anything that involves mac and cheese is a great day."

Nathan laughed.

"About that.." he started.

"Yeah, I know." She nodded with a laugh. "Something a six year old orders."

"I was gonna say five." Nathan added, and the two shared yet another laugh. "But as long as you're having a good time, it's all worth it."

She blushed again.

After a quiet moment, Nathan spoke up.

"Do you sing?" He asked suddenly.

Seeing this evidenced on her surprised face elaborated. "Well, I know you play piano; I was just curious if you sing too?"

He felt it again; remembering she was only in this beautiful world with him because he invited her for a visit. She was a tourist on limited time.

"Yeah." She said quietly, looking sheepishly at the remaining noodles.

"Hmm?" he questioned, getting her to look up at him.

"Yeah." She repeated with more strength in her voice now. "Yeah I sing a bit."

"Would you?" he asked her.

"Would I what?"

"Sing." He elaborated, "For me?"

Her eyes got wide and she laughed nervously.

"Here? Nathan, I-"

"No, not here." He laughed a little. "But would you? In the right setting, I mean."

"I guess." She answered vaguely. "Yeah, I mean why not?"

"Awesome." He smiled, putting some money with the bill and pushing out his chair. "Let's go."

"Where?" she asked, thoroughly confused by his sudden actions.

"Part two." He answered, coming to her chair and holding out his hand for her. "You didn't think this was it, did you?"

X

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

**A/N: This actually got chopped in half. It was thooper long. The good news about me dissecting it is that the next chapter is already written out. I'll put it up next week! Happy Holidays to everyone, whatever you celebrate I hope you enjoy it!**


	24. Taking Chances Pt 2

**A/N: I know, I promised the up last week but in all fairness I actually thought I'd have to put it up by then. Of course, life always has other plans for me doesn't it? You'd think once finals were over I'd have some more spare time on my hand, but yet again the answer lies in life's plans for me. On a much, much brighter note, my family's health is continuing to progress. I can't express my thanks enough to everyone for your kind words and thoughts. My ICU interview came and went, I'm confident it went very well! At the time I was interviewed there were still 3 positions open. I should hear something in about another week. Anyway, on with the story, Naley Date Pt 2 as well as some background info on our favorite head cheerleader…**

**Onward.**

* * *

"_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight_

_On this planet they call Earth"_

'_Taking Chances'_

-Celine Dion

* * *

X

* * *

There was a short knock on the door, causing the teenager inside to turn around. Lucas had to say he was a bit surprised to see Brooke standing there; between his room and the outside world. After the last time he saw her, he had no idea what was going to be said between them.

A few days ago he'd have greeted her with a smile and a kiss. But that was before he'd seen her at the party with her lips pressed against another guy's. Not just any guy; Chase. Chase, her ex-boyfriend, the last serious boyfriend she'd had.

So why was he the one who'd been calling her asking for them to talk? Why did he feel like the one chasing her for the time of day? It should be the other was around, shouldn't it?

With a sigh, he finally opened his mouth to greet her presence.

"Since when do you knock?" he spoke.

Brooke also seemed surprised by his word choice. She shrugged nervous in his presence.

"First time for everything." She tried to play along with the tone he'd said.

Lucas didn't respond and turned back around to the desk. He wasn't even really doing anything; he just wanted to appear busy. Maybe he could at least convince her that he wasn't moping around his room waiting for her to give him a call.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She began, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "I was helping a friend with something. It was just bad timing. I'm sorry."

"A friend." He repeated, looking down at the book he finished reading the day before. He tapped the cover twice absently before turning his head over his shoulder to ask her. "Was Chase this friend?"

"Chase." She spoke slowly walking towards the bed and sitting down. "The rhinoceros in the room."

Lucas found himself unintentionally lifting one corner of his month. He didn't correct her most recent 'Brooke-ism' as he'd taken to calling them. The small mistakes she made were an endearing quality he was always amused by. Sometimes he corrected them, others he just left it alone.

"Listen Lucas, what you saw…" she began. "…it wasn't what you saw."

She paused, as if taking a moment to hear her own words and what sense they made, or in this case didn't make.

"I mean-" She tried to explain herself better.

"I know what you're trying to say." He interrupted, facing her fully now. "Before I say something about what I saw and then you say something back to defend yourself…I'm going to ask you a question."

"Oh." Brooke voiced, clearly caught off guard by how the conversation was happening.

She'd expected that she'd be the one with the multitude of words and statements. Brooke had already planned an entire speech in her head including a part where she begged for understanding from him. She may even have considered pleading forgiveness even though she knew she'd done nothing wrong. Chase had kissed her, not the other was around. What she _was_ guilty of was not taking his calls.

"Ok." She cleared her throat. "What is it?"

He took a breath and looked as if he was bracing himself. Brooke was now terrified of what the question could be.

"Are you serious about us?" he asked.

"What? Lucas, Chase kissed me. I-"

"Just hear me out." He began, holding out his hand to halt her. "I don't want this to sound like it sounds, but…Brooke, I know your relationship history."

He saw the girl blanch and he knew, despite his attempts to soften it, it still hurt her to hear. Lucas continued quickly.

"I'm sorry, but we-we both know what I mean."

"Ok, so I," she cleared her throat and crossed her arms defensively. "I don't have a lot of ex-boyfriends. So you think because of that, that I'm not serious about you and me?"

"Brooke, I talked you into this." He reasoned. "Remember? I talked you into a relationship you didn't want."

"Damn it Lucas." She hissed, standing up in front of him. "Do you really think I'd let myself be talked into something as serious as a relationship if I didn't want it? Do you think that little of me? After everything we talked about and all the things you said to me?"

"Brooke, Chase-"

"Kissed me!" she interrupted loudly. "_He_ kissed _me_. He sprung it on me and I was in the middle of pushing him away and two seconds from knocking him out when you came."

"I believe that." He replied.

"Then what's the problem?" She asked confused and frustrated with what he was saying.

"The problem was the kiss, ok?" he told her. "I mean, it's not just the kiss. It's that the kiss was Chase."

"God how many times do I have to tell you that he kissed me?"

"Brooke, I get that he kissed you, ok? But he's your ex-boyfriend; the last one you had." He tried to make his thoughts into words that made sense. "He was the first guy that mattered to you like that in a long time and you still walked away. Is that what's going to happen with us?"

Brooke was silent for a few moments holding onto the urge to let out a few tears.

"What do you know about me and Chase's breakup?" she asked quietly.

"What?" he questioned. "I don't know Brooke. You guys were together and then one day you said you were over it."

"Right." She nodded. "Do you know what it was that I was over, Lucas?"

Her voice was quieter now even though the emotion was still there. Lucas opened his mouth but didn't get a chance to choose his words before she continued speaking.

"I was over the fact that 'the first guy that mattered to me' as you so correctly called him, was a little less letting me matter to him and a little more occupied with someone else." She admitted, her breath hitching towards the end, causing her to force out the last two words of her confession.

Brooke knew she could have worded it differently, probably could have made it seem less of a riddle or a teaser, but she didn't care. The message was the same, wasn't it? She told him what she hadn't told anyone else, and if Lucas was as smart as she knew he was, he wouldn't have any trouble wading through the mess of words and figuring out what she was saying to him.

To say Lucas was shocked would be an understatement of the grandest proportion. Was she really telling him that Chase had cheated on her? Chase the Clean Teen, the nicest guy around actually cheated on someone? Brooke Davis of all people?

"Brooke, I…" again words failed. He could only shake his head as he searched for what to say, what he could possibly say.

The brunette looked down and slid her eyelids closed as she whispered the final part; the worst part.

"It was Rachel."

At this point Lucas snapped his head up.

Chase…with Rachel?" he asked indisbelief.

"I bought him this stupid skateboard he'd been eyeballing." She recalled. "I went to his house to surprise him; let myself in and …there they were."

Lucas came closer, standing right in front of her; putting a hand on her arm and giving her a soft squeeze.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"You mean why didn't I let the world know that I couldn't hold on to a Clean Teen?" she asked looking at him with wet eyes. "Brooke Davis wasn't enough for a virgin?"

Lucas said nothing, only swallowed heavily at the lump of guilt forming a mass in his throat. He hadn't known; no one did. Everyone was so quick to believe that it was just Brooke walking away because everybody 'knew' that Brooke Davis didn't do relationships. Even with knowing how upset she'd been after the couple split, Lucas didn't think anything suspicious was up. He assumed it was only because the friendship between all of them had been affected afterwards.

"Brooke, I – "he started, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry. I never suspected…"

"No one did." She replied. "And why would they, right? I mean, he's Chase Adams. Just a good guy caught up in the Brooke Davis web of sin and seduction. And Rachel hasn't said anything because she just _loves_ to have something over me. To look at me and get that stupid smirk that says 'I know. I took what was yours and I can tell whenever I want and ruin everything.' And after what I did at the game on Friday, she might finally do it."

Before she knew what was happening she was wrapped in a warm embrace. Without any attempt to stop, her tears began to wet his shirt. He gently ran his hand down the back of her head, smoothing her chocolate hair.

"I'm sorry, Pretty Girl. You didn't deserve that; any of it." He whispered and let out a long sigh. "God I wish you'd told me."

"So you could feel sorry for me?" she asked his shirt.

"So I could've kicked his ass as soon as he did it." He responded, causing Brooke to let out a surprised laugh muffled by his chest. With a smile for himself, he put his lips on the top of her head.

"There she is." He said before laying his cheek on her hair. "That's my girl."

She wrapped her arms around him as well, holding him tightly.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he asked confused.

"I'm serious about us, Lucas." She elaborated, pulling back to look up at him. "You have no idea, Lucas. I'm in this with you for as long and as far as it's going to go. You're not getting rid of me, do you understand?"

Lucas smiled even more.

"Same for me, Pretty Girl." He promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

X

* * *

X

"You should've seen it." Peyton spoke, handing the teen a box to take up to the bar.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked, adjusting his grip on the box while Peyton lifted one for herself and the two started walking.

"It was awful, Jake." She admitted. "I mean, the place was…I've never been in a place like that; I've never _seen_ a place like that."

They stopped, setting the boxes on the counter. Peyton opened one but her hands halted before grabbing the glassware.

"Her face." She said shaking her head. "The look on her face when she opened the door and saw us there. It was like- it was like her worst nightmare was standing in front of her."

"God, that's tough." He answered unsure how to absorb the information Peyton was giving him. "Did you have any trouble with her dad?"

"We never even saw him." Peyton answered. "She said he was asleep."

"Still, you shouldn't have gone there alone." He stated, trying not to sound angry. "This guy, if he's abusing her, it's dangerous –"

"I get it." She interrupted.

"I mean it, Peyton." He continued. "If you get any ideas to go back, I'm coming with you."

"I understand, Jake." She said forcefully. "You don't have to go caveman on me."

Jake let out a breath, only just realizing he'd been clenching his fists at the thought of Peyton in a dangerous situation. He blew out another breath and forced himself to calm.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, reaching out and taking one of her hands in his. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love you, Jenny loves you."

Peyton couldn't keep her lips from turning upward.

"I love you guys too."

He kissed her hand and released it going back to their conversation.

"What about this thing with her mom?" he asked. "That lady said she didn't die in the accident."

"I don't know." She answered tightly, back on the subject that pissed her off. "But that's where she loses my support. How can you lie about something like that?"

"Well, let's think about." He started, hoping to keep her calm and logical. "Why'd she lie about where she lived?"

Peyton scoffed at the question, considering it an obvious answer.

"Cause the real place is embarrassing." She answered with a shrug, not knowing what he meant to come up with.

"She lied because the truth was worse; it was uglier." Jake spoke his thought process aloud as if working through a problem for one of his classes. "So maybe the real story about her mom is uglier; or Haley thinks so at least. Maybe it's easier for her to pretend it was a car accident then to talk about what really happened."

"Maybe." Peyton sighed, he had a point. "Is there way we can find out?"

"I'm sure there is." He replied. "The information is out there, it just has to be looked for."

Peyton felt herself smirk.

"Wanna play detective with me, Jagielski?"

"Anytime." He grinned back; leaning over the countertop to kiss.

The sound of pounding on the door broke them apart quickly; only moments after their lips touched. Peyton cleared her throat while Jake let out a groan of frustration. The girl gave him an apologetic glance and walked around to the locked door. She opened it and found her friends on the other side.

"Who needs a hand?" Brooke greeted cheerily entering the not yet open club. Peyton assumed the two had worked through the little bump that the new relationship had run into and were once again back in the happy honeymoon phase. "Because Lucas has two."

Peyton chuckled and led them to the bar, distracted by their appearance and forgetting to lock the door once again. After everyone exchanged greetings the four separated, the guys going down to get more boxes while Peyton took look to the back room to show her some of the music they'd be setting up for the big opening.

Only moments after the quartet disappeared, the door opened again.

"Are you sure we can be here?" Haley asked. "Karen says it won't be ready until-"

"Relax." Nathan requested. "I spoke to my aunt, she said it was fine."

"You're just saying that to make me calm down." She whispered, making him chuckle.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked amused by her behavior.

"Because…Because we're breaking and entering that's why." She tried to reason.

"Haley, I told you, I talked to Karen. She even gave me a key." He followed his words by producing a metal key with a green coiled keychain, even though it turned out the door had been unlocked anyway. "See? I told you it was fine. Look, the lights are on, someone must be here working."

"Oh." Haley voiced feeling a bit foolish and returning her voice to normal volume. "So why are we here, Nathan? It's not ready."

"It's not ready for the public. But it is ready…" he finished his sentence by moving her in front of him. Her back to his chest and his hands on her shoulders. "…for you."

She stared straight ahead where he faced her and took in the polished black piano on the stage. A few other pieces of equipment were also present, but it was only this grand instrument that had her eye.

"Ready for a one night only, never before experienced, Haley James concert." He continued. "What do you say?"

Haley looked from the stage; to him then back again.

"Nathan…I…"

"You said the right setting, didn't you?" he reminded her. "How more right does it get?"

He moved from behind her and lifted himself up near the instrument.

"A stage, a piano, and an eager audience." He said standing before the open back of the piano. "This is you moment, Haley. Are you gonna grab it, or watch it pass?"

Haley was completely floored. She'd never been so encouraged, never been so inspired…never felt so hopeful of something. The something was Nathan, and she couldn't explain it at all, but she wanted it. She wanted to grab it with both hands and never let go. Maybe this was her moment.

Without a word, she approached the stage; keeping her eye on Nathan as she ascended the side steps. Nathan watched her approach and held out his hand. His heart beat irregularly when she set her palm softly over his and smiled a blushing smile. He couldn't keep from his own smile as he led her to the bench and sat beside her. She gazed down at the keys, letting her fingers hover over it a moment as she took in the instrument and the moment in awe.

"What do you want to hear?" she asked, looking to her right where he sat.

"You." He answered. "Play me your heart, Haley James."

She paused for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip as she considered his request. Neither she nor Nathan was aware that in the other room, Peyton had just sworn to Brooke that she heard someone and led the two of them out towards the source. They froze on the spot, witnessing the two on the bench with their backs to them as Haley began to play.

_"Once in a while I act like a child to feel like a kid again._

_It gets like a prison in the body I'm living in._

_Cause everyone watching and quick to start talking_

_I'm losing my innocence_

_Wish I were a little girl without the weight of the world."_

X

* * *

X

The girls stood in awed silence, listening to the song. Brooke whispered to her friend without removing her eyes from the stage.

"That's beautiful. What is it?" she asked.

X

* * *

X

"_It would be nice to start over again_

_Before we were men_

_I'd give, I'd bend_

_Let's play pretend_."

X

* * *

X

"I don't know." Peyton answered, speaking the same way Brooke had; not moving her eyes from the scene in front of them.

"You know every song ever made." Her friend's exaggeration reaching her ears quietly.

"Brooke…" she began, finally turning to look at her. "I think this might be original."

X

* * *

X

_"Remember the times we had soda for wine_

_And we got by on gratitude_

_The worse they could do to you was check your attitude_

_When fights were for fun, we had water in guns_

_And a place we could call our own_

_How we lost hold of home I guess we'll never know."_

X

* * *

X

Jake suddenly appeared, assuming nothing special of the music thinking it was one of the unknowns Peyton listened to. As soon as he saw the girls he started speaking.

"Hey guys, I –"

"Shh!" they both said at once harshly shutting him up.

He stared at them in shock for a few moments before letting his gaze wander to where they were already looking.

X

* * *

X

_"It would be nice to start over again_

_Before we were men_

_I'd give, I'd bend_

_Let's play pretend."_

X

* * *

X

Nathan watched Haley's face; mesmerized by so many things at once. From the moment she began singing he was hit straight on with recognition. The girl from the pier so many nights ago was suddenly right in front of him. The mystery was right there for him to see.

X

* * *

X

"_And when it's the end_

_Our lives will make sense_

_We'll love, We'll bend_

_Let's play pretend_

_Let's play pretend."_

X

* * *

X

Downstairs Lucas lost his patience. Jake was supposed to be asking how much of what they were supposed to be bringing up. He felt as if his friend had been gone too long for such a simple task. He was probably distracted by some crazy thing or other the girls were talking about.

The teen sighed and, knowing they were supposed to at least be bringing up the last of the glasses, grabbed a box and left the room. He came behind the group who didn't notice him. They were all too engrossed in what was before them. He was about to open his mouth, but was stopped when the musical interlude ended and his friend's voice rose to the air.

X

* * *

X

_"It's not gonna be long before we're all gone_

_With nothing to show for them_

_Stop taking lives, come on, let's all grow up again."_

X

* * *

X

The music stopped and Haley let out a quiet breath, moving her hands to her lap and being unable to help the smile that came to her as she rode out the end of the high she got from playing. She kept her gaze down at her hands for a moment before braving a look at Nathan to see what his opinion was.

She found him staring at her with some sort of smile halfway on his face and a newfound intensity in his eyes. For a terrifying moment, she was sure he was about to laugh. But what he did instead confused her. Two words came from him breathlessly.

"It's you."

It was almost a whisper and Haley had no idea what he meant. What was her?

Her eyes locked with his and she forgot the question she was about to ask as his careful hand swept hair out of her face. She saw his eyes go to her lips. He was going to kiss her. Her brain told her to move away, not to let it happen; it was dangerous. But instead, Haley felt her eyes close as he moved closer.

"That's enough." Peyton said in a hushed voice to her friends. She grabbed Brooke, knowing the girl wouldn't leave this moment willingly. "Let's go. We should go."

The girls and Jake turned to leave and flinched in surprise as they saw Lucas. They hadn't known he'd come up or that he'd been standing right behind them.

"What's going on?" he asked, not seeing what was about to occur because of the trio now blocking his view. Brooke, having a feeling he might not react too well, tried to distract him.

"Nothing, we were just-"but he'd already maneuvered around her to have a good look for himself, despite her attempt to stop him. "Wait, don't-"

His eyes caught full view of Nathan and Haley; very much about to kiss. The shock of it removed his grip on the box. It fell to the floor with a terrible shatter that didn't bode well for what was inside.

The couple at the piano jumped and darted their heads in the group's direction. Seeing everyone standing there with their eyes on them suddenly made Haley completely self-conscious and she immediately stood from the bench.  
"Hey, what-what are you guys doing here?" she asked nervously, finding her hands smoothing down the material of the dress.

Nathan hung his head for a brief second, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Were they always going to be interrupted? Swallowing the groan, he rose and came to stand beside Haley.

"What's up guys?" he asked with obviously more confidence than the girl at his side.

"Nothing." Brooke said right away.

"We were just doing some work for the club-" Peyton started.

"Which we should get back to." Jake offered, hoping to help. He looked at Peyton and made his face quizzical. "Right? Don't we still have to…the cups and things?"

"Yeah." Peyton agreed, thankful for the help. "Cups and things."

"That was amazing." Brooke blurted out, seeing the blush appear on the tutor who shifted her weight, slightly. "I mean, I mean I don't want to make you uncomfortable; we weren't spying on you or anything, but that was…incredible."

Nathan smiled proudly for Haley who gave a sheepish smile and replied softly. "Thank you."

Her eyes then went to the boy who'd remained silent. Lucas was still simply watching her and she couldn't read what he was thinking. Shock, yes that one was easy, but what about the rest? Was he upset? Did he not like what she and Nathan were doing, or that they were spending time together at all? She remembered he hadn't seemed too pleased with the two of them the day she found Ruby on the Rivercourt. She cleared her throat.

"Well." Nathan began, sensing the unease that was radiating from his date. "We should really get going. It's getting late and I should take Haley home."

Brooke noticed the slight widening of the girl's eyes at the mention of Nathan bringing her to her house. Reading it as a sort of panic, Brooke spoke up once more.

"Or," she started quickly, and slightly louder than necessary to retain her best friend's attention before he could lead Haley away. "Or you could take her to my house. I meant to tell you, Haley that…that Peyton and I were-we were going to do a little sleepover thing tonight."

"You were?" Nathan asked at the same time Peyton sent a look with the same question to Brooke.

"Totally. Isn't that right P?" she said turning to Peyton who kept Brooke's gaze for a moment before turning back to Nathan and Haley with a nod and what she hoped was a convincing lie.

"Absolutely. Sleepover, just the girls." She said, allowing her eyes to quickly slide to Jake who was clearly disappointed since the two of them had made plans for Peyton to be at his place that night.

"Yep," Brooke said again, "And I was hoping you'd want to hang with us. What do you say?"

Without really having any choice other than to agree or to let Nathan take her to her house and therefore probably run away from it, Haley gave a nod of her own.

"Sounds fun." She said, forcing a small smile to the girl and making a mental note to thank her for the escape.

"Oh." Nathan voiced, sounding slightly disappointed when he turned to Haley and asked. "I guess, that means you'll be wanting to stay here and hang out until you guys are done here?"

"Don't be silly." Brooke interrupted once more before Haley had a chance to speak. "I'm about to leave anyway, so you can go ahead and drive her over, I don't want to rob you of the end of the date goodnight."

Brooke went to the bar and fished around her purse for a moment before pulling a loudly jingling, cluttered keychain out and hurrying back to Haley.

"Here, take my keys. There's no one home, so just let yourself in and make yourself at home." She told her.

"Ok." Haley said, unsure what else to say or if she'd even have the chance to say anything else even if she could think of something with the way Brooke was all about interrupting her that night. "Thank you."

"Anytime. My casa is you casa." She stated with a clap of her hands, and then turned to face the others in the group. "You guys were talking about the cups right? We should really get to that."

"Alright," Nathan said still slightly confused about the whole interaction. "Goodnight guys."

Three of the four returned his words of departure as he led Haley out of the club.

The couple exited and went to his car where Nathan opened the door for Haley and then entered himself. Once he was situated and got the vehicle heading towards his friend's house, Nathan commented.

"You were amazing in there, Hales."

Haley felt herself blush once more, looking down at where she was entwining her fingers. She wasn't sure if it was from the compliment or from the nickname he'd just used on her. The only person who'd ever called her Hales was Lucas and it felt like forever since it had happened.

"You called me Hales." She said quietly, getting Nathan to look to her. He couldn't see her face well for the shadows in the car and the need to continuously return his gaze to the windshield.

"Should I not have?" he asked quickly. "I mean, is that something too personal or do you hate it or-"

"No, no nothing like that." She interrupted, and he was able to finally catch a glimpse of a smile as a streetlamp passed by. "I like it. I'm glad you did."

He smiled too.

"Well good, because I like the sound of…Hales." He said again, getting a chuckle of the other side of the car.

They approached Brooke's house much too soon for either of their liking and Nathan turned off the car after parking along the curb. He chose there, instead of the driveway because it made the walk up to the door just that much longer. They didn't exchange words as they walked, but Nathan found himself completely content with just walking beside her. There was no need for words to pass between them.

It was when they finally stood in front of the door that his voice came.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

"If you want."

"I was so nervous tonight." He confessed. "I was sure I'd say the wrong thing or do something to make you wonder why you ever agreed to this."

Haley laughed at his admission and couldn't understand what could possibly make him feel that way. He was Nathan Scott; she was the no name tutor. Why should any nerves be felt on his end.

"I had a great time tonight Nathan." She informed him. "Thank you for an amazing first date."

He smiled a bit wider and reached in his pocket, once again feeling the small box inside he'd held onto all night.

"I have something for you." He said, tightening his hold on it. "Something to commemorate your first date."

"You didn't have to-"

"I know." He interrupted, "Believe me, I wanted to."

He pulled the small case out of his pocket at Haley eyed it curiously, wondering what it could be.

"I was waiting for the right time to give it to you, I was hoping after the song would be perfect…I didn't plan on the extended audience." He informed her.

"What is it?" she asked, curiously.

Nathan held it out and opened it, revealing the gift inside. A necklace with a silver chain and a beautiful butterfly fastened to it. She smiled, unable to remember the last time she'd been given something of the kind.

"It's beautiful." She commented.

"There's this thing I heard once, that a butterfly can flap its wings and cause a hurricane on the other side of the world." He started, clearing his throat. "It probably sounds really cheesy but…It makes me think of you. I had my life, and it was kind of just moving along like normal and I didn't think anything would really change how it went, since the day we worked together in class, it's like my life has been affected in so many ways. Do you get it?" he asked and smiled again, "You're the butterfly."

"Nathan, I think that's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." She thought aloud at his comparison of her. "But I can't take this."

"Of course you can." He said with a smile. "I want you to. I got it for you."

She let out a sigh and sat herself down on the steps of the porch, allowing a confused Nathan to do the same.

"Haley?" he asked, worried he'd done something wrong. Was he moving too fast giving her things?

"Look, tonight was …God I can't even describe it. Everything you did for me tonight and everything you've said…it's been like something out of a dream."

"So what's the problem?"

"Me, Nathan." She answered, gesturing her hands to herself. "I'm the problem; I'm the problem because-because I'm not this girl you've been with tonight. This isn't me. The dress and the make-up and the stuff in my hair…"

"I like your hair." He complimented, interrupting her slightly.

"It's all an act, Nathan." She almost whispered. "Tomorrow, I'll just be plain Haley again."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Nathan started, tilting his head at her. "But there's nothing wrong with plain Haley."

She let out a disbelieving laugh and shook her head looking down at the cement.

"I mean it. Come on, she's smart, she's funny, she's strong…" he touched her chin and turned her to look at him. "She's beautiful. If I remember right you weren't wearing this dress, the make-up or the stuff in your hair when I asked you out, were you?"

"No." Haley answered quietly.

"Right. And that girl you are, 'plain Haley'…she's furthest from plain that I've ever known." He told her, looking into her eyes. "She's who I got all crushed out on."

"Farthest." She replied with a smile.

"What?"

"Well, you said furthest. You should have said farthest." Haley elaborated, knowing she was only rambling about grammar because she didn't know how to respond to his compliments. "See, farther refers to length or distance; further is about time or amoun-"

Suddenly, her words were gone. Caught and banished away by the sudden appearance of his lips upon hers. She hadn't even had the time to register what he was about to do before it was already happening. It didn't last long before he pulled away to look at her, but it was long enough to change everything. Her eyes fluttered open and she found him, looking at her intensely only a breath away from her face.

"You shouldn't have done that." She spoke breathlessly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help-"

Now it was Nathan who was cut off when Haley nearly knocked him over as she pressed into him and ignited another kiss. This one longer, deeper…he slid his hands around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their thoughts were mirrors of each other's. Both realizing as they held one another the exact same thought.

Everything was going to change.

X

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

**HOLY WOW! Longest chapter of this story ever! Finally they kiss, right? Sorry it took more than 20 chapters to get them here, but I really wanted to build them before instead of having them just start making out right after meeting. I hope it didn't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer… the song Haley 'sings' for Nathan is **Pretend (Reprise) – by Lights** it's a beautiful song. I suggest everyone look it up. If you just look for Pretend by Lights, you'll get the same song, but it's all electro-ed and techno-ed up. To get the effect of it that I wanted here, look up the reprise and it's just her and the piano. Beautiful.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	25. Goodnight Moon

**A/N: I honestly feel like you guys don't even wanna know what's going on in real life right now. Suffice it to say that it's a lot and it's beginning to take its toll on everyone involved. I'm sorry for the waits I keep putting you through, I keep hoping things will calm down and I can get a good flow going but it has yet to happen. Keep the faith though, I have great plans for this story and, while it may not yet be completely written out to completion, it's most definitely thought out all the way through. I have this thing planned. **

**This is a long one, but I figured you guys deserve it rather than to chop it and make you wait some more. Hope you like!**

**P.S. Listen to this song. It's amazing. **

**X**

* * *

"_How'd I ever breathe without_

_A goodnight kiss from goodnight you_

_The kind of hope they all talk about_

_The kind of feeling we sing about_

_Sit in our bedroom and read about _

_Like a passage from Goodnight Moon."_

'_Goodnight Moon'_

Go Radio

X

* * *

X

It took longer to say goodnight after they kissed.

A lot longer, but neither of the two teens would be complaining about it. Haley's mind completely shut off and her heart raced as she'd felt his lips on hers. It was oddly similar to how she felt when a panic attack was about to start, but she knew it was so very, very different. Her heart was racing, yes, but in a most unimaginable way and she never wanted it to end.

After they pulled apart once again, Haley looked away, the blush in her cheeks heating her face as she bit her lip to suppress the smile.

"First kiss." Nathan spoke to her, to which she nodded.

"Yeah." She replied, still unable to completely contain her smile. "Pretty obvious, huh? I don't really know what I'm doing."

"No." Nathan responded, shaking his head and then continuing before she could take his response the wrong way. "I meant for me."

At this statement, Haley let out a laugh before she could stop herself. Quickly covering her mouth with a hand, she looked to the young man beside her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized for her laughter. "I'm sorry, I just find that hard to believe. Probably because I have eyes and I've…seen you…a couple times in the halls at school. Enough to know that this was definitely not your first kiss."

Nathan nodded at what she said.

"I won't lie," he told her. "I've had…experience. And yeah, I've kissed girls, but this is still a first kiss for me. The first that felt like the start of something; the first that…the first that means something."

"A night of firsts for everyone then." Haley remarked, her stomach fluttering as it digested Nathan's words. It meant something. _She_ meant something.

"Yep." He replied and nudged her shoulder with his. "And there's plenty more on the horizon."

Haley took a moment to think about his words. Was he saying what it sounded like he was saying? Was Nathan talking about sex? Did he want to sleep with her? Now? Her mind raced at the thought. She wasn't ready for that. She was nowhere near being ready for that and couldn't see when she ever would be at the moment. She couldn't help but wonder if it had been his goal all night.

Then came that part of her again. The part that whispered, or sometimes shouted, the rationalities of life that she didn't often need reminders of. Apparently there was something about Nathan and being around him that made being reminded necessary. It was in her brain reemerging at the very moment the topic of sex appeared in the air around them. It told her simply:

Yes.

Yes, of course he had an underlying goal. Of course he had something else in mind, why else would he be so willing to spend time with her unless there was something he could gain? From the get go; everything he'd done for her that night, everything he'd said and the beautiful gifts he'd given her…it was a game and he was a far more experienced player than she would ever be.

Haley looked down at the jewelry box in her hand, her fingers now fidgeting on the corners of it. Thinking about the beautiful unexpected gift within, she thought back on how she'd felt during their date, She'd felt special for a short while, thought she was worth something so much more; thought she _meant_ something.

What a joke.

"Haley?" Nathan questioned when he noticed how quiet she'd become. Haley took a breath, keeping her eyes down on the box and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she fought the threat of tears stinging her eyes. Tears that only served to make her feel incredibly stupid. After another short moment, she closed her eyes and spoke quietly.

"I'm not going to have sex with you." She confessed, effectively ending the game she had foolishly allowed herself to enjoy while it lasted.

"What?"

She took another breath, commanding her voice to remain even and repeated herself with a slightly louder inflection.

"I'm not going to have sex with you." She then forced herself to look at him, figuring she might as well say everything she was feeling despite the very good chance of embarrassment from him. "I like you, Nathan…a lot. Tonight has been amazing, but…but I'm not sleeping with you. I'm-I'm not ready for that. Not for a while."

She looked away again, waiting his angered or frustrated response. While she would look at him while she spoke to him, she didn't want to see him dismiss her so readily after the elation he'd made her feel.

"Ok."

Haley turned back toward him, surprised at his word. She'd been expecting an insult or an annoyed huff followed by a quick exit. But instead he only said:

"Ok?" she repeated. "That's it?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"What were you expecting?" he asked her, letting out a light, short laugh. "Haley, I like you too. And, yeah, I'll admit, if we go forward with this, yes, sex will probably become part of it. But it won't tonight; not until you're ready. I'm not looking to push or pressure you into anything."

Feeling an embarrassed flush rise in her cheeks, Haley let out a soft "Oh." as she looked away from him again. She felt like an idiot; blurting out and rambling about sex with Nathan when he apparently had no plans of the sort just yet.

"Really wishing I hadn't said anything about it." She said looking across the street.

Nathan chuckled a bit, sensing her unease now. She had, after all, more or less just admitted that her mind had jumped to the thought of sex. Even if it wasn't in the normal capacity his dates usually thought about it at the end of the night, it happened all the same.

"Well I'm glad you did." He assured her. "Gave me an excuse to saw what I guess needed to be said. I meant it; all of it."

"Thank you." She replied. "Not just for that, but for everything tonight."

"Anytime." He answered, leaning her way allowing her the opening if she chose to use it. To Nathan's delight, Haley couldn't help herself but to indulge once more. She closed the space between them and touched her lips to his once again. Though this was brief in comparison to the others they'd shared there on the porch, it didn't make it any less powerful. "Speaking of…when do you think we can do this again?"

Now Haley let out a chuckle.

"I may be a rookie here as far as dating goes," she began, grateful that the easiness of the evening had returned. "But I'm pretty sure you don't plan the second date while still on the first."

"Oh really?" he questioned amused and playing along.

"Yeah." She confirmed with a confident nod. "Don't want to seem needy, do ya Scott?"

Nathan let out a full laugh at her banter. Slapping his palms to his knees and pushing himself to stand up while Haley followed suit. He put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky for a moment before looking back at her with a grin.

"So I guess I should hold on to my pride and say goodnight now before I embarrass myself." He suggested.

"Probably." She smiled back.

"Goodnight Haley."

"Goodnight Nathan."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before smiling once more and heading back to his car.

"Just to be clear…" she heard his voice call her attention back from where she'd turned to unlock the front door. "…that wasn't a No to the second date, right?"

Haley couldn't fight the smile and answered back across the lawn.

"It wasn't a no."

She watched Nathan return to the car and turn it back on, however she noticed he didn't move from his parked spot until she had disappeared through the front door. Once inside, she slid the curtain aside and watched the headlights come to life and the car take off down the road.

Hugging her arms around herself, Haley was hardly able to keep herself from jumping up and down at all the lingering emotions and excitements still in her. Her face was owned by the smile Nathan left her with and she leaned back against the door. She couldn't help but take it, _him_, as a sign. Maybe everything was looking up; maybe it was all finally heading in the right direction.

X

* * *

X

Back at Tric, Lucas was cleaning up the mess he'd made when he dropped the box, Jake was sorting through cds and Peyton was pulling Brooke aside to speak privately.

"Brooke," Peyton began letting go of the brunette's elbow. "Do you mind maybe giving me a heads up before making me a part of your alibi?"

"Seriously?" Brooke asked surprised that it was an issue. "Ok, I'm sorry I didn't personally pull you aside and give you spoilers, it's not like I had a game plan for this. Plus I think us stepping away for a little pow-wow in the middle of all that might have given the impression that we were lying or hiding something."

Peyton groaned.

"We _are_ hiding something, and we _did_ lie."

"It's only a lie if we don't follow through." Brooke informed with her personal touch of logic. "SO just come over tonight and voila, Honesty."

"Except I'm not coming tonight, Brooke." She told her friend then sighed.

"What?" Brooke questioned, clearly caught off guard.

"Yeah, as shocking as it is, I have plans." Peyton told her, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry, but if you'd given me the chance I would've told you."

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Brooke asked right away. "I thought we were doing this together Peyton."

"Doing what?"

"Helping Haley." She stated in a quieter voice. "Remember?"

"Listen Brooke, I'm all for helping Haley; she's a cool person who obviously got some kind of raw deal. But I doubt me not being there tonight will have a huge effect at this point."

"But what about," Brooke looked around since her voice unintentionally rose during her sentence. Lowering it once more, she leaned her head slightly closer to Peyton and continued. "…the thing. Her dad?"

At this Peyton sighed and her tone softened.

"Her dad is at her house, right? He's not gonna do anything from there. He's not able to hurt anyone and as far as I know, no one left you r address on a little note for him to find so he's not gonna show up."

"That's not what I was worried about."

The blonde put a hand on her friend's arm.

"Try to talk to her again. Maybe if it's just the two of you and she knows you're gonna be there, you know maybe she won't feel ambushed or overwhelmed. She might be more comfortable talking about it."

Brooke bit at her bottom lip as she took in what she was being told.

"Yeah, but are you sure it should be me?" Brooke asked. "You've known her longer. You talked with her all those times on the pier you said."

"About music." Peyton added. "The occasional thought on a homework assignment. We've never talked about anything real enough that would give me an advantage over you. IF anything you've got one on me. I mean, you got her to tell you about the accident."

"By badgering her until she snapped it out and ten couldn't wait to run the hell away." Brooke argued. "I don't want to do that again, Peyton. I don't want to scare her away from ever trusting us to help. What if I say the wrong thing and she just completely shuts down or has an episode or something?"

The brunette's voice wavered, displaying her conflict over the subject.

"Do you remember what you asked me, when you first got Haley on your radar?" Peyton asked, wanting to calm and reassure her friend.

"If you knew her?" Brooke answered uncertainly, not knowing where Peyton was attempting to go with this.

"You asked me if I thought she seemed sad." Peyton reminded her. "Remember?"

"Ok? I don't understand-"

"Brooke don't you get it? You knew something was up before anyone else even got wind of it. Yeah, I talked to her, but I never saw what you did. I only ever saw the sarcastic funny girl with awesome talent." Peyton explained. "You saw that there was something there, something asking for help and you refused to let it go. That's how I know you're the right person to talk to Haley. You've got amazing instincts Brooke Davis, follow them and you'll be fine."

Peyton ran her hand up and down Brooke's arm a few times before pulling her friend in for a hug. Brooke let out a breath as she pulled back.

"Thank you, P." she said grateful for the confidence the other girl apparently had in her.

It was then that Lucas approached the pair.

"Hey." He greeted; Brooke took note of his lackluster tone. He shrugged and put his hands in his jean pockets. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna head home. Do you want a ride or are you heading over to your place together?"

"You don't want to stick around for a bit?" Brooke asked.

"Nah," he replied, looking around a moment. "I'm feeling sort of tired; think I'm calling it a night."

"Oh." Brooke voiced, already knowing it wasn't a need for sleep that was bothering him this much. "Ok."

"So, am I driving you or…" he let his question trail off, waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah." His girlfriend answered quickly. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not." He tried a half smile that didn't hide his upset. "I'll bring the car up while you finish talking. Come out when you're ready."

The girls watched him leave and Brooke faced Peyton again with a sigh.

"He's pretty upset, isn't he?" Peyton noticed while Brooke sighed.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him." Brooke stated. "That'll be a fun ride, won't it?"

"I believe in you." Peyton said with mock seriousness; laughing when her friend shoved her away. "Alright get outta here, Davis."

Brooke smirked and began walking away. Just before exiting, she paused and turned around.

"Hey." She called across the room. "What plans?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not coming tonight…because you have plans. You never said what they were." Brooke elaborated. "You got a hot date you're not telling me about?"

"Totally." She answered, raising her eyebrow. "Spend all sorts of time with a certain father tonight."

"Well I was right about the hot part." Brooke retorted, knowing how much Peyton hated it when she would mention how attractive she found her friend's father. Peyton stuck out her tongue in a less than mature manner making Brooke laugh. "Seriously, Peyton, when's the last time you've done the deed? It can only be called a dry spell for so long before it becomes a drought."

"You're disgusting." Peyton shot back teasingly. "Get the hell out of here."

"Don't worry." Brooke said. "It's just like riding a bike. You might think you've forgotten, but once you climb back on-"

"Goodnight Brooke!"

The cheerleader exited with a loud laugh that echoed in the large space. Peyton was left shaking her head at Brooke's behavior and letting out her own laugh of amusement. She jumped slightly when arms snaked around her waist and a tickling kiss touched the side of her neck.

"A certain father, huh?" his breath tickled her neck as he spoke.

"I didn't say it was _my_ father, did I?" she asked, lifting her hand behind her to lay it against his cheek. "I can't be responsible if that's the conclusion she jumped to, can I?"

His chest vibrated against her back as he chuckled behind her and wrapped his arms more securely around her midsection.

"You're a sneaky one." He informed her, leaning to put his chin on her shoulder.

"You love it." She replied right before turning around to face him. Draping her arms around his neck, she looked into his soulful eyes.

"I do." He answered truthfully. "And that's not the only thing."

A smile pulled at her lips and she leaned in to get the kiss they'd missed out on earlier.

X

* * *

X

The ride was silent so far, uncomfortably so. Once the car pulled up to a red light, Brooke grabbed a fistful of the front of his shirt and pulled at it while leaning over. Before he could utter a breath of confusion her lips were crushing against his. It took little time for him to respond and invite her kiss to deepen.

Just as he felt her tongue slip into his mouth, he was halted by her sudden retreat. Brooke pulled back and looked in his eyes for a moment as if searching for something. She scanned his blue eyes, made darker by obvious lust.

"Ok." She spoke matter of factly right before pulling away completely and repositioning herself in her seat.

Lucas stared at her, still leaning at the angle she'd forced him into.

"Ok? What was that?" he asked confused. "What's ok?"

"That was me working the process of elimination." She answered as if that explained it completely.

"Alright." He said, still confused. A horn honked behind them alerting the boy that the light was now green. "Do I get to know what you were eliminating?"

"You're bothered." She noted. "A lot. I figure either you're still upset with us, or seeing Nathan and Haley together got to you. Guess which option I just eliminated."

He let out a heavy sigh.

"Just let it go, Brooke."

"Not until you talk to me." She replied. "Why does it upset you so much?"

Lucas gripped the steering wheel just a bit tighter. He remembered the talk he had with Nathan. He'd listened to what his cousin had to say and in the end he'd more or less agreed to let the chips fall provided Nathan didn't hurt Haley in anyway. But he couldn't deny the way it felt to see them. He supposed that he'd offered Nathan the shaky acceptance under the assumption that it wouldn't actually get anywhere. Knowing how Haley was anymore, he didn't think she'd go along with Nathan's advances.

"I just don't like it, ok?" he responded bitterly. At the look on her face, he knew she wanted a better explanation. "Look, I love Nathan, he's my family-'

"And my best friend." Brooke added as if reminding Lucas to choose his words carefully in her presence.

"Right." He agreed before continuing. "And we both know how he is."

"How is that exactly?" Brook questioned defensively.

"Come on, Brooke." Lucas pleaded, sensing how much potential this had to go sour. After having a breakthrough about the status of their relationship, the last thing he wanted was yet another fight. "I don't want to upset you, but we both know what I'm talking about. Nathan is a great guy, a _great_ guy…but he's not a boyfriend."

"Right," Brooke nodded. "Like I'm not a girlfriend."

"I didn't say that."

"You basically did." She disagreed. "Remember our little discussion we had a whole two hours ago."

"Don't make this about us; it's not." He tried.

"The problem you have with Nathan is the same one you decided to have with me." She pointed out. "How can I not make this about us?"

"It's different."

"How?" she asked as they neared her street. "If you don't trust him with Haley because of his past relationships, then you don't trust me because of mine. So why's it different?"

"Because." He answered quickly, searching for an answer. "Because it is, alright? Because you're you and I trust you with me, especially after tonight; after the talk we had."

"But you don't trust Nathan."

"I don't." he confirmed. "Haley is my best friend. I grew up beside her. I know what she's been through. The last thing she needs, the last thing she can take is getting caught up in one of his love and leave games."

"Wow." Brooke voiced, looking ahead as they pulled up to her house. "There's so much wrong with what you just said."

"What?" he asked shocked and defensive.

With the car stopped, Brooke turned in her seat to face him.

"First of all, and most important, Haley is so much stronger than you're giving her credit for. I've only known her a few days and I know that." She began listing the faults she found in what he said. "Second, I know for a fact that what Nathan feels for Haley is absolutely not a game."

Lucas opened his mouth to defend himself but his girlfriend wouldn't give him the chance.

"Finally, you may still consider Haley to be your best friend but I wouldn't go around claiming the title of hers." She suggested sharply. "I'm sorry to say this Lucas, but from what I've seen, you haven't been much of a friend to her lately have you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Lucas accused. "I know I haven't been perfect but I've been trying and-"

"When exactly was that?" she asked. "When were you trying, Lucas? When you spent _so_ much time with her at the party?"

Lucas again, opened his mouth as if to speak, but found no words to be forthcoming. He felt his anger switching directions and changing targets. The harsh truth of Brooke's accusations effectively turned it inward; all anger he'd been feeling was now directed at himself.

He remembered the look on Haley's face when he mentioned going to the party; the way she'd admitted right away to not wanting to go and confessing her hope that they would be spending time together alone. He told her they would still get the chance to at the party. He promised.

"God." He said in an exhale, tilting his head back and running his hand down his face. "You're right. You're right. Damn it, I'm such an asshole."

"Easy," Brooke spoke, putting a hand on his arm. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"I was nagging her about spending time together all week; about reconnecting and when she finally agrees, I just…" he paused and slammed his palm on the steering wheel. "I just blew her off. God, even my parents have talked to me about doing stupid stuff like that."

Brooke observed him as he seemed to be working through the information in his head. She didn't want to make him feel bad about himself, but at the same time, she felt it was necessary that he saw the facts before he past judgment on anyone else; especially Nathan who had been the one with Haley during the fiasco that was Friday's party. She offered him a small smile, reaching over and grabbing one of his large hands for his attention. Once he was looking at her, she spoke again.

"It's not important now." She tried to comfort him. "What's important is what you do next, right?"

"Is she here?" he questioned curiously, leaning to gaze upward from the windshield and seeing the glow of a light behind the curtains in what he knew to be Brooke's room. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

Brooke gave his hand a squeeze.

"Maybe now isn't the best time." She informed him; not wanting to discourage the two from renewing their closeness, but also knowing she didn't want her house guest to once again feel ambushed or set up by springing the older Scott on her after the obvious reaction he'd had to her date earlier. "Just let us do a girl's night, relax a bit…talk to her tomorrow."

He let out a sigh and squeezed her hand back before bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you guys are getting along?" he asked. "Because I am; I'm really happy you're looking out for her Brooke."

Brooke shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"So modest." He teased, this time placing a brief kiss on her lips. "Goodnight Brooke Davis."

"Goodnight Lucas Scott." She replied before getting out of the car and walking into her house.

She let out a soft sigh of contentment as she closed the door behind her before going up the stairs. She could tell from the light that Haley was in her bedroom so she went there right away. As she approached the door, she attempted to plan out the best way to begin the conversation she needed to have with her. She wasn't sure at all how to do it and she could only hope it didn't end the same way that the last two attempts to get her to open up did. Brooke paused just outside the door, letting calming breath in and out before reaching for the knob. However as soon as she moved her arm out for it, the door was pulled open and she witnessed Haley gasp in surprise, clearly not expecting to see anyone on the other side.

"You scared me." She stated the obvious to Brooke who winced a bit for doing so and quickly apologized.

"Sorry." She voiced, "I was just about to come in, and I didn't mean to surprise you."

Brooke noticed her houseguest was back in her own clothes at this point and was holding a folded piece of paper in one hand. Haley noticed what the cheerleader was looking at and her eyes followed. She fiddled with the paper a moment before speaking.

"I wasn't expecting you home so yet." Haley began explaining, holding up the leaf for a second as she went on. "I was just gonna leave this for you on my way out."

"Out?" Brooke asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. "You going somewhere?"

"Well, yeah." She replied, shifting weight from foot to foot. "Home."

Brooke's mouth hung open momentarily, for a second she was unable to make a word as her confusion – or possibly shock – got thicker. She shook her head as the heartbeat passed and she was able to use her voice again.

"You're not staying?" Brooke asked. "I-I thought we were gonna, you know, have a sort of slumber party hang out."

"I didn't think you were serious about that." Haley confessed, to which Brooke let out a short chuckle.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" she questioned. "I invited you, didn't I?"

Haley tugged at the end of one of her sleeves and Brooke reached out and grabbed the girl's hand before turning and pulling her behind her.

"Come on." She suggested, leading the tutor along the hallway and back down stairs to the kitchen. She stopped at the counter, instructing Haley to take a seat as she continued to the freezer. After grabbing a carton of ice cream and two spoons, Brooke went back to her guest. "Listen to me TutorGirl, when Brooke Davis extends an invitation she means it. Now you're going to take a spoon and share this cookie dough with me while we talk about your date."

Haley blushed a bit and accepted the silverware. Brooke smirked as she held out the carton for Haley to take the first scoop. Once she did, Brooke set it down on the counter between them and helped herself as well.

"So, let's have it." Brooke instructed. "Spill the details. Did NateyBoy sweep you off your feet tonight or what?"

Haley blushed again as she put another spoonful of the treat in her mouth. She shared with Brooke the events of her night out with Nathan, leaving out certain details – such as her embarrassing assumption on the porch not long ago. Brooke in turn spoke about what they'd been doing at Tric when they found the two of them. Sharing the ice cream between the two of them, time passed with light conversation and Haley was surprised at how easy it was for her to fall into. She imagined if things hadn't happened the way they had that she could have had several nights like this.

"Can I ask you something?" Brooke began after a lull in the conversation. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she could practically feel Haley tense up. "Ok, how about this instead. Take turns."

"Take turns?" Haley repeated unsure what she meant. Take turns doing what?

"A question for a question." Brooke elaborated. "You ask me, I answer; I ask you, you answer. Back and forth."

When Haley didn't respond right away, Brooke cleared her throat and set her spoon down.

"You first." She allowed. "As me anything you want, no holding back."

Haley followed suit and set her utensil down and looked around for a moment, realizing that even though it might seem like she could set the tone for this little game, it really didn't matter. No matter what question she asked Brooke, Brooke would then ask her whatever she wanted and Haley definitely had a feeling she knew what the question would pertain to. Thinking about it, Haley finally asked something she had been curious about since coming into the house.

"What's with the pictures?" she questioned, seeing that Brooke appeared a bit surprised by her choice. "I, I wasn't snooping or anything, I just, it's hard to miss, you know. Except for the ones in your room of your friends, all the pictures are turned around for facing down."

Brooke cleared her throat and folded her hands before placing them under her chin and leaning on them. Honesty for honesty.

"They're the ones of my dad and…" she trailed off a moment trying to find the words to describe the woman and simply choosing to contemptuously say. "…his wife. Anything that has one or both of them in it, or the three of us in a so-called 'family picture'. The two of them, they aren't what you'd call, attentive. They're home, maybe a few days every other month or so. But they never stay long, and they never seem too interested in me unless it has something to do with putting on the appearance of the happy little family at one of my dad's dinners or parties or whatever. By the time they leave again, I'm so angry with them that I can't even stand to see their faces in a photograph. So after every visit, I go around and turn everything around so I don't have to. I don't want anyone who comes in this house to have the illusion that we're the happy group they want us to look like. My friends are my real family; they're the pictures that matter."

"Wow." Haley responded. "Brooke I, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't be." She said with a shrug. Even though she knew how much it bothered her to deal with who the Davis' were as parents, let alone talk about it, she wasn't going to let it show to Haley right then.

Haley bit her lip, wanting to comfort Brooke in some way as she was clearly upset by the topic of her parents. Haley knew too well what it was like for that subject to be painful. She didn't wish it on anyone in any capacity. If the world were perfect, everyone would have parents like Lucas. Keith and Karen Scott were the epitome of parents. Sure they made mistakes, they were only human, but that wasn't what mattered. She briefly travelled back in time to when she was young. When her dad was still her Daddy and her mom would run her fingers through her hair as she laid her head on her lap.

She shook her head and sat up straighter.

"I guess I owe you a question now, huh?" Haley addressed, bracing herself for what she was expecting to come from the girl.

Brooke nodded slightly, not wanting to appear overly anxious to pry into the other girl's personal life. But at the same time, she was just that; anxious. Which question? What should be addressed first? Dumb questions, because Brooke already knew what she wanted to ask outright. But again, her fear of frightening the girl away competed with her curiosity and told her to ease into it. She thought over it a few moments more before she opened her mouth and let out the first question that came.

"Are you a virgin?" she blurted out.

Haley was so taken back by the question that she couldn't help but laugh after she heard it. It was certainly _not_ what she was expecting to be asked. Brooke found herself grinning at the other girl's response and decided she'd made the right choice. After all, it could serve two purposes to ask this question. One, it clearly seemed to amuse her guest; which she was happy to do. Two, it would answer her fear that maybe being hit wasn't the only thing that happened to Haley.

"That's your question? That's a ridiculous question."

"Hey, you have to answer!" Brooke announced playfully letting her voice rise as she pointed an accusatory finger at Haley.

"You could have asked me a million different questions." Haley reminded, knowing Brooke probably had around that exact number that she wanted to ask.

"True, but I asked _that_ question." She stated. "So, let's hear it."

Haley shook her head and turned one of her hands upward in the air as she shrugged and answered.

"Yeah." She told her. "Yeah, I'm a virgin. Probably the shock of the year."

Brooke laughed along with her, happy to have started out on a light note with her. It felt as though it broke some of the tension around their conversation while also settling Brooke's fears about what went on at Haley's house when no one was around. Now it was Haley's turn.

"This thing with you and Lucas, is it serious?" Haley asked; knowing that even if they weren't as close as they once were, she liked to know he was happy and in good hands with the people who were close to him.

"Very." She responded without hesitation. "You have nothing to worry about there. I'm taking good care of your friend, and I plan to keep doing it."

"Good." She nodded. "I want him to be happy. He seems happy with you."

Brooke nodded her thanks, glad to have the approval of his oldest friend. She bit her lip for a split second before asking her next question.

"Haley…" she started, her tone right away telling the other girl that this wouldn't be an easy question like the last. "Haley, will you tell me about your dad?"

"Um…What about him? I mean, what do you want to know?"

Brooke licked her lips a moment and set her hands down on the counter, feeling its cool flat surface beneath her palms. Her eyes remained on them for a second before she swallowed hard and looked across it into the other girl's eyes.

"Has he ever hurt you? Physically?"

She watched Haley avert her eyes for a few moments; the orbs seemed to dart back and forth from side to side as if she searched for an escape route from the conversation. Brooke was almost positive she was about to try to run away just as she had the day Brooke hassled her about the scars she'd seen. Haley entwined her fingers together, clutching tightly to her own hand and remaining quiet for several seconds. Just as Brooke was certain she wasn't going to answer, Haley's eyelids slid down; purposefully hiding her gaze from view as she spoke.

"Yes."

X

* * *

X

* * *

X

**A/N: So that was long, but I thought it was deserved after my lengthy absence. Something I wanted to mention earlier, in regards to the new season of OTH…(Keep in mind I haven't seen 9X04 yet so don't tell me anything about it!) ::**

**Am I the only one who kind of _doesn't _ want all the "Chase" they're giving us? I mean, yeah, he's a nice character or whatever, but really would much much much rather the very last season of the show be more focused on the characters I've been watching for the past 9 years.**

**Also a PS to Mark S. I love you and you're a genius but come on! **

"**Oh my! My girlfriend went on tour while I'm left behind being depressed and hating Chris Keller. Can anyone say "RECYCLED!"**

**Come on Schwahnn. You're so much better than this.**

**That's my rant.**

**Until next time!**

**Torch**


	26. Inside Out

**A/N: Hey guys. Yeah, I've been off in the real world. Things aren't great right now. The only thing I wanna say other than that before I start is about the much anticipated return of CMM this season. Personally, I was disappointed. All the build-up for it and his entire appearance was in an airport. As much as I loved seeing Haley and him being besties again, it definitely left something to be desired. Is it just me, or was his "Lucas-ness" feeling forced to anyone else? Like you could totally tell he hadn't been that character in a long time. It just felt…lacking in the Lucas/Haley of the good old days. I missed him being on the show when he left, but after seeing him in the episode (despite the complete cuteness of the Jamie hug) I feel like he doesn't really fit in that world anymore.**

**Again, that's just my personal take on it.**

**Ps this is rich in the Baley friendship, so I hope you like it because I totally love their relationship.**

* * *

X

* * *

"_Unsew my seams_

_Look inside if you dare_

_Do you still like_

_What you're seeing now?"_

'_Inside Out'_

-Emmy Rossum

* * *

X

* * *

X

"Yes."

Haley answered Brooke's question with her eyes still closed. She didn't see the other girl's eyes widen at the admission or the way her mouth went slack for a brief moment.

"Ok. Ok, um." Brooke finally managed to find her voice, searching for the words to say. What could she say? Her first instinct was to tell Haley she definitely not be going back to that house. But before she could, Haley's voice reached her again.

The tutor opened her eyes and snapped back to herself when Brooke had reacted.

"B-But it's not what you think." She quickly went on trying to explain. "It's not-It's not like that. He doesn't mean to."

"Haley," 'Brooke interrupted. "I'm sure he says that and I know why you want to believe it. I mean, he's your dad. "

Haley shook her head trying to keep calm by telling herself the other girl was trying to help. She thought she was helping.

"You don't understand." Haley told her. "It's not what you're thinking at all. He doesn't know it hurts."

Brooke couldn't help the confusion that spread over her face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean." She told her. "How does he not know he's hurting you?"

"It's complicated." She tried to dismiss the topic, but already knew it was futile.

"Haley, I want to help you." Brooke emphasized reaching out to grab one of the other girl's hands. "But you have to help me do it. I'm not going to let this go, no matter how many times you tell me to or that it's nothing. If I have to I'll call someone. Cops or social services or whoever I have to."

"No." Haley shook her head. "No you can't Broke, please."

"Then talk to me, Haley. How often does it happen? How long has it been going on?" Brooke pleaded for answers. When she saw the girl's obvious reluctance, Brooke sighed and looked her in the eyes. "Haley, abuse isn't nothing and it's not something to keep quiet about."

"Brooke," she started, feeling a burning in her eyes at the concern in the girl's voice. "It's not…I'm _not_ being abused."

"Don't-"

"No, listen." Haley interrupted. "Look, it…" she sighed, searching for the best way to explain what happens at her house. "Come here."

Haley rose and went to the couch. She sat on the cushion and gestured to the coffee table in front of her. Brooke raised an eyebrow in question but did it anyway.

"Remember when I said…" Haley began, rubbing her hands together. "When I said I'd been in an accident?"

"Of course." Brooke nodded with soft eyes, remembering the abrupt confession.

"Well, my dad was driving and…and he was in bad shape. He, uh, he messed up his back and he-he hasn't really recovered. He's always in pain and he can hardly move around on his own."

Brooke shook her head, having difficulty grasping what was being said to her. Haley was really making excuses for him? That didn't sit well with the cheerleader; not at all. In fact, Brooke could easily say it pissed her off. Haley was the one being hurt; she shouldn't be trying to justify it.

"Haley, you should be making excuses for him." Brooke informed. "There's no excuse for something like this. You need to stay out of that house. You need to know that it's _not_ ok for this to happen to you or anybody; it doesn't matter what the 'reason' might be behind it."

Haley ran her hand through her hair, realizing Brooke already had her mind set on what was happening and nothing Haley said would get through to her. So instead, Haley let out a breath before leaning forward on the couch and putting her hand on Brooke's shoulder and squeezing tightly as she pressed on it, using the girl as leverage to stand.

"Ouch." Brooke hissed, standing as well, and rubbing her shoulder. "What-"

"Imagine that." Haley instructed. "Helping someone off the couch that way, only it's someone about a hundred pounds heavier that you. And imagine it happens every day."

Brooke's eyes softened and they glanced over to the girl's cloth covered shoulder, realizing that Haley was clearly speaking from personal experience. Before another word went between them, Haley's fingers went to the collar of her shirt and pulled it aside until the bruise was visible. Brooke felt her throat tighten upon seeing the distinct outline of a hand and fingers.

"He's always hurting Brooke." Haley stated again, explaining without saying the actual words how the offending bruise came to be and why it never looked like it was getting any better. "Always."

Haley wiped her fingers under her eye, carrying away the escaped tear and continued.

"Since the accident, he-he can't work and-and he's in pain when he moves and…" she paused letting out a shaking breath. "and he's angry most of the time. He doesn't know it hurts when he does it."

Haley cut herself off, choking down a sob that tried to get by during her telling of the story.

"Haley…" Brooke whispered, her heart breaking the more she heard. "Does…Does he do anything when he's angry? Does he ever take it out on you?"

"I mean he yells." Haley answered, fiddling with her fingers. "A lot. Especially when I, when I try to remind him to eat or I check on his pills or try to talk about what bills are dues, what I have or haven't taken care of yet. He doesn't like to hear about any of that."

Brooke's brain sparked on a part of the confession. She didn't know if Haley meant to divulge it, or if she didn't think Brooke would catch on to it, but either way she had to ask.

"Haley, how is that stuff being taken care of?" she asked, fearing she already knew the answer to who was the one in the house worrying over the bills.

The girl slid some hair behind her ear and shifted from foot to foot.

"Disability covers the rent." She answered, not believing how much she was confessing to the girl. "What I get from the café helps with the rest. Tutoring and what I get when I play goes to other things; groceries and stuff."

"Oh my God, Haley." Brooke said in a shocked breath.

"It's ok."

"No it's not." She disagreed. "That shouldn't be your responsibility. God, how old are you?"

"Sixteen." She answered quietly.

"Jesus, Haley." She shook her head again. "You're supposed to be spending that money on cds or clothes or saving for a car or something, not paying pills and worrying about those things."

Haley sat back down with a sigh.

"I know, Brooke." She answered. "But someone has to and my dad can't right now."

Brooke sat down beside her. This wasn't what she was expecting to learn. No wonder the girl looked like she was worn ragged all the time. She was dealing with worries that belonged to a much older woman. She reached over and put her hand over Haley's.

"You have to tell somebody."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Haley shot to her feet and turned to Brooke.

"No."

"Haley-"

"No, Brooke, I can't. _You_ can't." she argued. "The wrong people find out…things will get worse. I'm not stupid; I know it's not normal, ok? But my dad needs the help. If it comes out that he can't take care of himself, then-then they'll come an-and they'll say he's unfit and they'll take me away. I'll get put in some stupid foster home or something. He can't lose me, too. I can't lose him. We-We're all we have."

Haley didn't try to wipe the tears away now. She was terrified at the concept presented to her. Shaking her head, she pleaded with her.

"You can't say anything Brooke. Please, promise you won't."

"Haley-"

"Promise." She repeated more forcefully.

"Ok." Brooke relented reluctantly. "I promise."

Haley nodded, sniffing and wiping at her now stained cheeks with a shaking hand. Brooke rose to her feet and stood in front of her.

"Come here." She said softly, pulling the shorter girl closer and wrapping her in an embrace. Holding Haley tightly, she spoke. "Listen to me ok? And listen well. You're _not_ alone. Your dad may be the only family, but he _is not_ all you have. You have me, and you can always come to me for anything. Do you understand? You have me and Lucas and Peyton and a certain blue eyed all-star who is crazy about you."

At this Haley gave a short laugh. Brooke smiled and pat her friend's back before pulling away.

"Now," she started happily. "Enough with the heavy; let's get to the party part of this slumber party."

X

* * *

X

A shrill ringing tore through the dark room, previously silent except for the steady breathing of the sleeping occupants. Brooke woke sharply, being ripped from her dream by the harsh sound. She reached blindly for the loud object, hearing several things clutter on her night stand as she felt around for the cell phone. The ringing continued and when Brooke felt her sleeping guest begin to move about on the mattress, she decided she'd have to actually open her eyes to quickly find it before it woke Haley just as it did her.

Rolling over, she turned on the side lamp and squinted in the light found the phone on the far end of the surface. Grabbing it and quickly hitting the button to connect the call to stop the ringing, she didn't look at the screen before she flopped back down on her pillow and put the device to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked quietly, casting her eyes askance to see that Haley had settled again and remained asleep.

"Brooke?" the voice asked, making Brooke scoff. She hadn't even registered who the voice belonged to yet as sleep pulled at her to return.

"Who else is answering my phone at…" she pulled it away long enough to see the time. "almost 3 in the morning?"

"Right, I'm sorry to wake you." The voice apologized and Brooke felt her brow furrow as she suddenly realized who the voice belonged to.

"Karen?" she questioned, now sitting up. Why would her boyfriend's mother be calling her in the middle of the night? "It's fine. Is everything ok? Is Lucas alright?"

"Lucas is fine." The woman assured right away. "I'm sorry to worry you like that, and for calling at this time. But Lucas told me Haley was there?"

"Um, yeah." She replied, wiping her eyes and looking over at the sleeping girl. "Yeah, she's right here."

"Could I speak to her?" she questioned only furthering Brooke's wonder about what was going on outside of her house. "I know you'll probably have to wake her, but I'd appreciate it."

"Ok." She replied confused. "Yeah, just a second."

She put the phone to her shoulder, hiding the speaker against the pajama top. Leaning towards the girl, Brooke regretted having to wake her, knowing that in her sleep she was free from the worries that weighed her down during the waking hours.

"Haley." She said her name while putting her free hand on her arm and giving it a gentle shake. "Haley, wake up."

"Hmm?" was the response she got from her; Haley not waking up completely.

"Haley, Karen's on the phone. She needs to talk to you."

This woke her more and Haley's eyes opened and she peered up at Brooke, the same confusion on her face that Brooke felt herself.

"What?" her voice was thick with grogginess as she sat up as well.

"Karen called. She needs to talk to you." She held out the phone and Haley took it.

"Karen?" Haley spoke into the phone as a greeting. Brooke could hear the person on the other end of the phone talking, but not clear enough to actually decipher what was being said. She watched Haley's face as whatever was being said came to her and then listening to her half of the conversation when she replied. "Is he ok?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows in alert. Had something happened to Haley's father? If so, she knew she'd have mixed feelings about it. A part of her thought it would be best for Haley if the worst should happen because then she would be set free from everything that in a fair world she wouldn't have to worry about. But the other part knew that it would devastate her for something to happen to him; especially knowing that it happened while she was away somewhere relaxing and not at home helping him. As quickly as these thoughts came to her, they left Brooke as Haley let out a breath of relief and put her hand to her forehead.

"Ok. No. No, you don't have to I can-…" she paused, apparently interrupted by something. Haley then nodded her head even though Karen obviously couldn't see it. "How long? Alright, I'll be ready. Thanks, Karen. You too. Bye."

Haley looked at the phone for a minute after she hung up before offering it back to Brooke with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that." She said sincerely.

"It's ok." Brooke responded with a nod before going on. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's ok." The tutor replied, pulling the covers completely off and going to stand up. "It's just my dad…I, um, I sort of didn't mention to him that I wasn't going to be coming home tonight. I guess he woke up and kind of freaked a bit when he realized I wasn't home and he called Karen to find me."

"Oh." The cheerleader replied. "That's good. I was worried. You know, middle of the night phone call, hardly ends up being anything good."

"Yeah." Haley answered then looked down at the borrowed sleepwear. "Um, so I gotta head home."

"Now?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "Did you hear me say it's the middle of the night? He knows where you are now, you're safe and sound. Why can't you just go back to sleep and leave in the morning? I'll drive you. I don't mind."

"No, it's ok." She replied, picking up her clothes from where they were folded and piled on the floor. "I mean, it's probably better I go home now, I can make sure everything is fine and he doesn't need anything. When I'm gone too long Ruby can start to drive him crazy. She doesn't think he's much fun to be around. You know, he doesn't do much so… Plus I guess Keith is already on his way to take me home, and I can't make him come out at this time for nothing, right?"

Brooke pressed her lips tightly together to keep from shouting in frustration. Haley's rant was just a brightly flashing example that she spent way too much time worrying about someone other than herself. She rose from bed and went over to where Haley was standing.

"Are you sure?" she asked her, to which Haley nodded.

"Completely. I just have to be more careful next time I get an invite that I make sure I let him know so it doesn't happen again." She noted mostly to herself and then looked at the clothes in her arms. Without Haley having to say anything, Brooke turned her back to her so she could quickly change without needing to go to the bathroom to do it.

When she was done, she let the other girl know and Brooke turned back around. Nervously, she took the other girl's hand and asked her a question she was afraid of.

"You won't get in trouble when you get there, will you?" she asked her. "I mean, he won't be too upset with you?"

"No." Haley answered, though she honestly had no idea whether or not it was the truth.

She never knew what mood he was going to be in. It was possible he'd see her, breathe a sigh, ask for help and then the night would roll on. But it was just as possible she'd find herself being shouted at. When she'd unintentionally spent the night out after the party, she'd been more than a little hurt that not only did he not see fit to say something about what she did, but that he didn't seem to notice she'd been gone at all. Tonight, he clearly noticed, so maybe he would decide to give her hell about it. She just hoped it wasn't too bad.

"No." she repeated, hoping to calm the worry she was becoming familiar with in her new friend's eyes. "He was just worried. I always tell him when I'll be back or try to call if I'm out later than I planned. He's just doing the dad thing."

Brooke swallowed and wanted to say more to her; something that would put her own mind at ease after all the information she'd learned tonight about the type of life Haley led and the home she was returning to in the middle of the night. But before she could, a glow moved across the window pane and she knew it meant Keith was in now in the driveway. She didn't think he planned to ring the bell at this hour; for all he knew Brooke had gone back to sleep after the phone call.

"That's my ride." Haley said with a shrug. She turned to leave, but paused before taking a step and quickly turned back around. She didn't have much experience with this sort of thing, but after a nervous debating moment, she closed the gap between the two of them and gave Brooke a quick, yet strong, hug. "Thank you…for everything."

"You're welcome." Brooke replied as they pulled apart. "I meant what I said tonight. You're not alone. Anything you need, anytime you need it…"

She purposefully trailed off, knowing Haley would fill in the rest with the words Brooke had spoken to her hours ago. Haley nodded and offered a small smile before turning and leaving the room. It was hardly a minute later when Brooke heard the front door open and close and the headlights becoming dimmer and dimmer until they were completely gone and the world was back to its peaceful, undisturbed state.

Not knowing what else to do, Brooke laid back down under the covers and pulled a pillow close to her. Her mind ran wild with all kinds of thoughts revolving around everything she now knew about Haley. She knew there was more; there was so much more that the girl hadn't even touched on, but Brooke would let it come in time. At least she hoped. She hoped in time that Haley would trust her enough to open up all the way to her and confide in her about everything that troubled her.

But for now, Brooke decided to take advantage of finally being alone for the first time since Haley's confessions and do the one thing she'd been holding off since the first emotional moment. Her pillow soon became wet with the silent tears and she prayed for a way to help her new friend.

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

X


	27. We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

**A/N: Hey all, keeping it short by saying two things. First and foremost (and I really don't want to jinx anything with this but I have to share) THINGS ARE LOOKING UP! The word "Optimistic" has been thrown around by the professionals so I'm holding on to that hope and sending out all the thank you's possible to every one of you for your kind words.**

**Second, I cannot believe that this time tomorrow it will all be over! Me and my sis have each thrown out our own personal ideas for the very last scene before that final fade out. I really like what they are but I'll say nothing to you. Because if I'm not right, I think I'd like to set it up as a little one shot on here as my own little bow to this awesome show. Plus if I'm right, I'll squeal!**

**Anyway, it's late at night, but I've finally gotten some momentum back and I don't want to give it a chance to rest. **

**Hope you like this one, specifically the end scene here, for it's a big step in the way of revealing the Haley puzzle even more. I REALLY big step. WINK! In my mind the new information makes up for the length being shorter than usual…**

X

* * *

"_Now we've got a big, big_

_Mess on our hands tonight_

_Now we've got a big, big, big, big_

_Mess on our hands, on our hands"_

'_We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands'_

-The Academy Is…

* * *

X

The rest of the weekend passed by uneventfully and this was appreciated by the young teen. Haley was immensely grateful for the return to normality; well _her_ normal anyway. After the time she'd spent with Brooke, specifically what she'd ended up confessing to her, Haley half expected to find the girl banging down her door with a gaggle of suits in behind her.

Despite the promise she'd received from the cheerleader that she wouldn't tell, Haley didn't exactly put a great deal of faith in the words of others. So when Sunday came and went without word from the Student Body President, Haley had been surprised to say the least.

Regardless, Haley's weekend finished as it usually did. She worked the morning shift at the café, played a little on the pier and ended the night at Keith and Karen's. A part of her was disappointed when Lucas wasn't there as well, but she swallowed it down not even bothering to ask his parents about his absence. She simply put on the smile and played pretend for the night; once again accepting Karen's excuse for the Tupperware of food she took home with her.

It was a night like she'd had a million times over…nothing was different or special.

Except when she lay down to sleep. Curled up in the bed, Ruby's large furry body nearby, Haley thought back on the day and realized something _was_ different. It was a feeling.

The day had felt…emptier, somehow. The loneliness she never allowed herself to pay any attention to felt sharper. The occasional sting in her chest had become a stabbing sensation that grew more intense the longer she dwelled on it, almost reducing her to tears as lay in the dark. As she fought off the sting in her eyes, she had a sudden thought; that maybe it wouldn't feel so bad if she'd seen Nathan that day.

As soon as it came she shook her head in shameful disgust. Why was she thinking like that?

She wasn't that girl. She didn't get the caring guy who would want to see or talk to her just for the sake of it. Even if they had an amazing time together. Even if he said things that made her heart swell. Even if he made her feel special.

At the last thought, her hand went towards her chest and touched the small butterfly hanging on the chain, her thoughts continuing to conflict over the subject of the dark haired boy until she eventually fell asleep.

Now here she was walking into school on Monday morning as exhausted as always, and nervously wondering what the hell would happen next. The previous week had been so full of surprises that she honestly had no idea what any of it would mean or what it would bring. Would Nathan still want to spend time with her? Would Brooke still talk to her? Did Lucas really want to be friends again? What about everyone else? Rachel and her followers or the idiots who saw her as trash and treated her accordingly?

It was all up in the air, giving Haley the ominous feeling that the dangerous balance of it all was going to give way and collapse on her. With a steadying breath, she resolved that as long as she kept her head down and her usual game face on, she could get through another day unscathed.

As soon as this hopeful thought presented itself, Haley felt a tug on her back; the strength of which pulling her backward forcefully giving her a nauseating tilt of the world and a dreadful sense of déjà vu. When everything stopped moving, her back met the bright white wall of the bathroom and her eyes met the unwelcome sight before her.

Rachel's voice came out as her mouth settled into a smirk.

"Hello again."

X

* * *

X

Peyton had only just closed her locker when Brooke made a sudden appearance out of nowhere.

"Peyton." Her one word greeting causing the blonde to jump in surprise before letting out a sigh.

"You scared the crap out of me." Peyton informed her.

"You didn't answer your phone." The brunette accused without considering what her friend had just said at all. Peyton furrowed her brow and pulled out her cell to look at it.

"You didn't call me."

"Yesterday." Brooke answered. "You didn't answer your phone yesterday. I called you, like, twenty times because I needed to talk to you but you never answered. Over and over I just kept hearing your stupid recording and-"

"Brooke, Brooke, calm down." She advised, remembering that she'd forgotten her phone at Jake's Saturday night. "I'm sorry I left my phone somewhere and didn't get it back until pretty late."

Brooke groaned deeply in frustration, causing Peyton to put her hands on both her shoulders in an effort to help calm her down.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here, I'm ready to listen." She assured her, her tone becoming serious as she really took in her friend's demeanor and remembered what it was that she would want to talk to her so badly about; then felt extremely stupid for not knowing right away. She lowered her voice and questioned quietly. "Haley?"

Brooke only nodded her head and looked around.

"Not here." She stated firmly.

"After school?" Peyton suggested, seeing in Brooke's face that she really didn't like the idea. The brunette jumped a couple times tensely, her body swirling with nervous energy.

"Can't we just ditch?" she asked desperately.

"You know how much I want to help you Brooke. And I absolutely will; I'll bounce out of here right this minute if it's an emergency. "She confessed sincerely. "I mean a serious threat that can't wait. Because if it's not…I'm sorry, it's just, you know they've had me under a microscope since the fight. I'm risking serious suspension. Look, I love you and I want to help Haley, I _really _do; but if it can wait until the end of the day or even just until lunch, we'll step out somewhere and you can tell me everything."

Brooke saw in her friend's conflicted eyes the genuine apology she felt for saying this to her. She didn't want to deny Brooke plea, but she was right. Her rebellious attitude in general was now coupled with an all-out fight and she could get some serious punishment if she stepped a toe out of line anytime soon.

Reluctantly Brooke nodded. Haley was in no immediate danger as Brooke caught sight of her from the quad shortly after she'd arrived and was relieved to see that, other than looking exhausted, she appeared perfectly healthy. Brooke had worried after letting her go home Saturday night that her father would react animatedly despite Haley's assurance that it wasn't a possibility.

"Lunch." Brooke said with a firm nod that Peyton returned. A smile on her blonde friend's face attempted to cheer her up as she felt her shoulders getting squeezed.

"It's gonna be ok." She promised. "Whatever it is."

Brooke wanted to ask her how she could say something like that without knowing all the facts. As it was, she herself had a feeling that she hadn't been told everything but was still bothered with a negative vibe about how everything would turn out. How could Peyton so easily try to promise it? Before she could ask these questions, or voice the doubts she had a new voice announced another's presence to their conversation.

"Good morning." Peyton turned and saw Lucas and Jake joining them.

Brooke inhaled through her nose and tried to compose her nerves before facing her boyfriend.

"Hi boys." She finally said in her best Brooke Davis voice before looking seriously to Lucas and asking the question that had been bugging her since she found out Sunday morning about the accident on the track that had her boyfriend and her best friend going out of town. "How's Cooper?"

"He'll be ok." Lucas answered with a nod. "He was lucky, it was a nasty wreck from what I hear, but you know him; a few weeks and he'll be back behind the wheel no matter what the doctor tries to tell him."

"How's Nathan doing?"

"Alright." He said simply. "He stayed in Charlotte with his mom, but he should be back by tonight."

Brooke grabbed his hand and gave him a smile.

"Thank you for going with him, Lucas." She spoke, circling her thumb on the back of his hand as she held it. "I know it means a lot to him that you were there, even if he doesn't say anything. It means a lot to me too."

Jake watched the exchange quietly, unable to help the feeling that he was imposing on something that should be private between the couple. As much as he hated to, he had to break in so the boy cleared his throat. His eyes cast sympathetically over the two of them before moving to meet Peyton's gaze.

"So, I uh, I looked into that …band you wanted to know more about." He started; keeping his eyes on hers for the few moments it took realization to claim them as they widened a fraction.

"Oh." She spoke up. "Yeah? Did you find anything?"

Jake nodded, opening his mouth to verbally reply when Brooke cut him off before he could.

"What band?" she asked curiously; her boyfriend looking just as interested in the answer.

"Um, Car Crash." Peyton came up with; feeling like it was an obvious cop out.

"Kind of morbid." Brooke noted. "Never heard of them."

"Yeah, they've been around a while, sort of under the radar, you know. But they're definitely starting to get some attention lately." Peyton explained, somewhat proud of her own double talk as she caught Jake's eye. "Why don't you walk with me to class and you can tell me what you know?"

"Sure." He agreed with a shrug of his shoulders as casual as if they were actually planning on only discussing music. The two left the group with a somewhat awkward goodbye from Peyton. As they disappeared, Lucas looked after them curiously registering Peyton's behavior seeming slightly off.

"If I didn't know them better I'd almost think they were a pair of liars." Lucas observed. "Sneaking off –"

"To have sex?" Brooke finished with a raised eyebrow. The tall boy only laughed as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, right."

X

* * *

X

Peyton and Jake walked calmly until they turned the corner. The boy then grabbed her hand as he nodded to an empty classroom and led her inside, locking the door behind them.

Peyton immediately turned to him without waiting a moment.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"Plenty." He answered, dropping his bag on the teacher's desk and reaching in to pull out a normal looking school folder. It landed on the surface with a slapping sound and Peyton observed anxiously as he opened it.

"I found these old newspaper articles, "He began, pulling out a printed copy of what he'd found online. "About six years ago, Haley _was_ in a pretty nasty wreck."

Peyton took the sheet of paper that gave her a full view of what had been printed in the actual newspaper. A photo of a smashed car was present as well as three smaller photos. A man, a woman and a young girl.

"Jesus." Peyton muttered to herself, looking at what was left of the vehicle. "How the hell does someone walk away from that?"

"Technically, she didn't; no one did." He moved to the next page. "I got this, from the hospital patient files."

"How the hell did you do that?" Peyton asked, not even looking at the page yet, her wide eyes trained on her smirking boyfriend.

"I dazzled the nurse with my charm and wit until she volunteered anything I wanted." He replied smugly to which Peyton cocked her head and grinned.

"You got that hacker friend of yours to do it, didn't you." She speculated with a quick laugh. "What's his name, Mouse? How much do you owe him for this?"

"It's Hamster actually and not much." He cleared his throat, not wanting to mention the two hundred he now owed to the only useful friend he'd met during his and Nicki's relationship. Peyton squinted her eyes at him and commented.

"Charming." She deadpanned; leaning back against the desk as she finally looked at the paper. Her smile disappeared as she began to read. The more she read, the more she shook her head in disbelief and repeated her earlier word in a whisper. "Jesus."

Every injury sustained was listed; scratches and bruises to deep gashes, broken bones and internal damage. Her eyes scanned all of it, each procedure, surgery, prognosis and treatment. Even without understanding a lot of the medical jargon before her, she could practically feel the seriousness of it all in her hands as if the paper suddenly weighed much, much more than it should.

"You look at this and you wouldn't believe she's just walking around." Peyton commented, finding one particular section of type she felt the need to point out. "I don't even know what that means but anything with that many syllables can't be good."

"Yeah, I looked that one up." He informed her; having gone all of the pages the night before. "It's some kind of infection in the heart. It's a big deal. The next page is her dad. He didn't get off much better."

Peyton read on, grimacing as she got a first-hand recollection of what they'd been through. Her eyes, that started stinging with tears when she read over Haley's documentation and imagining a little girl having to deal with such pain, allowed a few of them to leak out as she concluded Mr. James' as well.

"What about her mom?" she asked, forgetting the whole point of this search was to discover what happened to the tutor's mother and why she lied about it.

She looked up from the paper when he let out a small sigh.

"Remember what the neighbor told you?"

"Yeah," Peyton put the papers down. "That her mom didn't die in the accident."

"Right." He nodded, looking at his girlfriend. "She didn't die in the accident, because she wasn't _in_ the accident."

He saw the confusion on the girl's face and maneuvered the papers so she was once again looking at the article covering the wreck.

"Peyton she wasn't in the car. "He explained, "The only people involved were Haley, her father and the other driver. This woman here, "he pointed to the picture Peyton had just assumed to be of Haley's mother. "_She's _the one who died."

For the first time, Peyton carefully looked at the small picture of the woman. The name under it clearly gave away that this woman was not at all a part of the James family. Brigard. Peyton let out her own sigh and ran her hand through her curls, wincing when she felt her bracelet catch for a split second.

"Tell me you or I guess Hamster found something else. Cause if not, then all we've done is confirm what that she didn't die in the accident." Peyton answered. "And we already heard that from the world's snarkiest senior citizen."

"I mean there's some regular stuff like this old engagement announcement from the paper way back when. "He informed, holding indicating the page he was talking about. "And, something else a little less boring."

"What is it?"

"With the patient files, they keep a log of visitors that came over the course of the hospital stay, right?" he questioned to which Peyton shrugged her shoulders, taking his word for it. "All the time Haley and her dad were in the hospital, they had a lot of visitors. Karen, Keith, McCluskey, even Deb Scott for some reason…"

"What?" Peyton asked, having no clue that Deb knew the girl at all.

"But, there's one name that never shows up on the list." He didn't have to say it for Peyton to understand what he meant, or rather who he meant.

"Never?" Peyton asked, feeling a sharp pang hit her chest.

"Not a single visit." He clarified with a feeling of equal parts remorse and disgust.

"Well, maybe she was already dead?" Peyton theorized, oddly enough actually hoping that the girl's mother died at a much younger age rather than the possibility of her not visiting for whatever reason.

"There's no death certificate with the hospital, and this is where they lived. Unless it happened out of town or something, it doesn't look like it." He explained. "I even went to those missing people websites and searched for her name and it there's nothing. I hate to say it, but from the looks of this, she just never showed up. Can you believe that? Husband and daughter on basically on deaths' door, and she never even makes an appearance. Oh, and to top it all off, the date of birth in Haley's file is the date of the accident."

Peyton let out a breath and her shoulders slumped as everything seemed to get worse with every new piece of information she learned.

"It was her birthday." Peyton spoke unnecessarily.

"The more I think about it the more disgusted I get." Jake offered putting his hands on his hips. "Not just as a parent, as a person in general, how can someone do that? What kind of mother..."

He shook his head and Peyton put a hand on his shoulder. Giving him a supportive squeeze to let him know she was there while he was no doubt thinking about his own baby girl, she let her eyes fall for the first time on the page she hadn't yet seen.

She suppressed a giggle at the engagement announcement that showed in black and white that the man's name was in fact James James. She studied his young face, searching and finding traces of Haley in certain features here and there. It was clear she had to have gotten a lot of her physical attributes from her mother other than the eyes that looked at her from the young man's face.

Moving her own greens to study the woman, Peyton immediately felt a spark of similarity flash in her brain when she looked at her. Had she seen her before? Concentrating on the image like a puzzle, her brain mentally aged the smooth, young wrinkly-free face; morphing it this way and that with subtlety.

Jake noticed her deep focus and had to ask quizzically.

"What is it?"

As if his words snapped everything back to reality and her mind into focus, Peyton suddenly saw the crystal sharp image of the woman before her. A woman she recognized for good reason. Her first response came as a low whisper.

"Holy shit." And then louder. "Holy shit!"

X

* * *

X

* * *

X

**THINGS ARE COMING! HOPE YOU'RE AS EXCITED AS I AM ABOUT THEM!**

**PS I tried uploading this last night around 130am but for some reason i kept getting an error message... **

**PPS I tried like crazy to get this up before the finale! I'm sorry guys! On top of everything I didn't even get to watch. :( **

**Either way, I already feel it's absence. :((**

**Goodnight, Tree Hill.**


	28. Drive Away

**A/N: Here you guys go with an update! I hope you like it. I ended up really liking how the happenings went down. I know, right? Big surprise, a person saying they like something they did themselves. Anyway, I'm moving in about a month and once in the new house I'm not sure how long it will be before we have internet again. So I'm going to work to updating as much as possible. This is shorter than the rest I think, but as I said, I like it. Plus it transitions us to a place you're really gonna wanna go!**

X

* * *

"_If you ever see her, lying hurt_

_Don't just stare_

_Please get up, get up, get up_

_Get up and help her."_

'_Drive Away'_

-Gratitude

* * *

X

"Hello again."

The voice sent a chill down Haley's spine. She felt throbs in the various healing areas that Rachel had attacked the last time she'd found herself in this position.

"Rachel…" she forced her voice as best she could to hold back the stutter of nervousness. "I…I-"

Her mouth hung open, becoming dryer by the moment. She dumbly thought that there was a way she could possibly talk to the girl; that maybe she could reason with her out of hating her so much if she could just find the right words.

At the moment, however, Haley wasn't able to find _any_ words at all. This was a fact that Rachel apparently found fascinating. The red head chuckled in amusement before speaking again while taking a step closer.

"Listen to you." She teased, dropping her voice a level deeper and mockingly repeated the pathetic attempt Haley had made. "I-I-I…I thought you were supposed to be a smart one. Hope you aren't tutoring anyone in English."

The remark stung and a burning sensation began to come to her cheeks. Along with the hurt and embarrassment, Haley felt the spark of anger in her chest.

She wasn't naïve. Haley was well aware that she didn't have very much to brag about. She wasn't beautiful or stylish, she didn't own the best of anything and her home life certainly wasn't anything anyone else would envy. But there were a few things, a few precious things, that she was proud of. One of which was being a tutor.

She was good at it. When she was helping someone, she felt a confidence she didn't often have other than when she was immersed in music.

"Hey!" the sharp word paired up with the snap of two fingers inches from her face brought Haley out of her head. Rachel looked annoyed at the tutor as she let out a frustrated sigh. "Are you seriously not listening to me?"

Haley realized the cheerleader must have been talking the entire time and she hadn't heard a word of it.

"I can't believe it." Rachel commented with a laugh. "_You're_ ignoring _me_? What the hell is happening to the world?"

Rachel let out a groan before pasting on a sick impression of a smile and tilting her head to the side.

"Let's try again." She stated in an overwhelmingly sweet voice; making Haley question even more what was going to happen next. What did Rachel have planned for her now? "First I'll tell you how this works, you know, just so there aren't any more of these setbacks."

She pointed to her chest.

"I speak words, and you hear the words, and then you listen to what they say. Understand or is it too difficult for you? Let me know now little miss _brain_ so I don't waste my breath."

Haley only stared at the other girl, feeling yet another brush of anger as she again insulted her intelligence. This girl who bullied her and beat her down at every turn…Haley stared at her, remembering every insult and every shove that had ever been dished out to her, not just by Rachel, by everyone.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Rachel asked sounding increasingly annoyed with her. "I asked you a question, you answer it. Jeez, I knew you were a freak, I never knew you were retar-"

The word was cut in half as the tutor very unexpectedly felt the last straw snap. Haley didn't know it was going to happen until it was already over.

She struck out her arm and felt her fist collide, awkwardly and very hard, against Rachel's face.

Haley instantly cried out and doubled over at the waist, cradling her hand as it now creamed sharp pain. Her face contorted as it came in waves from it and she only noticed Rachel when she heard the girl begin speaking angrily.

The other girl was bent over as well, several feet back from where she'd been standing, Rachel groaned as she kept her hands covering her face.

"What the fuck?" she asked furiously, her voice slightly muffled by her hands.

Haley's eyes widened as Rachel stood up straight and pulled her hands back. The evidence of what she'd just done stared her in the face in the form of the rivulets of red coming from the other girl's nose.

Rachel instantly went to the sink, grasping the porcelain with blood smeared hands as she looked in the mirror in disbelief.

"You bitch!" Rachel shouted, turning back to look at Haley with a deadly glare. "I'm gonna kill you."

The threat was enough to get Haley over her shock in time to jump away from the hand that shot out to grab her. Moving on adrenaline that masked the horrendous throbbing in her hand, she gracelessly hurried to the bathroom door.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." Rachel promised again and stumbled forward just as Haley unlocked the door and flew out, taking off down the hall as fast as she could despite the students still enjoying the remaining minutes before class started. She barely heard the last of Rachel's words …"You better run!" as she high tailed it as fast as possible through the crowded corridor.

She heard exclamations and words of anger as she bounced and bumped off others. Haley had no idea if she was actually heading towards any specific place, she just kept moving. She couldn't believe she had just done that.

God, that was the worst thing she could've done. Haley had no doubt that she would pay for that in a bad, bad way.

Was Rachel still following her?

With the question in mind, Haley chanced a look back over her shoulder and was only slightly relieved to not see anything. She turned back around in time to hit a hard body. Her brain didn't register the familiar voice before she was pushing away from them to keep going. She'd only gotten a step before a hand appeared on her arm and stopped her from continuing on.

Damn, this was going to hurt.

"Haley." The voice said, holding on to the frantic girl.

"Don't." she instantly replied, throwing her hands up in front of her and keeping her eyes down. Her heart was pounding viciously in her chest and the force of the adrenaline and fear was making her limbs shake. "Look, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't-"

"Haley, slow down." She heard and finally got the courage to look at her company.

Shakily she began lowering her hands and swallowed.

"L-Lucas?" she questioned, as if she weren't sure it was actually him, and then looked around.

"Haley, what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes and voice full of concern for her as he took in her demeanor.

"I, um…" she searched for an answer. What was she supposed to tell him? The truth? As she thought about it, she raised her hand habitually to run it through her hair but Lucas stopped her.

His eyes widened the moment he really looked at her hand and he reached out, taking it. The second he touched it, she gasped and pulled away from his touch. She'd forgotten in the adrenaline of running away how much it hurt. Now she held it protectively to her chest and took breath to control herself.

"Jesus Haley." He commented to her as he took in her already red and swelling hand. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She lied, shaking her head. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? Haley, come on it –" he again tried to get a look at it, but she didn't allow it.

Lucas looked her over, his concern growing with every inch he saw. He knew she didn't have the easiest time at school; something he wasn't proud of since he hadn't done anything to help fix that for her. But the day had only barely begun and she was standing in front of him obviously afraid and even more obviously hurting.

Was it really this bad for her? Had it always been this way and he'd just been too self-involved to notice, of did it gradually become worse over time?

He didn't know, but neither scenario was a good one and he hated himself more and more the longer he thought about it. He found himself wondering what sort of things she went through daily at this school; the kinds of things he should be protecting her from.

"Are you ok?"

He wanted to slap himself. That was the best he could come up with? It was the dumbest question on the planet. A blind man could see that she wasn't ok. She hadn't been for a long time.

"Y-Yeah." She answered predictably; he knew she wouldn't ever admit to being anything less. He cleared his throat and took a step towards her, surprised when she took a step back in turn.

"Listen, I want to apologize." He started. "I know, I-"

"Don't, Don't worry about it." She interrupted. She tried to force a believable smile but felt it waver the second she put it on and turned to look away from him. "I've got to go."

"Haley-"

"It was nice talking to you, Lucas." She said as she was already leaving as quickly as she could.

He watched her maneuver down the hall. Lucas was debating going after her. He wanted to keep talking to her. He wanted to set things right and actually follow through with his intentions of renewing their friendship. She probably shouldn't be alone, but if he pushed her he'd never get anywhere with her. If there was one thing he was sure hadn't changed and would never change about Haley, it was that she hated being cornered.

His decision was made alarmingly easy. The halls were becoming sparse and he was able to catch sight of Haley as her trek was blocked. He straightened up and narrowed his eyes as he saw a group of three Ravens standing in her way. He recognized them as Tim and two of the newer players, Tony and Drew he thought their names were,

From where he stood, he could see Tim was saying something to her with that ridiculous smile on his face. Lucas couldn't hear what it was but he saw Haley shake her head and try to walk around the trio. Again her way was cut off and Lucas felt his feet taking him in that direction with purpose. By the time he got there, the guys were laughing and Haley was once again kept from leaving.

Lucas set his jaw, walking without breaking stride; he passed right by Haley and straight at the one immediately in front of her. He grabbed Drew by his precious letterman jacket and gave him a shove.

"Let her by." He ordered.

"Relax, man." Tony said. "We're just talking."

"Yeah, Luke." Tim agreed as Lucas felt Haley move slightly behind him. "Just some fun; getting to know each other."

"Well fun's over." Lucas informed him with a steely glare. "Go ahead Haley."

He walked a few steps with her, acting as a shield between them. Facing the now clear route to the doors, Haley turned to the tall teen and spoke softly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Thank you."

She was grateful, more than she could say, for his help; especially since she hadn't given him anything when he was asking her questions. Lucas winked at her while giving her a grin, feeling a lot better about this departure than the one they'd just had moments ago. She gave him a small smile in return before turning and walking away.

Lucas watched her go, a grin still on his face until he heard the voices behind him.

"Guess you have to be a Scott to take on that ride." One of them spoke, enraging Lucas to the point that he wasn't even sure who it was that said it.

He spun around and threw his fist into one's face, then into another's stomach. Barely a few seconds had passed before it became a brawl between the three of them, with Lucas on the wrong end of a two on one. He didn't register Tim's shouting at them and trying to pull his teammates off, he was only aware of hitting and getting hit.

He didn't know how long it was before he felt a pocket of breathing room between them for some reason or another, but he was suddenly able to take a moment to regain himself and realized he had ended up on the floor against the lockers. He felt a slender hand – not the hands of a threat – wrap around his arm and pull on him. It did little in the way of actually helping him up, but it was enough encouragement to do it himself. His head was in a fog and he could taste the coppery liquid on his lips. He took a few staggering steps backward as the hand continued to tug him in that direction, his eyes on the spot where Tim and now Vegas, who'd come out of nowhere, were wrestling the other two Ravens.

"Come on."

He looked to his side where, to his surprise, Haley was standing. She was looking up at him desperately and spoke again.

"Come on, let's go." She instructed again, pulling on his limb begging him to come with her. Lucas allowed her to lead the way.

The final tardy bell rang in their ears as the two ran out of the double doors seconds before faculty members descended on the fight and began breaking it up to dole out discipline.

X

* * *

X

Now in class, Peyton couldn't concentrate.

All she could think about was the woman in the picture.

Haley's mother, apparently.

But she knew her as someone else; had known her for years now.

Did Haley know?

These thoughts terrorized her mind as she didn't even pretend to listen to the teacher at the front drone on about something or other.

She remembered the look on Jake's face when she told him what she knew. What she thought she knew anyway. Maybe there was a chance that it was all a mistake. She'd heard that everyone had a doppelgänger out there somewhere. So this could very well just be the case.

She really needed to talk to Haley.

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

X

**A/N: Questions, Comments, Thoughts, Concerns? Hit me up.**


	29. Everlasting Friend

**A/N: It's been forever! Your eyes don't deceive you, this is an actual update! In the time since we last met, I've moved to a new house, arranged (somewhat) a new room, and have been working some 40+ hour weeks at work and I'm happily nearing a fair amount of savings to finally have a car of my own again. I hope this satisfies your taste. Some might call this chapter a bit of filler, but I don't think that at all. This chapter is importante for the progress of an essential part of the story! Don't worry, no matter how long it takes to do it, this story will finish. It will NOT be abandoned.**

**PS, I also have a bunch of stories on deck in my head to start on once my WIPs are all finished. To give you an idea of how busy my brain/inspiration has been. I have formulated in my mind 3 OTH stories, a sequel to my Harry Potter story as well as a new story for Angel and a new one for Charmed, which I've recently started rewatching on Netflix and remembering how much I loved that show! But none of those will get any more life than they already have until I finish what I've got going on. Anyway, onward!**

X

* * *

"_I might crumble; I might take a fall again_

_(Still missing you)_

_I might crumble; I might take a fall again_

_But you're my everlasting friend."_

'_Everlasting Friend'_

-Blue October

X

* * *

X

Haley crept as quickly as possible around the kitchen area, her sights on the large ice machine behind the prep table. She glanced in the direction of the swinging doors that led to the main area of the café. A quick flash of Karen's dark hair passed by the small window, telling Haley that the woman was indeed preoccupied and hopefully wouldn't be popping in the back in the next few minutes.

Using her time, Haley grabbed a bowl and opened the ice bin, scooping it full of frozen cubes. Next she grabbed a clean rag and stopped for a moment at the first aid cabinet to grab all she thought she might need. Shoving the objects into the back pocket of her jeans quickly, wary of rubbing her throbbing hand against the rough denim in the process, she then made a quick and quiet getaway back to the back stairwell.

She took the narrow staircase up to the metal door and out onto the sunny rooftop. Her steps then halted as she looked out on the very empty space in front of her.

"Lucas?" she called out, not seeing the boy anywhere in her immediate view.

"Lucas." She tried again, as her mind flashed the very real possibility that he'd left without telling her. Of course he did. Why did she think, even for a minute that he'd actually-

"Over here." His voice called, snapping her thoughts in half as he rose to stand from his hiding place behind the vent. "Sorry, I thought if my mom happened to come up for some reason it's better I'm not in sight."

Haley only smiled, too rattled by the thought of abandonment that she'd just had to really say anything in response. Why had it bothered her so much this time when she was more than used to it? She didn't want to think about it; she preferred to blame it on the high emotions brought on by the crazy events of the day.

He walked over to the wooden picnic bench and Haley followed. The two sat on the table and Haley set down the supplies she'd commandeered from the café. For a few moments, neither said anything and Haley looked at her hands in her lap as she wondered what was going through his mind while he sat next to her. After a second, she turned to see him doing almost exactly the same thing. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd say he almost looked as nervous as she felt.

Taking a breath, she reached out hesitantly towards his face, pausing in the air uncertainly.

"Can I…Let me see?" she questioned him, indicating his face.

He turned to face her more and felt her cool fingertips on his chin and then lightly running them over his cheek and eyebrow.

"Ouch." She commented and he let out a short chuckle.

"You should see the other guy." He stated as she began carefully cleaning the slight wounds on his face.

"I did." She replied, "_Both_ of them."

He smirked as she placed a small bandage over the cut on his cheek.

"I think I held my own pretty well." He mused. "Until someone interfered."

"Oh I see." She responded with a half grin as she laid out the rag and began putting ice in the center of it with her good hand. "You had them right where you wanted them."

"Absolutely." He nodded and couldn't keep from smiling at the short laugh she let out.

"Next time I'll leave you there to handle it then." She told him while folding up the rag. "Wouldn't want to ruin your fight club rep."

"Hey." He started and pointed a finger at her with a serious look on his face. "We don't talk about it; first rule."

The two shared a laugh as Haley held the wadded up ice rag against the corner of his mouth where the swelling was the most prominent.

Lucas let the laughter ebb away and found himself looking at her as she carefully gathered the trash from the wipes and bandages. She quickly collected it all and placed it in the trash bin near the door before coming back and sitting down again.

"Thank you." He said softly, getting a surprised look from her.

"For what?" her confused voice asked.

"For getting me out of there before everyone showed up." He explained. "And for helping me out here. If they caught me fighting who knows when I'd get to start a game again. Whitey has a low tolerance for stuff like that. Not to mention if they'd called my mom or she saw me like this…"

"It's the least I could do, seeing as you were only involved because of me." She answered turning her eyes away from him. She looked at the remaining ice in the bowl for a moment before sliding her own hand into it, suppressing a hiss as the frozen cubes came into contact with the swelling red skin.

Lucas watched her bury her hand in the ice and immediately had to question what the hell had happened that morning.

"So I know why I'm on the run here, what about you Hales?" he asked, seeing her brown eyes return to him as the old nickname slipped out so easily. He tilted his head as if studying her. "What were you running from today?"

Haley shook her head and looked away again.

"It's nothing."

The blond boy let out a sigh and adjusted his position so he was facing her more directly.

"Look Haley, I…" he started and searched for the best way to approach the conversation he honestly should have had years ago. But how exactly do you begin something so overdo? He finally shook his head. "I suck, ok?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion and she opened her mouth to speak but the young man her childhood friend had become cut her off.

"I suck at being a friend; at being your friend." He elaborated.

"Lucas-"

"No, I'm serious Haley." He interrupted her again. "I mean, in the last week I think I've tried speaking to you more than I have in the last few years. I-I made you come to a party you didn't want to go to and then I left you there. I haven't exactly been supportive of you and Nathan's…whatever it is; and to top it all off I…I've been letting you deal with everything all on your own. Face it, I'm horrible at this."

He lowered his hand from where it held the ice to his face. His blue eyes looked down at the makeshift cold pack he held and he fiddled with it between his two hands.

"And I'm sorry for that." He apologized and raised his eyes to her once again. "I'm so sorry for all of it and everything else I haven't mentioned and probably should."

"Lucas…" she began in a quiet voice while shaking her head. "Lucas you don't have to apologize to me."

"I really do." He argued. "I promised you that I'd always be there for you and I didn't keep that promise. I…I left you behind."

He saw her eyes flash at the last statement, a raw pain that she quickly forced away by closing her eyes for a long blink. He knew those words, the idea of abandonment struck something sharp and very painful within her.

"You-"she cleared her throat to give strength and hopefully confidence to her floundering voice. "You just…You're living your life, Lucas. There's nothing wrong with that. Your life went one way and mine…went another. It's nothing to feel guilty about. It just happens; people drift apart."

"But I knew what you were dealing with." He replied, defending his stance and feelings. "I knew what happened and how much it affected you. I could have…I _should_ have made an effort; tried harder to keep us close. To be the friend you deserve."

Haley let out a slow breath, honestly not knowing how to reply to that. There was a part of her that was trying to make her reinforce to him that it wasn't his fault. She should try to comfort his guilt. But the more the conversation carried on and the more she thought about it all, the more the other part grew. The part that _wanted_ him to feel guilty; the part that wanted to blame him for the distance between them.

She wanted to yell that he was right and that he should have tried harder; that if she'd had just one friend to talk to or be around the past years might not have seemed as hellish. Maybe with Lucas at her side all this time, even her problems with Rachel and her hounds would've been easier, if they existed at all.

But in the end, Haley just let out a sigh and decided to address one part.

"If it makes you feel better," she started brushing hair behind her ear. "…the whatever between me and Nathan isn't an issue."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Considering I haven't seen or heard from him in days, I'd say it's over before it ever even had a chance to get a name for what it was." She explained. "So I guess that's that, huh? No reason to feel guilty about something that doesn't exist."

Lucas heart constricted at the audible disappointment in her voice as she said this to him. But he happily realized that he possessed information that could help.

"Haley, Nathan hasn't been ignoring or avoiding you." He told her. "You've got him pretty hooked."

"But-"

"Haley, Cooper, Nathan's uncle, he's a professional racer; he was in an accident Sunday morning." He explained to his friend. "Nathan and his mom have been in Charlotte with him since it happened."

"Oh my God, is he ok?" she asked suddenly feeling guilty for her selfish pity party while Nathan's uncle was in the hospital.

"Sure." He answered. "He's gonna be fine. Nathan will be back sometime today and I'm sure the first person he'll want to see is a certain butterfly."

Haley blushed and looked down at her lap as her hand went to the necklace she wore. She touched her fingers to the pendant and couldn't keep the smile that tugged at her lips.

"You know about that?" she asked, remembering the words Nathan had spoken to her when he gave her the jewelry.

"I may have overheard a conversation between uncle and nephew." He mused, and then bumped her knee with his.

She brushed some hair behind her ear once again and tried to fight the grin that the news brought to her. Nathan wasn't avoiding her or laughing behind her back at her. He was away because he had to be. He was thinking about her. He was talking about her.

Lucas saw the display of emotion play over his friend's face as she thought in silence. He couldn't ignore the smile he saw her trying to hide. His cousin put that there. Nathan did that for her. He couldn't pretend anymore that it was a one-sided thing. Haley genuinely _did_ feel something for his cousin just as Nathan did for her.

"Haley…" he started once more serious. "I'm going to be better."

"Lucas-"

"I mean it." He broke in. "I'm going to be better…for you. I'm going to be the friend you deserve, instead of being someone that my ten year old self would want to beat the hell out of."

This got a quick chuckle of amusement from Haley. Lucas smiled at this and grabbed her available hand and gave a squeeze.

"I'm going to start by telling you straight out that I want you to be happy." He informed her. "If that happiness comes from being around Nathan, or hanging out with him or dating him or whatever you want to call it…then you have my full support."

Haley smiled at this and searched for the best way to express her …everything that she was feeling now with Lucas. Licking her dry lips, Haley felt words leave her mouth before she was really sure what she intended to say.

"I punched Rachel." She blurted out suddenly.

Lucas looked at her in shock for a moment before his eyes widened a bit and he tilted his head.

"You, uh…" he began unsure if he'd heard her correctly or not. "Did you just say you…you punched Rachel?"

Haley nodded, not knowing how he was going to react to the confession.

"Rachel?" he questioned getting another nod. "Gattina?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"In the bathroom." She answered, wondering why that was important to him.

"No, I mean…" he went on to elaborate his question. "Where did you hit her?"

"Oh." She voiced feeling a little silly as well as nervous. "In the face."

"You-"he cut himself off as a short breath of laughter escaped his lips. "You hit Rachel in the face?"

"Punched." She corrected, feeling a tug in the corner of her mouth now. "And yeah."

Lucas let out another laugh, this one fuller and louder, which caused Haley to do the same. Soon they were both laughing about the unexpected actions from Haley.

The teenage boy threw his arm around her shoulders and asked between bouts of laughter:

"Wh-Who's the fight club champ now?" he questioned, squeezing her shoulder and pulling her against him a moment.

"Don't talk about it." She replied still giggling a bit.

She leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder and finding it so welcoming and familiar. Lucas almost forgot to breathe at the display of trust she was showing through the action and he couldn't help but feel swelling hope that they were back on track. They could come to be the friends they were meant to be.

Relishing in that hope, he held her close again rubbing his hand up and down her opposite arm as they looked out over the rooftop and the view of the town it gave them.

"You know what?" he asked, leaning his cheek on top of her head.

"What?" she asked, without moving or showing any visible signs of discomfort.

He pressed a quick kiss on her head and then set his own back on hers once again.

"I'm proud of you."

X

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

**A/N:**

**Naley in the next chap! I really wanted to get the Laley storyline going for where I need it to be.**


	30. My Racing Thoughts

**A/N: Sorry. I can't promise that I'll get better at updating quickly because, well who can predict the future. But as of what's foreseeable the answer is a resounding No. I will not be getting quicker. Things are too hectic and that's not including my busy work schedule. Anyway, I hope this makes up for it. A big chapter, technically a big two chapters, this is the first half of what was originally one very long chapter. The things you're waiting for are coming. Secrets and truths come out.**

**X**

* * *

"_It was midnight I was mixed up_

_When she called to drag the lake_

_I think I'm running short on inspiration_

_She's running long on borrowed time"_

'_My Racing Thoughts'_

_-_Jack's Mannequin

* * *

**X**

* * *

Evening was falling as the car reentered the small town for the first time since leaving it a day and a half prior. Nathan currently his head on the window, watching the expanse of highway transform into familiar streets and buildings. His headphones were firmly in place even though no music played through them. He just wore them so he'd be left alone.

In fact, he was enjoying the silence of the car; a rare occurrence since his parents were both in it and had been for hours. Not knowing why he was allowed this blessing, Nathan simply chose to enjoy it and not question. The entire drive his thoughts had taken him to all sorts of places; the most common of which being back to the amazing night out he'd had just before having to leave.

He worried what Haley thought of him. It was more than obvious that the girl wasn't exactly full of self-confidence and he found himself concerned. He worried she would believe he had played her hopes for a laugh or that he bailed because of her confession about not being ready for sex. Nathan couldn't lie…he thought about having sex with Haley. He imagined what it would be like, how she would respond to him and how she'd feel and sound and look.

Thinking about it even now made him adjust himself in his seat, trying to quell his body's response before it got too obvious what his mind was on.

Regardless of that, he wouldn't push her into anything she wasn't ready for. More than that, he didn't plan to turn away either because she wasn't prepared. There was something about Haley James that he knew he couldn't walk away from. He let out a quiet sigh as the car made the familiar turn onto Grace and Nathan found himself turning his head as they passed by Karen's Café.

He took off his headphones immediately and spoke for the first time in hours.

"Can you let me out here?" he asked, the break in silence startling both his parents.

"What?" his father asked without turning around; choosing to look at his son through the rearview mirror instead.

"Can you pull over and let me out?" Nathan repeated himself. "I saw some friends."

"Nath-"

"Dan, just pull over and let him out." Deb interrupted, connecting a few dots in her own mind. She turned towards her son as Dan pulled over with a loud sigh. "You'll be ok getting home?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'll be fine."

Nathan replied while opening the car door, not even waiting for the vehicle to stop completely. He thought he might've heard a protest from his dad, but he shut the door too quickly to be sure. The car sped off angrily and Nathan jogged back in the direction of the small eatery.

X

* * *

X

Haley winced yet again as her attempt to grab a half drunk glass of tea off the now vacated table sent another sharp stab of pain through her hand.

She'd discovered early in her shift that the more she moved her fingers the more her hand hurt. She did her best to keep this from Karen, knowing the woman would do two things: first she would demand to know what happened and then she would look at her with that…that concerned look she so often cast Haley's way and send her home.

Unfortunately, Haley really needed her hands to work properly; to wait tables, to play her guitar…to be able to pay the bills...Haley needed her hands.

She bit down on her lip as she forced through the pain and grabbed everything she could off the table. She held the breath in her chest as she tried to make the quick walk over to the counter. Haley was almost there when she couldn't take it anymore. Unable to stop herself, Haley felt herself whimper briefly as the dishware fell from her hand.

Karen heard what sounded like a cry of pain followed by a loud shattering. Immediately the older woman was flying out of her small office where she'd been going over supply orders and through the swinging door.

"What's wrong?" she asked right away; her eyes scanning quickly over the room and coming to Haley. Her young employee was looking at the ground, her hair falling over her face like a curtain. "What happened?"

"Hey, Karen," she heard the girl say, though she noticed she kept her gaze downward. "Sorry, I just-I just dropped some, uh, some cups. I'll take care of it."

At the last part Haley flicked her head up for only a split second; long enough to flash what she hoped was a convincing smile.

Karen saw right through and came around the counter to meet Haley in the, thankfully empty, eating area. The young girl was already squatting down and picking up the larger shards so the smaller ones could be swept.

"Haley…" the owner began, as she knelt across from her. Haley, however, cut off her chance to say or ask anything.

"I'm sorry, Karen. I don't even know why." She lied. "It just slipped from my hand-"

"It's ok." Karen dismissed watching with curious and concerned eyes as Haley's hand moved even quicker to pick up the bits, placing them in her other hand's cupped palm. "Haley, it's fine; accidents happen."

"Mostly to me though, right?" Haley said with forced lightness, trying to make a joke that Karen wasn't falling for. She knew something was wrong with the girl in front of her.

"Haley, what-"

"Damn it." Haley suddenly hissed, her hand reflexively jerking and causing the glass she'd already collected to fall once more. At least the drop wasn't enough to cause them to break any more.

"Are you ok?" Karen asked; instantly worried. "Let me see it."

The woman reached out for Haley's hand, but the girl just pulled away. She kept it cradled close to her chest and half turned to keep it out of Karen's view.

"No, it's-it's not bad." Haley excused. "Just a scratch. I, um, I'll just, you know clean it and slap a Band-Aid on it and its good as new."

Haley rose to her feet, looking apologetically down at the mess she'd made, feeling guilty about not cleaning up her mess.

"I'll take care of this." Karen spoke as if reading her mind. "You take care of yourself."

She offered her surrogate daughter a smile, nodding to assure her it was fine before Haley seemed to agree and made her way to the back.

Karen made quick work of cleaning up all the broken pieces and triple checking to make sure she had in fact gotten all of it. She deposited the shards in a trash bag which she immediately tied off and took to the dumpster in the back alley. Once it was safely taken care of, she went in search of her employee. She found the girl predictably at the sink nearest to the first aid cabinet.

The older woman said her name as she came upon her and Haley jumped in place, quickly lifting her arm and wiping her sleeved wrist across her face; Karen could only assume to wipe away fallen tears. She wondered briefly if the cut had truly hurt that much or if her tears came from the long living emotions of loss, anger and –Karen believed – humiliation she'd been burying deep for years.

As she thought about it, Karen realized she couldn't remember seeing Haley crying since she was that ten year old girl hurting and not wanting anything more than her parents to come to her and tell her it was all going to be ok. Her concern doubled as she approached the girl who still didn't turn to face her. Taking initiative, Karen came right beside her.

"Let me help." Karen instructed gently.

"No, it's ok." Haley responded; Karen noticed a slight shake in her voice. "It's just a little cut; it's nothing."

"Well even a little cut is easier to take care of with two hands rather than one." The maternal woman reasoned. "Let me see it."

"Karen, I…" Haley tried and failed to come up with something to say to dismiss the woman's concern.

In the end, Karen reached forward with a careful hand, her hard-worked fingers grasping the thin wrist and guiding the hand into view. Her first thought was that the cut truly wasn't bad at all. But before she expressed the relieving fact, her motherly eyes noticed something off about the way Haley held her hand. She recognized that _this_ was exactly what the girl had been trying to hide from her.

She forgot all about the small wound on the inside of the girl's index finger and turned the hand over to get a better look at the whole thing. The tender swelling around the largest knuckle caused her to immediately speak.

"Haley, what happened?" she asked, while already grabbing an icepack. Haley responded to her question habitually.

"Nothing." She spoke, wincing as the woman held the cold press against it.

"The same nothing that happened to Lucas' face?" she questioned, moving her eyes knowingly up to meet the surprised brown pair before her.

"I, um…" she stuttered a moment. "I don't…"

"Don't know what I'm talking about?" she finished sarcastically for her. "You guys think I'm going to believe it happened from a badly thrown basketball he didn't see coming?"

Haley was stunned and attempted to think of a reply; clearly having trouble doing so. Karen took the opportunity to keep going while she opened a Band-Aid.

"First of all, even if he was caught off guard by a pass, Lucas' reflexes where a basketball is concerned are too good to end up taking on in the face." She stated.

"I-"

"Second, when two boys accuse your son of starting a fight, and he doesn't deny it because he suddenly isn't in class, they tend to call you."

Karen said this part with a slight grin to let Haley know she wasn't actually angry at her.

"So I'm going to ask you again; what happened?"

X

* * *

X

Nathan came into the café more than ready to lay his eyes on the girl who recently began to own his thoughts and was surprised to find no one around. A slow night, he supposed, but he should be seeing at least one employee or Karen up front.

"Hello?" he questioned confusedly as he stepped further into the establishment.

He moved towards the swinging doors, confident that his aunt wouldn't mind. He caught sight of the women through the small plastic window afforded to him at that point. He began to push the door into announce his presence with a joke about good service, but stopped when he heard the serious sounding question.

"So I'm going to ask you again: What happened?"

He furrowed his brow, wondering who she was talking to and why.

"I…I can't tell you," he was surprised to hear the response coming in Haley's voice. The girl then sighed, "I promised."

"Haley," Karen started again. "I understand you want to protect him, but I need to know."

Nathan's curiosity was quickly becoming concern as he continued to eavesdrop on the conversation. His heart thudded in a new intensity when he heard Haley sniffle.

She'd been crying?

"It was my fault," Haley stated, knowing Lucas only ended up in the fight because he was standing up for her. "If it weren't for me-" she stopped and shook her head. "It's all my fault."

Karen got the distinct feeling that she wasn't just talking about what happened with Lucas anymore. Her heart lurched and her voice softened as she reached out, brushing the young girl's hair behind her ear.

"You know that's not true." She insisted. "Your mother-"

"Is gone." Haley interrupted. "She's gone and dad is miserable and I'm the common factor."

Karen shook her head, taking a breath to keep her emotions steady as the girl she loved like a daughter bared a few of her broken pieces to her.

"You listen to me Haley James." She ordered. "You _have got_ to stop blaming yourself. It was an accident and you were a child. None of it was your fault."

"If I had just left him alone…" Haley remembered in almost a whisper.

"None of it." Karen stated again more firmly. "You need to believe that or you'll never be able to let go of the burdens you put on yourself long enough to let someone help you. You're sixteen. Sixteen; and there is so much out there for you. You're just starting your life, you can't let it pass you by because you've tied yourself to obligations that aren't yours."

"I have to take care of him." Haley answered, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

Nathan, who knew nothing of what was going on in Haley's personal life, felt his mind running a thousand scenarios based on what he _did_ know about her so far coupled with what he was overhearing. He felt like the answers were just out of reach. Perhaps the only way to get to them was to continue to spy, for he knew Haley wouldn't tell him her troubles willingly. He'd let himself feel guilty about that later.

"Ow." Haley said sharply as Karen pressed a little too hard on her hand.

The noise made Nathan hold his breath. Haley was hurt. Haley had been crying.

She blamed herself for something.

She was protecting _him_.

She had to take care of _him_.

Her mother is gone.

Her father is miserable.

His brain was whirring at an impossible speed.

"You should probably go to the hospital." Karen suggested, making Nathan's already panicking mind speed up.

"No." Haley argued right away.

"Just to make sure it's not bro-"

"It's not." Haley denied. "It just needs to be iced for a while. I started to do it earlier, but it wasn't for long. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Haley-"

"Going to the hospital will make it worse." She almost shouted. "You know that. I promise its fine."

Nathan was ready to bust as his racing mind went into complete overdrive.

He suddenly saw himself asking her about her scar during their first meeting and her vague response that it was an accident.

He heard her quick to deny them doing the project at her house.

Saw her bruised face and cut lip on the Rivercourt and only saying that she'd fallen down.

She dismissed being mistreated.

She accepted being bullied so easily.

She was hurt.

Her dad was miserable.

She's protecting him.

His jaw clenched tight enough to crack his teeth as his thoughts finally settled on what seemed to be the only theory that all the pieces fit into. He felt rage clouding his ability to think logically and felt himself slip into the control of his emotional instinct.

He turned from the door, leaving without ever being noticed by either of them, and taking off at a full sprint. The only rational thought that came to him was that he had no idea where Haley actually lived seeing as she'd never had him drop her off at her house, but he knew who would know and he was going to find out.

He'd never met the man she called her father, but one thing was for sure:

If he was hurting Haley, Nathan was sure as hell going to make sure he got some strong hurt sent right back his way. He'd make him pay for every single shadow of pain and loneliness that he'd seen despite Haley's attempts to hide it.

He promised her that night on the dock before she'd jumped in the water that he would save her, and that's just what he planned to do.

X

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

**A/N: thoughts?**


	31. Help Is On The Way

**A/N: Pray for the children. They are the only innocents left in this world and too often that innocence is tarnished far too soon. The deepest, darkest corner of hell is reserved for those who harm children. Whatever your belief system, however you hold your faith, use it, appeal to it to somehow take care of those grieving families in Connecticut and for those lost innocent souls to be held with warm, loving arms in a far, far better place.**

* * *

X

* * *

"_She stands at the shoreline_

_With hands in the air_

_Her words pierce the dark light_

'_Does anyone care?'"_

'_Help Is On The Way'_

-Rise Against

* * *

X

* * *

Nathan saw red the entire trip to his cousin's house. He was so driven by his raging emotions that he hardly registered the fact that he had run the entire way from the café where he'd overheard the conversation that sent him on his mission. He jogged the steps to the door and didn't take a breath of pause before pounding on the door. He didn't worry about being rude, knowing his aunt and uncle were both at their respective businesses.

"Lucas!" he hollered, pounding on the door even harder when it wasn't answered right away. "Lucas open the damn door! Now!"

He rattled the handle and was a breath away from ramming his shoulder into it and breaking the damn thing down when it was finally pulled opened. A half-dressed Lucas stood in the entryway; his state of undress as well as that of Brooke a few steps behind him acted in testimony to what took so long.

"Dude, what the hell?" Lucas asked almost shouting.

Nathan barged past him and into the house. Turning around he was seething when he asked.

"Where is it?" he demanded to know.

"What?" Lucas questioned confused as he ran a hand quickly up and down his bare arms, warming them from their brief kiss with the chilled air outside. "What are you talking about; why are you knocking down my door like this?"

"Haley's house." Nathan replied, not paying attention to the questions he was being asked. "Where is it? Give me her address."

"Nathan, calm down." Brooke suggested, holding out her hand.

"Brooke," he paused, taking in the sight of his best friend in only what had to be a shirt of Lucas'. "Oh God, you guys…Nevermind. Nevermind. Just, can you get dressed?"

Brooke looked down at herself, also realizing what she was and wasn't wearing in front of the young man who was basically her brother. She crossed her arms and stepped aside enough that she became hidden by her boyfriend's body.

Nathan cleared his throat and brought back focus to his reason for coming.

"Her address." He stated again looking at Lucas.

"Why are you storming in here asking for Haley's address?" Lucas asked before Nathan could say another word. His dark haired cousin stepped right in his face and replied with a question.

"How long have you known?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "You do know, don't you? Your mom sure seems to know; seems just fine with knowing and not doing anything about it."

"Nathan, will you calm the hell down and tell me what you're talking about?" Lucas spoke taking a step back from the threatening closeness of his presence.

"Haley!" he shouted; patience, what very little he had, gone completely. "I'm talking about Haley. I'm talking about her and her dad."

Lucas felt his eyes widen at Nathan's words and could only respond with a surprised, "She told you?"

The fact that Haley had exposed that part of her life to his cousin made Lucas a believer in the seriousness of her feelings for Nathan.

"I heard her talking to Karen about it." He informed with a growl. "How long has this been going on Lucas? How long have you been sitting back and letting this happen?"

"Whoa!" Lucas replied, feeling himself becoming angry at the accusation as he stepped up against Nathan now. "That's not what it's like at all. You don't know what you're talking about. My parents do nothing but try to help. But it's hard to help someone who doesn't want you involved. There's only so much Haley allows us to know; allows us to do."

"And no one's ever thought to call in someone who _can_ do something?" Nathan snapped back.

"Like who?" Lucas asked, as he became more and more riled up. "Someone like you? You gonna ride up to her door in all your big, tough-guy glory and do what? You think Haley will appreciate that?

Nathan pressed his palms against Lucas' bare chest and gave a hard shove as he replied.

"I'm talking about the police!" he stated, opening his mouth to continue but was cut off, surprisingly, by Brooke.

"No!" she stated quickly and causing both Scott's to turn their attention to where she stood. She went on quieter under their gaze with a slight nervousness in her tone. "You can't call the police, Nathan."

Under the sudden scrutiny of the two boys, Brooke jumped when a sharp ring tore through the atmosphere. Her eyes instantly went to the cell phone on the nightstand and she picked it up. Without any sort of greeting, Brooke immediately spoke to the girl on the other end.

"I can't talk right now, Peyton. I'll call you back." She paused, then spoke once more. "No, I'm at Lucas'. Yeah, go ahead, you know where the spare is. Bye."

She hung up without a goodbye and returned her focus to the moment and the two young men waiting for her to speak further.

X

* * *

X

Peyton put away her phone having successfully lied to her best friend.

She'd been checking to see if Brooke was home or not by feeding her some bull about leaving a cd in her room. Peyton let out a breath and turned towards the front door.

"Ok," she spoke as she grabbed the key from the hide-away rock.

"Just checking," she told herself as she went in. "Probably nothing. I'm gonna laugh about this later."

Nodding to convince herself of this fact, Peyton steeled herself and went further into the empty Davis house.

X

* * *

X

"Brooke?" Lucas questioned with furrowed brows.

She wrung her fingers and shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot as she spoke.

"Haley told me." She informed them and before she could say anything more, Nathan jumped in.

"And you didn't say anything?" he asked feeling his anger now joined with betrayal that his best friend kept this from him.

"She told me not to." Brooke defended. "Nathan, she made me promise not to say anything."

"But you…" Nathan ran a hand through his hair and down his face before he snapped. "Would you put some fucking pants on? Jesus."

He turned around trying to process this newest fact and avoid seeing his sister looking fresh out of bed.

"I can't talk to you like this." he grumbled, still with his back turned.

His fists clenched and he heard quick footsteps run upstairs and come back.

"Nathan, let me explain," she began, signaling him he could to turn around again.

"She made you promise not to tell." He stated while nodding his head. "I get that. I understand what promises mean to you, Brooke. I love that about you, but…" he shook his head and spat sharply. "Damn it! Damn it, Brooke, this-this is so much bigger than that. This…this is someone's life; a life in danger."

"What?" Lucas spoke up now again. "What danger? What are you talking about?"

Nathan now looked like Lucas was talking gibberish.

"Her dad." He stated, getting a shoulder shrug from Lucas. Brooke's eye widened and she stepped up again.

"Nathan," she started, putting a hand on his chest. "I think I know what you're talking about; what you think is happening…it's what I thought." She shook her head. "But I was wrong…and so are you."

X

* * *

X

_Haley came bouncing down the stairs, enjoying the slapping sound her feet made when they fell flat against each step. She was on the last step when she heard her dad's voice._

"…_better not be like last year."_

_She heard him speak; he was upset. Haley kept quiet as she crept closer toward the kitchen where she knew he was and listened closely to what he was saying into the phone._

"_You know sometimes I really think it's amazing that she even recognizes you as her mother and not just some woman who occasionally spends time with her long enough to find something wrong with everything and anything you see." He snapped. "Jesus, at this rate she'll be calling you by your first name before she's thirteen."_

_He paused a minute before replying again._

"_Half an hour." Jimmy James said into the speaker. "That's 7:30, you understand? You're any later than half an hour…."_

"_Yes. Yes at Sallito's, it's the same restaurant she chose last year. Of course you can't possibly know that since you didn't bother showing up." He hissed, unaware of his daughter's mental conclusion._

_This was because of her._

_They were fighting about her birthday dinner. But she always had a birthday dinner. It used to be that her mom would make her whatever she wanted that night, usually Karen would come over and help out, but last year her dad just came to her and asked if she wanted to go out and where._

_It was so much fun. They dressed up and the workers sang to her and made a big deal about it in front of everyone; she had had the time of her life…except that her mama hadn't been there._

_Haley flinched suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when his hand hit the counter and made a loud bang._

"_Damn it, I-" the man turned around now and his words froze in his mouth when he saw his little girl standing in the entry of the kitchen. "I've got to go. 7:30."_

_He hung up without waiting for a response or taking his eyes off of his daughter. Putting down the cordless, he immediately went over to her and kneeling before her._

"_Hey there, birthday girl." He greeted her with a big smile. "You look beautiful. Is that the dress your Mama got you last week?"_

_Haley nodded, her eyes big and wet as she looked at her dad and found her voice._

"_Were you talking to her on the phone?" she asked though she already knew the answer._

_Jimmy ran a hand over his jaw and let out a sigh between his fingers before he responded._

"_Yeah. Yeah that was your mom." He told her._

"_She's not coming, is she?" Haley asked quietly. "She's mad at me, so she's not coming."_

"_No." her dad told her right away. "Hey, no, that's not true. She's not mad at you and she _is_ coming."_

"_She is?" Haley asked not quite believing it._

"_Of course she is." He reassured her. "She's just going to be a little late, that's all it is."_

"_You promise?" she questioned him. _

_Jimmy thought about it for a moment, knowing what he was risking if he made this promise to his daughter and it didn't turn out the way she hoped, than he'd have lied to her. Worse than just that, he'll have broken her heart._

_But at the same time, she needed to hear him say it and believe it. She deserved to have this night where everything worked out perfectly. He knew they weren't exactly well off. Jimmy worked as hard as he could at the power company to make sure they had a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs. He kept the bill collectors off their backs, but other than that, there wasn't much else to go around. A fact that he knew had begun to really annoy his wife more and more over the last few years. _

_He couldn't give his daughter everything she wanted or deserved, but he'd be damned if he couldn't give her this one night._

"_I promise."_

X

* * *

X

The brown bag crinkled under her hold as she pressed it tighter to her chest while a slight shiver ran through her. The always lowering temperature a clear indicator of the approaching winter.

Haley cast her eyes upward thankful for the clear sky that gave her the beautiful view of the bright speckled stars. She took in a deep refreshing breath of chilled air and she stuck her free had out to run along the cold metal of the chain-link fence she knew to be hers.

Opening the small rusted latch, she pushed open the gate with an irritatingly familiar creaking noise and continued on toward her home. Out of habit, Haley kept her eyes on her feet until she saw the concrete step, the first of two that would lead up to her door. Lifting her eyes now to go up the steps, Haley jumped out of her skin and felt the grocery bag fall from her hands. She was frozen with horror as the bag hit the ground and its contents fell out on the cement.

"Hi."

Nathan.

Nathan said hi.

Nathan was on her porch.

She tried to respond but couldn't. She took a step back, as if she could step away from reality by just backing away from it. Her eyes went to her feet when she heard a crunching sound.

"Damn it." She muttered and dropped to her knees on the ground.

"Haley." Nathan said her name as he lowered beside her.

She started salvaging what was possible of what she'd just spent the nights tip money on. Unfortunately, this what was able to be saved didn't include the eggs and Haley couldn't keep her disappointment from showing after receiving such a shock.

"Money down the drain." She muttered, hating herself for being so careless. But at the same time, she'd rather focus on that then-

"Haley," he said her name again, reaching a hand over to lay it on hers as it worked on the mess of crushed eggs. "Haley, leave it. They're broken."

Broken.

She put the back of her uncovered hand beneath her nose and tried to calm her nerves.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after a moment, finally looking up at him and, immediately losing her courage, dropping her eyes again.

Nathan let out a quiet sigh and gave her a good look before speaking.

"I missed you." He confessed.

His admission caught her by surprise and she lifted her head again. Her mouth opened and closed a few uncertain times before her words came out.  
"I missed you, too." She answered, seeing the grin that came over his face and blushing slightly.

Nathan cleared his throat and took the bag from her before standing up and holding out a hand for her to do so as well. She accepted his larger hand, dusting her legs off self-consciously after raising to her full height. There was an awkward moment where they simply stood before one another; both knowing there was clearly a discussion about to be had but unsure of how to approach it.

"Was it Brooke?" Haley suddenly asked; breaking the silence.

Nathan nodded and Haley let out a humorless chuckle as she shook her head.

"Of course it was."

"Don't be mad at her." He requested right away. "I kind of put her and Lucas both in a corner tonight."

"Why?" she asked. "Don't say it's because you missed me. We go to school together, you know where I work. Why was it so important to you to find my house tonight?"

"Alright, the truth is I didn't plan on coming here to see you." He admitted, seeing her eyebrow scrunch in confusion.

"Ok?"

"I wanted to come here to see your dad."

As soon as his sentence was over Haley spoke up quickly.

"What? Why-Why do you want to see my dad?"

Nathan decided he would lay everything out honestly in hopes that she would do the same in return.

"Honestly?" he began and set down the bag he'd been holding down gently on the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was,uh, I was coming to kick his ass actually."

Haley could only stare for a moment, wondering if she'd heard him right.

"Um…" came out of her mouth as she processed his words, inspiring Nathan to elaborate in his defense.

"Listen, I thought," he ran his hand down his face. "I thought he was hurting you."

Haley rubbed her temple as a headache formed there.

"You thought…" she trailed off a moment, recalling Brooke asking her if that kind of thing was happening. She suddenly burst out the question: "Why does everyone think that?"

Nathan flinched a bit at her defensive tone and felt his own defense become riled as well; feeling his assumption completely justified.

"What are we supposed to think?" he asked. "You show up with bruises and if I ask you just say you fell."

"People fall, Nathan." She snapped. "The collision with the ground occasionally leaves bruises. Sorry I'm a bit uncoordinated."

"You didn't want to come here to do our project." He recalled. "You said it was because of your dad."

"Right. Because he sleeps a lot and I don't want to bother him." She had an answer for that too. "Pretty sure I told you that."

"You didn't want me to pick you up from your own house for our date."

"I barely know you."

Nathan was feeling more and more like he'd jumped the gun with his assumption. Haley had a reasonable explanation for everything he said. She was turning his evidence into her own.

"I heard you talking to Karen." He admitted. "Tonight. I didn't mean to spy or anything, but I came to the café to see you and I heard you guys talking. You were talking about being hurt, and protecting someone and I'm sorry, but it…it made all these pieces fit in my head and…"

He let out a breath and Haley slowly nodded, remembering her conversation with her boss that evening. Overheard at the wrong time she believed it was possible to misunderstand.

"SO, thinking that my dad…" Haley couldn't even say it out loud, knowing that at his absolute worst her father had never and would never raise a hand to her that way. "Thinking _that_, you went to Brooke and Lucas to find out where I lived."

"Yeah." He answered, following her lead, Nathan walked over and sat down on the porch step.

"And they told you."

"Well, Brooke told me." He answered, seeing Haley wrapping her arms around herself and looking out across the street.

"What else did Brooke tell you?" she had to ask; one of her hands unconsciously reaching up to hold the necklace wore since he'd given it to her.

"What you told her." He replied. "What I wish you had told me."

He watched Haley blow out a breath and run a hand through her hair, sliding the loose locks back just so they could fall forward again.

"Ok." She said quietly to herself as she closed her eyes a moment before moving to her feet. She turned to face him, her voice stronger now as she braced herself. "So that it then."

She didn't register Nathan's look of confusion as she cleared her throat and did her best not to let the emotion welling in her chest overwhelm her and show themselves.

"Don't worry about the report, I'll finish it." She informed him.

"What?"

"Really it's almost done anyway, I just have a few dates to look up, make a cover page." She went on, not looking him in the eye. Not realizing she was holding the small butterfly pendant in her clenching fist. "I'll put your name on it and everything, you'll get your credit and you don't have to…"

She had to pause, that damn treacherous _feeling_ was getting stronger the more she said; the more real it was made. She had to clear her throat again, fighting the lump in her throat.

"You can go back to your normal life." She finally finished, "Everything can go back to normal."

If she'd been looking at him instead of the concrete, she'd have seen Nathan begin to shake his head as he realized what she was saying.

"Wait a second," he voiced as he rose to his feet and moved directly in front of her. "Haley-"

"Can I keep it?" she interrupted, looking at the small silver she just noticed she'd been clinging to. "If it's not too much trouble. I know you probably want it back; you should have it back, it's not fair to ask but it, it makes me feel…special."

She finally lifted her eyes to his, revealing her glistening gaze and causing a pan in his chest as her voice broke: "Can I keep it?"

"Of course." He answered, his eyes frozen on hers as she gave a watery smile of thanks. He shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders. "Haley, I got it for you; it's yours. I got it because I like you. I really like you and I want us to be…an us. But it sounds like you're, I don't know, dumping me? Is that what's happening?"

"Dumping you?" she questioned. "I…Nathan, you don't have to pretend, ok. I'm not holding anything against you for walking away."

"Who's walking away? I'm standing right here, Haley." He spoke passionately. "I came here to talk to you, not walk away from you."

Haley couldn't grasp what he was saying. He said Brooke told him everything she knew…he still wanted to be around her? He was still interested? It didn't make sense to her.

"Nathan, I…" she searched for a response before the question forced it's way past her lips giving her no chance to stop it. "You still want me?"

She realized afterward how it sounded and began to clarify when Nathan stopped her.

"I mean-"

"Yes." He answered with a nod. He let out a chuckle and stepped closer to her. "Haven't you been listening?"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling the short girl into an embrace. Haley didn't move her arms to return it but rather let her body fold against him and simply allowed herself to be held. She breathed in the scent deeply of his shirt and listened to him speak with gentle certainty.

"I want you Haley James." He stated. "I want your company, and you laughs, and thoughts and memories. I don't want to go anywhere that isn't closer to knowing you better and growing what we have between us."

He put a quick kiss on top of her head, feeling her hair on his lips before he finished his testimony.

"And you don't need some necklace or anything to be special." He swore. "You already are; more than you know."

He felt her snuggle deeper into his chest and finally wrap her arms around him as well, now holding him tightly. Nathan didn't see it, but he was certain he could feel her smiling against him.

After a few moments of indulging in each other's hold, the couple moved to sit once again and Haley began to talk to him. She told him everything she had told Brooke and then some more.

She told him all she remembered from the night of the car accident, including the way the sharp pain of the car's loose cigarette lighter pressing into her arm had cut through all the blurry moments surrounding it.

She told him how she could vaguely recall opening her eyes in the hospital and, with distorted vision saw her mom at her bedside…that she tried to keep her eyes open to wait after her mom said she'd go get the doctor, but couldn't and fell back asleep. The next time she'd woken up Karen was the one she saw.

Haley didn't realize how long they'd been talking until she heard scratching at the door behind her and knew it was Ruby; probably wondering why Haley hadn't come home yet.

"Wow." Haley breathed out, slightly embarrassed that she'd lost track of time.

"Yeah." He agreed, smiling. They stood up, Nathan stretching his arms over head, feeling his spin give a satisfying crack as he did so. "I guess I should be going, huh?"

Haley nodded, unable to keep from smiling herself.

"I think that's a good idea." She agreed, biting her lip a moment before saying. "I mean, we do have school tomorrow after all."

"Oh yeah, school." He said with a small chuckle. "At least there are no other surprises now, right? No more secrets?"

"Right." She agreed, even knowing as she said it that her heart wasn't in it. "No more secrets."

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "Goodnight, Haley."

"Goodnight." She said quietly, turning to go in her door while he turned the opposite way to make the trip back home.

As her hand touched the doorknob, Haley closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Nathan wait." She said spoke and turned around, catching sight of him looking back to her as well. "That's…that's not true."

"What do you mean?" he asked, now turning completely around to face her.

"My mom…" she started, and licked her lips. "that day I woke up and saw her there….that was the last time I saw her."

Nathan could only imagine the look that came over his face when she said that. It was horrible to think, but he voiced it aloud anyway.

"She died while you were in the hospital?" he asked sympathetically and Haley sniffed and shook her head.

"She's not dead." She confessed to him, getting a look of shock from him.

"You said-"

"I said," she interrupted. "I said she was gone. You assumed she was dead and I-I let you. It was an awful thing to do, but I just…"

"She's not dead." Nathan spoke again. "Where is she?"

Haley let out a tearful breath and shook her head.

"I don't know." She told him, swiping at a drop that fell on her cheek and taking another shaking breath. "I don't know. She's just…gone. She left. She's been gone almost seven years now, the only thing close to contact we had from her is when she sent divorce papers to my dad through some attorney."

"Have you ever tried to find her?"

"No." she said this time her voice filled with bitterness. "No, she left when we needed her. She took off to live whatever kind of happy ever after she wants for herself and that's fine. She can have it. Because for as long as it's been without so much as a phone call, she _is_ dead to me. We weren't enough for her. I don't know where she is and it's more than fine with me if I never see her again."

X

* * *

X

Peyton turned over one of the many framed portraits in the hall, hanging it back on the wall facing out the right way and getting a good look at the faces it held. After studying it for a moment, Peyton narrowed her eyes in thought and pulled out the folded piece of paper from her back pocket.

Opening the printed copy of the old photo, she held it up next to the frame. Her eyes darting back and forth between the two for barely a moment of inspection; it was all she needed to know she'd been right.

She was right.

"Oh my God."

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

X


	32. Blame You

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. A lot has gone down. Not the least important of which being I lost my job. Yep, I was "Let Go" so my boss could pull his head off the chopping block and lay blame on me and some others. I know everyone would defend themselves in a case such as being fired, but I will tell you right now. I've been fired once before and I genuinely understand why that had to happen and I take responsibility for it. But this time, I know for a fact it was unwarranted. **

**Ugh, so now I'm on the hunt again for a job. Sucks big time.**

**Other than that, I'm still sorry this took so long, as well as the update for Angels, which I'm working on. I actually have two versions of the path the next chapter of that should take and still haven't decided which I like better.**

**Anyway, happy Sunday/Monday. Have a good week everyone. I'll check back in with you later!**

X

* * *

"_You are the only person in this room_

_And I can't take my eyes off you_

_I bet you can't guess what I would do_

_To kiss you in the middle of the room"_

'_Blame You'_

-Wakey!Wakey!

X

* * *

X

They spoke a bit more after Haley's confession, though they did move into the house as the night got colder and Ruby got more and more restless to have Haley home.

Haley had made sure to peek in first, making sure her dad wasn't sleeping on the couch and the place wasn't the mess it was when the girls had surprised her with their visit. They sat on the couch and spoke about everything; from the personal to the silly.

At one point Nathan asked Haley for a happy memory, while Haley was leaning against Nathan with her back on his chest and the weight of the content dog laid over her legs. Nathan noticed her sudden hesitance and gently encouraged her. Haley sighed quietly at the feel of his soft kiss on the back of her head.

Glancing down at Ruby's head as she slept and ran her fingers through the soft golden hair on her head.

"I remember this time, I was about 6," she began, swallowing and keeping her eyes on the dog. "I was sick, some flu or something, I'm not sure what. But I had to go home from school and my mom picked me up," at this point Haley let out a small smile. "I'd never been sick before, not _really_ you know. Nothing more than a cold here and there. She was so worried about me. She carried me inside and put me on the couch and covered me with, like, three blankets."

Here Haley let out a laugh and felt Nathan chuckle behind her.

"She had no idea what to do." Haley went on fondly. "She called my dad and he had to leave work, she was panicking so much. When he showed up he finally calmed her down. They made me soup and argued over who had to be the bad guy and make me take the medicine."

At this Nathan smirked in amusement and had to ask, "Who was it?"

"My dad. I think he wanted to throw her a bone since she was so rattled." Haley answered, "Afterwards my mom sat on the couch with my head in her lap. Dad got his guitar and sang and she ran her fingers through my hair, like this."

Her eyes fell towards her own fingers as they continued to move softly through the golden blanket of the sleeping Labrador. "And I fell asleep feeling so encased in this warm, safe…love."

"That is a good memory." Nathan commented, holding her a little tighter.

"Yeah." She was quiet for a moment, wondering if she should say what was on her mind. Her first instinct was not to; keep her soul and its secrets closed off from any and all to protect herself. But, at the same time, she wanted to try; try with and for Nathan. She swallowed hard against the cotton feeling her suddenly dry mouth gave her.

"I, uh," she tried to start but had to stop. She cursed her fear and insecure nature before trying again. "After the accident…I thought, I thought it would be like that. You know?"

She caught a glint of light from the lamp reflecting off her ring. It caught her attention as she spoke.

"I remember I woke up and I didn't know what was going on," she recalled, her eyes facing the gold band on her pinkie finger but not seeing it; she was somewhere else, a time years ago. "I remember feeling heavy; not in pain, not at first. I guess it was the drugs because I wasn't hurting, I just felt…confusion and a heavy weight all over me. I knew something bad happened, that I was hurt somehow. And I saw my mom beside me."

Her eyes fluttered the blinking setting free tears as she spoke.

"I remember trying to reach for her hand, but I couldn't lift my arm." She failed at keeping her voice even and felt Nathan rubbing his hand up and down her back in a gentle gesture of comfort and encouragement.

She let out a breath, finding renewed strength his touch and presence to continue.

"She left to get the doctor," she went on," I tried to stay awake and couldn't, but as I was falling asleep I thought to myself, 'it's ok. Because when I wake up, she'll be there and she'll take care of me just like before.'"

She got quiet again, not a hesitant quiet, but the kind of silence that told him she was done. Nathan didn't push on, knowing she'd emotionally pushed herself farther than he'd expected and possibly more than she was prepared for.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Nathan spoke with probably more honesty than he'd used in his memory. "I'm sorry you're still going through it."

He felt her rise and fall with a deep breath he figured she was taking to compose herself.

"But that's one thing you never have to worry about again."

"What?" she asked quietly, glad he was wrapped up behind her and unable to see the few tears still falling.

"Having someone take care of you;" he elaborated. "because from now on, that's me. I'm going to take care of you Haley James. If that means making you soup when you're sick, or holding you when you need to be held, or even helping out with money-"

"No." she stated sharply, leaning forward and turning around not noticing the whine of annoyance that came from Ruby as her sleeping place suddenly moved. The dog hopped down from the couch and wandered away.

"Haley-"

"I mean it Nathan." She stated firmly. "I'm not taking any money."

"I have it, Haley; more than I need for myself. I've just been using it for unimportant things. " Nathan explained. "I'd rather use it for something that matters. If I can help you-"

"You can help, Nathan." She cut in. "You _do_ help. Just by caring so much as you do. By taking the time to ask how I am and…and by holding me and listening to me. _That_ helps me."

Nathan let out a sigh and confessed: "I don't like to see you worrying and struggling. I want you to be happy."

Haley gave him a full smile and responded.

"I am happy, Nathan." She answered. "It's not perfect and, and I won't lie, it is a struggle sometimes, but it's life. And in my life, I am happy when I, well, when I'm around you. You make me happy, Nathan."

"I'm happy with you." He replied in kind.

He smiled, leaning towards her and pressing his lips to her forehead. Haley felt her eyes close at the moment of contact. When it passed, she slowly opened them and looked up into his ocean blue eyes. He held her gaze a moment, seeing she was thinking hard over something.

"What are you thinking?"

"The million dollar question." She replied.

"Which is?"

"What happens tomorrow?" his brow furrowed and he shook his head.

"What's tomorrow?"

"At school." She elaborated. "We don't exactly run in the same circles, do we? I mean, I guess technically I don't even have a circle really, but you…."

"Oh." He voiced after she trailed off. "The two worlds."

"Yeah." She wrung her hands at this point. "How do you want to…I mean, we don't have to say or do anything. I won't, like, go up to you in front of your friends or anything."

He cut her off this time with a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he gave her a grin and spoke sincerely.

"I'm going to say this once and you're going to believe me, ok?" he asked, waiting until she gave him a nod and a quiet ok. "I don't care what anyone says or thinks. I'm going to walk right up to you and kiss you in front of anyone watching. I'm going to tell everyone that I'm with you and you're with me and nothing anyone says will touch that."

Haley was almost afraid to say she believed him. His words, the conviction and absolute sincerity in his whole presence was enough to make her show her fears and insecurities away for the time being.

She smiled and leaned into him once more.

X

* * *

X

Morning came and Peyton let out a loud groan at the first rays of light. She'd had no sleep at all. Her mind kept her from it with nonstop thoughts of all she'd learned.

Her moods flashing greatly the more she thought on it. From confusion to curiosity to anger. She couldn't bring herself to understand Haley's motives for lying like she was. Unless there was some ridiculous soap opera twist involved, there was no possible way Haley didn't know that her mom was very much alive.

Angrily getting to her feet, Peyton didn't bother changing from the clothes she'd worn the day before she grabbed her bag and shoved the two photos into it; one the newspaper announcement Jake found and the other the picture she'd taken from Brooke's frame knowing it wouldn't be missed until she had to turn it around.

She walked out the door with a slam determined to confront Haley with the truth. The school building appeared before her car without her really realizing she'd driven there. Suddenly, Peyton was storming through the hall towards her locker. She glanced quickly around the crowded hall searching for the tutor but finding Jake waiting nearby instead.

She noticed he was looking very nonchalant and knew it was in attempt to not seem like he was waiting for her. She went straight up to him and asked him before he could say anything else:

"Have you seen Haley yet, today?"

Jake shook his head before giving a quick glance around. He opened his mouth to ask her what happened at Brooke's house the night before but was once again halted by the blonde and her obvious upset.

"I need to talk to her."

"Hey," Jake said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder before running it down and up her arm in a soothing gesture. "Calm down, ok? Just, you know, breathe."

"Ugh, the second she gets here-"

"Who?" a new voice asked causing Peyton to jump slightly and see her best friend standing behind her looking curiously interested. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Peyton replied as she glanced quickly towards Jake who glanced between the two cheerleaders with practiced ease.

"Then why do you look like Larry just caught you feeling each other up?"

Jake coughed at the same time Peyton gave a shocked "Brooke!"

Brooke just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Don't be so touchy." She instructed. "It's not like it's something you'd have to actually worry about. Well, with each other anyway."

She looked at the awkward look the two shared and raised an eyebrow.

"Unless there's something you want to tell me."

"What?" Jake said with a fake laugh.

"With Jake?" Peyton joined with what she hoped was a convincing chuckle of amusement.

"So who were you talking about?" Brooke asked as she rolled her eyes, dismissing the two in front of her.

"Haley." Peyton answered, curiosity rising when a smirk appeared on her friend's face. "What?"

"I know where she is." Brooke replied in a sing-song voice. "She just got here."

Peyton and Jake again shared a look, this time a confused one in regards to Brooke's strange behavior.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Peyton wondered aloud. "Why are you acting so…Brookeish?"

Her smirk only grew to a full smile and she turned to look over her shoulder. "You'll see."

Before Peyton could ask, yet again, what was going on, her attention was drawn away by a pair of girls from the squad walking by as one asked the other whether or not something was "for real." She looked, along with Jake, back towards the end of the hall near the entrance and, after a moment, saw what was being talked about.

Nathan was coming down the hall, but it was obvious what the talk she'd overheard was about. The All-Star Raven was making his way down through the normal pre-class, morning crowd with an arm draped around Haley's shoulders. The tutor held a noticeable blush on her cheeks, clearly uncomfortable under all the attention cast her way.

Nathan saw the discomfort she was feeling under the eyes on her and asked, "You ok?"

She let out a quick huff of laughter in her nervousness as she answered, all the while depending on his presence to keep her anxiety from overwhelming her into an attack.

"Oh sure, just trying to adjust. I usually spend my days trying not to get noticed." She told him.

"You know what would probably make it worse?" she asked, leaning in and speaking in her hair.

She raised a shoulder out of reflex at the sudden unexpected closeness of him. Nathan mentally decided she'd have to get used to that while not taking offense to the action.

"You doing that?" she asked.

"Remember what I said I'd do?" he asked.

Haley thought a moment before his words from the night before came to her.

"Oh, n-"

Before she could finish her attempt to dissuade him, Nathan did as promised and kissed her full on the mouth in front of everyone who decided to glance their way. Haley pulled away with an even more pronounced blush and gave him a smack on the chest.

"You can't keep shutting me up with a kiss every time I disagree with you." She informed him, getting a laugh from him as he wrapped his arm around her once more and continued onward.

X

* * *

X

By the time the day came to an end, there wasn't a single person who didn't know from either witnessing first hand or catching word of mouth that Nathan Scott had more or less declared himself taken by the girl people suddenly wanted to know more about. Who was the girl that had captured his attention?

Haley was more than tired of it. She'd been doing her best to avoid all the looks and questions people were suddenly dying to know about her. She just wanted to go back to keeping her head down and being ignored. She was grateful that she was given the blessing that Rachel wasn't present, for whatever reason, that day.

She couldn't imagine what sort of hell she'd be facing from the red head with this on top of their altercation in the bathroom.

She just finished packing up her locker when Nathan came up behind her, giving her a bit of a scare when she suddenly felt the arms slide around her abdomen.

"You scared me." She said with a small smile once her heart calmed down a bit.

"Sorry." He apologized, giving her a squeeze before releasing her and moving to lean on the locker beside her. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting." She answered with a sigh. "Ready to run away from everyone here and their sudden need to know my life."

"I'm sorry." He said, reaching over to tuck some hair behind her ear. "At least it's over, right? I mean, school anyway."

"Right." She agreed. "What, uh, what do you have going on? Practice or…"

"Yeah. Yeah I actually got about half an hour before I've got to show up to warm ups." He told her. "So I can give you a ride to the café if you have a shift."

She couldn't help but smile at his willingness to go out of his way to help her out. Taking the initiative, she bit her lip slightly and put her palm on his chest before rising up on her toes and pressing her lips to his.

"Thank you." She said softly, earning a smile from him as she settled back on her feet. "But, no, I actually don't have a shift today. But maybe you could, I mean if it's not trouble or anything-"

She cut herself off, surprised by how difficult it was to actually ask for something from him.

"I know you've got things to do, and I just-"

"Haley," he interrupted grabbing her hands in his and stating to her. "don't ever worry about asking me for anything. If you need something, want something, tell me. I told you, this is what I want; to be able to help you however I can. Ok?"

"Ok." Her voice just a shade above a whisper as she nodded. Then with a clearing of her throat, she forced herself to let the request fall from her lips. "I could use a ride down to the pier."

"Alright." He replied without pause. "We should leave now though, so we can swing by your house first."

Before she could voice her question, he went on.

"I assume you want to go there to play." He explained. "Do you have your guitar with you?"

Damn, she hadn't even thought of that.

"No, but –"

"Ok, then, let's get going." He encouraged her as he grasped her hand and started walking toward the exit.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's farther away than the café, I don't want you to be late for practice or anything."

"Nah." He dismissed her worries. "Whitey won't hold anything against me."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop asking if I'm sure." He told her with a laugh. "Don't worry Haley, I know what I'm doing. So if you're ready, my car is just down that row and the sooner we're in it, the sooner people get to hear your talent."

"Ok." She agreed finally trusting him that he knew what he was doing. She found herself mirroring his smile and following him in their brisk walk to his car.

Peyton was just exiting the doors, trying to find the girl she hadn't been able to get a chance to speak with all day. Outside, she caught sight of her happily moving with her hand clasped in Nathan's.

The sight caused her anger to rise anew. She was a liar. She was lying to all of them and Nathan was going to end up paying for it somehow. She couldn't stand anyone hurting or upsetting her friends, especially someone like Nathan who had a hard enough time as is really opening up to people.

She knew there were only a few places they could be going. Basketball practice started soon enough that they couldn't be going off on any sort of adventure together. Nathan knew if he missed practice, he didn't play and the game coming up was a doozy. He would have to be back for it. So she figured he was giving her a ride to one of three places.

Lucky for Peyton, she knew exactly where each of those places was; perhaps even luckier she knew that Brooke had no such rule about missing cheer practice.

She watched his car disappear in a squeal of tires out of the parking lot and went directly to her own.

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

X


	33. Gravity Happens

**A/N: So personal life is gone to hell. Still no closer to finding a job other than the part-timer I've got right now and also things at home have been less than ideal the past month. Looking more and more like I'll be moving out if things don't turn around.**

**Regardless of my FML situation, I am pleased to report that I've been spending my unpleasant times alone working on my stories. **

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**X**

* * *

"_Gravity happens_

_We don't know it til after we've hit the ground_

_And the world's spinning faster_

_With each days that passes and each dashing hour"_

'_Gravity Happens'_

-Kate Voegele

* * *

**X**

* * *

There weren't too many people out today, but regardless of that Haley played on in the same spot she always did. The restaurant was doing alright as far as business that afternoon so she wasn't lacking in traffic. The dining area was about half full and more than a few diners dropped some small bills or loose change into her case on their way in or out.

Currently Haley was playing a requested song for a dirty blonde girl she'd seen around the café a few times. She was starting the chorus when the girl started to pull some cash from her wallet for the performance.

"_I'm on the outside and I'm looking in. And I can see through you, see your true colors. 'Cause inside your-"_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

A familiar voice suddenly declared in a tone harsh enough to surprise Haley into stopping. Peyton was standing there addressing her words to the girl as she was about to drop the money in with the other scattered bills. Haley could only stare at her in frozen surprise for the moment, confused.

What was she doing?

The girl looked uncomfortable still holding her money as she looked at the newcomer.

"Peyton, what-" Haley tried to ask but the cheerleader cut her off to finish what she wanted to say.

"I mean, unless you're cool with giving your money away to a liar." She stated, throwing her dark eyes at Haley as she said the last part.

Haley flinched under the anger she read in the taller girl's gaze. She watched, then, with disappointment as the other girl pocketed her money and left the confrontation.

"No, don-" Haley cut herself off as the girl left, refusing to beg for the small amount she'd just lost. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at the blonde standing over her. "What the hell, Peyton? What are you doing?"

Peyton shrugged and challenged the tutor with her eyes.

"Just making sure people know who they're giving their money to." She said this, spotting a couple walking near and addressing them. "She's a liar. Don't give her anything."

"Peyton, stop!" Haley hissed, clutching her guitar tightly. She cast her eyes self-consciously around them.

She thought Peyton was a friend…or at least a decent person. She was beginning to suspect differently now.

Peyton suddenly bent and swiped up a crumpling mess of bills from the open case.

"Hey!" Haley shouted in surprise. "Don't! What are you doing?"

Peyton ignored her and pushed open the door of the restaurant. Haley quickly pulled herself up, leaning her instrument against the building and following after her.

"Attention everyone, if you've given money to Haley James-"

"Peyton, stop it!" Haley begged in a harsh whisper, grabbing the girl's shoulder and immediately getting shrugged off.

"-please accept this refund." Peyton finished, tossing the cash outward to flutter and fall to the ground nearby.

Jeremy came out of his office and automatically took charge of the situation.

"It's alright everyone," he announced to the patrons. "please continue to enjoy your meals."

When turning from his customers his smile fell immediately and he faced the girls.

"What's going on here?" He demanded to know. "Haley, who is this?"

"This is Peyton, she's a…" Haley stopped herself and changed the introduction. "…I know her."

"Great. Why is she causing a scene in my place? Throwing money and yelling?"

"She-"

"I'm helping people." Peyton glared at Haley for trying to explain for her. "You've got a liar outside your restaurant getting people to give up their hard earned –"

"Shh!" He told her, holding up his hands to signal her to stop as her voice purposefully got louder. When she did, he pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke again. "Look, I don't know if this is some kind of prank or a dare or whatever, but-"

"No, Jeremy-"

"But it's done. I'm running a business. People come here to relax and have a good meal. So I need you both to leave now and not to come back."

Peyton was already walking back out the door while Haley swallowed at the heavy wad of cotton in her throat.

"Can I still…" She gestured over her shoulder toward the door.

His sigh was all the answer she needed but she still listened to the words that followed.

"I'm sorry Haley." He replied with a head shake. "You're a good kid and a hell of a talent, but I can't run the risk of any more friends of yours pulling stunts like this every time you guys are having an argument."

"B-But I-"

"I'm sorry."

X

* * *

X

Peyton stood outside the doorway, arms crossed, waiting for Haley to exit. She glanced at the small sitting area Haley had for herself when she played. The guitar leaning against the wall getting her attention. She loved music; it more or less was the blood in her veins, but she was only ever able to love it as a listener. She'd always been envious of those who could make it.

She put a reverent hand around the neck, running her thumb up and down the polished wood. Just as she did she heard a voice behind her:

"You now any Journey?"

Peyton turned and saw a man lighting a cigarette and watching her patiently.

"I don't play." She answered and he looked at her with slight confusion.

"Then what are you out here with it for?"

"Just go away already." She snapped at him and heard him muttering as he did so.

" Excuse the fuck outta me."

She watched through narrowed eyes as he walked away and commented: "Classy."

She was still watching the stranger's departure when the door to the eatery opened and shut behind her. The quick purposeful footsteps and upset mumbles gave away exactly who it was. Peyton turned around just in time to find the shorter girl right in front of her.

"Thank you." Haley said angrily. "I was actually _stupid_ enough to think there were people around here that weren't-_ugh_- never mind. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, because now I know. So _thank you_, Peyton. Thanks a lot."

With that said she turned around and grabbed the neck of her guitar to pack it up.

"No." Peyton argued, grabbing the girl's arm and forcing her to turn around again. "Don't try to do that. Don't make yourself the sad, bullied victim here. I know the truth about your little stories."

"What truth?" Haley asked still angry, pulling her arm away violently. "What stories?"

"You're a liar." Peyton said again, stepping closer. "Keeping secrets is one thing, but out right lying-"

"Oh, you mean secrets like your little secret with Jake?" Haley asked in a sharp, clipped voice. "How many lies do you tell your friends about that?"

"I don't know what you're…" She paused herself at the hard look she was getting. With an annoyed sigh she shook her head and went on. "Whatever. You can't compare the two. You went so much farther, it's disgusting."

"What lies are you talking about, where I live?" Haley asked throwing her hands up, knowing Peyton had already discovered that little truth with Brooke at her side.

"You think I care about that?" Peyton practically spat while reaching into her bag. "I couldn't give a damn about that."

Haley opened her mouth to reply but Peyton quieted her by snapping her arm out, holding the photo out to her.

"I'm talking about this." She declared, moving her arm so the photo of the Davis family was directly in front of Haley's face.

The affect was instant.

Haley froze.

Her eyes wide and disbelieving as they took it in. The woman's face showed some signs of the years that passed, her hair was longer and a bit darker than she remembered, but her identity was unmistakable.

"Wha…" Haley tried to find her voice as her arm reached out on its own and took the picture.

"Look familiar?" Peyton asked; pulling out the other page she had, the engagement announcement from almost 17 years ago. "Looks an awful lot like her, doesn't it?"

Haley's eyes flicked toward the old image of her parents but instantly went back to the photograph in her hand.

"Funny thing is how healthy she looks for a dead woman."

Peyton was watching the girl's reaction. Other than the wide stare and the bobbing of her throat as she swallowed, there was only a slight quiver of the photo in her hand to give her away.

"You want to talk again about who's the bigger liar?" Peyton asked.

"How…" Haley finally began to speak. "How did you…"

"I asked Jake to find out what he could about the accident."

Haley's mouth fell open and her head shook from side to side. "Why-Why would you do that?"

Peyton didn't divulge to the girl that it was her former neighbor that set her curiosity on the path that led her to this point.

"You were hiding something." Peyton told her. "If you were going to be in the lives of people I love, I wanted to know what it was. Good thing I did."

"Peyton, I-"

"My mother is dead." Peyton interrupted. "When I was a kid my mom was killed…_in a car accident_."

Haley flinched as if she'd been struck. Her heart was pounding painfully in her throat. She shook her head but Peyton wasn't finished.

"Brooke lost her mom before she even got to know her."

Haley took a step back, looking down as Peyton stepped forward and continued to seethe.

"You lied. You lied about your mom being dead. We felt for you; stood up for you."

"P-Peyton," she tried to speak, finding it increasingly difficult as the guilt continued to gnaw and fuel the building attack. "I-I'm sorry. I did-didn't know."

"That's not the point." Peyton shot back. "Even if it weren't the case, that wouldn't make it ok."

"I know."

"I don't want to hear any apologies or excuses. The only thing I want from you right now is an explanation." She watched the girl as her lower lip began to tremble. "You tell me, right now, why you did this; how you could think it was alright."

Haley dropped her gaze again. The action angering Peyton, seeing it as an avoidance tactic.

"Why did you lie?" she asked angrily.

Haley shook her head, still refusing to look at the girl.

"Don't, Peyton." She pleaded trying to turn away again. "Please."

"No, you don't get to ask for favors." She declared. "You have to talk. You owe the truth. After everything we've done for you, you tell me something true, Haley!"

"I…" Haley tried again and yet again her voice failed her.

Peyton gave in to her anger and found herself giving the shorter girl a shove, causing her to stumble back.

"Why?" She asked, raising her voice. Another, harder shove and Haley lost her balance, landing on the pier planks. She found herself instinctively raising her arm protectively as Peyton leaned over her and yelled. "Why?!"

"She left." Haley confessed forcing her eyes to meet Peyton's fiery one. She held her gaze for a moment before looking away again. "She left us."

She felt her jaw clench as angry tears threatened her eyes. Pressing her palms against the planks she pushed herself up and stepped up to Peyton.

"She left me!" she hissed. "She stuck around long enough to make sure we didn't die and then she took off. No goodbye or I'm sorry. No explanation. She was _just gone_. I would hear Karen on the phone at night. I could hear her asking where she was, telling her to come back, telling her I _needed_ her."

Haley took a breath in an attempt to control herself as her emotions began to overwhelm her.

"And she _never_ showed up. Never came back or even called. The closest thing to contact in years was the packet of divorce papers she had sent to my dad."

She ran the back of her hand beneath her nose.

"So, yeah, I let people think she's dead." She shrugged. "Because she may as well be… I never wanted to hurt anyone, Peyton. I never meant to. I'm sorry, but it was just…"

"Easier." Peyton finished, running a hand through her curls.

She blew out a breath and found herself, reluctantly, understanding what Haley was telling her.

"I guess I can get that." She admitted. "But didn't you realize you'd have to come clean eventually? I mean, becoming friends with Brooke, you had to consider it would come out."

Haley furrowed her brow and shook her head at Peyton in confusion.

"What does Brooke have to do with it?"

Now it was Peyton struck wide-eyed.

"You…You _don't_ know," Peyton realized aloud. "You really don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Haley asked. "What else can you possibly have to…"

She paused, looking at the photograph still in her hands which was beginning to crinkle from the tight grip she held it in. The glossy finish…the material of it…this wasn't a copy. This was an actual photo.

"Where did you get this?" Haley asked quietly.

Now Peyton felt guilt.

She'd been so headstrong about protecting her friends from who she thought was the danger. Haley _had_ lied, but it wasn't with any nefarious intent. The girl had no clue that the woman who abandoned her at the worst time of her life had been so near.

"When," Peyton began, clearing her throat as she went into the explanation. "When Jake showed me all the stuff he'd found, I thought there was something familiar about the woman in the picture…your mom. I'd seen her before. So I went to Brooke's house while she was out, just to prove I was wrong, you know?"

Peyton could see a step by step evolution of Haley's understanding and emotional reaction play over her face. There was a miniscule shake of her head as if trying to deny it already.

"But as soon as I saw it,"

"Don't…" Haley felt the word leave her in a whisper; begging it not to be true.

Peyton sighed.

"Brooke's mom died in childbirth. Her father remarried about six years ago…"

Haley pressed her fingers over her mouth as Peyton regretfully continued.

"…to a woman he met in New York. A woman named-"

"Victoria." Haley spoke the name at the same time as Peyton. "Victoria Elizabeth, named for two queens."

Haley recalled the words her mother had told her more than once.

"My dad used to call her Beth." She put her hand against her chest, covering her heart as it beat furiously. "I was there a-at the house but I didn't….Brooke keeps the pictures turned around. But she, she doesn't live here, right? Brooke said tha-they're never here. They stay out of town. Right? So it's not like …But you recognized her. You recognize her, so you've seen her. You've …met her?"

Peyton nodded, amazed at the complete turnaround the conversation had taken. She was feeling sorry, so painfully sorry for bringing this to Haley now. Her eyes stung and she cleared her throat again.

"Yeah, a few times." Peyton answered. "They come around a few times a year, stay a few weeks or so each time. Sometimes a little longer before they take off again."

Haley ran her hand through her hair, the shaking limb snagging a couple strands of hair on the pinky ring. The ring her mother gave her.

"All this time." She was speaking more to herself than Peyton. "She's been here. She's been here and she hasn't…she doesn't…Oh my God."

Peyton watched sympathetically; wincing when the girl's overwhelming emotions manifested into a physical reaction.

Haley felt herself heaving her empty stomach not offering anything up. When she was done she stood to her full height and took a few deep breaths.

"This is…" She shook her head, the tears she fought finally making their way down her cheek. "I can't believe this. I thought…I always thought she'd gone off to live it up far away with a new family. Guess I was half right."

Peyton approached the girl and hesitantly put her hand on her shoulder. She gestured with a tilt of her head.

"Come on." She offered quietly, "Let's get away from here."

Haley could only nod, wiping her hand over each cheek before sniffing and moving to pack up her guitar. Peyton watched patiently while she finished up and slid the strap over her head and shoulder, securing the instrument on her back. She moved to fall in step alongside Peyton, uncertainly holding the strap over her chest with both hands.

"Who else knows?" She asked nervously.

"No one else." She told her as they walked. "Just me and Jake."

"And Nathan." Haley spoke quietly. "I told Nathan."

Peyton was surprised by this revelation, not even realizing it as a possibility before now. She definitely didn't give the girl enough credit. She nodded and shoved her hands in her pockets as something else came to mind.

"Haley?" She questioned, looking down at her shoes and licking her lips. "How did you know? About Jake and me?"

Haley let out a short chuckle.

"When no one notices you, it's easy to notice everyone else. You see things; the little details no one else pays attention to."

"Makes sense." She nodded again, looking at the girl unable to fight her curiosity. "So what was it? The detail you saw that no one else did."

Haley gave a half grin after a moment and answered.

"You lean."

"I lean?"

"You both do." Haley elaborated. "Whenever you're standing around each other, you shift your weight and lean towards him. He does it, too. It's little, but it's there."

"Wow. Nice."

"When I say it out loud, it actually seems like I'm a stalker or something."

"No, it's impressive." Peyton declared.

Haley shrugged then pointed at a vacant table. The girls sat down and looked at the water for a moment, both contemplating what they learned that afternoon.

"You really didn't know?" Peyton had to ask.

Haley shook her head and looked down at the table, her nails lightly scraping at the old wood. The blonde swallowed and put her hand over one of Haley's, patting it once before grasping it in a squeeze.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "For being a bitch to you and scaring away your business and getting you in trouble."

Haley let out a sigh.

"It's ok." She answered, "There's plenty of places to play. No big deal."

She looked out at the water again, her mind still trying to wrap around everything she now knew.

"I guess this kind of makes Brooke family…like, a sister."

Peyton blew out a breath and nodded.

"Yeah, it does." Peyton gave her a smirk, attempting to lighten the mood. "Congratulations."

* * *

**X**

* * *

**X**

* * *

**X**

* * *

**X**

* * *

**X **

* * *

**Well there we go! The truth about Haley's mama drama…and it's only beginning.**

**Hint, Is a visit on the horizon?**

_* Song credits for what Haley was singing, "Outside" by Staind._**  
**


	34. Kings and Queens

**A/N: Hey there! You guys remember me? It's been forever and a day. I've been super busy but at least this time it's in a good way. I'm heading out for a family vacation on Sunday but I wanted to get this up before then. Hope you enjoy this bit here and are still with me.**

* * *

**X**

* * *

"_A darkness comes at dawn_

_These lessons that we've learned here_

_Have only just begun_

_We were the kings and queens of promise"_

'_Kings and Queens'_

-30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

**X**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Haley told Peyton as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"No problem." Peyton replied adjusting her hands on the steering wheel for an awkward moment. "Haley, are you going to be alright?"

Haley gave her a sad smile as she glanced at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She confessed, her words betraying how lost she was concerning all of this as she opened the door. "Guess we'll have to find out, won't we? Bye, Peyton."

"Bye." Her response was quiet as the girl was already out of the car and closing the door behind her.

She let out a sigh and was about to turn back on the road when a knock on the window made her gasp and jump. After rolling down the window, she saw Haley lean down and speak .

"Don't tell Brooke, please; or Lucas." Haley asked of her. "I'll do it. I mean, I'll need some time to actually process this, but…I'll tell them."

Peyton nodded, figuring it was the least she could do after her actions that day.

"Just don't wait too long. Secrets…" She shook her head, "…they never work out."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out today." Haley remarked with a smirk and left before Peyton could try to apologize again.

At the door, Haley waited until the car drove off before taking a shaking breath of preparation and entering. The second the door opened, she heard the clacking sounds of Ruby's claws on the linoleum. As always, the dog was remarkably happy to see her home. Haley lowered herself before her favorite girl, giving her the affection she desired. Ruffling her golden fur as Ruby excitedly nudged her head into her owner's hands, her wet tongue lapping out against Haley's skin.

"Hey you." Haley's greeting fell flat of the happiness that usually came from coming home to the always-happy-to-see-her animal. She let out a sigh, speaking her anxieties to her. "Things never get any easier, do they Ruby Shoes?"

Pausing to scratch her ears and look into her warm, brown eyes.

"They…" she took an uneasy breath. "They just got a hell of a lot more complicated."

She cleared her throat and offered her favorite girl a sad smile.

"I have no idea how to tell Dad."

"Tell Dad what?"

Haley jerked I surprise when she saw her dad outside the bathroom, leaning forward heavily on the walker that helped him out when she wasn't around.

"Dad. H-Hi."

"It'll never stop amusing me the way you talk to her like she understands you." He spoke, slowly shuffling forward.

Haley dropped her eyes back to Ruby and softly ran her hand down her back when the dog pressed herself closer into the girl, settling her head into her neck.

"She understands." Haley spoke quietly; silently admitting to herself that Ruby was the only one who really did understand her.

The girl cleared her throat and rose to her feet.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned as she approached his side and slipped under his arm to help him get to the couch. "How's the pain?"

"Not too bad." He answered with a small grimace as he moved forward each step sending needles through his back. She helped him to the couch and he let out a groan when he lowered onto the cushion.

"You take something yet?"

He nodded and removed his arm from around his daughter.

"So what were you talking to Old Ruby about?"

"Oh, um…I was…" Haley felt her mouth go dry at the thought of telling him about her moth- about Victoria. Haley looked away from him. What were the odds she'd ever see Victoria again. She'd obviously come and gone more than once without feeling the desire to visit them. No reason to believe that would change. "Nothing; just…talking about my day."

"So what happened, then, that you don't know how to tell me?"

"I-It's not a big deal, you know." Haley cleared her throat again. "It's just, high school drama. I had a test that… It's nothing."

He smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned back on the couch, gazing at his little girl across from him on the coffee table.

"You're lying."

"What?" Haley voiced with surprise at the accusation. "No. No, I just-"

"It's ok, Haley." He told her, reaching out a calloused hand to her and feeling her take it with her smaller one. "I know what's bothering you."

"You do?"

He let out a sigh and scratched at the neglected facial hair on his jaw.

"I know how hard it is for you this time of year."

Haley's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head.

"Listen, Haley, I know you don't have the…ideal life for a teenage girl. I know you carry more burdens than you should and I don't help with that-"

"No, Dad-"

"_But_," he interrupted, holding up his hand so he could finish. "But the least I can do is try to ease some of that on your birthday."

Haley's eyes widened at her father's words. What day was it? Her eye fell to the newspaper on the table beside her. She swallowed when she saw the date and realized her birthday was indeed only a few days away. She paled at the thought. Her birthday, the anniversary of the start of all the troubles.

"I-I didn't even realize…" she closed her eyes and touched the tips of her fingers to her forehead. "Wow."

His face fell even more. "Oh."

He hadn't meant to remind her to feel the usual shadows he saw amplified in his little girl every year. He refocused and doubled his effort to ease her in one of his rare windows where his pain was manageable enough to have a conversation with her.

"I've seen you all these years Haley. I don't know how to make you see that what happened wasn't your fault. It was a day that happened to be your birthday, but that's it. You carry guilt for something you had no control over. It's not healthy, honey."

Haley shook her head and touched the outer corner of her eyes where a stubborn tear gathered. She knew the words he was saying. She heard them from Karen and Keith enough times, though this is the first time her father approached the subject.

She almost screamed.

One of the only times in recent memory that her dad wasn't angry and bitter, and he was using it to talk about the accident. Why couldn't he spend this time just being her dad; the way he used to be, when he would really talk to her. Haley scratched her forehead and decided she definitely didn't want to continue this conversation topic, which included ever telling him the recent news about her mother.

"I'm gonna take Ruby out." She looked away from her dad and the couch and eyed the animal hovering nearby. "Do you need anything before we head out?"

Jimmy let out a puff of breath; Haley always avoided any mentions of what happened. He sadly wondered if he had influence on that. Maybe if he'd spent less time being angry about his own pain and more time seeing his daughter's, they would have really talked through it already. But he hadn't and he spent most of his days numbed on pills or drunk. In the meantime, his shining HaleyBob became dimmer. Guarded and withdrawn, quiet and unsure of herself.

"No, I'm fine." He finally replied and grimaced as he moved to lie back on the couch. Haley immediately rose and moved forward to give him a hand.

"Here-" She reached out to his arm, but Jimmy put his hand up.

"I'm ok." He told her. "I'm alright, you go on."

"Ok, just let me make sure you're comfortable."

"I said I'm fine." He snapped. "Jesus, Haley, I can lie down by myself."

Haley pulled back and dropped her hands to her lap. She licked her lips and nodded, quickly turning away.

"Sorry." She mumbled and forced her voice to perk up a bit. "Come on Ruby, let's go."

Jimmy ran a hand down his face as he watched her head out.

"Haley, I-" The door closed before he could find the words to apologize.

"Damn it." He growled; angry with himself.

He did it again.

X

* * *

X

Nathan approached the familiar area and was surprised not to hear the soft sounds of Haley's music. He told Haley he'd be back as soon as practice was over.

He was heading directly to the restaurant to see if she were maybe taking a break from performing while waiting for him to show up. Almost there, he felt a hand close around his arm and pause his journey. He turned to see who it was and nearly groaned; only swallowing it when he saw the bruising on her face.

"Crap Rachel, what happened to you?" He questioned.

"Like you don't know." She accused, glaring at him.

He shrugged in confusion.

"I don't."

"That crazy charity case of yours attacked me in the bathroom." She informed him getting a laugh and a shake of his head.

"Haley wouldn't do that." His eyes squinted in the evening sun rays.

"Oh course not." She replied sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips. "'Cause she's just the sad little high school nobody, hat you decide to tote around the school as your newest arm candy."

"Is that what this is about?" He asked while he crossed his arms.

"It's always been about that." Rachel told him, stepping closer to him.

"Ugh, Rachel, enough already. Ok?" He demanded. "I'm not going to be with you. Ever. Get that through your head."

"I'm not talking about that Nathan."

The red head hissed right away, moving her head to keep eye contact with Nathan as she tried to turn away to dismiss her.

"You want complete honesty?" She questioned seriously. "No bullshit?"

"I don't know, are you capable?"

She looked out at the horizon where the water met the sky and licked her lips before turning back to him.

"Look Nathan, the truth , as hard as it is to believe Haley did sucker punch me in the bathroom yesterday." She explained. "I told you I'd lay off her and I actually was going to follow through. I pulled her into the bathroom to try to tell her exactly that, but she wasn't listening to me. She was spaced off in her little head and then she clocked me and took off."

She paused, allowing a moment for Nathan to accept what she'd said. He absorbed what she told him and Nathan quickly came to accept it as truth. He was actually happy to heart hat Haley was standing up to herself, even if the time was a little off for it.

"Ok, I believe you." He told her, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging. "What do you want me to do? Sit her down for a talk? Tell her she has to apologize?"

She ignored him and continued on with what she had to say.

"I wasn't at school today but I sure as hell heard about your PDA session today." She shook her head as she looked at him. "What are you doing Nathan?"

He opened his mouth to argue that he didn't need to defend his relationship with Haley to her or anyone else, but before he could, Rachel was speaking again.

"And I mean, seriously, _what are you doing?"_ She asked again, stressing the words more. "What are you doing with her? Talking sweet and carrying on like there's any sort of meaningful future for this-this thing you have with her."

"This 'thing' is a relationship, Rachel." He snapped. "And who says there's no future with it?"

She reached out and grabbed his upper arm.

"Think about it Nathan!" She demanded. "What sort of future could there possibly be for the two of you? You're Nathan Scott. Everyone knows you're meant for amazing things! You're heading out of this town on a shooting star. And Haley…Haley's not like that. She's small town, Nathan."

She held up her hands in surrender.

"I'm not trying to insult her. Really, I'm not." Rachel spoke genuine for once as she expressed her opinion. "Tree Hill, it's a nice place to grow up and live a simple life and that's exactly what some people are meant for. People like Haley. Then there are other people, like you, who aren't made for a lifetime here."

Nathan looked away, not wanting to let on that her words were screwing there way inside his head.

"If it comes to it, she comes with me." He stated, still looking out at the suddenly larger waves of the cape. "We leave together."

"And what do you think that will be like for her?" Rachel questioned him. "I know I'm not Haley's number one fan, ok? I know I'm a bitch, but listen to me, because this is real."

She paused a moment and looked up at him.

"Haley is not a part of that world. She'll be out of place, overwhelmed by the expectations that come with it and so insecure, you won't believe it." The girl, former cheerleader, spoke without any form of malice or manipulation in her voice. "Your name is going to be on jerseys and contracts with so many zeroes your eyes will bulge. Her name will be, what, on a tag pinned through her shirt."

He glared at her.

"Do you really expect me to believe that anything you're saying is for anyone's benefit but your own?" He asked angrily. "You've had it out for Haley forever. You'll do or say anything to get a dig in at her and make her miserable. For what? Just for the hell of it. So excuse me if I don't believe your words of wisdom here."

He turned to leave and felt her grab his arm again. She immediately was right beside him, speaking firmly.

"She doesn't belong there. That future you see for yourself, she can never fit in it. You'll only hurt her if you try to force it."

He pulled his arm away with a vicious tug and stomped away without looking back, even when he heard her voice follow him.

"You know I'm right, Nathan!" His steps hesitated slightly as the words wafted into his ears. "You know it!"

Shaking his head fiercely, he resumed his steps and left. He was angry at her words and even angrier at himself, because he wasn't completely convinced that she was wrong.

**X**

* * *

**X**

* * *

**X**


	35. The Truth

**A/N: Sorry to have taken forever and a day! I'm back and to make it up to you this is a long one. Nothing much to say other than that, I just hope you guys are still liking it.**

* * *

**X**

* * *

"_So here we are _

_We are alone_

_There's weight on your mind_

_I wanna know"_

'_The Truth'_

-Good Charlotte

* * *

**X**

* * *

_She woke up in the dark; her discomfort making it impossible to remain sleeping once the pills wore off. A deep ache burned within her left leg where all the pins were placed to reconstruct her shattered femur, her back was tight and throbbing, her stomach itched terribly from the surgical stitches as did the row of staples down the center of her chest. It was her chest that felt he worst at that exact moment. It hurt to breathe; like something heavy was resting atop it. Besides that, the two fingers and thumb of her right hand were suffocating in the thick plaster cast that went up to the bend of her elbow._

_All in all, the girl was miserable. She turned her head to the side, pressing her cheek into the pillow, and let out a whimper. Her chest really hurt._

_She brought the hand that wasn't broken up to it, as soon as she touched the place she knew the bandages were under her pajamas she screamed. Tears immediately began falling down her face in streams. _

_It hurt. It hurt so much._

_Crying was making it worse._

_Suddenly the light in the hall came on and Karen came hustling through the door right to her side._

"_Haley," she called worriedly, a pajama clad Lucas and a shirtless Keith came in right behind her. "Haley what's wrong?"_

"_It hurts." She wailed, unable to help herself even though it exacerbated the pain. "It hurts really bad. Make it stop. Please!"_

_The child's words were barely understandable through her painful sobs. Karen knelt beside Lucas' bed that the girl was using while she needed it; Lucas currently slept on the air mattress in his parent's room. She wiped her hands over wet cheeks and tried to calm her enough to get an idea of what was happening and what she could do._

"_It's ok, sweetie. It's ok. I just need you to tell me what hurts, ok?"_

_The girl continued to cry, her big brown eyes awash with tears as she gestured to her chest._

"_Can you call…Can you call my-my mom?" She asked between shuddering breaths. "Ask her…when she's gonna come…come home, please?"_

_Karen forced a smile, still not having figured out how to tell the girl not only did she not know where her mother was, but the woman had stopped answering Karen's calls._

"_I sure will." She promised with a nod. "First let me see what's wrong, ok?"_

_Haley bit down on her lip and nodded. Karen pulled the blanket away until she had easy access to the hem of the nightgown. _

"_Keith, will you take Lucas back to bed please?" She asked without turning around._

"_Sure, come on buddy. Let's give the girls some privacy."_

"_Is Haley gonna be ok?" the small voice asked._

"_She'll be fine, Luke. Your mom's taking care of her." He promised. "Let's go."_

"_Goodnight Haley." Lucas called from the hall as his dad led him away._

_When they were gone, Karen lifted the nightgown enough to get a look. With the material bunched up under Haley's chin, Karen could see the bandaged strip down her sternum and told Haley exactly what she was going to do._

"_I'm going to lift the bandage to look at it ok?"_

_Haley whimpered as she nodded and bit down on her lip. Karen felt the girl tense as soon as her fingertips came to the warm skin at the edge of the tape. Haley's lips pressed together muffling her fresh cries as Karen pulled up the bandaging._

"_Oh, honey," the maternal woman spoke softly, hurting for the little girl. The skin around the staples was an angry red color and obviously inflamed. _

_They were warned this could happen. God, the girl shouldn't have been released yet! But as it was her coverage was as used as much as it could and there was still her father's care for the company to deal with. At least one of the many prescriptions sent home with her was an anti-inflammatory. _

"_I can give you some medicine to make it go away, but it will take a little while for it to start working." Karen informed her, watching as the quivering chin attempted to be brave. "I can rub a little lotion on it. It's not much, but it's cool and that will probably make you feel a little bit better until the medicine kicks in. Want to try it?"_

_Another nod and Karen went quickly to the bathroom to pull out what she needed and filled a small plastic cup with some water. After helping Haley take the pill, she unscrewed the cap on her lotion and took a small amount on her fingertips._

"_It may hurt for just a second when I touch it, but then it will feel nice and cool, ok? I promise to be careful."_

"_Th-Thank you." Her tiny voice replied getting a sad smile from the woman._

"_Ok, here we go."_

Haley bolted upward with a shout, causing Ruby to jump off the bed in surprise, her hand going to her chest. She pulled down on the tank top collar looked down at the sweaty skin of her chest. She pressed her hand to the old scar, feeling no heat or pain from the wound other than the echo of the memory.

She fell back onto the pillow with a flop and pressed her hands over her face while trying to steady her breaths and calm her racing heart. Peyton's bombshell about her mother had forced what memories she had of the accident and the time after to creep out of the corners she'd tucked them away in.

She glanced at the clock and lay back down to look at the ceiling. She shook her head at the thoughts in her mind. Covering her eyes, she spoke out loud to her dark room.

"Stop it." She told her overactive mind. "Just stop."

Turning once more to the clock, Haley let out a sigh.

2:15 a.m.

She already knew she wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight; not with her head in the place it was. Now it was officially the day before her birthday.

Great.

She accepted that her night of rest was officially over, she pushed her blanket off and threw her legs over the side. She paused when she felt the soft fur, signaling she'd about stepped on her dog. Making sure to step over Ruby without disrupting her more than she already had that night, Haley went to the window and opened it to the let the chilly night air into the room. She let it fill her lungs with a deep inhale before pushing it back out in a visible stream of white and closing the window once more.

She was beginning to feel claustrophobic in the tiny room. Haley grabbed her jacket and threw it over the back of the chair. She was tying her shoe on the chair when she heard the clicking on the floor followed by her dog nudging into her elbow.

"Not now, Ruby." She spoke; finishing her last sneaker and putting her foot back down on the floor and standing up.

Sliding her arms into her jacket, Haley's eyes went to the animal standing expectantly in front of her with a wagging tail. Haley gave her a quick pet on the top of her head as she walked around her. Expecting a walk, Ruby started following her owner through the house towards the door. Haley turned around at the open door.

"No, you stay." She ordered, holding up her open hand, palm out. "Stay here. Be good."

Haley gave her favorite girl what smile she could pull off at the moment and left.

X

* * *

X

Brooke woke with a startled gasp. For a moment she could only glance around and wonder what woke her up. But then it came again; the doorbell. Someone was ringing her doorbell and then knocking on the door. No, not knocking; more like banging. Someone was banging like a maniac on her front door.

What the hell?

Fear gripped her and she grabbed the cordless phone, pressing 911 as she walked through the suddenly very big, very creepy empty house. Her thumb hovered over the call button as she neared the door to try getting a look before deciding if she actually needed to send the call out. Leaning in to see through the peep hole, Brooke immediately released the breath she'd been holding.

Brooke unlocked the door and pulled it open quickly.

"Oh my God, Haley what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night; you scared the crap out of me."

She glanced over the girl's appearance. The moon was still out at this time, even though the sun would be rising in a little over an hour's time, and the pale light cast a silvery glow over the tutor on her doorstep. She looked nervous; almost shaky.

"Hey." Haley responded with a bit too much cheer forced into her voice. Her leg bounced and her hands fiddled in her pockets. "Hi, Brooke. Did I, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Haley," Brooke remarked, leaning against the door, "it's 4:30, of course you woke me up."

"Right." Haley spoke with a nod and then suddenly as if she actually heard what Brooke said afterwards, she slapped a hand to her forehead. "Shit. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Brooke, I can't believe I didn't realize…I was walking and I…I'm sorry. I'll go."

"Whoa, slow down a second." Brooke ordered. "I'm hoping this is because I'm still kind of asleep, did you say you were walking? Like you walked here?"

"Yeah." Haley nodded quickly.

"From the car that dropped you off?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"From my house." Haley replied. "I was just walking around and-and I was all caught up in my head. I," she let out a laugh, "I actually ended up in front of Nathan's house; like I was at the end of his driveway and I almost went up to the house. I probably would have but I saw through the window his parents were up. It looked like they were having an argument."

"Yeah they do that." Brooke commented, though it didn't seem to register as Haley continued to ramble.

"Anyway, so I left, and I suddenly thought 'I should talk to Brooke about what's happened. She should know, you know?' and my feet listened to my head and here I am waking you up."

Brooke held her hand out to stop the rant.

"Ok, Haley, I'm not exactly sure what's going on right now, what I needed to know so badly that you had to walk here at 4am, but I do know where you live." The cheerleader said to her and stepped back, pulling open the more. "Come inside and sit down, please."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked, then pointed her thumb over her shoulder. " I can go and let you get back to sl-"

"Just get in here TutorGirl."

Haley wrapped her arms around her torso and crossed the threshold. She followed the brunette into the kitchen area where Brooke headed toward the small round table used for the informal meals or when Brooke was left without her parents, every meal. Haley noticed the phone in her hand and inquired about it.

"Were you on the phone?"

"No." Brooke answered as she set it down. "I was getting ready to call the police to come save me from the escaped killer banging on my door."

"Sorry about-"

Brooke, feeling she was wake up more, gave her a small wave and instructed: "Stop apologizing. You're here now, so let's talk about that instead."

The girls sat down and Brooke got a better look at her friend. What she thought was nerves she now suspected was along the lines of exhaustion from the distance she'd walked to get there. Maybe not completely, but it definitely was a contributor.

"I," Haley tried to begin but faltered and put her hands on the table.

She nervously ran her fingers over the smooth surface, unable to keep herself from comparing it to the rough splintering feel of her own table back at home. The comparison of the two different worlds was like a punch to Haley's stomach as she thought about her mother. This was what she'd always wanted, wasn't it? Bigger. Better. More expensive. Best of the best. This was what she chose over her. She cleared her throat.

"I need to talk to you."

"You said that." Brooke reminded her. After a few moments of silence, she could see there was something seriously bubbling beneath the other girl's surface. She spoke softly, concern obvious. "Haley, what's going on? What's the matter?"

Again Haley's words failed her and she could only thump against her emotional roadblock. Brooke was getting more concerned by the moment. Sitting across from Haley, Brooke could only watch her obvious struggle and she was genuinely afraid. What could have happened to send her wandering out on foot in the middle of the night?

"I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty?" Brooke asked suddenly pushing herself up to stand. "You want something? Water, Juice, Tea…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Beer?"

Haley found herself with one very specific craving.

"Chocolate milk?"

She looked up from the table and sent her eyes towards the girl at the fridge.

"Um, no sorry. Just regular." Brooke answered after glancing in. "But, I think there's some chocolate syrup in the pantry."

Haley walked over to the island where Brooke had placed two tall cups. As she began to pour the milk, Haley sat on the stool and propped her head up between her hands. Brooke flicked her eyes quickly between Haley and the cups. There was almost a child-like spark in Haley's eyes as she watched the milk flow.

"So…chocolate milk, huh?" Brooke asked as she licked her fingers after flipping open the lid on the syrup.

Haley gave a nod with a small smile on her face.

"I can't remember the last time I had chocolate milk." Brooke confessed, sliding a cup towards Haley.

"I was ten." Haley stated simply as she took the first sip of the sweet drink.

"You remember specifically?" Brooke asked with an amused chuckle. Haley smiled as she found herself explaining in detail.

"Whenever I couldn't sleep, if my mom was around, she'd take me into the kitchen and pour us both big glasses of milk. Then she'd lift me onto the counter and let me pour in the chocolate We'd put in these crazy straws that she bought just for those nights, and drink up." She felt the nostalgia swell in her heart and couldn't help the smile that crept on her face as she spoke. "We'd always whisper the whole time because it was supposed to be a secret, even though I'm sure my dad knew all about it. Our little secret."

She ran a finger around the rim of the cup.

"After the accident I stayed with Karen and Keith for a while. She tried to cheer me up one by giving me some." She swallowed thickly, and her voice got a little quieter. "It wasn't the same."

Brooke remained quiet a moment, watching as she lost herself in the memory. Finally she asked a question in a quiet voice.

"What was she like?"

Haley cleared her throat and kept her eyes down on the chocolate drink.

"I'm not sure anymore." She confessed, brushing back her hair and clearing her throat again. "I, um, I had this idea of her when I was a kid, but…the more time passes…the more I think about things that happened, and moments that didn't-didn't seem important at the time, the more I realize that that's all it ever was; an idea. I never really knew her."

Haley sniffed quickly slid her shaky fingers across her left eye. Brooke looked down into her glass and tried to keep her guilt from over powering her curiosity. She had questions she wanted answered and it seemed that Haley really needed to get this stuff off her chest.

"How long has it been?"

"Seven years, seven years ago tomorrow." She took a breath and found herself elaborating. "The last time I saw her, really saw her was the morning of the accident." She confessed, then added as she lifted her glass again. "Happy birthday to me."

Brooke's eyebrows rose.

"Tomorrow's your birthday?" She asked and Haley nodded.

"Yep." She answered giving the 'P' an exaggerated pop.

"Wow." Brooke said in surprise. "Why didn't Lucas tell me? We should do something. We'll all do something together."

Haley didn't answer her suggestion. Instead she just took a breath.

"It not important. He probably forgot."

"Haley…" She reached out and put a hand over one of hers. "What happened? What sent you walking around in the middle of the night? What did you want to talk to me about?"

Haley suddenly let out a hard sob and leaned her forehead down against her hand.

"You're gonna hate me." She accused, taking an uneasy breath to keep from letting out any more sobs. Brooke immediately began to protest but Haley shook her head and sniffed to keep her emotions in control. "I lied to you. N-Not on purpose, I promise, but a lie is a lie, right?"

"Haley," Brooke began pleading for a way to help her obviously disturbed friend. "Haley, it's fine. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as big a deal as you think. I'm not going to hate you."

Going over to the opposite side of the counter, she sat herself in the stool next to Haley. Wrapping her arm around her she gave her a supportive squeeze.

"Talk to me."

"It's..It's about my mom, she…" Haley had to pause to suck in breaths that threatened to leave in choked sobs. "Sh-She wasn't in the car with us. She wasn't in the accident at all. "

"I don't understand." Brooke told her. "You told me a woman died."

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "Lydia Brigard. She was in the other car; the second one that came around the corner. I go see her grave from time to time. She has a daughter; older than us. I've seen her around the cemetery a couple times I've gone. I think about going to talk to her to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"I killed her mother." Brooke shook her head at this statement.

"You didn't kill her mother. It was an accident. It wouldn't be helpful to anyone; it definitely won't help you move on from it."

Haley wiped at another tear and knew it would only be followed by many more pushing forward to escape.

"How," Brooke paused, licking her lips to ask the sensitive question. "How _did _she die?"

Haley's breath caught in her throat as she admitted to Brooke.

"She didn't." Her voice was thick and she turned to face Brooke with her eyes reddening and spilling over. Haley shook her head. "She didn't die Brooke, she left. She left us and I let you guys think she was dead. I didn't, I didn't think it would matter."

"Haley-"

"But then I talked to Peyton and she tome me," she took a breath as more tears spilled over, "she told me about her mom, and your mom and-"

"Hey, hey." Brooke stood up and moved closer to Haley as she began to cry harder through her admission. Though being reminded of the mother she'd lost before even having the chance to know her truly stung, Brooke pushed it aside for the moment. "You didn't know. It's ok. It's ok."

She rubbed her hands back and forth over her back and tried to calm her. Feeling a bit lost for how to help, Brooke could only do what felt natural. She wrapped her arms around her and held her as she continued to cry.

"You know what?" Brooke spoke up with a bit of cheerfulness. "Anyone who leaves a kickass girl like you might as well be dead, right?"

Haley let out a tear drenched laugh into the taller girl's shoulder before she fell back into the heavy release of all the emotion she'd been hiding from.

"I thought it couldn't matter," Haley repeated, "that I'd never have to face it, _her_ ever again."

"But?" Brooke questioned, wondering if Haley was telling her that her mother was suddenly back in the picture.

"But…" Haley tried to say the words to tell Brooke what she'd learned. However, when she tried, all that came out was, "It's all so mess up, Brooke. Everything is so wrong."

X

* * *

X

It was just after six when the sleeping blonde was woken by the suddenly annoying sound of her phone ringing. Grunting at the disturbance, Peyton pushed the pillow off her head and searched for the phone by sound alone.

"What?" she answered, unpleasantly; not even opening her eyes.

"Peyton, it's me." Brooke spoke quietly into the phone as she tried to keep from waking the girl who'd fallen asleep just thirty minutes prior. "I need you."

"Brooke, I swear to God-" Peyton began to threaten grumpily.

"It's Haley." Brooke interrupted which caused the blonde to open her eyes and sit up.

"What happened?" She remembered the unsure state in which she'd left the girl the night before after dropping the bombshell on her.

"I don't know. I mean, kind of -" Brooke told her, cutting herself off with a sigh. She began whispering hastily. "She showed up at my door in the middle of the night. She had, like, a big emotional breakdown."

"Oh my God."

"I know! I just calmed her down enough that she fell asleep." Brooke turned and walked completely out of the room and looked out a back window; her voice rose slightly to a more normal volume. "It was heavy, P. You have no idea"

Peyton swallowed, wondering exactly how much Haley managed to tell Brooke; wondering if this had all been her fault. She certainly hadn't given her the life shattering news with any finesse the night before. As if she wasn't already feeling guilty enough for getting Haley, more or less, fired; now she learned she had probably sent her over the edge.

"I don't think school is in the picture today." Brooke shared. "What do you think? Can you come?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there in, like, fifteen minutes." Peyton told her, already throwing off her covers. They gave their goodbyes and hung up to get dressed.

She was hopping into her jeans when the phone rang again. Zipping them up, she grabbed her cell and wedged it between her ear and shoulder as she forced on her first shoe.

"I'm coming Brooke, I promise." She greeted right away.

"Peyton." The somber voice of her boyfriend reached her ear and she instantly stopped her actions.

"Jake? What's wrong?"

A few silent moments passed during which Peyton's worry grew. Finally the voice returned.

"It's Nicki."

His voice was thick and rough, causing Peyton to mindlessly lower herself to sit on the edge of the mattress. Peyton knew her Nicki was; of course she did. Jenny's mother who carelessly broke Jake's heart and left her daughter without looking back, but after initially learning about her and a few stories Jake had painfully shared, Peyton hadn't heard any mention of her name.

"What about her?" She questioned nervously.

"I saw her last night."

How had he seen Nicki? Did they run into each other somewhere? Was he about to admit to a tryst? Was he going to end what they had in favor of reuniting with Jenny's mother to give her a family? Peyton tried not to feel the sharp sting in her heart at that thought. Sure, she was only a teenager and she hadn't given birth to the girl, but she loved that little girl.

"And?" Her voice was quiet and fearful.

"She's back in Tree Hill." He told her. "She wants Jenny."

X

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

X


	36. Only Human

**A/N: A thousand apologies my friends. I'm going to go ahead and skip the excuses this time around if you don't mind because they're mostly the same old same old. The last scene of this chapter is one of the first ones that actually came to mind when I first started cooking up this idea. Hope you guys enjoy it. And for anyone interested, there's a chapter for Angels coming soon as well.**

* * *

X

* * *

"_I'm only human_

_I'm only human with a lion's heart_

_I'm only human_

_I want to hold you close, I want to tear you apart_

_I want to tear you apart."_

'_Only Human'_

-Wakey!Wakey!

* * *

X

* * *

Haley woke to the sound of murmuring voices somewhere nearby. She inhaled deeply as she glanced around, taking a confused moment to figure out where she was. Her head fell back as she remembered her early morning adventure through the streets of Tree Hill.

She showed up at Brooke's at an ungodly hour and unloaded a waterfall on her without explanation. She slapped her hand to her face. Somehow confessing to Brooke that they were apparently stepsisters at 4am seemed like a great idea at the time. Who knew she would end up pouring out old memories of chocolate milk and crying all over the girl.

Oh God.

Haley swung her legs over the edge of the couch and rose to her feet. As soon as she was at her full height, she let out a surprised shout when her vision suddenly filled with the sight of a body in front of her. Her reaction caused them to step back in surprise and drop what they held with a loud smashing sound.

With a hand pressed against her thumping heart, Haley looked up to see Nathan's face wincing as it looked down at the mess he'd made on the floor. Brooke came hurrying into the room, hissing.

"Damn it, I said _ quietly_, Haley's…" she paused when she realized the girl was standing in front of her friend. "Awake. Hi!"

Brooke gave a little wave and then questioned awkwardly. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks. Um…what's going on?"

"Lunch." Nathan spoke up, getting her to turn back to him. He gestured to the mess on the floor with an awkward smile. "I,uh, I made you lunch; mac and cheese."

Haley couldn't keep from letting a smile pull at her lips. "You did?"

He smirked and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah."

Brooke clapped twice in rapid succession, keeping the positivity in the air and giving a bright cheerleader smile.

"Who's hungry?"

X

* * *

X

Peyton felt herself pacing back and forth in the living room, trying to remain calm and think rationally.

Ok, so Nikki was back. She wanted Jenny. That didn't matter, right? It's not like she could actually take her. Who's going to give custody to an abandoning parent? It would never happen. It couldn't.

Her thumb found a nervous home between her teeth as she continued to pace until Jake returned from the room with the now wide awake and dressed for the day Jenny in his arms. Upon seeing Peyton, the girl let out a giggle of delight and clapped her hands.

The sound brought Peyton out of her musings and put a smile she couldn't hope to fight to her face. She approached the two and spoke to the baby.

"Hi there!" she greeted enthusiastically, reaching with her fingers to tickle at her belly. "Hi there baby bug! Look at you, looking so pretty today."

The infant reveled in the attention and stretched out her arms to Peyton who happily obliged her request. Jake grinned, somewhat sadly, at the sight. This was how it should be. Peyton loved Jenny and, more importantly, Jenny loved Peyton. He took in the sight of the two girls communicating with their special bond and found himself wishing, not for the first time that it _had_ been Peyton and not Nikki.

He couldn't lose this. He couldn't lose his baby girl.

As if sensing his thoughts, Peyton looked at him while Jenny happily played with a cluster of curls.

"It's going to be ok." Peyton told him; somehow sounding more confident that she truly felt.

He forced a smile, wishing so badly for her to be right, and gave a nod. At this moment, Jenny decided she wasn't getting enough of Peyton's attention and wouldn't stand for it. The blonde got a jolt of surprise when she felt the tiny hand slap at her face. Thinking it was hilarious, Jenny let out a burst of loud giggles and Jake had to laugh as well.

"Come on, crazy girls." He announced, gesturing out of the room with a nod. "Let's get Jenny to Grandma and then head out before Brooke goes crazier than she probably already is."

X

* * *

X

"I don't care what anyone says, I like it!" Brooke announced, loudly defending a reality show that somehow was brought up during their macaroni and cheese lunch.

"Brooke-"Nathan began to argue only to be interrupted by the doorbell. The girl happily rose to answer it, avoiding whatever negative remark was on its way from her friend. As she left the room, Nathan called after her to make his stance on the subject. "It's crap!"

"Can't hear you." She answered without pausing her movement and Nathan let out a sigh. Catching Haley watching him with an amused look on her face, Nathan questioned her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She answered and then explained. "It's just the two of you, you've got a great relationship. Listening to you guys go back and forth, how well you know each other, it's nice. It's good to see friendships that last."

Nathan just shrugged.

"I think it's more to do with no one else could stand us the way we stand each other." He joked. "We're stuck with each other."

He reached out, putting his hand over hers and giving it a squeeze.

"You're stuck too, you know." He informed her.

"Am I?"

"Oh yeah. See, 'cause I'm not going anywhere and Brooke is kind of a part of the package. You have me, so you're stuck with her too. Think you can handle that?"

She smiled, leaning closer and giving him an answer in the form of a question. "Can I kiss you, Nathan Scott?"

He let out a laugh.

"Haley James that is a question you never have to ask."

He could feel her smile into the kiss.

X

* * *

X

Brooke opened the door to find her boyfriend on the other side.

"Hey." He greeted and right away began looking past her. "Is she ok?"

"She seems alright. Nathan's here." She answered, taking a second to see if she'd get some kind of negative reaction when mentioning the relationship between their friends. When she saw none, she let herself have a brief moment of relief. "Why didn't you tell me her birthday was so soon? I would've planned something-"

"What?" Lucas suddenly questioned. "Her birthday isn't until…" He trailed off as he did a mental calculation of the days and then the moment of realization was readable on his face. "Oh shit. Oh my God."

He ran a hand down his face.

"Yeah." Brooke agreed quickly. "I don't know what all is going on with her, but if last night is any indication, it's like she's reaching a breaking point in a _big_ way. We need to show her a good time; show her people care."

"Have you asked her about last night at all?"

Brooke shook her head. "She's seems too happy right now, I don't want to bring it up and ruin it. At least not yet."

Lucas gave her an understanding smile and pulled her into him for a hug.

"You're a great friend, Brooke Davis." He told her putting a kiss into her hair. "Not mention, you're smoking hot."

She giggled and gave him a playful smack to the chest. Pushing herself up on her toes, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning to go back to the others, bringing Lucas along by the hand.

After Brooke had called him that morning Lucas explained to his mother, somewhat vaguely, what he'd been told about Haley. Karen understood too well that the girl was having a hard time, and it only seemed to be getting harder. Therefore, Karen's understanding made it possible for the group to gather at the café without concern that they were meant to be in school.

It was there that Peyton and Jake met up with everyone after settling Jenny in with his mother. Peyton apologized again for not coming to Brooke's, explaining that she got an unexpected call from her dad. Brooke accepted her excuse and Peyton felt another brick of guilt pile onto the wall she'd been building since she started lying to her best friend.

She happened to catch Haley's knowing eye but the girl simply shrugged it off with a smile and turned back to the conversation. Karen came to the table with the milkshakes the group ordered and placed them on the table in front of each respective teenager. After the strawberry shake was placed in front of Haley, Nathan immediately plucked the cherry out of the whipped cream.

"Hey." Haley protested, "You said you didn't want one."

"I said I didn't want ice cream." He corrected her, holding up the fruit by the stem. "This isn't ice cream."

He grinned playfully and Haley fought the smile that his antics was bringing out.

"Nathan." She said his name directly.

"Haley." He returned in the same tone.

"Give me the cherry."

"Nope." He denied with a firm shake of his head.

The couple was too lost in their banter to remember their friend's presence or notice that they were the center of attention.

"Give it back." She requested again, still trying not to smile and she raised her eyebrow. "Please."

He smiled and relented, holding it out for her.

"Thank you."

She reached for it, only for Nathan to pull it back at the last second and pop it off between his teeth. He chuckled at the surprise in her face noting the sparkle in her eyes that let him know she wasn't really mad.

"You're so bad." She told him smacking his arm. "I even said please."

"You forgot with a –" he held up the empty stem, "_cherry_ on top."

She laughed and shook her head before pressing her lips to his, tasting a bit of the sweet juice from the fruit. Karen smiled broadly and blinked away a few happy tears after watching the exchange. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen the girl seem so carefree and just…happy.

Not wanting to put her on the spot, Karen turned her attention to the blonde.

"Excited for tonight, Peyton?"

"Tonight?" Peyton questioned as she stole a taste of Brooke's shake since she wasn't around when they ordered them.

"I'm a bit nervous myself. Feels like opening the café for the first time all over again."

Peyton's eyes suddenly widened as she realized what she'd completely forgotten.

"Tric opens tonight." She stated, her hand going to her mouth. The group looked at her in surprise. She tried to cover her shock. "Yeah…Yeah! It'll be great."

Karen sensed something a bit off and suddenly found herself worried that her new business venture might not go as smoothly as she imagined.

"Is everything alright? Is there a problem with anything? The entertainment or-"

"No." Peyton argued too quickly, then recovered herself. "Everything-Everything is fine. We're all set for a great night."

"Really?"

"Completely." Peyton nodded, 'We were just talking about it actually and how, uh, Haley is going to rock the house."

Haley coughed, suddenly choking on the milkshake she'd been drinking. She felt Nathan's large hand on her back.

"Oh wow!" Karen voiced her surprise and turned to the coughing girl. "I had no idea. Haley, you didn't tell me."

"I…"

"It was a surprise!" Brooke spoke up before the tutor could. "Supposed to be anyway. Nice job, Peyton."

"Sorry, I just wanted to ease your worries, Karen." Peyton came up with an excuse.

'Well it's a fantastic surprise." She told them, looking at Haley happily.

"Surprise!" Brooke said cheerfully.

"Surprise." Haley managed out in a much quieter, less enthusiastic voice.

"I can't wait. I'll be the loudest fan in the crowd."

Haley forced a wobbly smile at her mother figure before she walked away.

"Oh my God, why did you do that?" Haley asked immediately, leaning forward to talk to Peyton across the table.

"Please, Haley." Peyton began, "I completely forgot about tonight. I haven't listened to any of the demos. I don't have an act tonight. You have to help me out."

"Peyton, I can't!" Haley replied.

"Why not?" Peyton questioned. "You played on the pier all the time."

"Yeah, for people walking around; walking away, not people who come specifically to see a concert." She argued, "Besides that, most importantly, I play covers, Peyton. I can't go on stage with just cover songs."

"That's not true." The blonde pointed her finger at the girl. "You have original songs. You played on the other night, _at Tric_ and I know you have others."

"Peyton…" Haley groaned.

"_Please _Haley!" The curly haired girl was now begging. "You'd be great. I know you would. Everyone will love you. Trust me, play something, an original something, and you will blow their minds."

Haley looked to the others for support but found none. Jake shrugged and tilted his head as if to say 'why not?' Brooke was nodding so excitedly it looked as if her head might come loose from her neck while Lucas just gave her a small smile and spoke his thoughts out loud.

"It would mean a lot to my mom." He informed her, knowing it was a cheap shot but figuring in the end it would be best for Haley as well. "See how happy she was at the idea."

Lastly she looked to Nathan. He rubbed his hand up and down her back. "You really will be amazing."

After a moment, Haley let out a defeated sigh. "Fine."

Brooke clapped and Peyton let her head fall forward with relief. "Thank you. Thank you, God, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Haley said dismissively. "See if you still feel like thanking me after I throw up on stage."

"Ugh." Lucas cringed, getting laughs from the others.

"Awesome!" Brooke said loudly. "I saw we head back to mine so we can set you up with a sexy rock star outfit."

"Can't wait." Haley spoke sarcastically just as Karen reappeared, placing a replacement cherry into Haley's shake with a wink.

As soon as Haley reached for it, Nathan once again yanked it up before she could claim it for herself.

"Damn it."

X

* * *

X

The group pulled up I their respective rides to Brooke's impressive house. Brooke and Lucas entered first, the cheerleader talking animatedly about leather, Peyton and Jake following with amused eyes.

When the four of them entered the living room area they paused, Peyton's breath falling out of her in a quiet "Oh no."

Brooke turned her cold thoughts into colder words, even feeling her boyfriend stiffen at her side.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The woman uncrossed her legs and stood up with a bored sigh.

"Charming as ever Brooke." She walked slowly towards the girl and the group with her. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Brooke didn't answer, instead brushed hair away from her face and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

"Peyton," the older woman nodded at the girl and spoke dryly. "Always …wonderful to see you."

"Hi, Mrs. Davis." Peyton cleared her throat for once not sparing a thought to how much the woman didn't like her. Instead her only thoughts and worries were on the girl who was still outside.

The woman's eyes moved to the young man at her side, her eyes narrowing as if she were trying to figure something out. With a frustrated sigh, Brooke uncrossed her arms and lifted her hand to wave it between the two.

"Lucas, Jake, this is Satan." She began the introduction, "Satan, this is-"

"Lucas Scott." She finished, taking in the tall young man in front of her, the realization she'd been searching for coming to her upon hearing his first name. Lucas, for his part, was equal parts confused and furious. He hadn't known this was coming, or the story behind it, but from the obvious clues that had just been placed before him, he was able to put it together himself. His hands clenched at his sides and his jaw tensed.

Confused, Brooke glanced at Lucas and noticed the look on his face. She was used to the woman having this sort of effect on people, but usually not until they actually experienced how evil she was for themselves. They way Lucas was reacting to her…had they met?

"How do-"

A bark of laughter interrupted her attempt at a question, which was followed by Nathan's voice loudly announcing Haley James as if introducing her to a huge stadium. Then it was Haley's voice that could be heard.

"Nathan!" She squealed with laughter. "Put me down!"

"No walking for the rock star." He declared playfully loud, "Common ground isn't good enough for you!"

The door opened and Nathan's footsteps sounded against the hardwood floor. Lucas's heart leapt into his throat and he forgot his anger to run to the two who'd just entered and hadn't made it far enough to see what was going on yet.

"Haley, Haley come outside with me for a second?"

"Huh? Why?" she questioned as Nathan set her back down on her feet.

"I just need to talk to you for a second." His hand tapped against the side of his leg anxiously. "Outside."

He needed to warn her. Haley needed to be braced for what was about to happen. The woman was about to shake up Haley's world yet again, and he'd be damned if she blindsided his friend this time.

"Lucas, what's going on? Why are you acting weird?" Haley was confused by his behavior and a glance to her side showed her that Nathan didn't know any better.

"Please come outside." He pleaded, his voice almost a whisper as the desperation made it almost too difficult to speak.

"Ok." She nodded with uncertainty, but trusting that the seriousness in Lucas' eyes wasn't for nothing. "I'll be right back."

"Alright." Nathan agreed, giving her a quick kiss and a nod to Lucas before walking the rest of the way through the foyer and into the area he assumed the others were waiting in.

Lucas put his hand on her lower back to guide her out the door. The doorknob was in his hand when it happened.

"Is that Nathan Scott?"

The voice his Haley's ears from the other room and she froze in her steps, as if the ground suddenly became wet cement and she couldn't lift her legs from the overwhelming weight surrounding her feet.

Haley turned her head slowly to look at Lucas. Her breaths short and shocked as their eyes met. His blues were sad with a painful apology and he gave her a slight shake of his head. His voice a whisper …

"Haley, I-.." He shook his head again. She backed away from him, away from the touch of his hand and back in the direction of the voices. "Haley, don't.'

She shook her head now, her footsteps quickening as her heart thundered with dread and disbelief. She came upon the group and stopped. Her shoes were suddenly made of lead and her mouth was full of sand. The voices around her were muted out by the rushing of blood in her ears. She heard nothing that was said. She only saw…she saw _her._

She looked just as she did in the picture Peyton showed her.

A deer in headlights, Haley could only watch her as she put her eyes upon her. She felt zeroed in on, like prey pinned under a predator's hungry gaze. Haley wanted to run. She wanted to scream and throw things and fall down crying …She was being torn in so many directions, yet all she could do was stand there. When suddenly sound returned, Haley heard her voice.

She was standing in front of her, head tilting to one side as she took in the sight of the young girl and spoke.

"Hello Haley."

Her mouth opened and somehow produced sound in return. Her voice came out small and she felt like she was that little girl again, standing in front of her mama hoping not to upset her.

"Mom."

X

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

X


	37. If You Can't Live Without Me

**A/N: I know I said the next update was coming for Angels, but this guy is really getting to the meatiest meat of the story. Enjoy!**

X

* * *

X

"_When you hear this chorus_

_Do you miss the way the world was spinning for us?_

_Do you hurt the way that I do?_

_After all this time you leave me broken_

_This song is every word I left unspoken"_

'_If You Can't Live Without Me Why Aren't You Dead Yet?'_

-Mayday Parade

X

* * *

X

"Mom?"

The two voices of Nathan and Brooke harmonized their confusion. They looked between the two; one they were just beginning to know, the other they'd known for reluctant years. His eyes flew between the two, realization slapping him across the face. He never would have considered it on his own, but looking at them in the same room with that word hanging in the air, the similarities were undeniable.

Victoria stepped closer to Haley, now directly in front of her, a foot away.

"You look…" Victoria started letting her eyes travel over her daughter, making Haley feel the familiar sting of self-consciousness. "You've grown."

Haley cleared her throat and pulled on her shirt sleeves; a nervous habit left over from a childhood under her mother's criticizing gaze.

"Six years will do that." She surprised herself by saying.

The woman made a tsk sound and looked upon Haley with a familiar disappointed look.

"Is that how you're going to greet your mother? Sarcasm?"

"Ok. Hold on." Brooke spoke up, putting her hands in the air. "What the hell is going on? Are you telling me that she-" she paused; pointing at Victoria, "…that you… you're her mom?"

Brooke stepped closer, her eyes on fire.

"I knew you were a bitch but now-"

"Brooke." Victoria's voice was a mixture of warning and annoyance at her stepdaughter.

"Does my dad know about this?" Brooke questioned fiercely. "Does he know that he married someone so damn selfish, someone so disgustingly inhuman enough to just disappear when their family when they need them the most!"

Victoria turned toward the girl. "What your father and I discuss or don't is none of your business. Don't worry your pretty little head over it."

"Where is he?" Brooke asked, stomping to the phone. "I'm going to tell him exactly what kind of woman he's sleeping with."

"Don't be so vulgar, Brooke." Victoria rolled her eyes. "He's in a meeting to discuss a very promising future."

"I don't care what…"

The exchange continued back and forth, but Haley heard no more of it. Her eyes caught Nathan's as he watched her from across the room. She tried to send him a look pleading for understanding; unsure if he was upset that he wasn't in on the secret. She tried to convey her apology. Her nails found their way between her teeth as her stomach coiled itself in knots; her mother's voice hovering in the air around her like white noise.

She heard her name spoken sharply and it brought the conversation back into focus, pulling her eyes away from Nathan's to look at the two still arguing. It took only a moment to realize neither was actually speaking to her, but continued to speak about her. Her eyes returned to Nathan and saw him tilt his head towards the door.

Her voice came quietly out of the side of her mouth for Peyton to hear.

"I'm gonna get out of here."

The words softly came out around her hand and the blonde nodded almost imperceptibly. Haley backed away and Peyton shifted her position to fill the spot Haley had left to block the view of the leaving girl.

Once Haley was outside, she realized she'd been holding her breath. The moment the door closed behind her, she let out a huge shuddering exhale. She started gasping for air, feeling as if she couldn't breathe over what felt like shards of broken pain that her heart sent out with each beat.

This wasn't real.

This wasn't happening.

But it was.

_It is._

Her gasps became shakier and shakier as the desire to collapse into a heap of sobs right there on the Davis' front porch.

"Oh God."

Her quivering hands covered her mouth as she struggled not to fall apart. She feared even trying to take a step away from the house, _her mother's house_.

Suddenly Nathan appeared, having made his own exit, and immediately went to her. Haley felt herself jerk in surprise when she felt his arms come around her body. She turned into him, her unsteady hands pressed into his chest and looked up at him with desperate eyes.

"Nathan, I-"

"Shh." He interrupted her, his own heart breaking at the sight of his small girlfriend falling apart in front of him. He pulled her flush against him and ran his hands up and down her back as she shook in his arms. "Let's go."

He kept an arm around her, making sure to keep close to him as he led her to his car.

"I've got you."

Nathan drove them to the beach.

He killed the engine and turned to look at her. She'd been silent minus the sound of her breathing.

"Haley-"

"Don't." Her plea cut him off. "Please don't ask if I'm ok. Don-Don't ask me to talk about it. I'm …" She trailed off shaking her head.

His hand came to her shoulder and then slid to the back of her neck. His thumb ran kneading circles into the tense muscles there. He had so many questions. So many things to ask. But he was sure this was not the moment to ask.

"Tell me what you're feeling." He requested in a soft voice.

"I feel…" She let out a quivering breath. "I f-feel like I'm…there are all these pieces of me spread out all over the place. They're jagged and jumbled and there's no way to collect them all to put them back together again."

The pitch of her voice went up as her words came out quicker and quicker.

"I feel like I'm-I'm going to scream and cry and throw up all at once. I don't …I-I can't make sense of it. Any of it. Nathan, I'm …I can't breathe. I can't-"

Nathan saw her reaching hysteria as she began to panic and attempt to fight off the seatbelt she hadn't undone yet.

"Ok. Ok." He quickly got out on his side and ran around the car. Opening the passenger door, he knelt down and reached over her lap. Easily undoing the buckle she struggled with, Nathan put his hands on her cheeks in attempt to get her panicking eyes to focus on him.

"Look at me. Haley, look at me please." When he held her gaze, he saw the glisten of welled water. "I'm here with you. Just take some deep breaths for me, ok? Can you do that with me?"

Haley mimicked his breathing. Taking a few slow breaths before one of them became a sob upon exhale. That one was all it took. Suddenly she felt herself fall against Nathan in a crumpled heap of sobs and tears. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, swallowing his own swell of emotion seeing her this way inspired. Her cries stabbed his heart.

"Why is she here?" He heard her beg to know into his chest. The words muffled but the pain was all too clear. "She hurt us so bad."

"I know." He had to clear his throat before speaking. "I know, Hales, I know. But she won't hurt you again. You hear me? I've got you and I love you. I won't let _anyone_ hurt you again."

Haley's sobs quieted. She wasn't sure if Nathan knew or realized what he'd just said, but she did. She wasn't sure if Nathan knew or realized what he'd just said. Did he mean it? Did he really…love her?

He couldn't. Could he?

She didn't know and she didn't want to ask in case it really wasn't what she hoped. She didn't want to hear him take it back. She just wanted to believe in something beautiful for a little while. In her head, she heard the words echo again and though tears continued to slide down her face, Haley smiled.

X

* * *

X

At the Davis house, Brooke was still trying to wrap her mind around this new fact.

Victoria had left and now the three guests in Brooke's house stood silently as they all absorbed what they had just been witness to. Though Peyton and Jake had already known, it was still a surprise to see living, breathing proof in front of them.

Lucas stood at the foot of the stairs, his eyes staring at a framed photo that had previously been facedown. He felt a hand on his shoulder and found his girlfriend standing at his side. He shook his head and looked back down at the frame he was holding far too tightly.

"It was right here." He spoke to the picture. "Inches away the entire time. If I had just seen it."

He shook his head again and forced himself to put it down before he broke it. Turning to Brooke he asked her.

"How are you doing with all of this?"

She shrugged.

"I'm not even sure." She answered, "I'm confused and….angry; really, really , angry. I never thought she was anything close to a good person, but this? It's a brand new low. And Haley…I can't imagine what she's feeling. Did you see her face?"

Lucas nodded and let out a sigh.

"Maybe I should go find her," Brooke suggested, "talk about this. I mean, we're family now, right?"

Lucas gave her a sad kind of smile and ran a hand down her arm to grasp her hand.

"Nathan's with her, he reminded her, "Let's just give them some time."

X

* * *

X

Across town the sound of the doorbell woke Jimmy James from his slumber. He heard his daughter's dog immediately get riled up and start barking. He groaned at the sound. That damn dog was so excitable sometimes it drove him crazy. He knew, however, he'd never say a negative word about her to Haley; on purpose anyway, he couldn't really account for what he said when drunk or on edge from the pain. But sober and in a right mind, he'd never utter a word against Ruby. The dog was one of the only bright things his daughter had at home, or in her life as far as he knew. He really didn't know too much about the girl's day to day. The thought left a sour taste in his mouth and he made a resolution to himself to try to be more involved, to show more of an interest.

The bell rang again and Jimmy turned his head on the couch cushion to look towards the front door. The dog was sniffing at the door, ears back and, if Jimmy was hearing what he thought, emitting a low growling sound.

Strange.

Jimmy could only recall hearing her growl a handful of times in all the years they'd had her. Gritting his teeth, the man slowly moved his body. He grabbed the steel walker near the head of the couch and pulled himself to his feet with a grunt. After making his way to the door, he put the walker to the side, out of view of the doorway and, with a breath to brace himself, rose to his full height to appear intimidating if necessary. If the dog was growling, it wasn't going to be a friendly face waiting on his porch.

He gave the dog's head a pat and opened the door. The moment he did, the growling became more intense and Jimmy couldn't blame her. His own eyes widened in surprise for a half a second before narrowing them at the woman he immediately recognized despite the changes the years, and apparently a bank account, had given her.

After a few moments of silence hard silence between the two, a sharp bark was aimed at the woman and Jimmy spoke up.

"I guess animals really can sense evil."

"There's the charming James wit that has the ladies swooning." Victoria replied.

"Worked on you didn't it, Beth?"

"Once upon a time, Jimmy," she let herself in past her ex-husband, "Once upon a time."

The dog barked loudly as she forced her way inside and snapped at the intruder. Victoria sneered and looked down at the animal.

"You're still around, are you?" She questioned the dog who growled deeply at her.

Jimmy gave the door a push harder than necessary to close it and turned to face her. He snapped his fingers and gave the order for the dog to stop it.

"Ruby, quiet." Usually the dog was far more obedient to his Haley's commands than his, but as if she knew the severity of the moment, she listened to him right away. She stopped and when he pointed to the back of the house and told her to go, she did so, trotting off – probably to Haley's room – and left the two humans alone.

The man gave his attention back to the woman, seeing her now glancing over the small space with a critical eye.

"Isn't this cozy?" She commented reaching a hand out to run along the back of one of the old wood dining chairs. Jimmy scratched at his unshaven face and let out a sigh.

"What do you want, Beth?"

She turned to face him, her fingers drumming on the chair back as she took a moment to gaze at him. She pursed her lips and answered his question in one word.

"Haley."

X

* * *

X

The breeze coming off the water danced over their faces and Haley inhaled the salty scent it carried. She leaned further back into Nathan's chest. His arms tightened around her and he tilted his head down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Feeling better?" he turned to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Mmm," she replied, closing her eyes for a moment and snuggling in to him. "I feel great, as long as all I think about is being here with you; the way your arms feel around me. That's what I want to think about."

"You're not thinking about, say, rocking your show tonight?" he asked, purposefully bringing up another subject for her to think about.

Haley let out a chuckle, surprised that the question had nothing to do with the occurrence at his best friend's house.

"No, I'm not thinking about that at all." She dug her feet deeper into the cool sand. "_That_ is the absolute last thought on my mind."

"You know, Peyton will understand that you don't feel up to it tonight." He spoke softly.

"Who says I don't feel up to it?"

"I just assumed," he began, "with what happened…"

"I already let her upend my life once," Haley explained, "I'm not going to let her do it again. I'm finally finding some footing, some happiness in my life. I've got friends and I've got you. I'm not going to give her the power to touch any of it. I promised Peyton I would do this for her and I'm going to do it. I mean, who knows, maybe I won't do so badly."

Nathan was more than happy to hear the strength in her voice as she made her statements. He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek and smiled, squeezing her tighter.

"Come on, you know you're going to blow that place up." He told her confidently. "What's your plan, huh? I loved that song you played for me at Tric."

"Maybe." She grinned and looked out at the water as she answered. "Or maybe something that rocks a little more."

"Oh yeah?" he questioned intrigued, "You got something?"

She turned her head, craning her neck around to look at Nathan's face.

"You have no idea."

X

* * *

X

He couldn't have heard her right, because it didn't make any sense.

"What?"

"Haley," she said the name slowly, enunciating it as if it were another language. "Our daughter."

"No." He replied angrily, his adrenaline making him able to move forward without acknowledging the pain that flared in his back. "She isn't ours. Haley is _my_ daughter. You have no claim to her as your _anything._"

She tilted her head and crossed her arms. "The birth certificate says otherwise."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked furiously. "You take off; just disappear from her life for years. Not a call to see how she's recovered, _if_ she's recovered, not even a God damn $2.00 birthday card, not once in all this time. Now you just show up out of the blue and claim you have a right to see her? I don't know what sort of game you're playing here, Beth, but I'll be damned if I let you anywhere near _my_ daughter."

"Cut the Beth crap, Jimmy." Victoria told him. "It's Victoria. Beth was a naïve girl, she's gone now."

"And Victoria is a heartless ice carving who leaves her daughter in a hospital to chase dollar signs."

"Ooh," she replied falsely, "you wound me. Just so you know, you can spit and scream all you want but when it comes down to it, you don't have a leg to stand on." she smirked at this, her eyes flashing over to the walker by the wall. "If you want to be stubborn, I'll make it simple for you. Full custody. On paper."

"Right," he actually let out a laugh, "What court would give custody to a woman who-"

"Owns a house?" She interrupted, "Has financial stability? Is married to a prominent member of society? Take your pick."

She saw Jimmy's confidence waver and felt herself when a little victory. She didn't stop however, deciding to really drive her point home.

"Not to mention that with those dollar signs you mentioned, of which I have plenty, come power. Power and persuasion. Go ahead, try to fight me on this, Jimmy. Ted had attorneys on speed dial that wipe their shoes on the pitiful excuses for lawyers of Tree Hill."

He shook his head.

"You can't." He argued. "You're a ghost to Haley. She would never forgive you; never accept you. You know it."

"Please," she laughed in a nonbelieving manner. "She's a teenager, that's what I know. As soon as she realizes the kind of life I can give her, she'll forget all about you and this little hovel before her sixteenth birthday. Hell, I'd give her a car just to have her leave that damn dog behind."

His rage blinded him and he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Get the hell out of my house." He dragged her to the door and shoved her outside. "And I'll tell you another thing, _Beth:_ Haley _is_ sixteen. Mother of the fucking the year, aren't you?"

He slammed the door and instantly felt his adrenaline vanish. His body fell against the wall and slid to the floor. He was breathing heavily and put his face in his hands as the beginnings of tears at the thought of that woman taking his little girl away.

X

X

X

X


	38. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**A/N: I feel like this chapter took forever to write. It just seemed so hard to get it to flow like I wanted it to with the music moments. And music is essential. Still I hope it works and I recommend looking up and listening to the songs "played" here. Credit will be given at the end of the chapter. **

X

* * *

"_A little party never killed nobody_

_So we gon' dance until we drop_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_Right here, right now is all we got."_

'_A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)_

-Fergie

X

* * *

X

X

The phone ringing somehow made it to his ears, breaking through the haze surrounding him. He carelessly dropped the bottle and glanced around the chaotic mess of the living room until he saw the disrupting creator of the noise. His voice was rough with alcohol and raw from anger and pain.

"What?"

"Jimmy?" Karen's surprised voice came to him, "Jimmy are you ok?"

He sounded worse than usual.

"What do you want?" he asked without answering her question. He didn't want to talk to anyone. After his visit from _Victoria_ all he wanted to do was drink until he didn't hear her voice in his head anymore.

He couldn't even face his daughter when she'd briefly been home earlier. He'd lain on the couch, facing the cushions, pretending to sleep. He heard another set of footsteps and wondered who she'd brought with her into the house. Since they'd moved there, he'd never known Haley to bring anyone over. He had been curious, that was for sure, but he couldn't face her. The dog was walking around with quick, excitable steps, receiving some loving words from her owner.

He couldn't look at that face which looked so much like her mother's, without breaking down and telling her that the woman who'd hurt her so badly had just strolled back into their lives to disrupt it all over again. He heard her quietly say something to her friend and then she walked to the back, he presumed her bedroom, for a few minutes before returning.

When she came back, she whispered to them, asking for a minutes, a deep voice responding, making Jimmy's eyebrows shoot up in realization; a guy. The screen door opened and closed and he heard whoever this…_boy_…was talking to the dog out on the porch.

There had been a few moments of strained silence, wherein he could feel his daughter looking at him, waiting for something; and then a shaky sigh escaped her before he felt a soft kiss on top of his head. It was when the door closed once more, the dog returned to the inside of the house, that Jimmy started crying again and then the anger returned.

That was how he found himself sitting on the floor with more than enough alcohol to dull his aching heart and Karen Scott on the other end of the phone.

Karen could tell he was in one of his downward moods She had hoped otherwise but maybe she could pep him up a bit.

"Well," she started with a slight uncertainty, "my club is opening in a few hours."

"You have a club?" he asked as he reached for a nearby bottle, knocking a couple over in the process.

"Yeah," he answered, "anyway, the reason I called is Haley is going to be playing. It's pretty exciting and I was hoping you'd want to come out to see the show. I know it would mean a lot to her."

There was silence for a moment before Jimmy answered.

"I don't think it's a good idea tonight."

"But Jimmy-"

"I can't."

He hung up before she could say anything more.

Karen stared at the phone in shock a few moments before she looked over at her husband. Keith was leaning against the bar a few feet away talking to the serving staff in preparation for the opening that was fast approaching. She caught his eye and he ended his conversation to come over to her.

"You talked to Jimmy?" he asked, getting a nod, "Great. What time should I pick him up?"

"He's not coming."

"What?" Now it was Keith who wore shock on his face. "But Haley-"

"I told him." She interrupted, finally putting down the phone. "He sounded bad, Keith."

"It's ok." He told her as he saw her getting upset. He set his hands on her arms, "I'll talk to him. I'll go talk to him; make sure he's ok."

"Thank you." He gave her a quick kiss.

X

* * *

X

"Ok."

Peyton paced nervously backstage, wringing her hands.

"God I can hear them out there. Do you hear them? It sounds like they're going to eat each other."

"Shouldn't I be the nervous one?" Jake asked with a chuckle.

"Have I thanked you yet for doing this?" she asked him as she stopped in front of where he sat near the curtained backdrop of the stage, able to feel the energy from the crowd gathering on the other side.

"Several times," he said with a grin, reaching out to grab her hands loosely.

"Maybe I should thank you again?" she questioned.

"You think so?" he teased, swinging her arm lightly before pulling her closer to him. Peyton smiled as she allowed him to bring her towards him. "Well, Miss Sawyer-"

"Guys!"

Brooke's voice came suddenly causing Peyton to flinch and pull away while Jake sighed and let his head hang for a moment.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton tried not to sound disappointed.

"Still no Haley?" Brooke asked looking between the two.

"No." Peyton shook her head with a sigh. "Jake's going to on."

Brooke offered a small smile to her friend and pulled out her phone as she began to turn around while talking.

"I'm going to try to call-Haley!" Brooke jumped in place when she found herself face to face with the very girl they'd been speaking about.

"You're here!" Peyton observed.

"I said I would be." She replied.

"Where's Nate?" Jake asked r to which Haley nodded back over her shoulder.

"With Lucas." She told them, her eyes going to Brooke's.

Sensing the talk that needed to occur, Peyton spoke up.

"Well, can't leave them hanging forever," she spoke, "Jake, ready?"

"Sure." He nodded at the blond and stood, turning his attention to Haley. "I'm just your opening act. It's still your show."

"Great." She replied sarcastically, getting a wink from him before the two made their exit.

Alone the two brunettes stared at each other in an awkward silence before Haley spoke up, sticking out her hand as if expecting Brooke to shake it.

"Haley James," she introduced herself, "I guess I'm your sister."

X

* * *

X

Karen furrowed her brow when she watched Peyton come out and announce, not Haley, but Jake. She didn't mean that she wasn't happy to see him perform, but she was expecting Haley.

What changed?

Wondering this, Karen set down her drink and made her way towards the backstage entrance to find out what was going on. As she maneuvered her way through the surprisingly large crowd, she heard Jake begin to speak to the audience.

"Hi guys, like the lady said, I'm Jake." He greeted, settling his guitar over his shoulder. He glanced to the side, off stage where he could see Peyton standing. She sent him a wink and he grinned, turning back to the crowd, silhouetted by the stage lights. "Ok, so you probably want to hear some music, huh?"

He chuckled a bit and licked his lips.

"This is a song I wrote not long ago. Alright, here we go."

He cleared his throat and began his song.

"_If you had three wishes_

_Tell me what they'd be_

_A fancy car, a new guitar_

_Or that money grows on trees_

_If I had three wishes_

_I tell you what they'd be_

_If I had three wishes_

_You would be all three,"_

He glanced back over at Peyton who had her arms crossed and her head tilted to the side. Peyton's heart fluttered. She loved when he sang for her. She hadn't heard this one yet. A smile couldn't be helped and she let it remain, allowing her feelings for the young man to show openly on her face while he played.

"_You know how the rules go_

_You can't wish for world peace_

_Or wish for love from anyone_

_And we're letting old friends be_

_You can't wish for more wishes_

_But that don't bother me_

_Cause if I had three wishes_

_You would be all three_

_I could say I wanna fly_

_But that would get old after a while_

_A million things that I could do_

_But they'd mean nothing without you_

_So I can't think of anything I'd do,"_

He paused the music and took the moment to look at her once more. She felt her eyes tingle with that sight of him. Illuminated by the lights, a wave of faceless bodies all together as one in the energy of the moment. A moment he was creating.

God she loved him.

"_If you had three wishes_

_Do you know what they'd be_

_Would one get saved for a rainy day_

_Or for someone more in need?_

_If I had three wishes_

_I tell you what they'd be_

_If I had three wishes_

_You _

_Would _

_Be _

_All _

_Three."_

The song ended with the gentle strums and immediately a roar of applause echoed off the walls of the building. He thanked everyone with a nod of his head and a humble smile. Peyton wanted so much in that moment to run into his arms and share it with him.

"You want another?" he asked with a laugh and started strumming again, this time a quicker paced song.

X

* * *

X

Brooke and Haley glanced over one another after Haley's 'introduction.' Brooke didn't take her hand, instead, crossed her own arms and then released them, settled them on her hips and dropped them, and finally ran them through her hair and spoke to the girl.

"This doesn't have to be weird, right?" she voiced her thought aloud. "I mean, we're friends already. So it doesn't really change anything. I know I-"

Haley put her hand up to halt the other girl before she could go to deep into what she wanted to say.

"Listen, I should tell you something before you decide to get all bonding moment, ok?" Haley hugged herself and cleared her throat, "I knew…about my mom."

Brooke looked surprised at her confession. She felt a flicker of anger at what almost felt like a betrayal.

"How long?" she asked, "Like, you knew when I was trying to be friends with you? When you were in my house and-"

"No." Haley spoke up, holding out her hands trying to ease away the scenario that came to the other girl. "No, I haven't known long. It was only about a day actually. I found out and I…"

She paused, letting herself trail off as she felt terribly self-conscious. There was a moment of pause before a new look came across Brooke's face. The upset disappeared and was replaced by realization.

"Last night," Brooke began, pointing at her and Haley immediately shifted her weight. "When you showed up at the house…you were talking about-about needing to tell me something. But you never did; you just talked about chocolate milk."

Brooke got quiet again and looked with new eyes at Haley.

"You came to tell me about Victoria didn't you?"

Haley pushed some hair behind her ear and shifted from foot to foot once more.

"That didn't go too well, did it?" She tried to make light of it but her embarrassment shone through all too clearly.

"You know I always wanted a sister." Brooke admittedly with a shrug, somewhat awkwardly.

Haley sighed. "Brooke, nothing…nothing has to change, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean…I know I'm …being friends with me is one thing but, " she tried to figure out how to say it exactly, "I'm not-"

Haley was caught off guard when Brooke suddenly wrapped her in an embrace. Her words cut away with an 'oof' of surprise as the other body pretty much slammed into her. Brooke wrapped her arms tightly around the slightly smaller girl. As if she could read Haley's mind and knew exactly what she was trying to say, Brooke spoke during the embrace.

"You are exactly the kind of person I'd want as a sister. I'd be proud to have everyone know it."

At the words, Haley lifted her own arms and hugged Brooke right back, her eyes burning as she did so.

Karen came upon the two as they parted from the embrace. With a smile she entered the area.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No, just…" Brooke offered, " a pre-show pep talk."

"Ah, so you _are_ still playing tonight?" Karen questioned happily. "I was worried when I saw Jake come out."

"He's just the opener." Brooke stated with a wave of her hand. "Haley's the big event."

"Oh God," Haley voiced, "It's almost time isn't, it?"

Brooke clapped excitedly and smiled a bright wide smile.

"It sure is, and I'm going to do the honors."

"The honors?" Haley asked, her nerves more and more noticeable now.

"Your introduction." Brooke elaborated, "You gotta have a good one."

"B-But I don't," the tutor tried to stutter out a response but jerked in surprise when she was suddenly bombarded with the sound of the crowd's roaring applause to the end of Jake's second song. She felt nauseous, realizing that it really was time to go out there; out there in front of all those people, most of which didn't know and the ones that did loved to make her miserable, except for about 2% of them. Oh god, what was she doing here?

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of the hypnosis the crowd had put her in. She looked aside to where Karen stood next to her, the woman's other hand gripping the neck of her Haley's guitar and bringing to her. She took it, in her shaking hands as Brooke practically skipped away in front of her and around the curtain to the stage while Karen led her in the same direction.

Jake came up to her as he was walking off stage and gave her a wink, "They're all yours."

He smiled and went on his way.

Haley mimicked Karen's actions and stopped just at the edge of the curtain, still in the shadows and out of what seemed to be a brighter light than was capable to be made by man. She felt Karen give her shoulder a purposeful squeeze to get her attention. When she looked to the older woman, Karen pointed out to the crowd.

Haley followed Karen's gesture and saw exactly what she was pointing out to her. Standing at the front of the crowd, only a few feet from the stage, she could see Lucas and more importantly Nathan. She leaned out a bit and willed him to glance her way. She thought that maybe if she could just look into his eyes, she could calm down and everything would be alright.

And then like magic, as if he actually could hear what she silently screamed at him, Nathan turned her way. He leaned forward a bit and then it happened; his eyes connected directly to hers. He gave her a smile and waved. Just as she thought it would, the small exchange instantly sent a calming wave through her.

Brooke took the mic and began her introduction.

"Jake Jagielski, everyone." She raised her arm up over her head, getting another roar from the crowd, "FYI ladies, not only is he talented, he also happens to be very single."

She smiled at the cheers that came from the female audience members.

"Alright, calm your hormones for a second because you haven't seen anything yet." Brooke instructed, "Up next we have an amazing artist. She's talented, she's electric and in a few years you'll be able to say you were there at the very first official show, and saw her bring down the house! So without any further ado, I bring you a girl I'm proud to call my friend…and _honored_ to call my sister, Haley James!"

Nathan and Lucas cheered along with the crowd, who were more into the excitement and adrenaline of the moment than they were excited about Haley specifically. Regardless, they cheered and Karen leaned into her ear so she could hear her,

"That's for you." She told her, "You're going to be great."

Brooke turned and clapped until Haley came out and met her in the center of the stage. Brooke gave her a quick hug and gave her some last minute encouraging words. Haley gave her a meaningful thanks in return for the introduction. The acknowledgement in front of everyone that she really wasn't ashamed of being so connected to Haley. Brooke, understanding the meaning behind what she was saying, stepped back from the embrace and gave Haley a wink of her own and a playful nudge in the shoulder.

"Go get 'em, TutorGirl." She told her and then went to the edge of the stage and leapt down into Lucas' arms and joined them in the front row for the show.

Haley adjusted her guitar and looked out at the crowd, seeing all those waiting faces looking up at her. She took a breath and glanced over at Nathan once more for confidence.

"Let's go loser!"

Nathan turned with a threatening gaze, searching for whoever it could've been, he saw Rachel and her group of friends not far away from the bar counter and knew it had to have been one of them if not Rachel herself.

"Alright, this is a, um…this is a song." Haley chuckled weakly at the lame introduction. She really didn't want to explain everything her songs meant to them all. She cleared her throat and began.

"_I lit a fire with the love you left behind_

_And it burned wild and crept up the mountainside. _

_I followed your ashes into outer space _

_I can't look out the window, _

_I can't look at this place,_

_I can't look at the stars, _

_They make me wonder where you are _

_Stars, _

_Up on heaven's boulevard _

_And if I know you at all, _

_I know you've gone too far _

_So I, I can't look at the stars"_

Karen watched from her spot off stage, her smile impossibly wide as she watched Haley in her element. The girl really was born to play music. She turned her eyes out to the crowd and was more than pleased to see that the crowd, though silent, was definitely wowed.

_All those times we looked up at the sky, _

_Looking out so far, _

_We felt like we could fly. _

_And now I'm all alone in the dark of night, _

_The moon is shining, _

_But I can't see the light, _

_And I can't look at the_

_Stars_

_They make me wonder where you are _

_Stars, _

_Up on heaven's boulevard _

_And if I know you at all, _

_I know you've gone too far _

_So I, I can't look at the stars_

As the instrumental interlude began, Karen felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out, only because she was waiting for word back from Keith about Jimmy. She kept her eyes on Haley and answered the phone, shouting so she could be sure to hear and be heard over Haley as well as the house band backing her.

"Oh Keith, you have to tell Jimmy what he's missing. Haley is incredible!" Karen praised happily into the phone.

"Karen," his voice sounded serious and Karen's smile began to waver

"What's wrong?" she questioned, "Is Jimmy ok?"

"Not really," Karen had to plug her other ear to hear him. "Listen Karen…Beth, er, Victoria I guess, "

"What about her?" Karen asked, wondering why he would bring her up, and then Karen's eyes were drawn to the person, someone who stuck out like a sore thumb among the teen crowd. She was making her way through the crowd and coming towards the stage.

"She's here." Karen said at the same time Keith said, "She's in Tree Hill."

Karen felt her anger boil at the sight of the woman who at one point she considered a friend.

The instruments built momentum and when they reached their peak, Haley let out a strong, crescendo to get back into the lyrics of the song. When she let out the note, the crowd cheered like mad, swept up in the power of the performance.

_Stars, _

As she continued to vocalize, Karen watched the mother of the performing girl continued to come her way. Karen was appalled that she had the nerve to just suddenly come to town as if she hadn't done anything at all. Not only that, but she was here, at Haley's show and had apparently decided it was within her right to come up to the backstage as well.

_Stars, _

_They make me wonder where you are _

Karen refused to let the woman ruin Haley's night and went to head her off. She caught up to her behind the curtain and inserted herself in the way. The woman before her paused when her route was cut off and flicked her eyes up into Karen's.

_Stars, _

_Up on heaven's boulevard _

_And if I know you at all, _

_I know you've gone too far _

_So I_

_I can't look at the stars."_

Haley strummed the last chords and the music fell away to silence. Haley opened her eyes and looked out in nervous anticipation for the crowd's reaction. When the applause started, Haley was sure she was dreaming. Not only did were they clapping for her, they _kept_ clapping and screaming and cheering.

For her.

For her music.

Haley couldn't keep herself from smiling if she wanted to. She was about to pour her thanks into the microphone when a ruckus came from off stage. Haley, as well as everyone watching, turned their attention to two figures who came pushing and tumbling their way onto the stage.

"Mom?" Lucas asked in surprise as he realized it was his mother apparently involved in some kind of fight.

Haley was frozen in shock as she watched her mother and maternal figure shoving each other and she was sure she saw some hair pulling. They stumbled back into the drum set, knocking the cymbals over with a loud bang and then tripping over the drummer's stool as the young man ran out of way, they fell into the curtain backdrop and brought it tumbling down.

Gasps and looks of surprise erupted when the curtain hit the floor and revealed the nude back of a curly haired blond girl and a young man. Peyton kept herself pressed against Jake's bare chest to prevent accidentally flashing Tree Hill, and turned her head to the side, hoping she was having a nightmare.

Even the two women whose fighting caused the reveal and had pulled themselves out from under the tangled mess of the curtain stared at the couple in shock.

Peyton thought she was going to vomit. Jake simply swallowed heavily. On the stage Haley's hand flew to cover her mouth, even though she was aware of their coupling. Lucas and Nathan remained silent and wide eyed, and there was a terribly tense silence that threatened to burst with the tiniest move.

It was Brooke's voice that filled the air, in a boisterous tone she shouted:

"I knew it!"

X

X

X

X

**** Song credits**

**Jake's song, **_**"3 Wishes" by Dave Thomas Junior **_

**Haley's song, **_**"Stars" by Grace Potter & the Nocturnals**_

_**Listen to both. I love them so much.**_


End file.
